Bruchstücke
by MiaJewel
Summary: Wenn einen die Vergangenheit einholt, kommen nicht nur freudige Ereignisse zu Tage. Gerade nicht, wenn man Dean Winchester heißt. Aber wie lange kann er seine Vergangenheit vor Sam verstecken?
1. Chapter 1

**Bruchstück****e**

* * *

Spoiler: spielt noch vor „The Usual Suspects" – Staffel 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer dem Satzbau ;) Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction und alle Rechte liegen bei Kripke, dem CW-Network etc.

* * *

**Teil 1**

-S-S-S-

Dean brauchte zwei Anläufe, um die Tür zum Krankenzimmer zu öffnen und auf die schlafende Gestalt in den Kissen zu sehen.

Kratzer zogen sich über Sams gesamte, rechte Gesichtshälfte und die verschorften Striemen ließen ihn noch blasser aussehen. Sein rechter Arm steckte bis zum Ellenbogen in einem Gips, die andere Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, von einem Verband umwickelt, der die Infusionsnadel an Ort und Stelle hielt. Die zu langen, braunen Haare klebten an seiner verschwitzten Stirn.

Fast fünf Stunden hatte Dean vor der OP-Tür gewartet und gebangt, gehofft und gebetet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Gott überhaupt von ihm hören wollte, so viele Beleidigungen wie er in den letzten Jahren auf ihn hatte kommen lassen.

Langsam näherte er sich seinem kleinen Bruder. Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück gehabt.

Es war ein Unfall gewesen – ein dummer, kleiner Unfall.

Sam und er hatten ein altes, heruntergekommenes Haus überprüft, in dem ein rachsüchtiger Geist umgehen sollte. Dean lachte trocken auf. Der Geist war alles andere als rachsüchtig, er wollte nur eine letzte Botschaft los werden, bevor er hinüber in eine andere, hoffentlich bessere Welt, gehen konnte.

Dean hatte nie geglaubt, sie seien unverwundbar. So naiv war er lange nicht mehr, dennoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, _wie_ schlimm es ausgehen konnte.

Das Objekt ihrer Jagd war hinter Sam aufgetaucht und der Jüngere war bei Deans Warnung herumgefahren – direkt auf eine lose Diele getreten und rückwärts die verfaulte Holztreppe hinunter gesegelt. Wäre es einfach nur ein Fall die Treppe hinunter gewesen, hätte Sam sich schützen oder abrollen können, aber unter seinem Gewicht waren die morschen Bretter, die als Stufen dienten, eingebrochen und hatten ihm einen fast freien Sturz aus drei Metern Höhe direkt auf festgetretenen Lehmboden beschert.

Eine Gehirnerschütterung, Kratzer, Prellungen … unzählige Blutergüsse, einen Unterarm, in dem die Knochen gesplittert waren und drei gebrochene Rippen, von denen eine Sams Lunge verletzt hatte.

Wie konnte man nur so schlecht fallen?

Leise zog der ältere Winchester sich einen Stuhl neben das Bett und hielt den Blick daraufhin starr auf den graumelierten Linoleumboden gerichtet, während er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr.

Ein paar Minuten später, und Sam würde jetzt nicht hier liegen.

Fast hätte er ihn verloren.

Dean versuchte tief durchzuatmen, hob den Kopf und legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf Sams Schulter. Eine der wenigen Stellen, die er sich traute zu berühren ohne ihm weh zu tun. Nur seinen Blick konnte er nicht auf den Jüngeren heften – stattdessen schweifte er durch einen allzu bekannten Raum.

Die Wände hatten das gleiche Weiß wie in jedem Krankenhaus, die Nachttische waren ein wenig angegraut, Lamellen hielten den strahlenden Sonnenschein aus dem Zimmer heraus. An der Wand gegenüber hing ein gerahmter Kunstdruck von Michelangelo – die beiden Hände aus „Der Erschaffung Adams". Dean kannte jeden einzelnen Strich davon, jede Nuance. Zwei schmale Wandschränke, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle machten das Bild komplett.

Seufzend drehte er sich zurück zu Sam herum und strich ihm die Strähnen von der warmen Stirn. „Was machst du bloß ...", murmelte er kaum hörbar über das Piepsen der Gerätschaften hinweg.

Was die verschiedenen Linien und Zahlen anzeigten brauchte er nicht zu fragen. Er wünschte, er hätte es erst tun müssen, um zu wissen, wie es Sam ging, aber ungewollt drängten sich die Antworten schon in seinen Kopf. Seine Vitalfunktionen waren in Ordnung.

Verdammter Geist … verfluchte Jagd! Wütend biss Dean sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Mr. Winchester?", erklang eine überraschte Stimme von der Tür her und Dean fuhr ungewohnt schreckhaft herum.

„Ja?", erwiderte er, ohne nachzudenken oder die Person zu genau zu mustern. Warum in drei Teufels Namen war er so dämlich gewesen, seinen richtigen Namen anzugeben?

Stopp.

Da lief gerade etwas ziemlich falsch!

Deans Herz sank eine Etage tiefer. Hastig kramte er in seiner Tasche und zog die gefälschten Versichertenkarten heraus. Sanderson. Dean und Sam Sanderson, prangte da in hellen, geprägten Buchstaben auf buntem Hintergrund.

Der Mann räusperte sich und Dean hob langsam den Kopf. Verdammt.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie hier wieder zu treffen, Dean."

Die dunkelbraunen Haare waren ein Stückchen länger geworden und in den vergangenen viereinhalb Jahren hatten sich die Fältchen um die blauen Augen ein wenig vertieft, aber das Gesicht blieb dasselbe.

„Dr. Connor", stellte Dean fest, sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, die Hand auf Sams Schulter festigte ihren Griff ein wenig.

Der Arzt nickte und trat schweigend auf die andere Seite des Bettes, Sam kurz untersuchend. Unterdessen suchte Dean verzweifelt nach Worten, die seine Anwesenheit erklären konnten, wo er doch längst als tot galt. Wenn die Polizei von ihm erfuhr würde er flüchten müssen – und er konnte und wollte Sam nicht alleine in diesem Zustand zurück lassen.

„Sam hat die Operation gut überstanden", durchbrach Dr. Connor das Schweigen. „In Zukunft wird er zwar regelmäßig ein Piepen auslösen, wenn er durch Sicherheitskontrollen am Flughafen geht, aber ich denke, das wird nicht weiter schlimm sein."

So sehr Dean es auch wollte, er brachte kein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Nicht einmal seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ein anderer Arzt hatte all das schon erklärt, als sie seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Intensivstation gebracht hatten.

Dr. Connors Tonfall wurde ernst, als er merkte, dass der Jüngere nicht auf den Auflockerungsversuch einsteigen würde. „Dean, vertrauen Sie mir. Ihr Bruder ist jung und gesund, ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich vollständig erholen wird."

Ein wenig beruhigter nickte Dean. „Wann wird er wieder aufwachen?"

„Im Laufe des Nachmittags sollte er zu sich kommen. Wenn sich irgendetwas tut, zögern Sie nicht, uns zu rufen." Dr. Connor warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf Sam hinunter und setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung der Tür. Erst dort blieb er stehen, schien ein wenig unschlüssig zu sein, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie möchten, dass wir ihn in ein anderes Zimmer verlegen …", fing er schließlich an, aber Dean unterbrach ihn schroff: „Das ist nicht nötig."

„Dean …"

„Es ist lange her, Dr. Connor", erwiderte Dean, sämtliche Wände um sich herum defensiv nach oben gezogen, um keinen Emotionen zu gestatten, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob abwehrend die Hand. „Wie Sie meinen, Mr. Winchester."

„Sanderson", korrigierte Dean tonlos.

Dr. Connor zog die Augenbraue in einer Art und Weise nach oben, die Sam Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie möchten, dass Ihr richtiger Name fällt, Junge?"

Dean rieb sich über den Nacken und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Und Sie werden mir nicht sagen, wieso?"

Noch ein Kopfschütteln.

„Dann, Mr. Sanderson, nehme ich an, begegnen wir uns heute zum ersten Mal", schloss Dr. Connor und hörte nur noch das leise „Danke" als er den Raum verließ.

Dean wusste, der Arzt konnte seinen Job verlieren, indem er ihn schützte. Er hatte außerdem keinen blassen Schimmer, warum er es überhaupt tat. Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, der sie in dieses Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, das Dean gemieden hatte wie die Pest, seit er es vor mehr als vier Jahren zuletzt verlassen hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhles sinken.

„Sammy?", fragte er in die Stille hinein, um das Piepen nicht sein Denken ausfüllen zu lassen. Er erwartete keine Antwort. „Das nächste Mal gehst du nur noch als Sandwichbelag zwischen zwei Matratzen aus dem Haus …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

**

* * *

**

Das Erste, was Dean darauf schließen ließ, dass Sam aufwachte, war der flacher werdende Atem. Beinahe sofort als diese Information an sein Gehirn drang wechselte er vom Stuhl auf die Bettkante und schloss vorsichtig seine Finger um die der unverletzten Hand seines Bruders.

„Sammy?", fragte er im Flüsterton.

Ein Muskel an Sams Schläfe zuckte, sein Kopf rollte nur ein paar Zentimeter in die Richtung von Deans Stimme. Erleichtert, dass der Jüngere ihn gehört hatte, drückte Dean seine Finger. Er kannte nur zu gut das bleierne Gefühl der Müdigkeit nach einer Operation. Die Orientierungslosigkeit und Angst.

Die Bewegung der klammen Finger, die als Antwort zurück kam, war schwach. Sam schien alle Kräfte dafür mobilisieren zu wollen, seine Augen zu öffnen. Der Erfolg war nicht gerade groß. Seine Augenlider flatterten ein paar Sekunden lang und für einen winzigen Moment konnte Dean in dem entstandenen Schlitz ein trübes grün-braun erkennen.

Ehe Sam seine Augen auf etwas fokussieren konnte, waren sie ihm schon wieder zugefallen und Dean lächelte kaum merklich. „Schlaf weiter, Sam. Alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Das Nicken war mehr zu erahnen, denn wirklich sichtbar, doch es genügte Dean. Sam hatte Narkosen noch nie leicht weggesteckt. Wenn andere längst wieder nach Trinken und Beschäftigung verlangten, tat Sam nichts anderes als schlafen. Beim ersten Mal waren John und er noch verrückt vor Sorge geworden und hatten den Arzt gelöchert, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Inzwischen – vier OPs später – nahm Dean es als gegeben hin und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, zuversichtlich zu klingen, wenn Sam gerade bei Bewusstsein war.

Er wartete, bis Sams Finger in seiner Hand erschlafften, ehe er aufstand und seine Glieder reckte. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis Sam ansprechbar war. Die konnte er genauso gut dazu nutzen, sich einen Kaffee zu holen, damit er die Nacht überstand.

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 16. Januar 2001**_

_Dean lenkte seinen Wagen um ein anderes, am Straßenrand stehendes Fahrzeug herum, möglichst langsam, weil er die Kurve nicht einsehen konnte. Im Vorbeifahren musterte er die junge Frau, die deutlich unwirsch gerade ein Kabel auf den Boden warf und sich wieder bis zur Hälfte unter der Motorhaube verschanzte._

_Die Frau musste ungefähr zwanzig sein – nicht viel jünger als er selbst. Sie hatte mittelbraune, schulterlange Haare und war mit Sicherheit keine eins siebzig groß. Sie trug Jeans und einen Pullover, die Jacke, die sie zu dieser Jahreszeit lieber noch mit hätte anziehen sollen, lag auf dem Dach des roten Wagens._

_Dean seufzte und lenkte den Impala ebenfalls nach rechts. Die letzte Ortschaft lag mehr als vierzig Meilen zurück – und in absehbarer Zeit war auch keine weitere auf seiner Karte verzeichnet. Außerdem wartete niemand auf ihn, was bedeutete, er konnte genauso gut hier helfen und vielleicht ein wenig Spaß haben._

_Die Tür schwang mit dem unverkennbaren Knarzen eines alten Wagens zu._

_„Ist er kaputt?", fragte er beim Näherkommen und die Braunhaarige stieß sich den Hinterkopf, als sie herum wirbelte, ohne daran zu denken, wo sie sich befunden hatte._

_Sie verschränkte die Arme vor sich und ignorierte dabei die schwarzen Schlieren, die ihre Finger auf ihrem hellen Pulli hinterließen. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief._

_Ein Grinsen bahnte sich auf Deans Gesicht. Das konnte heiter werden._

_„Nach einem Problem", kommentierte er schließlich und blieb zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stehen._

_„Wäre es kein Problem, wäre wohl mein Wagen nicht stehen geblieben", schoss sein Gegenüber zurück, schien es aber nicht zu wagen, Dean den Rücken zuzuwenden. Irgendwo konnte er es verstehen: sie waren mitten im Nirgendwo Oregons – wer wusste schon, welche Leute hier vorbei kamen?_

_„Soll ich mir den Wagen mal ansehen?", schlug er vor, ohne ihren Einwurf zu beachten. „Ich kenne mich damit aus."_

_Hellgraue Augen bohrten sich erstaunlich unnachgiebig in grüne. Puh – da schien jemand noch mehr Abneigung gegen ein wenig Vertrauen zu haben wie er._

_„Klar, das sagen sie alle – und am Ende sitze ich mit den Einzelteilen hier und komme gar nicht mehr aus diesem verdammten Wald heraus."_

_„Wenn ich den Wagen nicht wieder zum Laufen bekomme, nehme ich dich bis in die nächste Stadt mit, wie wäre es damit?"_

_Sie stieß ein entgeistertes Lachen aus und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht!"_

_„Das lässt sich ändern. Ich bin Dean", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, danach zu greifen. Innerlich stöhnend fügte er ein „Winchester" hinzu. „Und nur, um das klar zu stellen: ich bin kein Massenmörder."_

_„Das würde wohl jeder Massenmörder behaupten", schnaubte sein Namenloses Gegenüber trocken, aber noch ehe Dean etwas dazu sagen konnte, schlug sie ein. „Rachel. Rachel Taylor."_

_Na bitte. Vielleicht kamen sie ja doch weiter._

-S-S-S-

„… 'nen Penny für deine Gedanken …", drang Sams heisere Stimme an Deans Ohr. Der Ältere schluckte, öffnete die Augen und löste sich von seinem Platz - mit den Händen in die Hosentaschen geschoben und an die Wand neben dem Fenster gelehnt – um sich zu Sam zu drehen.

Wie lange mochte sein Bruder wach sein, wenn er es inzwischen schaffte, ganze Sätze heraus zu bringen? Er hätte ihn besser nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, Sam", wehrte Dean die ungestellte Frage ab, neben den Jüngeren tretend und ihn prüfend musternd. „Wie geht's dir?"

Sam schien eine ganze Weile darüber nachzudenken und schielte an sich hinunter. „Trifft es aufgeschnitten und wieder zusammengenäht?", fragte er schief grinsend und Dean nahm den Faden dankbar auf.

„Ziemlich genau sogar", antwortete er. „Dein Abgang gestern war ziemlich unwürdig, Sammy. Wenn schon, hatte ich erwartet, dass ein Geist oder Dämon dich fast zur Strecke bringt – kein Sturz von einer Treppe."

„Durch …"

„Gut, durch die Treppe", ließ Dean den Einwand gelten. Seine Züge wurden weicher, als er Sams Blick begegnete. „Brauchst du irgendwas?", fragte er plötzlich, als er merkte, dass Sam ihn zu durchschauen begann. „Etwas zu trinken? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Dean war kurz davor zur Tür zu gehen, aber Sam griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest. Nein, eigentlich hielt er ihn nicht fest – dazu war sein Griff im Moment nicht stark genug – aber die Berührung reichte, damit Dean inne hielt.

„Alles okay", wiederholte Sam die Worte, die Dean ihm Stunden zuvor zugeflüstert hatte. Seine Stimme klang kratzig und gebrochen. In ein, zwei Tagen würde sein Hals von der Intubation nicht mehr so gereizt sein, vorerst würde er damit leben müssen. „Bleib hier."

Einen Sekundenbruchteil zögerte Dean, weil ein Teil in ihm schrie, er sollte aus diesem Raum verschwinden – endlich das ganze Krankenhaus verlassen, weil er damit nicht umgehen konnte. Der viel größere Teil ließ ihn sich zurück auf die Bettkante sinken und nicken. Sam alleine hier zurück zu lassen wäre ein Armutszeugnis ohne Gleichen. Es gab nicht viel, um das Sam bat, und wenn er ihn hier brauchte, würde Dean nicht gehen, und wenn er dabei verrückt wurde.

„Gut", stimmte er zu und nahm die Finger seines Bruders zurück in seine und musste überrascht feststellen, dass sie sich immer noch klein in seiner Hand anfühlten, obwohl Sams Hände ebenso groß waren wie seine.

Wen diese kleine Verbindung mehr beruhigte, konnte er nicht sagen. Sam jedenfalls war schon wieder dabei zurück in den Schlaf zu dämmern.

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 16. Januar 2001**_

_Gott, sie standen jetzt seit einer halben Ewigkeit hier._

_„Hey, warum fährst du nicht weiter und schickst mir einen Abschleppdienst hier heraus?", fragte Rachel vom Fahrersitz aus, inzwischen in ihrer Jacke vergraben. Der Wind frischte den ohnehin schon kühlen Abend noch mehr auf._

_„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich hier draußen einfach so bei Einbruch der Nacht stehen lassen? Alleine?", kam es gedämpft hinter der geöffneten Motorhaube hervor, was von einem fast genervten Seufzer quittiert wurde._

_„Ernsthaft. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich kann ganz gut auf mich aufpassen. Bis hier in ein, zwei Stunden jemand auftaucht, den du schickst, wird mich schon keiner vom Fleck weg klauen."_

_Dean streckte den Arm aus, damit sie sah, wie er ihren Kommentar einfach abwank und vergrub sich wieder in seiner Arbeit. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das Problem nicht längst gefunden hatte. Er musste nur noch …_

_„Dreh die Zündung", ordnete er an und hörte leises Gemurmel, das er gar nicht weiter identifizieren wollte._

_Der Motor sprang an, schnurrend wie ein Kätzchen._

_„Wie zum …?"_

_„Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben", erwiderte er, als Rachel aus dem Wagen sprang. „Mein Dad hatte eine Autowerkstatt. Er hat mir –„_

_Fragend sah die Braunhaarige ihn an, doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, scheint, als könnten wir beide weiterfahren", damit wandte er sich zum Gehen. Ihm stand der Sinn gerade überhaupt nicht mehr nach etwas Spaß._

_„Dean?"_

_Er blieb stehen. „Ja?"_

_„Wo verbringst du die Nacht?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

* * *

„Dean, hast du die letzten Tage überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte Sam, als sein Bruder seit mehren Minuten verstummt war. Es war völlig egal, wann er aufwachte – immer saß Dean am Bettrand, auf dem Stuhl oder stand am Fenster, in Gedanken versunken und kaum ansprechbar.

„Sicher", kam es nun mit einem verräterischen Gähnen zurück.

„Du kannst gerne alle anderen anlügen, aber gib es bei mir auf. Ich durchschaue dich", erwiderte Sam und drehte den Kopf ein Stück weiter, bis er in Deans Gesicht sehen konnte. Tiefe, dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen eingegraben und seine Haut wirkte fahl.

Sam wartete vergeblich auf einen Kommentar. „Komm schon. Wir sind in einer Stadt – nimm dir ein Motel und leg' dich aufs Ohr. Mir passiert hier schon nichts."

„Das letzte Mal als du diesen Satz von dir gegeben hast, musste ich anschließend den Krankenwagen rufen, Sam, weil sie dir den Magen auspumpen mussten."

Sam schluckte. Keine schöne Erinnerung – ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie ihm Übelkeit bescherte. „Ich lauf schon nicht weg", versicherte er um das Thema ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser Versuch Sie ziemlich schnell auf einen sehr unsanften Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen würde, Mr. Win- … Mr. Sanderson", ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür her und nahm Dean somit eine Erwiderung ab.

Dean wünschte, er könnte das Gefühl abschütteln, dass Sam ihn jetzt mit unverhohlener Neugier, wenn nicht etwas sogar Argwohn ansah. Er wünschte ihm nicht, noch immer benommen zu sein; aber es war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu reden. Ein Umgebungswechsel würde die Sache einfacher machen.

Da half nur eines.

Sam hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um nachzufragen, als Dean aufstand und kurz seine Schulter drückte. „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder hier, Sammy."

Und obwohl er den Blick an Dr. Connor möglichst unauffällig ausfallen ließ, registrierte Sam ihn.

-S-S-S-

**_Mittwoch, 16. Januar 2002_**

_„Wie kommt man in deinem Alter zu so einem Haus?", fragte Dean verblüfft in Anbetracht des weiß getünchten Wohnhauses. Die Fassade wirkte einladend und freundlich im Schein der Straßenlaternen; das Gestrüpp im Vorgarten hingegen wucherte fröhlich vor sich hin._

_„Meine Großmutter hat es mir vererbt. Als sie zum Pflegefall wurde, musste sie in ein Seniorenheim umziehen", erklärte Rachel leichthin und schloss ihren Wagen ab._

_„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"_

_„Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht – und meine Mutter starb an einer Überdosis Drogen. Lange her."_

_Für eine Sekunde sah Dean sie zusammenzucken, als wäre sie sich selbst erst der harschen Worte bewusst geworden, die sie gewählt hatte._

_Dean beschwor sich selbst, ein wenig mehr auf die Fettnäpfchen zu achten, die sich ihm regelmäßig in den Weg stellten, sobald er eine normale Konversation führte. „Tut mir Leid", erwiderte er deshalb rasch, doch diesmal wank Rachel ab._

_„Meine Großmutter hat mich und meine Schwester zu sich genommen. Es war besser als zu Hause - fand ich zumindest. Aber Abigail hatte nie eine so enge Bindung zu Grandma, wie ich. Es gab nur Streit, weil sie zurück zu Mom wollte. Sie war, als das mit den Drogen anfing, noch zu klein um es zu verstehen. Ihr Hass hat sich auf unsere Großmutter projiziert."_

_„Wie viel jünger ist sie?"_

_„Sechs Jahre."_

_„Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, sie jetzt zu dir zu holen?"_

_Rachel schloss die Haustür auf und ließ Dean eintreten. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst. Warum redeten sie überhaupt? Das würde nach dieser Nacht nur zu peinlichen Momenten führen._

_„Sie will nicht aus Philadelphia weg und ich will nicht von hier fort. Das war der letzte Stand der Diskussion. Was ist mit dir? Geschwister, Familie?"_

_Fettnäpfchen waren scheinbar nicht genug. Jetzt lief er auch noch mit dem Kopf genau in seinen Galgenstrick hinein. Fehlte nur noch jemand, der ihn zuzog._

_„Mein jüngerer Bruder ist auf dem College", erwiderte er deshalb vage und streifte seine Jacke ab, bevor er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Sie war breit, ausladend – und wunderbar bequem. Genau richtig für … Dean brach den Gedanken so schnell ab, wie er gekommen war._

_Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Rachel es fertig gebracht, Kaffee aufzusetzen, zwei Pizzen in den Ofen zu schieben und kühl gestelltes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu fischen. Alles, ohne auch nur einen Moment ihre zurück gewonnene Ruhe zu verlieren._

_„Was studiert er?", nahm Rachel das Gespräch wieder auf und Dean hätte sie auf der Stelle dafür küssen können, dass sie nicht noch einmal nach dem Rest seiner Familie fragte._

_„Jura – in Stanford."_

_„Du musst ziemlich stolz auf ihn sein."_

_Ungewollt, ob der Erinnerung an Sam, malte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab und er senkte den Kopf, um es zu verbergen. „Ja."_

_Seine Reaktion ließ Rachel zum ersten Mal ehrlich Lachen. Es war kein lautes, störendes, sondern ein auf merkwürdige Art und Weise melodisches Lachen, das bis in sein Herz drang._

_Rachel legte ihren Oberarm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, während sie sich Dean zuwandte und stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand an der Wange ab. Genau dort tauchten kleine Grübchen auf und ihre Augen funkelten ein wenig mehr als zuvor._

_Obwohl Dean gar keinen Grund hatte, stimmte er in das Lachen ein. Die Situation war zu absurd. Da saßen sie nun, beide in Erwartung einer ganz anderen Nacht – und redeten über ihre Geschwister._

-S-S-S-

Lautlos seufzend rollte Dean sich in seinem Bett auf die andere Seite und knautschte genervt sein Kissen zusammen.

Er hatte es fertig gebracht, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, aber ohne Sam im selben Raum kam er nicht endgültig zur Ruhe. Er schielte zur Uhr auf dem Nachttisch hinüber, zog sich stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf und presste die Augen zu.

Frühestens um halb sechs konnte er im Krankenhaus auftauchen, es sei denn, er wollte noch zwei Stunden in der Kälte herumstehen. Kälte, die seinen Gedanken vielleicht Klarheit verschaffen konnte. Die nächste Frage war, ob er das wollte.

Der älteste Winchester drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und starrte an die Holzdecke über sich.

Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass Sam momentan in einem – den Umständen entsprechend – guten Zustand war. Trotzdem wollte er bei ihm sein und keinen Zentimeter weit weichen, ob die Ärzte, Schwestern oder Sam es nun wollten oder nicht. Und andererseits quälte er sich jede Minute selbst, die er im Krankenhaus verbrachte.

Unschlüssig knipste er das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an und schwang die Füße auf den Boden. Er konnte sich bei einer Dusche immer noch entscheiden.

-S-S-S-

„…'ean?", nuschelte Sam fast nicht vernehmlich, als er die Gestalt sah, die sich im Dunklen durch den Raum auf ihn zu bewegte. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein.

„Schlaf", wisperte der Ältere zurück, ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich nach vorne zum Bettrand hin, wo er die Arme verschränkte und sie für seinen Kopf als Kissen missbrauchte.

„… machs'su …?" Dean brauchte, bis er den Satz zu einem „Was machst du hier?" übersetzt hatte.

„Schlafen", erklärte der Ältere und erkannte an Sams Antwort, dass er sich am Morgen vermutlich gar nicht an dieses Gespräch erinnern würde: „… 'kay." Unter jeglichen – wachen – Umständen hätte Sam protestiert.

Sacht den Kopf schüttelnd stierte er in die jetzt bekannte Dunkelheit. Irgendwann hatte er die Tage aufgehört zu zählen, die er hier wach gelegen hatte.

-S-S-S-

**_Donnerstag, 17. Januar 2002_**

_Er hätte längst gehen müssen, um ihnen beiden den Moment zu ersparen, wenn Rachel aufwachte._

_Und während sein Kopf diese Anweisung ziemlich klar immer wieder klar machte, herrschte in seinem gesamten restlichen Körper passiver Widerstand._

_Längst hatte sich die Sonne an einen Punkt vorgearbeitet, von dem aus sie neckende Strahlen in den Raum werfen konnte. Viel zu spät._

_Sie waren immer noch im Wohnzimmer. Leere Teller, Tassen und Flaschen standen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen und erinnerten Dean an die vergangenen Stunden._

_Die Absichten waren klar gewesen. Ihre und seine. Und bisher hatte es niemals einen Fall wie diesen gegeben, in dem alle Absichten plötzlich nebensächlich waren. Nie war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, zu bleiben um zu sehen, was passierte._

_Bis jetzt._

_Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare und schob Rachels Kopf von seinem Oberschenkel, doch statt weiter zu schlafen, blinzelte sie und stemmte sich auf die Unterarme hoch._

_Sie schwieg, legte nur den Kopf schief, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen in einer Frage, die unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen schweben blieb._


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

-S-S-S-

Die Helligkeit im Raum blendete Dean und ließ ihn die Augen noch einmal fester zusammenkneifen, bevor er sie regelrecht mit Gewalt einen schmalen Spalt breit öffnete.

Verdammt, war das hell! Beinahe sofort begannen seine Augen zu tränen und gequält hob er die Hand, um sie zu schützen. Das Sonnenlicht des frühen Wintermorgens durchflutete das ganze Zimmer und ließ zwar die Wände nicht mehr ganz so kalt erscheinen, aber die Wärme erreichte Dean nicht.

Sein Nacken war verspannt und knackte, als er sich aufrichtete und damit die Wange von der Bettkante hob. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich zerknautscht und noch ein wenig taub an, und als er mit den Fingerkuppen darüber strich, wurde seine Vermutung nur bestätigt. Wahrscheinlich wirkte sein Gesicht auf dieser Seite gerade wie das von einem Mops – blieb zu hoffen, dass keine der Krankenschwestern ihn so sah.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und anschließend zu Sam, der sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte. Dean schätzte, dass sein jüngerer Bruder nur so ruhig schlief, weil er bis oben hin mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt war, aber alles war besser, als ein Schlaf, der keine Erholung brachte.

So wie sein eigener beispielsweise.

Erschöpft stand er auf und verzog das Gesicht bei dem lauten Geräusch, als die Metallfüße des Stuhles über den Boden schabten. Kurz hielt er mit jeglichen Bewegungen inne, nur um zu prüfen, ob Sam davon aufwachte, aber der Braunhaarige drehte nur den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Hey, du übergroßes Murmeltier, ich geh' Kaffee holen", meinte er leise in dessen Richtung und eigentlich nur, um sich selbst das Gefühl zu geben, nicht einfach gegangen zu sein.

-S-S-S-

Auf dem Flur herrschte bereits geschäftiges Treiben. Pflegepersonal und Ärzte bildeten eine Masse aus hauptsächlich grün, blau und weiß.

Für ein paar Sekunden war Dean von dieser Menschenansammlung und ihrem Verhalten so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass er vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen blieb und das Szenario in sich aufnahm. Aus einer Ecke drang Gelächter von einer Gruppe von Krankenschwestern, die Menschen, die in beide Richtungen an ihm vorbeieilten, grüßten sich fröhlich und nickten ihm höflich zu. Selbst die zwei Pfleger, die gerade mit den Essenswagen beschäftigt waren, hatten ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Es war ein viel zu krasser Gegensatz zu der bleiernen Stille, aus der er eben gekommen war. Eine Stille, die so undurchdringlich schien, als hätte sie einen Körper, der das kleinste Geräusch dämpfte; eine Stille, die ihre Sorgen bringenden Finger nach den Kehlen der Menschen ausstreckte und ihnen die Worte nahm.

Die verwirrenden Gegensätze dieser beiden Orte, die nur durch eine dünne Wand getrennt waren, begleiteten Dean auf seinem Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten.

Der Warteraum in dem das Gerät stand, war zu dieser frühen Stunde noch völlig leer und Dean fischte in seinen Jeanstaschen nach ein paar Geldstücken. Bei den ersten drei Versuchen nahm der Automat die Münzen nicht an und der Dunkelblonde war kurz davor, mit dem Fuß gegen das Metall zu treten.

Ärgerlich biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die ganze Sorge um Sam und die drückenden Erinnerungen schienen sich in diesem Moment Luft machen zu wollen und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, wegen Randale aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen zu werden.

Er bückte sich erneut um das Geld aus dem Rückgabeschacht zu nehmen und sah auf die Werbung der Firma, die den Automaten betreute, als er es in den Einwurfschlitz schob. Die Münzen fielen klimpernd durch die verschiedenen Sensoren und landeten diesmal mit einem unverkennbaren Geräusch auf einem bereits vorhandenen Geldhaufen.

Endlich.

Die digitale Anzeige erwachte zum Leben und schwarze Buchstaben zogen durch das hellgrüne Display. Werbung für eine neue Getränkesorte und die Bitte, erst – für den Fall - Kaffeestärke, Zucker und Milch zu wählen, bevor man sich festlegte, und die Wahltaste drückte.

Kurz überflog Dean das Angebot an Getränken und entschied sich für einen schwarzen, extra starken Kaffee. Nacheinander drückte er die Tasten und lehnte dann die Stirn gegen die beleuchtete Front, auf der eine Tasse mit dampfendem Cappuccino abgebildet war.

Wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten Koffein in seinen Kreislauf bekam, würde er auf der Stelle umkippen.

Der Automat musste neu sein. Der alte hatte eine merkwürdig graue Farbe gehabt und jede Menge Lärm gemacht; dieser hier war leise, obwohl die Bohnen sogar frisch gemahlen wurden. Der glänzende, tiefschwarze Pianolack erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sein Auto.

Der Becher fiel aus dem Spender hinunter in eine Halterung. Das Rückgeld rasselte heraus.

Hatte er den Wagen abgeschlossen? Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Gähnend schob er die drei Münzen zu seinem Autoschlüssel.

Das Geräusch von Wasser, das durch Schläuche und Heizer lief und schließlich mit Druck durch die pulverisierten Bohnen gepresst wurde, riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Langsam brachte er sich zurück in die Gerade auf seine eigenen beiden Füße.

Die Displayanzeige blinkte wiederholt ein „Bitte Getränk entnehmen" und er ging in die Hocke, die Schutzklappe nach oben schiebend um den dunkelblauen, gerillten Plastikbecher am Rand aus dem Automaten zu nehmen.

Fast verbrannte Dean sich die Handfläche an dem heißen Dampf und trotzdem setzte er den Becher an die Lippen und nippte gierig die dunkle Flüssigkeit in sich hinein. Sie war so heiß, dass seine Zunge beim ersten Kontakt damit höllisch brannte und dann pelzig wurde, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Nicht nur die Zunge war nach der Hälfte des Bechers taub, auch jegliche Zonen von seinem Kehlkopf abwärts, die die Flüssigkeit berührt hatte verströmten ein heißes, im Nachhinein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl.

Seine schlurfenden Schritte führten ihn nur ein paar Meter weit, bis er sich auf einen der Holzstühle fallen lassen konnte, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

-S-S-S-

Freitag, 15. Februar 2002

Der Duft von frisch gekochtem Kaffee zog durch das gesamte Haus und ließ Dean im ersten Stock langsam aufwachen. Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht und die Haare, bevor er sich endgültig aufrichtete.

Der Himmel vor der Fensterfront war erstaunlich klar. Nicht so wie am gestrigen Morgen, an dem man meinen konnte, die Wolken hätten sich zwischen den Häusern eingenistet.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, öfter als ein paar Tage am Stück im selben Haus, demselben Bett und im selben – gesunden – Zustand aufzuwachen. Merkwürdig, aber gut.

Dean war vor fast einer halben Woche von einer Jagd gekommen, die ihn drei Wochen lang ans andere Ende der Staaten gebunden hatte. Bis er vor Rachels Tür gestanden hatte, hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, wirklich zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Sein Job war nicht dafür geeignet, eine Beziehung einzugehen, aber sein Wagen schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Immer weiter hatte es ihn nach Westen gezogen, zurück nach Medford.

Ganz davon abgesehen, hatte er augenblicklich auch keine anderen Verpflichtungen. John und er jagten seit geraumer Zeit meistens getrennt, um … wie nannte sein Dad es so schön? „Die Effizienz zu erhöhen"?

Dean war nicht böse darum; die Auszeit war in Ordnung – sonst hätte es irgendwann doch noch geendet wie mit Sam. Und John war schließlich jederzeit erreichbar.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als er geklingelt hatte, hatte er nicht einmal geglaubt, dass es jemals jemanden geben würde, der ihn wieder an einen Ort fesseln konnte, wie Rachel es tat. Obgleich sie nicht einmal gefragt hatte, ob er wiederkam. Sie ließ ihn einfach machen, ohne Forderungen zu stellen.

Seine nackten Füße berührten den Boden und er schauderte kurz, den Blick auf der Suche nach seiner Jeans und einem Pullover durch den Raum schweifen lassend.

Im Zimmer herrschte Chaos und Dean hatte schnell festgestellt, dass das beinahe überall so war, wo Rachel auftauchte.

Er fand die vermissten Sachen auf einem Ledersessel zusammengeknüllt und verspürte immer weniger Lust, sich aus der warmen Bettdecke zu schälen.

Doch der Hunger und das Verlangen nach Koffein überwog.

Eilig schlug er die Decke zurück und schlüpfte in die ausgekühlte Kleidung. Sie mussten hier wirklich die Heizung anschalten …

Sie?

Wir? Überrascht von sich selbst von diesen Gedankengängen schüttelte Dean den Kopf.

Er fand die Socken halb versteckt unter dem Bett und streifte sie über, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Rachel war nirgendwo zu sehen, als Dean die Küche betrat, aber ein Becher Kaffee stand auf dem Tisch und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er direkt darauf zu hielt.

„Hey!", erklang es empört, als seine Finger sich gerade um das heiße Porzellan schlossen und er brachte es fertig, nicht zusammen zu fahren oder alles zu verschütten. Betont gemächlich drehte er sich zu Rachel um, die völlig zerzaust im Türrahmen stand, der Kragen so schief, dass er die helle Haut ihrer Schulter zum Vorschein brachte. „Du Dieb – das ist meiner!"

„Hm", war das einzige was von Dean kam, ehe er einen Schluck nahm und sich prompt den Rachen verbrannte. Er fügte ein wesentlich leiseres und brummelndes „Au" hinzu, das Rachel schadenfroh zum Grinsen brachte.

„Das hast du davon. Und jetzt rück meinen Kaffee raus!"

Dean dachte gar nicht daran, ihr den Gefallen zu tun und hob die Tasse über seinen Kopf – ein Ort, den Rachel unter Garantie nicht erreichen konnte, ging sie ihm doch nicht einmal bis zur Nasenspitze. „Hol ihn dir", forderte er ungerührt auf.

Die grauen Augen, in denen Dean in den letzten Tagen blaue Sprenkel entdeckt hatte, blitzten verräterisch auf und sie ließ die Hände sinken, direkt vor den anderen tretend.

„Ich werde nicht betteln, Dean", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück und war drauf und dran, sich umzudrehen, um zur Kaffeemaschine zu tappen. Dean fragte sich, wie sie es barfuss auf den kalten Fliesen aushielt und spürte im nächsten Moment einen Finger, der sich in seine Seite, kurz unterhalb seiner Achsel bohrte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und nahm reflexartig die Arme herunter, dabei die Hälfte des Kaffees auf seine Hand verschüttend und im gleichen Moment fluchend den Becher loslassend.

Mit einem lauten Krach fiel die Tasse zu Boden und zersprang, die braune Flüssigkeit malte ein Muster aus Pfützen und Linien auf ebenjenen und Rachel zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Das war mein Lieblingsbecher."

Aber noch ehe er antworten konnte hatte sie schon seine Hand zu sich herüber gezogen und besah sich die Rötung. „Du solltest das –„

Dean hatte ihr die Finger entwunden und trat den halben Schritt an sie heran, ihr Gesicht in die Hände nehmend und ihr den Mund verschließend.

Sekundenlang hielt sie ihre eigenen Hände noch in der Luft, wo sie sie zuletzt gehabt hatte, ehe sie den Kuss erwiderte, Dean näher zu sich zog und die Finger unter seinen Pullover schob.

Das Frühstück konnte getrost noch warten. Das hier war viel besser.

-S-S-S-

„Mr. Sanderson?"

Irgendetwas klingelte in seinem Kopf. Keine zweite Stimme begann zu sprechen. Sanderson. Er war gemeint.

Dean blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er sich wieder zu Recht fand. Er saß immer noch im Wartezimmer, den fast geleerten Kaffeebecher in der Hand, dessen Inhalt inzwischen nur noch lauwarm war. Vor ihm stand Dr. Connor.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er und zwickte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine Nasenwurzel, bevor er aufsah, schon fast auf dem Sprung zurück auf die Füße. „Was gibt es? Ist irgendetwas mit Sam?"

„Nein – nein. Ich wollte nur einen Augenblick mit Ihnen reden."

Beinahe beruhigt ließ Dean sich zurücksinken und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher, bevor er ihn in der Hand zusammenknüllte. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich will gleich zum Thema kommen, Dean. Sam wird mit seinem Arm über längere Zeit eine Physiotherapie machen müssen – und es wäre gut, wenn er einen Ort hätte, an dem er die nächsten Wochen bleiben könnte, um die Termine konstant einhalten zu können. Außerdem besteht kein Grund, ihn länger als nötig im Krankenhaus zu behalten, er ist in guter Verfassung. In etwa drei oder vier Tagen können wir ihn entlassen, sofern er unter Beobachtung bleibt und sich schont. Die Frage ist, ob Sie einen Platz haben, an den Sie beide gehen können."

Dean zögerte kurz, wich dem Blick seines Gegenübers aber nicht aus. „Ja."


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

* * *

Gähnend rieb Sam sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und ignorierte die stechenden Schmerzen der Infusionsnadel, die sich dabei in seinem Handrücken bewegte. Deans Lederjacke lag bei seinen Füßen auf der Bettdecke, auf dem Nachttisch stand eine halb leer getrunkene Flasche Wasser; aber von seinem Bruder selbst fehlte jede Spur.

Viel zu müde um sich Sorgen zu machen schloss er die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche. Das Piepen machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, selbst, wenn man meinen sollte, nach einigen Tagen würde man es ignorieren können. Wie Dean das, in meist wachem Zustand, aushielt, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Immerhin waren es bereits weniger Kabel und Schläuche geworden, die sich über seinen Körper gezogen und somit jede Bewegung schwieriger gemacht hatten.

Träge bewegte er den Finger, an den der Sauerstoffsensor geklippst war auf und ab. Sein Gehirn schien Treibsand für Gedanken zu sein.

Das Fenster war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein Mix aus Straßenlärm und Vogelgezwitscher drang an seine Ohren. Eine bekannte Schrittfolge hielt auf seine Tür zu, der Türgriff wurde heruntergedrückt. Ein kurzes Stocken, bis Dean registriert hatte, dass Sam wach war. Wie auch immer er das auf vier Meter Entfernung anstellte.

„Gute Neuigkeiten", informierte sein Bruder schließlich, als er ins Zimmer kam, sich den Stuhl griff und ihn herumdrehte um sich rittlings darauf nieder zu lassen, die Unterarme überkreuzt über die Rückenlehne hängend.

Sam brauchte etwas länger, um sich so weit herum zu drehen, bis er Dean sehen konnte. Der Ältere hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Bettdecke geheftet und vermied es tunlichst, sich umzuschauen.

Räuspernd hob Sam den Kopf ein Stück aus den Kissen und war kurz davor, Dean mit dem Arm anzustoßen. „Was gibt's'?"

„Wenn dein Zustand sich weiter verbessert, wirst du in drei, vier Tagen entlassen."

Dean klang nicht halb so froh, wie er es hätte sein sollen, bei diesem Freifahrtsschein hinaus aus Desinfektionsmittelgeruch und steriler Umgebung. Also …

„… wo ist das Problem?", wagte Sam sich ein wenig weiter vor.

„Wir müssen eine Weile in der Nähe bleiben. Physiotherapie für deinen Arm."

Sam machte nicht einmal den Versuch, Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass er genauso gut wieder gesund werden würde, wenn man ihm nur zeigte, was er wann zu tun hatte. Was die Ärzte auch sagten – Dean war wie eine Glucke um ihn herum und achtete peinlichst genau darauf, dass er sich an die Anweisungen hielt.

„Hast du ein Motel gefunden?"

Zögern.

„Dean?"

„Wir bleiben nicht in einem Motel."

„Willst du im Impala schlafen oder was?", fragte Sam irritiert, während er versuchte, Dean dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen.

„Nein. Wir werden in einem Haus am Stadtrand wohnen. Greenridge Drive. Es stand ziemlich günstig zur Miete."

„Können wir uns das überhaupt leisten?"

„Mach dir darum keinen Kopf. Ich kümmere mich darum. Und ein, zwei Monate Ruhe …" Dean zuckte die Schultern. Sam wusste, was er sagen wollte. Ein wenig Ruhe war das, was sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit brauchten.

-S-S-S-

Es verging einige Zeit, in der beide Brüder ihren Gedanken nachhingen, bis Sam wieder das Wort ergriff. Womöglich hatte er es sich in seinen Fieberträumen eingebildet, dass der Arzt sie mit „Winchester" ansprechen wollte, aber er wollte Gewissheit. Er hasste es, nicht auf dem Stand der Dinge zu sein.

„Warst du schon mal hier?"

Dean fuhr zusammen, als habe Sam ihn geschlagen.

Die Reaktion überraschte den Jüngeren und brachte ihn dazu, sich mühevoll auf den gesunden Arm zu rollen und hoch zu stützen, bis er in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position saß. Seine Rippen schmerzten und Schwindel erfasste ihn. „He … entschuldige."

Der ältere Winchester schüttelte den Kopf, stieß die Luft scharf aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Was auch immer es war, es schien Dean wirklich mit zu nehmen. Sam bereute seine Frage und spürte die Gewissensbisse wie kleine Dolche, die in sein Herz stießen.

Deans Finger verschlangen sich lose ineinander, als wolle er beten. Es war eine Geste, die Sam nicht von ihm kannte und noch immer schwieg er.

„Ja."

Beinahe hätte Sam die Antwort überhört. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, Dean würde sich weiter zurückziehen oder sich mit einem dummen Spruch aus der Situation retten. Es dauerte, bis er seine Sprache wiederfand. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen."

Das Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht wirkte irgendwie schmerzverzerrt und traurig und im letzten Moment hielt Sam sich zurück, Dean die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Er hatte eine immense Selbstbeherrschung, aber Sam wusste, wann sie zu bröckeln begann. Und wenn es eines gab – außer diesem gelbäugigen Dämon – was Dean hasste, dann war es seine eigene Schwäche. Oder das, was er für Schwäche hielt. Das hatte er eindrucksvoll bewiesen, als John gestorben war.

Immerhin gelang es ihm jetzt, direkt in die grünen Augen zu sehen und hoffte darauf, dass Dean verstand, was er ihm zu sagen versuchte. ‚Wenn du reden willst, ich bin da.'

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 13. März 2002**_

_Die Geräusche aus dem unteren Stockwerk ließen Rachel hochschrecken und orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit starren, bis sie wenigstens die Schemen des bekannten Zimmers ausmachen konnte. Dean war … wo auch immer er gerade war – jedenfalls unterwegs, also war es unsinnig, sich über die leere Betthälfte zu wundern._

_Er kam selten mitten in der Nacht zurück und wenn er es doch tat, dann schaltete er sofort das Licht im Flur an, damit sie Bescheid wusste und nicht einen Einbrecher vermutete. Heute aber blieb der Schlitz unter der geschlossenen Tür dunkel._

_Sie hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, als sie sich aus dem Bett schob, ihre schwarze Jogginghose und eines von Deans Hemden überstreifte, bevor sie sich in Richtung Flur stahl. Wenn das ein Einbrecher war, wollte sie ihm jedenfalls nicht in Unterwäsche unter die Nase treten._

_Sie fand nur einen schweren, eisernen Kerzenhalter, den sie als Waffe nutzen konnte und warf den halb abgebrannten Stummel auf ihr Bett._

_Warum ausgerechnet, wenn sie alleine im Haus war? Sie gab es ungern zu, hatte sie doch lange genug alleine gelebt, aber mit Dean in ihrer Nähe fühlte sie sich sicher. Sicherer, als jetzt auf ihrem Kamikaze-Trip zu den Geräuschen. Eines davon hörte sich verdächtig nach dem Öffnen von Schränken in der Küche an._

_Rachel fühlte ihren Puls in die Höhe schnellen und ihre Handflächen feucht werden. Das hier war definitiv nichts für sie. Mochte sie eine große Klappe haben – aber im Grunde fürchtete sie sich zu Tode. Sie war eine halbe Portion, völlig untrainiert (sie schleppte sich schon fast an dem armlangen Kerzenständer zu Tode) und hoffte eher darauf, dem Einbrecher alleine durch diese beiden Tatsachen und ihr Auftreten einen Lachkrampf zu bescheren, der ihn ausschaltete und zu Boden zwang, bis sie die Polizei gerufen hatte._

_Zitternd beschloss sie, bei nächster Gelegenheit nicht nur eine Alarmanlage zu installieren, sondern auch einen zweiten Telefonanschluss in ihr Schlafzimmer legen zu lassen._

_In der Küche brannte Licht und Rachel versuchte möglichst leise näher heran zu kommen. Wenn sie nur schnell genug war, wäre vielleicht der Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite._

_Sie hob den Kerzenständer in eine Position, von der aus sie mit viel Glück den Kopf des Übeltäters erwischen würde, als sie die Person fluchen hörte._

_Ihre Finger glitten von dem Eisen ab, packten noch einmal zu, kurz, bevor der Gegenstand zu Boden fiel und dabei versehentlich ihren Fuß als Auffangnetz benutzte._

_„AU!", stieß sie hervor und ließ den Kerzenständer nun doch fallen, der polternd über den Boden rollte und schließlich liegen blieb._

_„Was …?" Die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt fuhr herum._

_„DEAN WINCHESTER! Ich bring' dich um!", fauchte sie und hüpfte auf einem Fuß, während sie den anderen mit beiden Händen umklammerte. Das würde einen tollen blauen Fleck geben._

_„Verdammt noch mal! Rae – du solltest doch schlafen!"_

_Sie brummelte etwas Unverständliches und stellte prüfend ihren Fuß auf den Boden. Er tat weh, aber ihr Aufschrei war mehr dem Schock entsprungen. Mit dem Zeigefinger drohend humpelte sie auf Dean zu. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein! Hätte ich dieses blöde Teil nicht verloren, hätte ich dir damit eines übergebraten!"_

_Der Dunkelblonde schien belustigt, zumindest sahen seine Augen so aus. Der Rest von ihm war völlig regungslos und entspannt._

_Und … gefleckt._

_Helle, weiße Flecken bedeckten seinen Pullover und Fingerabdrücke waren auf seinen Jeans zu sehen._

_„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Mein Gott, du siehst aus wie eine Kuh – was hast du angestellt?"_

_„Nicht doch eher ein Bulle?", versuchte er seinen Stand zu verbessern und Rachel boxte ihm in die Seite. Dieser Mann machte sie noch wahnsinnig!_

_„Rindvieh."_

_„Danke", erwiderte er trocken und zog die Augenbrauen hoch – zusammen, bis sie ein steiles V bildeten – und hielt sich gerade noch die Hand vor den Mund, ehe er einen halben Schritt zur Seite trat und nieste._

_Rachel blinzelte einmal. Zweimal._

_„Was …?"_

_Der Tisch sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Verschiedenste Tüten und Behälter, Mehl, Zucker, Eier und noch einiges mehr sammelten sich darauf und sie identifizierte es als Versuch, etwas zu …_

_„… backen?"_

_Das Grinsen vertiefte sich und Rachel hätte schwören können, dass Dean auf einmal zufrieden aussah, als er auf den Herd deutete. Sie kam nicht dazu, nachzusehen, denn Dean drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum, indem er seine Finger sanft unter ihr Kinn schob._

_„Happy Birthday, Rae."_

_Ja, zum Teufel. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig. In jeder Hinsicht._


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

* * *

Die Infusionsnadel wurde aus Sams Armbeuge gezogen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, während Dean mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand ihm gegenüber lehnte. Es tat nicht einmal wirklich weh, aber schon das Gefühl, wie etwas seine Vene von Ort und Stelle zog verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Oder kam die von der Gehirnerschütterung? Nächstes Mal musste er wirklich selbst zuhören, wenn der Arzt irgendetwas sagte.

Momentan aber blieb die Verwirrung bestehen, in der er sich seit ein paar Tagen befand. Eines war zumindest klar: nur noch eine Nacht in diesem Kasten hier.

Die Schwester, mittleren Alters, trat zurück und räumte dabei die Sachen weg, die sie benutzt hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel gesprochen, aber immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Dean hinüber und sie runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar war sie sich nicht sicher, wo sie ihn einordnen sollte und konnte mit dem Decknamen nichts assoziieren.

Dean ignorierte das verstohlene Schielen so geflissentlich, dass es schien, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen.

„Dr. Connor wird in ein paar Minuten noch einmal vorbei kommen um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", meinte sie schließlich und beide Winchesters nickten. Der Jüngere sehr vorsichtig, der Ältere kaum sichtbar. Dadurch zufriedengestellt verschwand sie leise aus dem Zimmer.

Wie Dean es hasste. Diese Krankenschwestern, die immer versuchten, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein und dabei oft mehr Lärm machten als wenn sie sich normal benommen hätten. Manchmal hatte er regelrechte Luftsprünge gemacht, wenn eine von ihnen plötzlich im Zimmer stand und beunruhigende Worte wie „Ich wollte nur eben die Medikamente bringen" oder „Wir dosieren die Infusionsflüssigkeitszufuhr neu – ich bin sofort wieder weg" von sich gab.

Den Kopf ein wenig Richtung Brust gesunken beobachtete Dean seinen Bruder, als der ziemlich mürrisch auf die Stelle an seinem Arm blickte, an der eben noch die Nadel gewesen war. Wer auch immer sie gesetzt hatte, war scheinbar noch in der Ausbildung gewesen. Der dunkelblaue Fleck um die Stelle herum passte sich aber immerhin farblich dem Rest seines Bruders an.

Sam saß zusammengesunken im Bett, scheinbar um den Schmerz in der Rippengegend in Grenzen zu halten. Er war immer noch bleich wie die Kissen hinter ihm und die Blessuren zeichneten sich dunkel auf seiner Haut ab. Und er schien neben sich zu stehen. Dean konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, nach den letzten Tagen und trotzdem tat es weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Ungewollt schoben sich Bilder vor seine Augen.

Sam, der auf einmal durch die Stufen brach.

Das Holz, das auf ihn hinunter fiel und ihn fast vollständig unter sich begrub.

Helles Licht, in dem sich der Geist auflöste.

Seine eigenen, zitternden Hände, als er den Notruf wählte, eine Hand an Sams Hals, nach dem Puls tastend.

„Sam, Dean?", hörte Dean Dr. Connors Stimme wie von Weitem und stieß sich nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden von der Wand ab, um sich auf die noch freie Bettkante zu setzen; die andere Seite hatte Dr. Connor eingenommen. Der Arzt forderte Dean schon gar nicht mehr auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Es wäre aussichtslos gewesen.

„Bevor wir Sie morgen entlassen möchte ich sicher gehen, dass die Nähte sich nicht entzündet haben, Sam."

Schweigend streckte der Braunhaarige den eingegipsten Arm ein Stück aus und ließ ihn von Dr. Connor etwas näher zu sich ziehen, der vorsichtig die Pflaster löste, um den viereckigen Teil des Gipses zurück zu klappen, den sie extra für diesen Zweck ausgeschnitten hatten. Es sah aus wie ein Fenster.

Der Arzt arbeitete rasch – Dean erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die lange Narbe an Sams Unterarm. Sie sah aus wie von einem Selbstmordversuch, verkrustet vom Blut und rundherum mit einem hellroten, betäubenden Desinfektionsmittel bestrichen. Die schwarzen Fäden waren trotzdem nur zu gut zu sehen.

Dean versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und war froh, als der Arzt die Kompressen erneuerte und den Gips zu klappte.

Er hatte selbst so viele Narben, dass er aufgehört hatte, zu zählen. Manche waren klein und unbedeutend – von Glassplittern oder einem Sturz auf die Knie als Kind – andere hingegen waren lang und breit, manchmal unsauber genäht oder gar gezackt. Er hatte nie sonderlich gut auf sich Acht gegeben, wenn sie jagen waren. Glücklicherweise ließen die meisten davon sich ziemlich gut verstecken.

Bei Sam sah die Sache anders aus. Sicher, auch sein Körper war nicht so heil wie der eines Menschen, der morgens auf die Arbeit ins Büro ging und abends nach Hause kam, aber bisher war er noch kein Sammelsurium aus roten und weißen Striemen an Stellen, die jedermann sah.

Was sich da über seinen Arm zog konnte er jedoch nicht verstecken. Selbst mit einem Hemd würde der bald blassrote und empfindliche Streifen immer zu sehen sein, der sich bis zur Mitte des Handballens zog.

Sie hatten das einfach nicht verdient. _Sam_ hatte das nicht verdient.

Dermaßen in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen hatte Dean den Rest der Untersuchung ausblenden können. Er hörte nur am Rande die Bemerkung darüber, dass alles in Ordnung war, dann stand der Arzt auch schon wieder auf.

„Morgen Mittag komme ich noch einmal vorbei und bringe die Therapiepläne mit. Dabei können wir alles Weitere besprechen."

„Okay", erwiderte Sam nur und lehnte sich vorsichtig in die aufgestapelten Kissen zurück. Die Aktion dauerte so lange, dass Dr. Connor längst den Raum verlassen hatte, als sein Kopf mit dem weichen Polster in Berührung kam und er erleichtert seufzte.

Die jetzt freie Hand nutzte er, um Dean gegen das Knie zu schnippen und zu warten, bis sein großer Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte. „Alles okay", bestätigte der Jüngere noch einmal.

Zumindest bei ihm. So okay, wie man in seinem Zustand eben sein konnte. Dean war ein ganz anderes Kapitel.

„Gut. Ich will dich nämlich in nächster Zeit nicht noch mal in der Rolle des Nadelkissens sehen", erwiderte Dean so ernst, dass Sam lächeln musste. Das war definitiv alles, was er heute an Emotionen von Dean bekommen würde. Aber es reichte.

-S-S-S-

_**Freitag, 24. Mai 2002**_

_Das Gerangel um die Fernbedienung zog sich jetzt schon den ganzen Abend lang. Sie kamen keine fünf Minuten dazu, ein und dieselbe Sendung anzusehen und keiner wollte nachgeben._

_Inzwischen hatte Dean Rachel in einem Klammergriff vor seine Brust gedrückt, aus dem sie sich nicht befreien konnte und hielt ihre Handgelenke dabei fest. Gerade so fest, dass er ihr nicht weh tat._

_Das Problem dabei war nur, dass sie die das Objekt der Kabbelei mit dem Fuß immer weiter von ihm weg schob und er keine Hand erübrigen konnte, um danach zu greifen. Geschweige denn, dass er sich in die entsprechende Richtung bewegen konnte, weil sie sonst beide von der Couch gefallen wären._

_„Biest", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, streckte sein eigenes Bein so weit wie möglich und musste erst einmal kapitulieren, als Rachel die Fernbedienung mit den Zehen nahm und anschließend davon schubste._

_Sie grinste triumphierend über die Schulter in sein Gesicht und konnte dem Reflex nicht widerstehen, ihm die Zunge heraus zu strecken._

_Dean verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ab und zu machte Rachel einer verspielten Katze Konkurrenz. Es fehlte nur, dass sie anfing zu miauen. Kratzen konnte sie jedenfalls schon ziemlich originalgetreu._

_„Lässt du mich jetzt wieder los?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der völlige Ruhe geherrscht hatte und bewegte ihre Handgelenke._

_Dean grinste und setzte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab, sacht die Haare zur Seite pustend, die ihn im Gesicht kitzelten. Die Aktion bescherte Rachel eine Gänsehaut, aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, sie wieder frei zu geben._

_„Wir könnten umschalten", schlug sie vor und nickte zu dem Fernseher hin. „Aber nur, wenn du mich die Fernbedienung holen lässt."_

_Das war der Nachteil von ihrem Griff mit dem Fuß gewesen: sie hatte direkt auf einen Doku-Sender geschalten, der weder in Deans noch ihrer eigenen bevorzugten Wahl gestanden hatte._

_„Vergiss es", kommentierte Dean und ließ zwar ihre Handgelenke los, löste aber nicht die Arme von ihr._

_„Willst du wirklich … das da anschauen?", fragte sie zweifelnd, lehnte den Kopf unterdessen zurück an ihn, nicht mehr wirklich darauf erpicht, sich zu bewegen._

_Ohne eine Antwort zu geben zog Dean eine dünne Decke über sie beide, spürend, wie Rachel mit ihren Fingern eine fast unsichtbare Narbe zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger entlang fuhr. Ihre Berührung war so leicht, dass sie kitzelte._

_Vielleicht würde er es ihr erzählen._

_Irgendwann._

-S-S-S-

Das Haus sah noch genauso aus, wie vier Jahre zuvor. Vielleicht hatten die Fensterrahmen den einen oder anderen Anstrich nötig und die Scharniere der Fliegentür mussten geölt werden, weil sie quietschten, wenn sie vom Wind bewegt wurden.

Alles andere war noch genau so, wie er es verlassen hatte.

Die scharfen Kanten des Schlüssels in seinen Fingern bohrten sich in seine Handfläche. Seine Füße hatten das deutliche ‚Stopp!' noch nicht vernommen, das sein Gehirn unaufhörlich durch ihn hindurch sandte.

Widerwillig näherte er sich der Tür.

Seine verkrampften Finger lösten sich.

Es half nichts, sie brauchten ein Zuhause für die nächste Zeit und ein Motel hatte damit ungefähr so viel gemein wie ein Rattenloch mit einer Hundehütte.

Als wäre er nie weg gewesen drehte Dean den Schlüssel und schob die Tür auf. Trotzdem war es ein Kampf, den er fast verloren hätte, als er sich über die Schwelle zwang. Die Erinnerungen waren kaum zu bändigen.

Es hatte nicht viel gegeben, was er im Vorfeld tun konnte. Die Telefongesellschaft anrufen, den Strom wieder anstellen lassen … gefälschte Dokumente an ein paar Stellen schicken. Das wirklich Haarige lag noch vor ihm.

Als Erstes öffnete er sämtliche Fenster im ganzen Haus und holte anschließend die Umzugskartons aus dem Impala, die er auf der Fahrt hierher besorgt hatte. Er beschloss, im Obergeschoss anzufangen und sich nach unten weiter vor zu arbeiten.

-S-S-S-

Die kühle Luft, die inzwischen sämtliche Gerüche aus dem Haus getragen hatte, strich über Deans Arme. Schon vor Stunden hatte er den Pullover ausgezogen und im T-Shirt weitergearbeitet.

Bilderrahmen um Bilderrahmen verschwand in den Untiefen der braunen Pappkisten, gefolgt von diversem Kleinkram. Systematisch leerte er die Schubladen und packte zerbrechliche Gegenstände in Zeitungspapier. Wann es ihm gelungen war, seinen Kopf völlig zu leeren, war Dean schleierhaft. Er betrachtete all diese Dinge wie ein Fremder, keine einzige Erinnerung wagte sich zu rühren.

Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an, doch mit jedem neuen Karton, den er in den Keller schleppte, verschwand ein wenig mehr der Beklemmung.

-S-S-S-

Der Schweiß stand Dean auf der Stirn, als er das letzte Möbelstück an seinen neuen Platz schob. Raum für Raum. Sobald sie anders standen, wirkte die Umgebung noch unvertrauter. Genau das, worauf er gehofft hatte.

Nie im Leben hätte er sich träumen lassen, ein ganzes Haus in wenigen Stunden nicht nur auf den Kopf zu stellen, sondern auch noch von Grund auf sauber zu machen. Aber es war gelungen.

Er saugte seine Lungen voll mit dem chemischen Geruch, der spätestens morgen verschwunden sein würde, und knallte den Lappen in den Putzeimer, der seit Stunden schlimmer als jeder Schoßhund sein Begleiter gewesen war.

Sogar die Fenster hatte er geputzt. Wahrscheinlich würden sie im Sonnenlicht die schönsten Streifen haben, aber besser das, als sie mit Blütenstaub vom Sommer bedeckt und Wasserflecken vom Regen in ihrem trüben Zustand zu belassen.

Er musste noch einkaufen. Der Kühlschrank war leer und sie brauchten dringend neue Bettwäsche.

Und Waschmittel.

Und …

Dean rutschte mit dem Küchenstuhl näher zum Tisch und ließ die Arme und den Kopf darauf sinken, die Augen geschlossen.

Nur ein paar Minuten, dann würde er …


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7

* * *

Schon seit Ewigkeiten war Dean nicht mehr so vorsichtig gefahren, jedem noch so kleinen Schlagloch aufmerksam ausgewichen und hatte immer wieder versichernd zu Sam geblickt, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Der Jüngere war still, wirkte aschfahl und Dean war froh, in der Auffahrt des Hauses parken zu können. Die Fahrt hatte sich fast eine halbe Stunde lange gezogen – ganz zu schweigen von den letzten Untersuchungen, die am Morgen begonnen hatten und verlängert durch Wartezeiten erst Mittags beendet waren; gefolgt von der Unruhe, in der Dean Sams Habseligkeiten eingepackt hatte, während Sam sich auf seine Entlassungspapiere zu konzentrieren versuchte.

„Sam?", fragte Dean, als er die Tür des anderen geöffnet hatte, den Rucksack neben sich abgestellt.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte in das helle Licht um sich herum und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Dean ihm helfen wollte. Er musste kurz weggenickt sein. Er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass es ihn so mitnehmen würde, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es einleuchtend. Nachdem er das erste Mal seit Tagen so lange auf den Beinen war, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt.

Dean ließ Sam das Tempo bestimmen und schulterte den Rucksack, so dicht bei seinem Bruder, dass er ihn greifen konnte, sollte er das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Seine Sorge war unbegründet, obwohl Sam inzwischen schwankte wie ein schaukelndes Boot.

Irgendwie schaffte Sam es bis zur Couch und ließ sich darauf nieder, in die Leere vor sich starrend.

„Willst du was essen?", fragte Dean aus einer Richtung, in der Sam die Küche vermutete. Ein Kühlschrank wurde geöffnet. Die Antwort auf die Frage war gar nicht so leicht. Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie mit Watte befüllt – schwer zu sagen, ob er unter dieser Taubheit Hunger hatte oder nicht. Vorsichtshalber antwortete er mit einem gerade noch hörbaren „Ja". Anders entscheiden konnte er sich danach immer noch.

Vorsichtig streifte Sam sich seine Winterjacke von den Schultern und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich zur Seite sinken ließ. Die Welt drehte sich, seit er in den Impala gestiegen war und er hoffte, seinen gesamten Körper besänftigen zu können, wenn er ihn in die Horizontale brachte.

Er rollte sich auf die rechte Seite, um den Gips nicht gegen seine gebrochenen Rippen zu drücken und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Haufen von Sofakissen.

„Pizza oder Auflauf?", fragte Dean aus Richtung der Küche und Sam versuchte zu antworten. Er versuchte es wirklich, aber seine Zunge war so schwer. Die Watte aus seinem Bauch machte sich auch in seinem Schädel breit.

„Sammy?"

‚Dean klingt echt besorgt', schoss es Sam noch durch den Kopf, dann gab er auf.

-S-S-S-

Die Stille aus dem Wohnzimmer machte Dean nervös. Er hatte mit einer Verzögerung gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Sam gar nichts mehr sagte. Eilig schloss er die Tür des Kühlschrankes wieder, aus der er eben noch etwas zu trinken holen wollte und hastete hinüber zu Sam, schon mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend, als er nur seinen Schopf sehen konnte, der auf den Kissen lag.

„Sam?"

Nichts. Ein paar Schläge lang setzte Deans Herz aus, nur um daraufhin mit Nachdruck um ein Vielfaches schneller das Blut durch seine Adern zu pumpen als zuvor. Der Weg zu seinem Bruder war viel zu lang.

Unsanft stieß er mit dem Knie gegen den Holzfuß des Sofas und fasste Sam an der Schulter.

„Sammy?"

Gerade noch stoppte er sich, damit er nicht an Sams Schulter rüttelte, als er begriff, was los war: Sam war eingeschlafen.

Erleichterung spülte über Dean hinweg wie eine Welle. Er verharrte auf den Knien vor der Couch, die Finger glitten langsam von ihrem Platz, sein Blick tastete über die eingerollte Gestalt des Jüngeren.

Das Kissen rutschte fast unter dem braunen Wuschelkopf hervor, das Gesicht war nur zur Hälfte sichtbar. Auf Sams Wange waren ein paar rötliche Flecken zu erkennen und Dean streckte die Hand aus, um sie prüfend auf Sams Stirn zu legen. Sie war nicht kühl, aber auch nicht beunruhigend warm. Wahrscheinlich kam dieser Zustand nur von der Anstrengung und würde sich geben, wenn er sich ausschlief.

Einer von Sams Füßen stand noch auf dem Boden, der anderen baumelte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Teppich. Beide in Turnschuhen.

Vorsichtig machte Dean sich daran, die Schuhe von Sams Füßen zu streifen und seine Beine anschließend auf die Couch zu schieben. Im Normalfall wäre sein Bruder davon aufgewacht, aber er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Auch nicht, als Dean den Zipper des Reißverschlusses an Sams Sweatjacke nach oben zog, weil ihm das Kleidungsstück sonst über die Schultern gerutscht wäre.

So warm war es im Haus auch wieder nicht.

Genau aus diesem Grund stand Dean auf und verschwand in Richtung Treppe, um aus dem Obergeschoss Kissen und Bettdecke für Sam zu holen. Es war früher Abend; vermutlich würde Sam die Nacht durchschlafen, wenn er ihn ließ. Und alles in ihm war definitiv dagegen, Sam noch einmal aufzuwecken, so erschöpft wie er gewesen war.

-S-S-S-

_**Sonntag, 09. Juni 2002**_

_Das Buch war so dick, dass Rachel es auf ihren angewinkelten Knien ablegte, anstatt es sich vor die Nase zu halten, was in Anbetracht ihrer Position möglicherweise die sinnvollere Lösung gewesen wäre._

_Ihr Kopf lag auf Deans Oberschenkel in einem Winkel, der es ihr gerade so erlaubte, auf die Buchseiten zu schielen, ihre nackten Zehen zappelten unter dem Saum ihrer Trainingshose und verhedderten sich schließlich in einem losen Faden._

_Viel zu gefesselt um es zu bemerken blätterte sie die Seite um und spürte, wie Deans Hand über ihre verstrubbelten Haare fuhr. Sie seufzte, wissend, dass sich über Nacht mehr als genug Knoten darin angesammelt hatten, die sich wohl nur mit einer Bürste und roher Gewalt – oder sanft und geduldig – lösen lassen würden. Was hätte sie um glattes Haar gegeben, das morgens nach dem Aufstehen nur mit allen zehn Fingern zu bearbeiten war! Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen ihre leichten Wellen hatte, solange sie dort lagen, wo sie sollten … das war bloß fast nie der Fall._

_Das sanfte Zupfen an ihrer Kopfhaut, wenn Dean eine neue Strähne in die Finger nahm, ließ ihr einen Schauer überlaufen. Er schien eine Beschäftigung neben dem Schauen der Nachrichten gefunden zu haben, gegen die sie nichts einzuwenden hatte._

_„Was findest du nur an diesen Büchern?", fragte er und löste immer drei oder vier Haare zur gleichen Zeit aus ihren Verschlingungen ineinander._

_Verwirrt stoppte sie mitten im Satz und legte den Kopf zurück, um in Deans Gesicht zu sehen. Die grünen Augen sahen warm auf sie hinunter. Sie verlor sich beinahe darin und musste sich am Riemen reißen, um zurück auf seine Frage zu kommen. Was auch immer er gefragt hatte … - Gott, diese Farbe!_

_„Rae?"_

_„Hm?"_

_„Was fasziniert dich daran so?", fragte Dean erneut, deutete auf das Cover und dachte an Sam, der sich so oft er konnte hinter allem verschanzt hatte, was aus Buchstaben bestand. Er verstand es nicht._

_Rachel schien eine Weile über die Frage nachzudenken und er fuhr fort, die Strähnen zu entwirren, die sich über seinem Bein ausbreiteten._

_„Gute Frage …", murmelte sie schließlich, zog blind ihr Lesezeichen aus dem hinteren Teil des Buches, steckte es zwischen die aktuellen Seiten und klappte das Buch zu._

_„Ist ja auch von mir."_

_„Oh Dean!", stöhnte sie gespielt entnervt, aufgrund seines Einwurfs, fuhr dann aber ernster fort. „Es ist einfach eine andere Welt, in die man abtauchen kann. Nicht, dass ich Probleme in meinem Leben hätte –„ sie streckte einen Arm nach oben und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über die kratzigen Stoppeln seines Drei-Tage-Bartes „aber manchmal tut es ganz gut, von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzuschalten. Die Welt aus den Augen eines anderen zu betrachten." Sie grinste plötzlich spitzbübisch, rollte sich herum und hockte sich auf die Knie, ihre Hand wanderte an seinem Hals entlang zu seiner Brust. Durch den Stoff hindurch konnte er die Berührung beinahe nur erahnen. „Und außerdem macht es Spaß, seine Fantasie spielen zu lassen."_

_„Für Fantasie brauche ich keine Bücher."_

_Ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich und das grau ihrer Augen sah aus wie der Himmel bei einem Sturm. Dunkel. Aufgewühlt._

_„Okay - mal sehen, was du so aus deiner Fantasie zaubern kannst", lachte sie leise und Dean zog sie kurzerhand bei seinem Fall in die weichen Kissen auf sich._

-S-S-S-

Die wohlige Wärme um Sam herum hielt ihn länger in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen als er wollte. Sein Magen meldete sich zu Wort und er seufzte tonlos. Wie schon die letzten Tage sandte er als erstes alle Sinne aus, die nicht mit dem Öffnen seiner Augen zusammen hingen.

Es roch nicht mehr nach Desinfektionsmittel.

Auf was auch immer er lag: es war viel weicher und bequemer als das Krankenhausbett. Seine Wange berührte einen weichen Bezug und eine Decke war über ihm ausgebreitet. Trotz der kurzen Schmerzintervalle, die eingesetzt hatten, als er wach wurde, ging es ihm wesentlich besser als gestern.

Gut, über den Geschmack in seinem Mund ließ sich streiten.

Aber das verhasste Piepen war weg, ersetzt durch das leise Ticken einer Uhr. Seiner Armbanduhr, die, wie er feststellte, unter seinem Ohr lag, verdreht um sein Handgelenk geschlungen, weil der Verschluss sich geöffnet hatte. Sam zwang seine Sinne weiter.

Leise Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war. War Dean schon wieder bei ihm geblieben ohne sich um sich selbst zu kümmern?

Es half alles nichts. Sein Seufzen war diesmal vernehmlich, als er die Augen aufmachte. Erst eines, dann das zweite. Seine Wimpern streiften das Kissen und er hob den Kopf ein Stück. Der Raum war verschwommen und ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Eine vertraute Panik erfasste ihn.

Krankenhäuser konnte er irgendwann einordnen – aber das hier war …

Ein Wohnzimmer.

Das Adrenalin verflüchtigte sich noch im selben Moment, wie es gekommen war.

Ein ganz normales Wohnzimmer.

Und Dean saß in eine Decke eingemummelt auf einem Sessel in seinem Sichtfeld, eine Packung M & M's neben sich und die Lehne gestopft und ein Buch in den Händen.

Sam zog die linke Hand unter seinem Kopf hervor und rieb sich die Augen. Dean las. Freiwillig. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bis er den Titel des zerlesenen Buches erkennen konnte.

‚Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch'.

Konfus drückte Sam die Decke ein wenig herab, bis sein Mund frei lag. Dean schien völlig versunken in seine Lektüre zu sein. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die sein kleiner Bruder selten bei ihm sah.

„… morgen", brachte er hervor und beobachtete, wie Dean den Kopf wandte. Noch bevor seine Augen sich endgültig auf Sam gerichtet hatten, war die alte Spannung in seine Muskeln zurückgekehrt. Das Lächeln konnte diese unbewusste Reaktion auch nicht mehr verbergen.

„Morgen, Sammy."

Dean legte das Buch aufgeschlafen auf den kleinen Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er hatte Rachel nie geglaubt, wenn sie sagte, man konnte abschalten und sich entspannen, wenn man las.

Inzwischen verstand er, was sie gemeint hatte.

Es lag wohl eher an der Literatur, die er zwangsläufig hatte wählen müssen. Schulbücher oder Bücher über Dämonen, die auseinander fielen und deren Schrift man kaum entziffern konnte zählten bestimmt nicht in die Kategorie, die Rachel in sich hineingeschlungen hatte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Dean lächelte kurz und schlang unter der Decke die Arme um sich selbst.

„Alles klar bei dir, Mann …?", fragte Sam, dem das Verhalten nicht verborgen blieb.

Die prompte Antwort war das, womit Sam schon gerechnet hatte: „Mir geht's gut." Deans Standardantwort.

Mühsam setzte sich der jüngere Winchester auf und prägte sich den Raum genauer ein. Die Wände strahlten in einem kräftigen sonnengelb und die Vorhänge, die die Sonne draußen hielten, waren in einem hellen Orange gehalten. Das Inventar wirkte zusammengewürfelt: das Schränkchen auf dem der Fernseher stand war alt, genauso wie die Couch, auf der er lag. Dafür wiederum waren die zwei Sessel und die Kommode an der Wand ziemlich neu. Über das dunkle Parkett breiteten sich runde, eckige und ovale Teppiche in den verschiedensten Farben. Ein Schachbrett aus Stoff.

Und in einer Ecke … Sam machte eine zu ruckartige Bewegung und wusste nicht, ob er sich die Hand gegen die Rippen oder den Kopf pressen sollte, um den Schmerz zu dämmen, der seine Sicht trübte.

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein …" er schüttelte den Kopf so sacht wie möglich, das Objekt nicht aus den Augen lassend „… Weihnachtsbaum?"

„Nach was sieht es aus, Sam?", fragte der Ältere trocken und klang wieder mehr wie der Dean, den Sam kannte. Er sparte sich die Antwort darauf nicht nur, weil Dean inzwischen in die Küche gegangen war.

Der Baum war nicht sonderlich groß und die mickrigen Zweige standen zu weit auseinander, um für den normalen Amerikaner als begehrenswert zu gelten. Die bunten Glaskugeln wechselten sich mit kitschigen Holzfiguren von Engeln und mit Strohsternen ab, während die Lichterkette so schief gesteckt war, dass die elektrischen Kerzen teilweise vom Ast hingen, anstatt darauf zu stehen. Und trotzdem war es das Schönste, was Sam seit Langem gesehen hatte.

Es wäre fast normal gewesen, wenn Dean nicht … -

„VERDAMMT!"

Diesmal drängte Sam den Schmerz zurück, als er sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam auf die Füße kämpfte um zu Dean zu kommen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Und weiter geht es ;) Viel Spaß mit Teil 8**

* * *

Auf den einen Fluch hin folgten keine weiteren mehr und Sam blieb im Türrahmen stehen, Halt am Holz suchend.

Dean schien gerade noch so einer offen stehenden Tür des Hängeschranks entgangen zu sein – wobei die Bezeichnung ‚Hängeschrank' eine ganz andere Bedeutung bekam. Der Stift im oberen Scharnier schien zu fehlen und das Türchen hing nur noch an der unteren Angel, baumelte gefährlich nahe neben Deans Kopf.

Sam atmete auf und löste sich von seinem Platz, um sich dem anderen zu nähern, der wie versteinert auf das Holz starrte.

„Dean?"

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 05. August 2002**_

_Es schien wie ein Fluch zu sein, der auf ihnen lag. Dauernd fiel irgendetwas herunter – Becher, Gläser … Kerzenständer._

_Aber bisher war nie die Tür des Hängeschrankes heruntergefallen._

_Und schon gar nicht mit der Kante auf Rachels Kopf._

_Es hatte begonnen, wie jeder andere Morgen auch, der Wecker hatte viel zu früh geklingelt und Rachel war muffelig ins Bad gestapft um sich für ihre Arbeit im Laden fertig zu machen, in dem sie in der Ferienzeit aushalf, während Dean sich seinen Weg in die Küche gesucht hatte. Zumindest war die Aufteilung so, wenn er da war._

_Die Sekunden zwischen dem Moment, als er als die Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und dann Rachels kurzen Aufschrei samt dem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden vernahm, waren wie weggewischt aus seinem Gedächtnis._

_Das nächste, was klar vor ihm sichtbar wurde, war Rachel, die die Augen öffnete und sich mit beiden Händen eine Stelle an ihrem Kopf hielt, während Dean sie in die Gerade zog._

_„Lass mich mal sehen", meinte er leise und versuchte ihre Hand von der Stelle weg zu ziehen, was mit einer Schimpftirade belohnt wurde, die ihn blinzeln ließ. Rachel war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, aber so eine Kreativität und Menge an Kraftausdrücken hatte er nicht erwartet._

_„Komm schon –„, forderte er sie auf und griff nach ihren Fingern. Sein Unterbewusstsein ordnete die klebrige Flüssigkeit ein, bevor er es richtig realisierte._

_„Nicht – au! – Lass das, da ist nichts – schon gut!", hörte er von Rachel, die versuchte ihre Finger in ihre eigene Gewalt zurück zu bekommen. Es war wesentlich einfacher, Sam auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen, als bei Rachel auch nur einen Kratzer in Augenschein zu nehmen._

_Die Platzwunde sah vermutlich schlimmer aus, als sie war, mit all dem Blut, das bereits den mittelbraunen Haaransatz besudelte, den er vorher gar nicht wahr genommen hatte. Weil seine eigenen Hände immer noch mit denen seiner Freundin beschäftigt waren, konnte er die Haare nicht zur Seite schieben, um sich die Sache genauer anzuschauen._

_Aber es gab sowieso nur einen einzigen Weg, der in diesem Fall blieb. Prüfend sah er an der Jüngeren hinunter, die das Gesicht verzogen hatte und unwillig ihre Handgelenke drehte, bis er sie losließ._

_Dass sie vollständig angezogen war, sparte ihnen einiges an Zeit._

_Er kippte sich von den Knien auf die Füße zurück, blieb in der Hocke und wischte sich die Handflächen an der Jeans ab, bevor er sie Rachel hinhielt. „Scheint, als würde das Frühstück heute ausfallen."_

_„Deeean …"_

_„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht und half ihr auf die Füße und stützte sie unter den Armen, weil ihr Körper zurück gen Fußboden strebte. Wenn er eines ernst nahm, dann waren das Verletzungen._

_Leider war diese verdammte Wildkatze vor ihm alles andere als kooperativ._

_Trotz ihres schwindenden Gleichgewichtssinnes schob sie ihn von sich und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest, alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Er musste handeln._

_„Wenn du meinst, nähe ich das auch selbst – aber ich garantiere nicht für eine Narbe, die sonderlich schmal und unauffällig ist", sagte er wie nebenbei, drehte sich zu dem kleinen Medizinschrank um und stöberte darin herum, bis er die gewünschten Utensilien fand. Rachel beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Wie bitte?"_

_„Ich sagte, ich nähe es, wenn du nicht zu einem Arzt willst."_

_Schweigen._

_Er holte – von ihrem Platz aus nicht zu erkennen – die Kompresse aus der sterilen Verpackung und warf das Papier in den Müll._

_„Setz dich lieber schon mal, das konnte schmerzhaft werden."_

_„Äh … Dean?"_

_„Eine Eispackung wäre nicht schlecht um die Region vorher zu betäuben."_

_„Dean?" Ihre Beine zitterten und sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken._

_Er konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen und senkte den Kopf in gespielter Beschäftigung, so dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Wir brauchen dringend einen Faden", stellte er fest und wunderte sich, wie ernst seine Stimme noch klang._

_„Dean! Ich würde …"_

_Er schluckte sein Lachen hinunter und brachte seinen Gesichtsausdruck dazu, völlig neutral zu wirken, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, die Kompresse in der Hand verborgen._

_„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du verarscht mich!" Täuschte er sich oder lag ein Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme?_

_Sie zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich herunter und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie in den haselnussfarbenen Augen den Schalk entdecken konnte, ganz dicht hinter der Sorge. Entgeistert schüttelte sie den Kopf, kurz davor, ihm aus reinem Reflex eine Ohrfeige zu geben._

_Vorsichtig platzierte Dean die Kompresse auf der blutenden Wunde und legte ihre Hand darüber, ehe er den Kopf ein Stück hob, sie auf die Stirn küsste und ihr damit jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln nahm. „Fest drücken."_

_Sie sparte sich die Antwort als er den Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie zur Tür schob, im Vorbeigehen seine Schlüssel greifend._

_Verdammte Schocktherapie._

-S-S-S-

„Dean?"

Dean wollte es nicht, aber er hob die Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die herabhängende Tür. Das verbliebene Scharnier löste sich und das ganze Stück fiel scheppernd in die Spüle, der Metallstift und das untere Teil des Mechanismus rollten auf dem Boden herum.

Geschockt von diesem Ausbruch hielt Sam seine eigene Hand mitten in der Bewegung, hoch zu Deans Schulter, auf. Sie verharrte in der Luft, wie bei einer Marionette, von Fäden gehalten.

Der Ältere fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, rieb sich zwei-, dreimal in einer Geste des Unwohlseins über den Nacken und presste die Augen zusammen. Es half nichts. Er lehnte sich schwer atmend mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsfläche und massierte sich mit den Fingerkuppen die Schläfen, bis er der leisen Stimme gewahr wurde, die wieder seinen Namen sagte.

„Schon gut, Sam." Dean verzog das Gesicht, versuchte das Gefühl, dass sein Schädel gleich platzen würde, durch Druck mit seinen gesamten Handflächen auszugleichen.

„Was hast du?"

„Nur Kopfschmerzen."

Sam verdrehte die Augen und lachte trocken auf. „Deswegen schlägst du die Einrichtung kaputt. Sicher."

Das Gesicht verziehend stieß Dean sich von seinem Platz ab und brachte Abstand zwischen seinen Bruder und sich.

„Dean - was ist los mit dir? Seit wir hier in Medford sind bist du wie ausgewechselt – erst im Krankenhaus dieses Gespräch mit dem Arzt … die Blicke der Krankenschwestern, die versuchen, dich mit ihren Erinnerungen zu vereinbaren … dieses Haus? Ich meine, komm schon! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Du sagst, du warst schon mal hier. Wann?"

Jetzt war die Stimme des Älteren so tief wie ein Knurren: „Nicht, Sam."

Aber genau der schien nicht darauf aus, den Streit beizulegen, der gerade entfachte. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du immer Geheimnisse vor mir – es ist okay, wenn du mir nicht sagst, dass du dich hier und da betrinkst oder einen One-Night-Stand hast … mein Gott, das verlange ich nicht! Aber irgendetwas geht in deinem Hirn vor sich, seit wir hier sind – etwas macht dir zu schaffen und zu bist zu stur um einmal den Mund aufzumachen! Ich bin vielleicht verletzt, aber deswegen noch lange nicht blind!"

Dean biss sich so heftig in die Innenseite seiner Wange, dass er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund hatte, als er bei den nächsten Worten jede einzelne Silbe nachdrücklich betonte: „Lass. Es. Sein."

„Was? Soll ich wegschauen und dich leiden lassen? Willst du eine Runde im Mitleidsteich schwimmen, alleine am besten?" Die Worte troffen nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Halt die Klappe!"

Sam warf die unverletzte Hand in die Luft und starrte Dean dabei weiterhin unverwandt an. Sein Ton wurde fast unmerklich weicher. „Rede mit mir, Alter. Hör mit diesem Versteckspiel auf – ich hab' dich früher schon immer gefunden." Wenn sie das hier noch lange machten, würde er sich einen anderen Platz suchen müssen. Vor ihm drehte sich die Küche bereits wieder.

„Hör einfach auf, okay? Lass es!", erwiderte Dean, immer noch nicht ruhiger als zuvor und Sam kannte die Reaktion inzwischen. Das letzte Mal als Dean ihn angeschrien hatte, war bei seinen Versuchen ihn über John zum Reden zu bringen.

Beängstigende Flecken tauchten am Rande von Sams Gesichtsfeld auf und er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, Dean nicht in diesem Gewirr aus Farben zu verlieren. Stehen war gar keine gute Idee mehr.

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 05. August 2002**_

_„Bloß eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Drei Stiche, keine große Sache", erklärte Rachel auf der Rückfahrt vom Krankenhaus und zupfte an einer verklebten Strähne. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie Deans skeptischen Blick war und streckte die Hand zu ihm hinüber, um sie auf seine zu legen. „Ehrlich, mir geht's gut – es pocht ein bisschen, mehr nicht."_

_„Du hättest lieber über Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben sollen."_

_„Quatsch. Außerdem bist du mir viel lieber als diese Möchtegernärzte."_

_Endlich wich die Anspannung aus Deans Gesicht und er lächelte. Zufrieden lehnte Rachel sich zu ihm hinüber. Dean drehte das Gesicht zu ihr, behielt aber die Straße im Auge, auch wenn es ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung kostete, als er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen fühlte._

_Nur eine Gehirnerschütterung. Das ging vorüber._

-S-S-S-

„Sammy?"

Der scharfe Schmerz schoss wie ein Blitz zwischen seinen Schläfen hin und her und riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit: er saß auf den Knien am Boden, Dean vor sich, der ihn an den Oberarmen festhielt.

Deans Wut erfüllte nicht mehr den Raum und erstickte alle anderen Gefühle, an ihre Stelle war eine gespenstische, fast bleierne Ruhe getreten.

„Alles okay?", fragte er so vorsichtig, dass Sam darin die Entschuldigung für sein eben noch gezeigtes Verhalten hören konnte.

Der Angesprochene lächelte schief: „Ja. Tut mir Leid."

„Komm schon, ich bring dich zurück zur Couch." Dean klang rau, als hätte er die Tränen gerade erst hinunter geschluckt. Es war wohl besser, wenn Sam vorerst nicht mehr darauf herumritt. Kapitulierend nickte er und ließ zu, dass Dean ihm half. Sie mussten dringend an letzterem Zustand etwas ändern …

Erleichtert stöhnend ließ Sam sich auf das weiche Sofa sinken, jeden einzelnen Muskel deutlich spürend.

Unschlüssig blieb Dean vor ihm stehen, suchte etwas, worauf er seinen Blick heften konnte, um seinen kleinen Bruder nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Das Haus … ist nicht gemietet."


	9. Chapter 9

daisy - Dankeschön für dein Review :) Die Story ist bereits abgeschlossen, ich bin momentan also "nur noch" dabei, die 37 Kapitel plus den Epilog zu posten ;)

**Teil 9**

* * *

„Was dann?", fragte Sam und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Das wüsste ich aber auch gerne", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her und Dean fuhr herum, als die schmale Gestalt sich aus den Schatten löste und den Raum betrat.

Es hatte nicht viel zu sagen, dass sie die Eingangstür nicht gehört hatten. Er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt und Sam mit Kopfschmerzen kämpfend waren Garanten für Unaufmerksamkeit.

Viel zu laut für die eintretende Stille landeten Wohnungsschlüssel auf der Kommode neben der Tür. In braunen Stiefeln steckende Füße blieben mitten im Raum stehen.

„Und was zur Hölle hast du mit der Wohnung angestellt? Wo sind meine ganzen Sachen hin?" Die grauen Augen irrten ziellos im Raum umher. „Die … Möbel stehen auch anders."

Das vertraute ‚du' ließ Sam die Stirn runzeln und Dean forschend ansehen, der inzwischen jegliche Farbe verloren hatte. Irgendetwas lief hier so falsch, dass es selbst seinem schlagfertigen Bruder die Sprache verschlagen zu haben schien.

Dean unterdessen konnte nicht anders als die junge Frau anstarren, die inzwischen die Arme vor sich verschränkt hatte und abwartend zurücksah.

Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus, schien den Raum als Resonanzkörper zu nutzen und begann allmählich in Sams Ohren zu klingeln. Vorsichtig rieb er darüber, um den darauf herrschenden Druck wieder los zu werden, wagte es aber nicht, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

Rachel machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, löste ihre Arme voneinander und wedelte mit einer Hand vor Deans Gesicht herum. Ihre Augenbrauen waren noch immer in mühsamer Beherrschung zusammengezogen, die Augen verengt. „Hallo? Erde an Dean?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte, räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ aber nur einen zittrigen Atemzug entweichen, bevor er ihn unverrichteter Dinge schloss und die Kälte in Schauern seinen Rücken hinunter rasen spürte.

Rachels Gesichtsausdruck verlor ein wenig der bisherigen Ernsthaftigkeit und wich Verwirrung. Sie hob die Finger wieder vor die grünen Augen. „Dean?"

Diesmal schnappte er ihr Handgelenk so schnell, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte als überrascht aufzuschreien. „HEY!" Ihr stolpernder Schritt nach hinten wurde in der Hälfte der eigentlichen Länge durch den unbarmherzigen Griff gebremst.

„Was machst du hier?", presste Dean zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer spannten sich.

„Ich dachte, ich komme mal vorbei. Zurück nach Hause." Sie hatte niemals Angst vor Dean gehabt, aber in diesem Augenblick zog sich ihr Inneres erschrocken zusammen und sie wehrte sich gegen den Griff. „Dean, lass mich los."

Er ignorierte die Aufforderung und seine Augen glitten an ihr hinab. Sie hatte sich verändert, seit dem Moment, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nur, dass es gerade überhaupt nichts zur Sache tat.

„Was machst du hier, Rachel?", wiederholte er langsam und deutlich, suchte den Augenkontakt.

Die Jüngere drehte den Kopf zur Seite, fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über die Frontseite ihrer Zähne. Die Erstarrung ihres erhobenen Armes schwand und plötzlich wurde er nur noch von Deans Kraft gehalten, als ihre Finger erschlafften. Sie wirkte zerknirscht. „Es ging das Gerücht um, du wärst zurück in der Stadt."

Deans Arm sank herab, seine Finger wanderten kaum spürbar über die Unterseite ihres Handgelenkes zur Handfläche und Rachel nutzte den Moment, um ihre Finger wie gewohnt in Seine zu schieben.

Es schien genau die falsche Idee gewesen zu sein.

Wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen zog Dean die Hand zurück und Sam konnte sogar von seinem Platz, zwei Meter weiter weg, die Gänsehaut sehen, die sich über die Haut seines Bruders zog.

Rachel machte keinen zweiten Versuch, sich dem Älteren zu nähern; der Moment, in dem ein zärtlicher Gesichtsausdruck ihre Miene erhellt hatte, verschwand. Sie nestelte geschäftig an einem Faden ihres Ärmels herum. „Ich wollte dich sehen – mit dir reden, über das, was …"

Die Anspannung verpuffte so rasch, wie sie gekommen war, als hätte jemand das Ablassventil geöffnet. Dean verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich zur Tür und schüttelte im Hinausgehen ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dean!" Halb aufgesprungen, reagierten Sams Rippen und sein Kopf mit stechenden Schmerzen und Schwindel, zwangen ihn zurück auf die Couch und verhinderten, dass er seinem Bruder folgen konnte. Was war hier nur los? Dean ließ selten Menschen mitten im Gespräch stehen. Noch seltener so wortlos wie eben. Über was wollte diese Frau, Rachel, mit Dean reden?

Rachel verharrte wie vom Donner gerührt, in Richtung des Fensters stierend, obwohl sich ihre Sicht auf halbem Wege verlieren musste, mit all den Tränen in ihren Augen.

Bei diesem Versuch wesentlich langsamer stemmte Sam sich hoch und fixierte seine Sicht auf den Teppich, bis die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Rachel immer noch an ihrem Platz.

„Hey, er kriegt sich bestimmt wieder ein", versuchte Sam sie zu beruhigen und trat neben die Braunhaarige. Sie sah nicht auf, lächelte nur traurig. So viele Fragen in seinem Kopf und er fing ausgerechnet damit an?

„Sam Winchester, richtig?"

„Ja?" Okay, sie wusste ihren richtigen Nachnamen. Und sie wusste von ihm. Also war es beinahe auszuschließen, dass sie eine simple Bettgeschichte von Dean war – dort hielt er seine Familie und sein Ich, definitiv heraus.

„Eigentlich solltest du Dean besser kennen."

Jetzt war es an ihm, zu lächeln. „Und eigentlich wollte ich dich damit nur aufmuntern."

-S-S-S-

Dean ging in die Hocke und sammelte die beiden losen Teile des Scharniers ein, um sie zwei Meter weiter in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Seine Hände waren kalt und in seinem Kopf herrschte nach dem Aufruhr von eben völlige Leere.

Die Gefühle verschwanden fein säuberlich versteckt in einer der hintersten Ecken seines Gehirns, als er das Holz aus der Spüle nahm und es neben die Backbleche stellte. Morgen konnte er es nach draußen bringen oder es verheizen.

Morgen, wenn die Welt wieder im Lot war.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie er auf seiner Wange herumkaute, während er den Schwamm in die Hand nahm und damit über die blitzblanke Arbeitsplatte wischte. Alles nur, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen und sich auf die Bewegungen konzentrieren zu können.

Ein paar Minuten funktionierte die Taktik. Aber als er bemerkte, wie sinnlos die Arbeit war, die er tat, legte er den Schwamm in einer stockenden Geste zurück an seinen Platz, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den kalten, glattpolierten Stein der Platte.

-S-S-S-

_**Samstag, 21. September 2002**_

_„Es gibt einen Fall in San Francisco, Dean. Ich brauche dich dort." Die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters drang durch das Handy an Deans Ohr und er warf einen Blick zu Rachel hinüber, die mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch saß und mehr oder weniger gelangweilt auf den Fernseher schaute. Als sie aufsah machte er ein Handzeichen, dass er kurz den Raum verlassen würde, noch immer ohne geantwortet zu haben. Sie nickte._

_„Dean?"_

_Die Tür der Küche fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. „Ja. Was für ein Fall?"_

_„Zombies."_

_Dean blinzelte in die Dunkelheit der Küche und musste sich anlehnen, um ein wenig Halt zu haben, den rechten Arm vor sich geschlungen um damit den Ellenbogen des Linken zu umfassen._

_„Dean?"_

_Zombies. Wenn es wenigstens etwas wäre, das man wirklich beseitigen konnte …_

_„Antworte mir, wenn ich mit dir rede." Unverkennbarer Unwillen klang in der ruhigen Stimme mit und Dean reagierte prompt._

_„Ja, Sir. Entschuldigung –„ er zögerte, beobachtete die tanzenden Flecken von Licht, die die Straßenlaterne durch einen Baum hindurch auf den Boden warf. Dean versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Dad, brauchst du mich wirklich?"_

_„Was soll das heißen, ob ich dich wirklich brauche?"_

_„Es ist nur, Rachel und ich …-„_

_„Dean, wir hatten eine Abmachung."_

_Die hatten sie wohl … und sie war besser, als Dean zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er konnte bleiben, wo er wollte, aber er würde mit keinem Wort erwähnen, was er tat und er würde weiterjagen. Was beinhaltete, dass er jederzeit seinem Dad zu Hilfe zu kommen hatte._

_Dean wusste, er hatte diese Abmachung schon stark strapaziert, indem er wochenlang einfach alles vergaß, was mit Dämonen und Geistern zu tun hatte und obwohl John es wusste, ließ er ihn gewähren ohne einen Vorwurf zu äußern._

_Und jetzt lehnte er sich zu weit aus dem Fenster, riskierte, die letzte intakte Verbindung zu seiner Familie zu zerstören, weil … weil was? Weil er ein Wochenende mit Rachel verbringen wollte, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte? Was war ein Wochenende im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Leben, wie er es hier hatte?_

_„Wie viele Zombies?"_

_„Meiner Rechnung zu Folge sind es vier. Einen davon habe ich bereits erwischt, aber die anderen morden weiter. Die Polizei verzeichnet inzwischen neun Todesopfer und zusätzlich fünf vermisste Personen, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls tot sind."_

_„Gib mir die Adresse, ich fahre in einer Stunde los."_

-S-S-S-

_„Dean, das war jetzt seit Wochen geplant!", beharrte Rachel ein paar Minuten später zum wiederholten Mal und ihr Griff um seinen Unterarm festigte sich. Es ging gar nicht wirklich um seinen überstürzten Aufbruch, sondern vielmehr um die Sorgen, die sie sich machte.._

_„Ich weiß, Rae – und es tut mir Leid, aber mein Dad braucht meine Hilfe."_

_„Wobei denn? Hey, wenn ich mitkommen soll … wenn ich helfen kann, dann sag es. Ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen, nach allem, was du über ihn erzählt hast."_

_„Nein!", stieß Dean heftiger hervor als gewollt und schüttelte in der nächsten Sekunde entschuldigend den Kopf. „Ich meine … nein. Du würdest dich nur langweilen bei diesem Geschäftstreffen."_

_Oh ja, hatte er nicht erwähnt, dass er im Familiengeschäft tätig war? Im Waffenhandel? Der Name Winchester hatte manchmal seine Vorteile. Es gab keine bessere Erklärung, warum er öfter mit all den Gerätschaften in seinem Kofferraum loszog, als Verkaufsgespräche mit wählerischen und exzentrischen Kunden._

_Rachel schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie ihren Protest und ihre Enttäuschung in Worte fassen sollte und Dean zog sacht seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. Ihre Finger strichen über die nackte, empfindliche Haut, streiften ein paar verblasste Narben und deutliche Muskeln. Dean drückte sacht ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte._

_„Ich bin in drei, vier Tagen zurück."_

_An der Tür angekommen unterdrückte er den Impuls sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr zu sagen, sie sollte auf sich aufpassen. Diese Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, als Sam nach Stanford gegangen war._

_Er sagte auch nicht ‚gute Nacht', kein ‚Ich liebe dich' – weil es das Letzte war, was er von seiner Mutter jemals gehört hatte._

_Aber er lächelte schmal. Kein breites Dean-Winchester-Mega-Watt-Lächeln, welches er aufsetzte, wenn er mit einer X-beliebigen Frau flirtete, kein Grinsen um Peinlichkeiten zu überspielen. Es war das Lächeln, das er nur für Menschen bereit hielt, die er liebte. Für deren Sicherheit er alles tun würde._

-S-S-S-

Dean fuhr sich über die Gänsehaut, die nicht schwinden wollte. Vorhin war es die gleiche Geste gewesen wie so oft vorher. Sie löste dasselbe Gefühl der Wärme aus. Und doch war es anders. Die Zeit hatte sie beide verändert.

Und wie sollte er an ein Leben anknüpfen, mit dem er abgeschlossen hatte?

Sofern man es abgeschlossen nennen konnte. Verdrängt, wie die Gefühle eine Weile zuvor, traf es eher. Sie saßen hier fest: Rachel würde nicht gehen und er wollte Sam die Strapazen des Umherziehens nicht zumuten, obwohl der versuchte, es herunter zu spielen. Also blieb Dean nur, jetzt zurück zu gehen und auf Angriff umzuschalten. Er musste mit ihr reden und er musste es Sam erklären.

Erst dann sollte er sich Gedanken darum machen, wie es weiterging.

Seine Augen hatten sich längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als er sie öffnete und sich von der Platte abstieß.


	10. Chapter 10

daisy: Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für dein Review :)

**Teil 10**

* * *

Aus dem Wohnbereich drang weniger Licht als vorher in den schmalen Flur, welchen Dean überquerte und als er auf der Türschwelle stehen blieb, konnte er nur noch Rachels dunklen Schopf über die Lehne der Couch ragen sehen. Vom Sam weit und breit keine Spur.

„Hey", meinte er leise und etwas aus der Bahn geworfen von dieser unerwarteten Veränderung.

Die Jüngere drehte sich um, das Kinn auf die weichen Polster gestützt und lächelte kaum merklich. „Hey", gab sie zurück und fuhr dann fort: „Sam ist nach oben gegangen, er war ziemlich kaputt."

„Verständlich", lenkte Dean ein und kratzte das bisschen Rest, von dem, was er hatte sagen wollen, wieder zusammen. Aber statt der Aufforderung nach weiteren Antworten, kam nur ein Seufzen aus seinem Mund. Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an, als er sich neben Rachel fallen ließ. Noch immer hatten sie gebührenden Abstand zwischen sich und gleichzeitig war die Distanz um ein Vielfaches geschrumpft.

„Was ist passiert?", durchbrach Rachel die Stille.

„Wann genau? Es ist viel passiert in den letzten vier Jahren." Er klang nicht so schnippisch, wie er geplant hatte.

„Im Augenblick rede ich von Sam. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Und was macht er überhaupt bei dir? Das letzte Mal als du von ihm gesprochen hast, war er in Stanford."

„Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr ist seine Freundin gestorben. Jessica. Er blieb bei mir und wir haben unseren Vater gesucht … er war ein paar Wochen vor dem Zwischenfall verschwunden. Wir haben ziemlich lange gebraucht um ihn zu finden und dann … ist er kurz darauf gestorben. Sam und ich sind übrig geblieben im Familiengeschäft … und was seinen Zustand angeht: er ist durch eine morsche Treppe gefallen", erklärte Dean müde und tonlos, in der besten Kurzfassung, zu der er im Stande war, legte dabei den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete angestrengt die weiße Decke über sich.

Rachel schluckte so laut, dass Dean es hören konnte. Er drehte das Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden. „Das tut mir Leid, Dean."

Mit einem schlichten Nicken nahm er es zur Kenntnis und Rachel schien zu begreifen, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden würde, also kehrte sie zum Ausgangspunkt dessen zurück, was die beiden Brüder hierher gebracht hatte.

„Es war einer eurer Fälle, dass ihr hier seid, richtig?

„Ja. Wir waren in der Nähe, als wir davon hörten … es sollte ganz einfach werden und wir wollten danach sofort weiterziehen. Aber es kam anders, als geplant, wie du siehst. Zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus und jetzt sitzen wir hier für längere Zeit fest …"

„Du bist nicht mehr gerne hier", stellte Rachel fest und änderte ihre Position, indem sie beide Beine auf die Sitzfläche zog, die Füße baumelten über den Rand.

„Wärst du das, an meiner Stelle?"

Unwohl rutschte Rachel hin und her, die Hände verkrampft um eines ihrer Knie gelegt. „Nein." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „War es schlimm?"

Irritiert sah Dean sie an. „Was?"

„Im Krankenhaus."

Sofort verhärteten sich Deans Gesichtszüge und er setzte sich gerade hin. Es war, als würde sich ein Rolltor in seinen Augen schließen, direkt vor all seinen Empfindungen, die man eben noch hatte lesen können, wenn man ihn ein wenig kannte.

Rachel wusste, sie hatte zu einem Gutteil an diesen Gefühlen Schuld, aber auch, dass Deans Ärger nicht direkt gegen sie gerichtet war. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, woher die Sicherheit darüber kam.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie und focht einen Kampf aus, ob sie ihre Hand auf seine legen sollte oder nicht. Früher hatte es ihn besänftigt. Jetzt war … definitiv nicht mehr früher. „Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen – entschuldige."

Der Ältere sah einen winzigen Moment zu ihr hinüber und stand auf.

Der Moment der Vertrautheit schwand und Dean fühlte sich, als säßen sie in einem Kettenkarussell. Sobald es sich in Bewegung setzte, drifteten sie voneinander Weg, viel zu nah an die Grenzen ihrer Belastbarkeit.

„Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und versuchst zu schlafen?", schlug er vor, die Augen überall, aber nicht in ihre Richtung gewandt.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich sehe nach Sam und schlafe anschließend auf der Couch", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Du musst nicht hier unten schlafen, Dean, wir sind erwach-„

„Gute Nacht, Rachel", damit wandte er sich ab, ließ sie stehen wie einen begossenen Pudel und konnte sich, ohne hinzusehen, den Schmerz vorstellen, der ihr Gesicht beschattete.

Es war besser so.

Einstweilen.

-S-S-S-

Sam lag in einer merkwürdig verkrümmten Haltung im Bett, als Dean sich leise durch die Tür in den Raum schob und das mitgebrachte Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Der eingegipste Arm hing aus dem Bett, der andere war fest vor die verletzte Brust gepresst, die Finger Halt suchend vergraben in ein Hemd, das Dean als das vom Nachmittag erkannte. Die Decke war nur liederlich über den Körper gezogen. Alles schrie danach, dass Sam einfach heraufgekommen und todmüde ins Bett gefallen war; eingeschlafen, noch ehe sein Kopf die Kissen berührte.

Was angesichts der Medikamentendosis, die er zu schlucken gezwungen wurde, völlig normal war.

Eigentlich hatte Dean vorgehabt, gleich wieder zu gehen, bis er das leise, schmerzvolle Stöhnen aus Sams Richtung hörte.

In der Hoffnung, den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken, ging Dean um das Bett herum und versuchte zu entscheiden, welchen Teil von seinem Bruder er zuerst bewegen sollte, damit er besser schlafen konnte. Die letzten Tage war es am ehesten gelungen, wenn Sam mit zwei Kissen und auf dem Rücken geschlafen hatte – wie aber brachte man diese lange Gestalt in die entsprechende Position, möglichst rasch und schmerzlos?

Dean setzte sich auf die Bettkante und berührte sacht Sams Schulter.

Ein unwilliges Nuscheln kam als Antwort, Sam versuchte den eingegipsten Arm zu heben um damit den Störenfried von sich zu schieben, schaffte aber in seinem Traumzustand gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter, ehe der Gips mit einem leisen Geräusch mit dem Holz des Bettrahmens kollidierte.

Dean konnte nicht anders als nachsichtig lächeln, ehe er seinen Griff festigte. „Sam?"

Keine Reaktion.

Dean stand auf, zog die Decke unter Sam hervor und schob seine in Jeans steckenden Beine darunter. Das schien Sam aufzuwecken; orientierungslos blinzelte er in den Raum hinein.

„Ich bin's nur", beruhigte Dean ihn, tauchte in dem schmalen Winkel auf, aus dem Sams Sichtfeld bestehen musste und fuhr im selben Tonfall fort: „… dachte, du wolltest vielleicht etwas bequemer liegen."

Die Antwort bestand aus einem leisen ‚Hmm', das Dean frei als ‚Ja' interpretierte. Es hätte auch ein ‚Nein' sein können. In diesem Fall, konnte Sam gleich immer noch protestieren. „Komm schon, ich helf' dir."

Sam löste die Hand von seiner Brust und bewegte die taub gewordenen Finger, bis das Blut wieder darin zirkulierte und sie zu kribbeln begannen. Das machte ihn endgültig wach. Etwas klarer im Kopf ließ er sich von Dean in eine sitzende Position helfen, hatte aber Mühe, daraufhin das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Mittel blockten vielleicht die Schmerzen, verstärkten aber den Schwindel und die aufkeimende Übelkeit.

Die Hand an seinem Oberarm stützte ihn, hatte die gleiche, beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn wie vor zwanzig Jahren. Halb aus einem Impuls heraus, halb aus der Not, sonst die Welt um sich herum zu verlieren, so schnell wie sie sich drehte, ließ Sam sich nach vorne sinken und lehnte die Stirn an die Schulter seines Bruders.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Dann … „Sammy?"

„Sorry …" Er hätte sich wieder aufrichten sollen, aber die halb nach vorne gebeugte Haltung ließ die Übelkeit verschwinden und seinen Kopf sich nicht mehr so schwer anfühlen. Dean hasste solche Momente, das wusste Sam, was also hieß, er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen … und …

„… schon gut", hörte er es leise neben seinem Ohr. Es schwang Verwunderung mit, aber die Hand von seinem Oberarm legte sich um ihn, strich über seinen Rücken.

„Ich sollte …" Seine Zunge war so schwer …

„Ist schon gut", wiederholte Dean bestimmter und Sam verstummte endgültig. „Das mit Rachel … ich wollte es dir sagen. Wir hatten geplant, dich Thanksgiving einzuladen. Dich und Dad … und ihre Familie. So, wie es sich eigentlich gehört."

Sam konnte spüren, wie Dean den Kopf ganz langsam schüttelte. Als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, dass er hier saß, seinen kleinen Bruder wie eine – scheinbar willkommene - Klette an sich kleben hatte und über etwas redete, was er wohl seit Jahren mit sich herum trug.

„Aber es lief nicht, wie geplant."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir hatten einen Streit. Eine Jagd war … total schief gegangen, ich kam verletzt nach Hause und wir hatten einen … Streit. Und damit meine ich nicht das übliche ‚räum deine Sachen weg' oder ‚du bist dran mit putzen' Streiten … Es war …" Deans Stimme verlor sich, die Hand sank von Sams Rücken, er starrte in die Leere „… der Anfang vom Ende."

Es kam so selten vor, dass Dean über irgendetwas Gefühlsmäßiges sprach, dass Sam keine Routine darin hatte entwickeln können, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Bei Cassie hatte er sich schon mit seinen Kommentaren in die Nesseln gesetzt und Dean wahrscheinlich mehr verletzt als er je gedacht hatte. Er wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal machen.

Trotz seinem Mangel an aufmunternden Worten war es kein betretenes Schweigen. Später wusste Sam nicht mehr, wer die Nähe für ein paar Minuten mehr gebraucht hatte – Dean oder er selbst.

Über all seinen Gedanken kehrte die Müdigkeit wieder und gab ihn nicht mehr frei.

-S-S-S-

„Genug für heute mit den Emotionen, Sammy", wisperte Dean nach einer Weile, ließ den Jüngeren behutsam zurück in die Kissen sinken und zog die Decke über ihn. Sam musste ihn allmählich für verrückt halten, so, wie er sich benahm. So gar nicht wie Dean Winchester.

Gefühlsbetonte Momente, Rat- und Sprachlosigkeit … offene Besorgnis … Dean seufzte und fuhr sich über die kurzen Haare. Das musste für Sam nach allem aussehen, aber nicht nach seinem großen Bruder.

Mit einer letzten Versicherung über die Schulter zurück verließ er das Gästezimmer und bremste gerade noch vor der Schlafzimmertür. Unten wartete eine Couch auf ihn.

-S-S-S-

**_Dienstag, 24. September 2002_**

_„Rae?"_

_Das Telefon zitterte in Rachels Fingern. „Dean?" Die Frage war so unsinnig. Natürlich war es Dean. Sie hörte ihn schließlich! Endlich, nach drei Tagen ohne ein einziges Lebenszeichen._

_"Ja."_

_"Ist alles okay?" Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Rippen, ihre Knie waren wie aus Gummi. Sie ließ sich vorsichtshalber auf dem Küchenstuhl nieder. Das Zögern, am anderen Ende der Leitung, machte sie schier wahnsinnig. „DEAN! Zum Teufel, rede mit mir! Ist alles okay?"_

_„Es ist … ja, es geht mir gut."_

_Diese gestammelte Antwort beruhigte Rachel keineswegs. „Dean? Was …?"_

_„Ich bin morgen wieder zurück. Mach dir keine Sorgen."_

_Keine Sorgen machen? Sie wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie das leise Piepen hörte, mit dem das Gespräch beendet wurde._

_Sie hielt das Handy noch minutenlang am Ohr, bevor sie es auf den Tisch sinken ließ._

_Sie mussten wirklich klären, was Dean so trieb, wenn er mit seinem Vater unterwegs war, sonst würde sie keine ruhige Nacht mehr haben._


	11. Chapter 11

Browni: *knuffel* Dir ein ganz großes Danke!

**Teil 11**

* * *

Der erste Kaffee war ungenießbar gewesen und Dean hatte Mühe gehabt, die Brühe beim ersten Schluck nicht gleich hoch zu würgen. Auf einen Zweiten verzichtete er vorsichtshalber und schüttete alles aus der Kanne in den Abfluss. Er hätte daran denken sollen, die Maschine nach der ganzen Zeit erst einmal durchlaufen zu lassen, bevor sie trinkbaren Kaffee ausspucken würde.

Eine halbe Stunde und zwei Durchläufe später hatte das schwarze Getränk wieder den Geschmack, den Deans Gaumen einem schwarzen Kaffee bereit war zuzuordnen und er saß in Boxer und T-Shirt auf einem Küchenstuhl, die Tasse mit ihrem dampfenden Inhalt in den Fingern.

Es war später Vormittag und er fühlte sich so erschlagen, als hätte er keine Sekunden lang die Augen geschlossen; was beinahe der Wahrheit entsprach. Kaum tat er es, sah er wieder Rachels Gesicht vor sich, abwechselnd mit dem geschundenen von Sam. Von den Träumen ganz zu schweigen, die man lediglich als wirr bezeichnen konnte. Erst in den Morgenstunden hatte er es geschafft für ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Der kurze Blick in den Spiegel im Flur hatte ihm gereicht, um die Vermutung zu bestätigen, dass er genauso aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Dunkle Ringe unter den rot geränderten Augen, die Haare in merkwürdigen Winkeln vom Kopf abstehend und seine bleiche Haut konnte beinahe mit der von Sam mithalten.

Bei beiden Versuchen, das Bad zu entern, war er gescheitert – jedes Mal hatte er das Wasser in der Dusche prasseln hören und er fürchtete, dass das Übrige eisig kalt sein würde, wenn endlich die Chance bestand, dass er das Badezimmer für sich bekam.

Während er herum saß hatte er immerhin genug Zeit gefunden, um nachzudenken. Wie er sich Rachel gegenüber benahm war, gelinde ausgedrückt, reichlich kindisch. Es war nicht leicht, zugegeben – und in ihm tobten die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle. Aber sie waren erwachsen. Was passiert war, war passiert und nicht mehr zu ändern. Immerhin hatten sie die Möglichkeit bekommen, es endgültig zu klären. Etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte.

Dean fuhr sich über das Gesicht und stützte den Kopf dann in der Handfläche auf, einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee nehmend. Die Flüssigkeit begann, ihn trotz der Kühle im Raum, von innen heraus zu wärmen.

„Hast du noch eine Tasse für mich?", unterbrach Rachel leise seine Gedanken. Er blickte auf und so irrational es für ihn nach dem gestrigen Abend auch war – er lächelte schmal.

Sie trug dieselbe, an den Knien zerrissene Jeans und den gleichen, ausgeleierten, roten Pullover, von dem sie sich nie hatte trennen können. Ein paar dunkle Flecken bildeten sich unter ihren nassen Haarspitzen und ihre Füße steckten in dicken Wollsocken. Das warme Gefühl kam nicht mehr länger nur vom Kaffee.

Als er begriff, dass sie noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete und er sie ziemlich unverhohlen anstarrte, räusperte er sich verlegen, sah zurück auf seine eigene Tasse.

„In der Kanne ist noch genug", erwiderte er und machte eine vage Bewegung in die entsprechende Richtung, die Hände zurück um das Porzellan legend.

Rachel nickte und tappte zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber, stockte in der Bewegung, danach zu greifen, weil sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Unstimmigkeit entdeckte, die bei ihrer letzten Anwesenheit noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dem Schrank passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Dean schwieg ein paar Sekunden.

„Ein Poltergeist?", schlug er dann halbherzig vor und Rachel verdrehte für ihn unsichtbar die Augen, als sie antwortete: „Du gibst einen schlechten Geist ab, Dean."

„Könnte daran liegen, dass ich nicht tot bin." Sie hörte den bitteren Unterton aus seiner Stimme heraus, vermied es aber nachzufragen.

Rachel brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie ihre Hand um den Griff gelegt hatte, hob die Kanne aber nicht hoch. Stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre Finger, blinzelte und wandte sich abrupt um. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an den Muskeln unter dem T-Shirt hängen, die Dean sonst in seinen üblichen Hemden ziemlich gut zu verbergen vermochte, wanderte hinauf zu seinen grünen Augen, mit denen er ihr Tun verfolgte.

„Sam weiß es nicht, oder?"

Das Grün schien ein wenig dunkler zu werden, als würde sich ein Schatten darüber legen, als Dean den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Er weiß, dass wir zusammen waren … in seinem Zustand würde ich ihm ungern die ganze Geschichte erzählen, einschließlich dem, was du gebracht hast. Sonst würde er dich postwendend vor die Tür setzen und andere Saiten aufziehen."

Ein wenig beruhigter nickte Rachel und schien die Tasse ganz vergessen zu haben, als sie sich Dean gegenüber setzte, die Unterarme auf dem Tisch aufgestützt, ihre Hände nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt.

„Ich hätte Bescheid sagen sollen", seufzte sie.

„Wie hättest du es machen wollen? Anrufen?"

Die Braunhaarige nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „So sicher, ob das funktioniert hätte, bin ich mir nicht. Wahrscheinlich hättest du sofort wieder aufgelegt."

Nachdenklich nickte Dean. „Gut möglich."

Rachel lächelte unglücklich gen Tisch. „Siehst du? Deswegen dachte ich …" sie zuckte die Schultern.

„… du kommst einfach mal vorbei?", schloss Dean und leerte seine Tasse. Sie landete mit einem hohlen Geräusch auf dem Holz des Tisches, Deans Finger nicht am Henkel sondern über dem Rand liegend. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, das weißt du."

„So wie wir auseinandergegangen sind …" sie brach ab und streckte die Hand langsam nach seiner aus. „Dean …"

„Oh verdammt …! Ich wollte nicht stören –„

Wie elektrisiert fuhren Dean und Rachel auseinander. Die eine zog die Hände zu sich und vergrub sie in den Ärmeln ihres Pullovers, der andere rutschte gleich mit dem ganzen Stuhl rückwärts, beide aufgeschreckt zur Tür blickend, in der Sam stand.

Innerhalb von Sekunden fing Dean sich jedoch wieder und grinste. „Guten Morgen, Dornröschen! Tut mir Leid, ich konnte auf die Schnelle leider keinen Prinzen finden, der sich durch die Hecke kämpft und dich wach küsst. Die sind heutzutage einfach rar gesät."

Rachel hielt sich die eingemummelte Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Idiot", kommentierte Sam.

Deans Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter. Wie hatte er das vermisst! Trotzdem verzichtete er auf das obligatorische ‚Schlampe' und deutete auf einen der Stühle: „Setz dich, du störst nicht."

„Ich wollte nur ein Glas Wasser", erwiderte Sam und peilte die Spüle an. Dean wurde ernster, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl drehte, um Sam weiterhin im Auge zu behalten.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Okay."

„Winchester ‚okay' oder allgemeines ‚okay'?", hakte der Ältere nach und stand auf. Der Anblick seines jüngeren Bruders, als er näher neben ihm war, ließ Dean das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sam sah - obwohl frisch geduscht, so feucht wie seine Haare waren - fahl aus, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und die Augen schienen ihm jeden Moment wieder zuzufallen. „Streich das ‚okay', Sam. Ich nehme dir keine Version davon ab."

Erschöpft blickte Sam auf. „Ich wollte nur was zu trinken", wiederholte er und streckte den unverletzten Arm nach einem Glas aus. Das Zittern seiner Hände dehnte sich bei der ungewohnten Anstrengung auf seinen restlichen Körper aus und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wortlos nahm Dean ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand und drehte den Hahn auf.

„Wo willst du hin – zurück nach oben oder ins Wohnzimmer?", fragte er, als er die Flüssigkeit in das Glas laufen ließ.

„Dean, es ist alles –„

„Gästezimmer oder Wohnzimmer?"

Sam seufzte ergeben. „Wohnzimmer klingt gut."

„Kommst du alleine klar?", fragte Dean über die Schulter hinweg.

„Dean – hör auf! Ja, ich werde es wohl gerade noch bis zur Couch schaffen!", warf Sam ärgerlich ein und wank ab.

„So wie du aussiehst?", fragte Dean für die beiden anderen unhörbar und an sich selbst gewandt, beließ es aber dabei. Sam war zäh.

Als die schlurfenden Schritte verklungen waren, hob Rachel den Kopf. „Glucke."

„Sag das noch mal", forderte Dean sie in gespielt drohendem Tonfall auf und hob den Zeigefinger.

Rachel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Glucke?"

Bevor Dean sie erreichen konnte, war sie auf den Beinen und durch die Tür. Ihr Lachen drang befreiend durch die untere Etage und Dean spürte, wie seine Züge sich entspannten und der Druck um seine Brust sich löste.

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 2. Oktober 2002**_

_„Dieses verdammte Mistwetter!", schimpfte Rachel und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, ihre Schuhe wütend von den Füßen tretend und ihren Rucksack mitten im Flur liegen lassend._

_„Rae?", kam es überrascht aus dem Wohnzimmer, in dessen Türrahmen jetzt Deans Gesicht auftauchte._

_„Nein! Der heilige Geist!", fauchte sie zurück und pellte sich die Jacke von den Armen, die an ihr klebte wie eine zweite Haut. Seit drei Tagen regnete es jetzt unablässig, aber Dean konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie von dem kurzen Weg vom Auto bis zur Tür so triefend nass hatte werden können._

_Das Wasser tropfte nur so von Rachel, während sie ihren Weg fort setzte und Dean sich gezwungen sah, ihr im Zickzack zu folgen, um nicht selbst in eine der kleinen Pfützen zu treten, die sie hinterließ._

_„Was hast du gemacht?"_

_„Nichts."_

_„Genau so sieht es aus."_

_„Ich bin nass." Ihr Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen und sie hob die Arme, um sie probehalber zu schütteln._

_„Nicht zu übersehen. Aber warum?"_

_„Weil so ein Penner mit seinem Lastwagen nicht aufpassen konnte und durch die wunderbare Pfütze gefahren ist, die sich vor unserem Haus in diesem Schlagloch gebildet hat, solange ich meine Sachen aus dem Kofferraum holen wollte!", beschwerte sie sich, wrang ihre Haare kopfüber aus und warf sie dann mit Schwung zurück. Dreckige Tropfen landeten in Deans Gesicht und er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel weg, bevor er es wagte, Rachel näher zu kommen. Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Und dann ist der Träger von meiner Tasche gerissen und das ganze Ding ist am Bordstein gelandet … natürlich mitten im reinsten Fluss … und …!"_

_Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Dean sie zu sich zog und ihr einfach den Mund verschloss, mit den Händen die nassen Haare hinter ihre Ohren streichend._

_Nach dem ersten Schockmoment kehrten ihre Lebensgeister wieder und sie schlang die Arme um ihn, den Kuss mit gleicher Intensität erwidernd._

_„Wofür war das denn?", fragte sie, als sie Luft holen konnte und sah Dean verständnislos an._

_„Der einfachste Weg dich ruhig zu stellen", erwiderte er todernst und als sie die Worte realisierte, boxte sie ihm gegen die Brust._

-S-S-S-

Die zwei Arme legten sich um sie, als sie die Hälfte der Treppe überwunden hatte und stoppten sie am Weiterkommen. Der Griff war sacht und sie hätte sich jederzeit daraus befreien können, wenn sie wirklich gewollt hätte.

Tatsache war nur: sie wollte es nicht.

Sie drehte sich um und stieg dabei eine Stufe tiefer, um sich Auge in Auge mit Dean wieder zu finden.

Der war genauso überrascht von der plötzlichen, vertrauten Nähe wie sie, wenn er es auch noch nicht einzuordnen wusste, aber er ließ die Jüngere nicht mehr wie gestochen los. Die Erinnerungen an vergangene Zweisamkeit tauchten in ihm auf, ließen die Situation noch surrealer wirken, weil die Bilder sich in seinem Kopf überlagerten und es schwierig wurde, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu unterscheiden.

Vorsichtig löste er einen Arm von Rachel und drehte eine ihrer Strähnen um seinen Finger. „Wir sollten nicht …", murmelte er und zog sie wider dieses Wissen sanft näher.

„Nein, sollten wir … nicht …", stimmte sie atemlos zu und ihr Herz kletterte ein paar Etagen nach oben bis in ihren Hals.

Dean ließ das Kinn ein paar Zentimeter sinken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre, die Augen geschlossen. Nein, sie sollten und sie durften nicht. Nicht mit all dem, was zwischen ihnen stand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Teil 12**

* * *

Im Wagen herrschte ungewohnte Stille, als Sam seine langen Glieder behutsam in den schmalen Raum faltete, aus dem der Beifahrersitz bestand. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Als er schließlich saß und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, sah er zu Dean hinüber, der die Hände locker um das Lenkrad gelegt hatte und durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus auf die Straße vor ihnen schaute.

Er machte keine Anstalten den Schlüssel zu drehen und loszufahren und Sam schwieg eine ganze Weile, es seinem Bruder gleich tuend.

Sam hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in Deans Kopf vor sich ging, wagte es aber nicht, zu fragen. Sie balancierten auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Streit, Ruhe und einem Abgrund der Besorgnis entlang und um seinen eigenen Gleichgewichtssinn war es nicht sonderlich gut bestellt.

In den letzten beiden Tagen war der Ältere ruhiger geworden. Er ging Rachel nicht mehr aus dem Weg, versuchte sich aber immer noch eine gewisse Entfernung zu ihr aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sie im selben Raum waren. Im Gegenzug zu Deans Selbstbeherrschung behielt auch Rachel ihre Hände bei sich und benahm sich, als wohnten sie in einer WG. Höflich, aber nicht aufdringlich. Aber ganz gleich, was sie auch beide versuchten: die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war unübersehbar, körperlich spürbar, greifbar. Es fehlte nur noch statisches Knistern.

Und so sehr Sam auch suchte: er fand nichts in ihrem Verhalten, was ihn zu der Annahme bringen konnte, dass sie es gewesen war, die Dean verletzt hatte. Sie war eine wirklich nette, junge Frau und Dean ließ kein schlechtes Wort auf sie kommen.

Seufzend versuchte Sam eine andere Position zu finden, in der sein Körper weniger protestierte und blickte von seiner Armbanduhr – momentan an der rechten Hand - erneut in das Profil seines Bruders. Sie mussten wirklich los.

„Ähm … Dean?"

Der Ältere zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, schien zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, dass Sam im Wagen war. Doch bevor er in die Verlegenheit kommen konnte, nach Worten zu suchen, fuhr Sam schon fort: „Wir sollten fahren."

Stilles Nicken, dann röhrte der Motor des Impala auf und Dean lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße.

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 25. November 2002**_

_Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe, das Telefon am Ohr und lauschte auf das gleichmäßige Tuten._

_Tuuut. Fünf._

_Ein Windstoß fegte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein._

_Tuuut. Sechs._

_Die Vorhänge flatterten ein paar Mal auf und die kühle Luft drang bis zu Dean vor._

_Tuuut. Sieben._

_Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen, er fröstelte._

_Tuuut. Piiiiep._

_„Hey, hier ist Sam. Ich bin momentan nicht zu erreichen –„_

_Eisige Kälte raste Deans Rücken hinunter._

_Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Daumens drückte er das Gespräch weg. Die restliche Ansage auf der Mailbox seines kleinen Bruders kannte er inzwischen auswendig, so oft wie er sie in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte._

_Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, vermischte sich mit der Kühle, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, während er langsam das Telefon zur Seite legte._

_Entweder Sam wollte nicht mit ihm reden, oder …_

_Dean schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare. Nein. Sam war nichts passiert, das würde er spüren. So weit vertraute er seinen Großen-Bruder-Instinkten noch, obwohl sie seit Sams Abschied auf ein Abstellgleis gefahren worden waren._

_Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, einfach bei Sam vorbei zu fahren, zu fragen, wie es ihm ging und all diese Dinge. Aber es wäre Dean wie ein Eindringen in eine fremde Welt vorgekommen, die nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Sam hatte ein anderes Leben gewählt. Ohne die Jagd. Ohne seinen Vater und – wenn Dean die Anrufe zusammenrechnete, die er von Sam erhalten hatte – auch ohne seinen großen Bruder._

_Und wenn es so war, würde er es akzeptieren müssen. Er konnte nicht kommen und Sams Leben auf den Kopf stellen._

_-S-S-S-_

_„Immer noch nichts?", fragte Rachel und schloss ihr Buch, als Dean ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie lächelte schief und zog die Beine an, um für den Älteren Platz zu machen, der keine Antwort gab._

_„Du vermisst ihn", stellte sie leise fest und legte ihre Lektüre auf den Boden, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete, ihre Hand sacht auf Deans legend. Es war hart zu sehen, wie er so angestrengt versuchte, seine übliche Selbstkontrolle bei zu behalten, obwohl sie längst das verräterische Schimmern in seinen Augen gesehen hatte._

_„Er ist mein Bruder", erwiderte Dean mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken und hob den Kopf, seinen Widerstand aufgebend._

_Rachels Lächeln wurde weicher als sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und sacht küsste. Es gab keine Worte, die geholfen hätten und sie wollte nicht darauf herumreiten, wenn er nicht von selbst redete._

_Immerhin wären sie an Thanksgiving auf merkwürdige Weise gemeinsam alleine._

-S-S-S-

Die Zeit tröpfelte zähflüssig dahin. Jedes Mal, wenn Dean auf die Uhr sah, waren gerade einmal ein oder zwei Minuten vergangen – und das jetzt seit zwei Stunden. Zeit, die er mit Musik totschlug, solange er auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses stand und die Kälte in seine Knochen dringen spürte.

Das letzte Lied auf der zweiten Seite der Kassette ging zu Ende und der Rekorder stoppte mit einem leisen Klacken.

Gelangweilt entfernte Dean die AC/DC-Kassette, schob eine von seinen Metallica-Kassetten in das Deck und drückte auf ‚Play'. Statt des erwarteten Liedes drang nur ein protestierendes Quietschen an seine Ohren und dann ein Geräusch, als wäre eine Katze mit angebissenem Schwanz und ausgefahrenen Krallen über Gitarrensaiten gerutscht.

„Oh nein, komm schon …!", fluchte er unterdrückt und lehnte sich hinüber, um auf den Ausgabeknopf zu drücken.

Noch ein höheres Quietschen, dann ein merkwürdiges Rascheln.

„Großartig", murmelte Dean und drückte den Knopf noch ein paar weitere Male, ehe er in seinen Taschen nach einem Messer zu suchen begann.

Er würde sein Kassettendeck ruinieren, das wusste er in dem Moment, als er mit der Schneide den Schacht öffnete und seine Kassette friedlich ruhend an ihrem Platz fand. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, als er mit dem Messer versuchte, sie auszuhebeln.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Messer tiefer in die Technik hinein und hörte ein deutliches Knacken, als er das Metall zu schnell bewegte. Dean stöhnte. So schnell konnte man etwas kaputt machen, was mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte gut funktioniert hatte.

‚_So schnell kann man ein Herz zerstören.'_

Immerhin rührte sich jetzt die Kassette und er konnte sie mit dem Messer näher an den Rand ziehen, bis er sie mit spitzen Fingern zu fassen bekam.

Das braune Band rollte sich immer weiter von den Spulen, als Dean die Kassette aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreite und nebenbei ein Stück Plastik im Fußraum des Impalas verlor. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern begann an dem Band zu ziehen, bis er auf die Idee kam, die kleine Schutzklappe am Player noch einmal zu öffnen um mit dem Messer ein paar weitere Übungen in Sachen ‚Befreiung' zu starten.

Verknicktes Magnetband kam heraus, an ein paar Stellen zur Unkenntlichkeit ineinander verdreht und an einer Stelle schließlich entzweit.

„Verdammt", grollte Dean und zog den Rest des Bandes mit einem groben Ruck heraus, nur um Sekunden später verknoteten Bandsalat auf dem Schoß liegen zu haben, den er eine ganze Weile verdrießlich musterte.

Irgendwie kam ihm sein Leben gerade auch so verdreht vor; verknotet, gerissen und gefangen in einer defekten Hülle.

Und nicht zu vergessen: Matschbraun.

Verloren in seiner Gedankenwelt drehte er die Kunststoffhülle in den Händen und rollte dabei das Band so weit es ging zurück auf die kleinen Rollen.

-S-S-S-

Noch vorsichtiger als beim ersten Einsteigen ließ Sam sich auf den Platz sinken, den unverletzten Arm vor die Brust gedrückt und einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sofort legte Dean den Gegenstand aus den Händen und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, bereit ihm zu helfen, wenn es nötig würde.

Aber Sam schien klar zu kommen, obwohl er, sobald er saß, die Augen schloss und den Kopf zurücklehnte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Dean anstatt ‚Was sagen die Ärzte?' – sie hatten die Diskussion bereits geführt, ob Dean mitkommen sollte oder nicht und mit dem Verletztheitsbonus hatte Sam ihn schließlich übertrumpft und dazu verdonnert, im Wagen zu bleiben.

Sam schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Dean streckte die Hand aus, wie um ihm über die Schulter zu streichen, zog sie aber auf halbem Weg zurück.

„Sam?", fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren zurück zu erlangen.

„Hm …?"

„Wie geht's dir?", wiederholte Dean geduldig und startete den Motor, um den Wagen wieder warm zu bekommen.

„… tut weh", bekam er leise zurück und Dean fragte sich, wie Sam es alleine bis zum Auto geschafft hatte. Er schwor sich, ihn beim nächsten Mal auf keinen Fall alleine zu lassen, bis er sicher war, dass Sam mit der Belastung klar kam. Manchmal konnte man einfach vergessen, wie schwer es ihn erwischt hatte … nur, weil er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war, bedeutete es nicht, dass er fit war. Aber die Schmerzen hatten einen ganz anderen Grund: „Du hättest die Medikamente nehmen sollten."

„Das hab' ich!", antwortete Sam zu schnell und Dean lächelte kaum merklich.

„Hast du nicht", berichtigte er seinen Bruder und drehte sich um, damit er rückwärts aus seiner Parklücke herausfahren konnte.

„Dean …"

„Ich weiß, du hasst alles, was dich so groggy macht – aber ehrlich gesagt sind Schmerzen kaum besser. Hör auf zu lügen. Und hör auf mit mir zu diskutieren, ich bin der Ältere."

„Ja … aber ich bin der Jüngere … steht in meiner Jobbeschreibung immer das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was du sagst", meinte Sam so leise, dass Dean Mühe hatte, ihn zu hören. Immerhin seinen Humor hatte Sam nicht verloren.

„Aber nicht dabei", schloss Dean die Argumentation und linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem kleinen Bruder, bevor er auf die Hauptstraße abbog und nur hoffte, dass der andere die anderthalb Meilen bis nach Hause wach blieb.

Nach Hause …

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, diesen Ort so zu bezeichnen.

Aber das war es wohl: ihr Zuhause.


	13. Chapter 13

Ganz lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews, ihr Lieben!

**Teil 13**

* * *

Die kleine Lampe auf dem Tischchen neben der Couch spendete nur wenig Licht und bewirkte, dass die Möbel lange Schatten warfen, die die Ecken noch dunkler und bedrohlicher wirken ließen, als sie es sollten.

Dean selbst bekam davon herzlich wenig mit, weil er an der geöffneten Terrassentür stand, den rechten Ellenbogen mit der Hand des anderen Armes umfassend und mit den Fingern nachdenklich über sein Kinn streichend.

Kühl drang die Luft der Winternacht durch seine Kleidung, aber Dean spürte es kaum. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick durch den weißen, jetzt im Dunkeln beinahe leuchtenden Garten schweifen, der im Frühling verwilderter aussehen würde denn je. Im Augenblick bot er einen zwar friedlichen, aber starren Anblick und Dean fühlte sich in dieser Bewegungslosigkeit selbst gefangen.

Um das Gefühl los zu werden sog er die frische Luft in seine Lungen und rieb sich über die Nase, in der die Kälte kitzelte. Seine tauben Hände schob er unter die Achseln und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Du erkältest dich", hörte er Rachel leise sagen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe unbewusst vernommen hatte, weil er nicht erschrak, oder ob er so in seiner Starre versunken gewesen war, dass er es einfach überhört hatte. Ärgerlich über sich selbst biss er die Zähne zusammen. Es hätte ein tödlicher Fehler für einen Jäger sein können. Vielleicht der unachtsame Moment, wenn jemand seine Waffe zog um ihn oder Sam damit zu töten.

Rachel fragte nicht noch einmal nach, als sie keine Antwort erhielt sondern sah sich im Raum um, der ihr nun so fremd vorkam, ohne all die kleinen Stücke von Erinnerungen, die noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier gestanden hatten. Ihr Satz war nur ein Vorwand gewesen, um überhaupt mit ihm zu reden. Sie wollte seine Stimme hören, sein Lachen. Aber sie wusste, das musste sie sich erst wieder verdienen.

Still trat sie näher zu Dean hin, der sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihr umgedreht hatte und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen, eine ganze Weile verharrend und auf den schwarzen Pullover vor ihren Augen sehend, bevor sie langsam eine Hand hob und mit den Zeigefinger seine Wirbelsäule hinab fuhr.

Er schauderte, wich aber nicht aus.

Ein wenig sicherer in ihrem Tun senkte sie den Kopf und lehnte ihre Stirn an die Stelle zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, mit den Fingern kleine Muster auf den unteren Bereich seines Rückens malend.

Die verkrampfte Haltung lockerte sich, die breiten Schultern sanken ein Stück herab.

Wärme strahlte von dem Körper vor ihr aus, machte die hereindringende Kälte erträglicher und wirkte wie ein Schutzschild.

Rachel lächelte, schloss die Augen und fuhr mit ihren Händen Deans Arme entlang, bis zu seinen Händen, die er inzwischen in seine Jeanstaschen geschoben hatte. Um sie zu erreichen trat sie noch etwas näher, wandte den Kopf zur Seite und spürte den weichen Stoff an ihrer Wange, atmete den vertrauten Duft ein.

Sie fühlte die Adern auf Deans Handrücken, die harten Sehnen über den Fingerknöcheln. Ihre Finger passten genau in die deutlichen Vertiefungen, über die ihre Fingerkuppen nun glitten. Wo die Knöchel noch rau gewesen waren, fühlte sich die Haut dazwischen zart an und über diesem Gedanken blieb ihr nicht die Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass Dean die Hände nicht zu Fäusten geballt sondern nur locker geschlossen hatte. Der Ring an seinem Finger war so warm, wie seine Haut.

Es war eine merkwürdige Art von Erlösung, die sie überfiel, als er die Geste erwiderte und seine Finger über ihren schloss. Ihr Lächeln grub sich tiefer in ihr Gesicht und sie drückte Wange und Nase sacht gegen seinen Rücken, die Nähe genießend.

Möglicherweise hatten sie noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor sie offen reden mussten.

-S-S-S-

_**Donnerstag, 28. November 2002**_

_Neugierig hob Dean den Deckel von einem der Töpfe auf dem Herd, als Rachel gerade die Küche verlassen hatte und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer lecker riechenden Soße wieder, die völlig unschuldig vor sich hin blubberte. Dafür, dass Rachel Kochen hasste und sonst – ähnlich ihm selbst – mehr Chaos als Essbares hervorbrachte, war das hier schon ein Meisterstück._

_Den Grund dafür fand er fleckig und kaum mehr lesbar einen halben Meter weiter – ein kleines, gebundenes Buch, gefüllt mit einer geschwungenen Schrift, die Dean kaum entziffern konnte. Scheinbar war das eines der alten Kochbücher, die Rachel meistens aus ihrem Sichtfeld verbannte, weil die Hälfte davon misslang, wenn sie versuchte es nach zu kochen._

_Der Duft der Soße zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Topf und mit einer raschen Bewegung angelte sich der Dunkelblonde einen Löffel aus der Schublade und tauchte ihn in die Flüssigkeit._

_Es fehlten vielleicht noch zehn Zentimeter des Weges, bis zu seinem Mund, als er ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte und langsam den Kopf drehte. Ertappt._

_Rachel hatte die die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und die Arme vor sich verschränkt, während sie mit dem Fuß abwartend auf den Boden tippte._

_„Ich weiß nicht, was an ‚Bitte pass auf, dass nichts überkocht, während ich die Post hole' so schwer zu verstehen war", fing sie an und kam um Dean herum, der sie mit seinem besten Unschuldsblick zu besänftigen versuchte._

_„Eigentlich wollte ich nur-„, fing Dean an und grinste dann verlegen, sich mit der freien Hand über den Nacken reibend. Dabei sank der Löffel ein Stück herab und Rachel nutzte den Moment, um sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und die Soße darauf in ihrem Mund verschwinden zu lassen._

_„Lecker!", verkündete sie._

_„Hey!", empörte sich Dean und stieß die Jüngere in die Seite, die wie eine zufriedene Katze zu ihm hoch schielte und die Schultern zuckte. Immerhin hatte sie es jetzt geschafft, ihn aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken zu reißen, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen zu Boden zu drücken schienen. Und sie hoffte, die Nachricht würde eine gute sein, die sie mitgebracht hatte._

_Sie nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und legte ihn in die Spüle, ehe sie auf all das angesammelte Geschirr darin Wasser laufen ließ. „Die Nachsendung aus deinem Postfach in Chicago kam vorhin. Da war auch ein Brief dabei, der nicht nach Rechnung aussieht. Er liegt auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer."_

_„Wer sollte mir schreiben?", fragte er irritiert, während Rachel einen Schwamm nass machte und antwortete: „Der Poststempel ist aus Kalifornien. Vielleicht dein Bruder? Sieh nach – sonst nascht du mir ja doch nur wieder!"_

_„Ich nasche nicht – aber jemand muss doch feststellen, ob du vor lauter Verliebtheit nicht das Essen versalzen hast", neckte er und hatte das Glück, schon außer Reichweite zu sein, so dass Rachels nasser Schwamm nur mit der Wand kollidierte, vor der er eben gestanden hatte._

_-S-S-S-_

_‚Frohes Thanksgiving' verkündete die Karte, lediglich mit ‚Sam' unterschrieben. Kein einziges Wort über die abgewiesenen Anrufe oder ein weiterer Gruß. Keine Frage, wo Dean den Feiertag verbrachte und auch kein Hinweis darauf, ob Sam bei Freunden oder alleine war._

_Einerseits war es mehr, als Dean erwartet hatte, andererseits war es enttäuschend, wie sehr die gute Beziehung zerbrochen war, die sie zueinander gehabt hatten, ehe Sam gegangen war._

_Er überlegte kurz, die Karte einfach in den Müll zu werfen, entschied sich dann aber anders und holte die Box unter der Couch hervor, in der sich ein paar seiner Habseligkeiten sammelten, die er nicht im Impala lassen wollte. Fotos aus seiner Kindheit, ein paar Briefe, Karten … ein Bild, das Sam im Kindergarten für ihn gemalt hatte, seine Geburtsurkunde und sein richtiger Ausweis. Er wollte die Karte von Sam nicht sehen, nicht den Stich in seinem Herzen spüren – aber sie wegzuwerfen brachte er nicht übers Herz._

-S-S-S-

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Thanksgiving, 2002?", fragte Dean in die Stille hinein und sah zu Rachel, die neben ihm auf der Couch saß, eine Wolldecke auf ihren Beinen und an den viel zu großen Maschen herumzupfend.

Ein schiefes Lächeln zog die Mundwinkel der Angesprochenen nach oben und sie nickte. „Ja. Wie könnte ich das vergessen, nach dem Wasserfleck, der heute noch in der Küche die Tapete ziert? Und ich weiß, wie Grandma sich freute, für einen Tag aus dem Pflegeheim zu kommen … und an dein Gesicht, als es an der Tür geklingelt hat."

Dean konnte nicht anders als leise lachen. Ein Lachen, das Rachel durch und durch ging.

Es war ein wirklich einmaliger Schock gewesen, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte um sich seinem Vater direkt gegenüber wieder zu finden. John hatte am Telefon gesagt, er würde sehen, ob es sich einrichten ließe, aber im Grunde hatte Dean nicht damit gerechnet. Wenn sein Vater etwas Derartiges sagte, war das eigentlich ein klares ‚Nein'.

„Sam hat gefehlt", murmelte Dean kurz darauf wieder ernst und hörte Rachel ein nicht lauteres „und Abby" hinzufügen.

Abby. Deans Gesicht verdüsterte sich. So selten, wie Rachel von ihrer Schwester sprach, konnte man sie leicht vergessen. Man konnte vergessen, dass die junge Frau existierte und ein mindestens ebenso großes Loch in Rachels Herzen hinterlassen hatte, als Sam bei ihm selbst.

Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er Sam zurück hatte. Mit einer festeren Bindung wie vorher.

Die Reaktion kam im gleichen Moment: Dean und Rachel blickten auf, einander in die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid!", brach es unisono aus ihnen heraus.

-S-S-S-

Mit trockenem Hals und fieberheißem Kopf erwachte Sam aus einem Schlaf, der nahe der Bewusstlosigkeit gelegen hatte und starrte in die Dunkelheit um sich herum. Er musste sich mehrmals daran erinnern, wo er war und warum kein zweites Atmen im Raum zu hören war, ehe er sein Herz überzeugen konnte, in einen annehmbaren Rhythmus zurück zu kehren, der es ihm ermöglichte, sich so weit zusammen zu reißen, dass er sich zur Seite drehen konnte um nach dem Wasserglas zu greifen.

Das war definitiv die schlechteste Idee, die er seit Tagen gehabt hatte.

Mit hämmernden Schmerzen begann sein Kopf sich gegen die Bewegung zu wehren und Sam musste nun wirklich blind nach dem Glas tasten. Die Schmerzen brachten ihn aus dem Konzept. Er verschüttete die Hälfte des Getränkes auf dem Boden und seinem Kissen, ehe er den kalten Rand an seine Lippen setzen konnte um gierig einige Schlucke hinunter zu würgen.

Das Wasser war Balsam für seinen schmerzenden Hals, doch das Glas war schneller leer, als ihm lieb war.

Stöhnend stemmte er sich hoch in eine sitzende Position und weiter bis er stand. Der Saum seiner Trainingshose streifte über seine Fußrücken und sein T-Shirt klebte unangenehm an seinem Oberkörper. Sam wünschte sich nichts mehr, als eine Dusche, aber er wollte die frisch genähten Wunden nicht schon wieder dem heißen Wasser aussetzen.

Ein Glas Wasser musste fürs Erste reichen. Dafür musste er trotzdem ins Badezimmer.

Mit dem Gefäß in der Hand taumelte er zur angelehnten Tür und hinaus auf den Flur.

‚Badezimmer. Badezimmer. Badezimmer … Sam, komm schon …', führte er sein Inneres Mantra weiter. Er musste zugeben: er hatte schon bessere Selbstmotivationen zu Stande gebracht. Aber sein Kopf war zu vernebelt für mehr.

Er fand den Lichtschalter und legte ihn um, ehe er in den kleinen Raum trat, die Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen, in der Hoffnung, damit einer neuerlichen Schmerzwelle durch die Helligkeit zu entgehen.

Weit gefehlt.

Grelle, weiße Streifen flackerten durch Sams Sichtfeld, als hätte jemand die Kanäle am Fernsehen verstellt. Und sie rührten nicht vom Deckenlicht her.

Sam wusste, was kam und wollte es trotzdem nicht wahr haben. Unvorbereitet ließ er das Glas auf die Fliesen fallen und krallte sich einhändig am Waschbeckenrand fest, damit er nicht fiel.

Stechende Schmerzen setzten hinter seiner Stirn ein, dehnten sich bis zu seinen Schläfen aus, von dort aus wurden sie fast reißend. Sam zog die Schultern zusammen in dem irrsinnigen Versuch, sich der Qual zu entziehen.

Der Druck auf seinen Ohren stieg an, bis er nur noch monotones Summen hörte.

Die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwand in einem Hagel aus Blitzen und weißen Feldern, seine Knie knickten ein, nur seine Hand hing noch schlaff am Waschbecken, gegen das er seine Stirn presste.

Muskelkontraktionen in seinem Magen setzten ein, gesellten sich zu den Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, knockten ihn beinahe aus.

Die Bilder kippten wirr hin und her, als hätte jemand nicht mitbekommen, dass er filmte und die Kamera wild herum schwang.

Er sah eine Wiese vor sich, frisch ergrünt. An den weiter entfernten Bäumen waren neue, hellgrüne Knospen zu sehen, die kleine Tupfen vor die dunkle Rinde zauberten.

Die Welt drehte sich um sich selbst, gab den Blick auf eine Gestalt frei, die offensichtlich ein Grab betrachtete. Tränen glänzten auf den Wangen der Frau.

Rachel.

Sam versuchte die Vision zu lenken, hatte aber kaum Erfolg damit.

Sein Blick streifte das Grab, vor dem Rachel stand und sein Herz setzte aus.

‚Winchester', stand da in dunkelgrauen Buchstaben. Den Namen davor konnte Sam nicht sehen. Er sah auch keine anderen Personen – nur Rachel.

Und dann war es vor seinen Augen dunkel.

Er keuchte, kämpfte gegen die Magensäure, die seine Speiseröhre hinauf drängte, spürte den Druck um sein Herz.

Winchester.

Winchester …

Und Dean und er waren nicht dort gewesen.

Es war ein Gefühl wie in dem Moment, als er Deans Tod durch Max Miller gesehen hatte. Grausame Angst, die seine Muskeln noch mehr verkrampfte, sein Atem kam abgehackt, er rang um jedes bisschen Luft, das sich durch seinen Hals quetschen musste, der sich immer weiter zusammenzog.

„Dean …!", presste er hervor, versuchte erfolglos zurück in die Realität zu kommen. „NEIN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Teil 14**

* * *

Das Splittern von Glas ließ Dean erstarren. Eisige Schauer jagten seinen Rücken hinunter und er wechselte nur einen kurzen Blick mit Rachel, die ebenfalls alarmiert die Stirn runzelte.

Zwei, drei Sekunden verharrte Dean noch, ehe der gequälte Schrei zu ihnen nach unten drang.

Sam.

Adrenalin schoss durch Deans Körper und bewirkte, dass er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal hinauf ins Obergeschoss nahm und es schneller erreichte, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Sam?", rief er und stieß die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf, hinter der er Sam vermutet hatte.

Nichts. Das zerwühlte Laken hing halb vom Bett herunter.

Dann fiel ihm der Lichtschimmer auf, der unter der Badezimmertür hervordrang. Heftig klopfte Dean an das weiße Holz.

„Sammy?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Sam – ich komme rein, also zieh dir was an, was auch immer du tust!", warnte er bevor er die Hand um den Türknauf schloss und überrascht feststellen musste, dass sich entsprechender drehen ließ und die Tür nicht verschlossen war.

Den Schwung, den er in der Bewegung gehabt hatte, hätte er sich sparen können – und Sam damit einen blauen Fleck, dessen Unterschenkel mit der Türkante kollidierte

Deans Herz schien auszusetzen, als er seinen Bruder so zusammengekrümmt auf den Boden sitzen sah, den einen Arm vor das Gesicht gepresst, den anderen vor seinen Bauch, schief angelehnt an den Rand der Badewanne. Die Beine auszustrecken schien er auf halbem Weg vergessen zu haben.

Bei Sams Füßen lagen Glassplitter herum.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteiles kniete Dean neben Sam, hatte den Jüngeren an den Schultern gepackt.

„Sam? Komm schon, rede mit mir, Mann", beschwor er seinen Bruder, traute sich aber nicht einmal, ihn sacht zu schütteln, weil er ihm nicht weh tun wollte. „Was ist los?"

Sam konnte nicht reden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Dean sollte sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen … er sollte … Dean sollte leben. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht verlieren!

Die Übelkeit hatte eine Schwelle erreicht, an der Sam sie nicht mehr zurückdrängen konnte und blind rutschte er zur Toilette hinüber.

Dean verstand und klappte den Deckel zurück, als der Sams bebenden Fingern entglitt, bevor er selbst sich auf die Knie setzte und seine Handfläche gegen die glühende Stirn seines Bruders presste.

Möglich, dass ihnen die ganze Szene irgendwann peinlich sein würde – irgendwann, wenn ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung war. Jetzt aber war es Dean so egal, als wenn in China ein Sack Reis umgefallen wäre.

„Ich hole ein Glas Wasser", hörte er Rachel sagen und war dankbar, dass sie ihm damit die Chance gab, sich unbefangen um Sam zu kümmern.

Dean konnte Sam schwer schlucken hören, für einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. Gerade so lange, dass Sam aus den Augenwinkeln zu Dean hinüber schielen konnte, ein entschuldigender Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Auch wenn es nichts gab, wofür er sich hätte entschuldigen müssen.

Also schüttelte der Ältere nur den Kopf. „Ist schon gut, vergiss es einfach."

Bei jedem neuerlichen Würgen zitterte der Körper seines Bruders mehr. Vorsichtig fuhr Dean über die verkrampften Muskeln an Sams Schultern, als wäre es nicht ein erwachsener Mann, der hier neben ihm kauerte und scheinbar nicht nur vom Erbrechen Tränen in den Augen hatte, sondern der kleine Junge, der sich dauernd irgendeine Erkältung oder einen Magen-Darm-Infekt einfing.

Die Hitze, die von Sam ausging, machte Dean Sorgen, aber er schwieg und konzentrierte sich darauf, dem Jüngeren Halt zu geben, ihn nicht noch weiter nach vorne kippen zu lassen, als die nächste Welle Übelkeit über ihn hinwegspülte.

Es schien nicht enden zu wollen. Sam kämpfte in hilfloser Verzweiflung gegen die Aversionen seines Magens, seinen Inhalt für sich zu behalten, hatte aber kaum Chancen. Er zwang sich, tief ein- und auszuatmen, obwohl jeder Atemzug weh tat und ein Zwicken seiner Rippen verursachte. Hätte Dean nicht mit seiner Hand eine willkommene Stütze geboten, Sam glaubte, sein Kopf wäre einfach heruntergefallen, so schwer fühlte er sich an.

Er wollte es zurückhalten, aber einer Kehle entrang sich ein heiseres Schluchzen, das zu kaum mehr als einem Wimmern wurde, als sein Magen sich ein letztes Mal zusammenzog und ihn letztendlich keuchend zurückließ. Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen, gerade noch von Dean gehalten, der ihn daraufhin zu sich zog und die Möglichkeit bot, sich anzulehnen. Dean hörte nicht auf, beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen.

Sam befürchtete, dieser seltene Moment der Nähe könnte der Letzte gewesen sein, also blieb er still sitzen. Die Panik, seinen Bruder möglicherweise zu verlieren, schwelte in ihm.

Ein Arm blieb um seine Schultern platziert, den anderen löste Dean von ihm. Sam konnte die Bewegung spüren, das Spannen der Muskeln, als sein Bruder nach etwas griff. Wasserrauschen folgte, dann fühlte er einen feuchten Waschlappen in seiner Hand.

„Hier."

Sam war wirklich dankbar, dass Dean den Moment nicht noch unangenehmer machte sondern ihm selbst wieder ein Stück Verantwortung übertrug und fuhr sich mit dem Stoff über das Gesicht. Eine willkommene Erfrischung, wenn sie auch nichts gegen den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund ausrichten konnte.

„Sammy?" Dean hatte die Stimme auf ein Level, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, gesenkt.

Angst vor der Frage, die kommen würde, fuhr durch Sam. Dean würde ihm keine Lüge abnehmen, das wusste er, also zog er es vor, zu schweigen.

„Du willst nicht reden, hm?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Der resignierende Unterton tat weh, aber Sam wollte seinen Bruder jetzt nicht mit dem belasten, was er gesehen hatte. Nicht, solange er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie er die Vision verhindern konnte.

„In Ordnung", schloss Dean ungewohnt ruhig und war drauf und dran, sich aufzustützen, als Sam ihn mit einer Hand an seinem Unterarm stoppte. Überrascht ließ er sich zurück auf den kalten Fliesenboden sinken. „Sam?"

Entschuldigend zuckte der mit den Schultern, kaum sichtbar, sein Kopf sank nach vorne.

Dean nahm es besorgt hin, Sam sacht die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn streichend um seine Hand ein paar Sekunden dort verharren zu lassen. Der Jüngere schien von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

„Okay, Sammy – ich weiß ja, dass du so eine emotionale-Momente-Tante bist, aber ich schwöre, die Kälte hier tut dir ganz und gar nicht gut, du Eisbär", murmelte er in Sams Ohr und hoffte auf eine Reaktion. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Sam alles andere als ein Eisbär war.

Nichts.

Stattdessen tauchte ein Glas Wasser vor seinen Augen auf. Mit einem leisen „Danke", nahm er es Rachel ab und hielt es Sam vor das Gesicht. Vielleicht würde der Moment den nötigen Ausschlag für Sam geben.

„Trink ein paar Schlucke. Und hoffen wir, dass es drin bleibt."

Sam gehorchte ohne Protest. Das Wasser spülte den schlechten Geschmack weg, aber sein Magen streikte nach wenigen Sekunden und Sam überließ es Dean, das Glas zur Seite zu stellen, still betend, das Trinken würde nicht wieder nach oben kommen.

Wenn Gott ihn gehört hatte, hatte er jedenfalls ein Einsehen.

-S-S-S-

Vorsichtig setzte Dean sich auf den Rand der Matratze und musterte die eingerollte Gestalt unter den Decken, die zu ihm hinauf blinzelte und sich dann müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. „Wie geht's Sam?"

„Er schläft, das Fieber ist gesunken ...", erklärte Dean und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Es war fast sechs Uhr morgens und er war seit annährend vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen. Er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken an sein provisorisches Bett auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Er musste in Sams Nähe bleiben.

Rachel setzte sich auf, die Decken um sich geschlungen und sah auf Dean hinunter, sein Profil im hellen Mondlicht deutlich erkennend und gerade noch so dem Drang widerstehend, mit der Hand die Konturen nachzufahren. „Meinst du, er ist okay?"

„Er wird wieder in Ordnung kommen", antwortete der Ältere vage und wandte das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen zu. „Es ist nur …"

„Nur was?"

„Ich glaube, er hatte eine Vision."

„Eine Vision?", echote Rachel.

„Ja."

„Du meinst, eine Vision – so richtig, wie: ich kann sehen, was in der Zukunft passiert?"

„Rede ich chinesisch?" Was hatte er heute nur mit China?

Rachel verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Hände in ihren Schoß sinken. „Nein, Winchester, du redest kein chinesisch – aber … echt?"

Dean nickte.

„Wow."

Jetzt war es an Dean, die Worte zu wiederholen, wie ein Papagei: „Wow?"

„Ja, wow – ich meine … hey, ich bin ja so einiges gewohnt von einem Leben mit dir, aber Visionen? Das ist neu."

„Es war auch für uns ein ziemlicher Schock. Sam hat … er hat seine Freundin sterben sehen und es als Alptraum abgetan. Stattdessen ist er mit mir auf die Suche nach Dad gegangen. Als wir zurückkamen, wurde sein Alptraum wahr. Seitdem ist das noch ein paar Mal passiert, anfangs nur, wenn er geschlafen hat, später auch, wenn er wach war. Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit – diese Verwirrtheit. Er will mir nicht sagen, was los war, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Vision war. Die Symptome sind die gleichen."

„Vielleicht muss er sich erst einmal selbst beruhigen, Dean", schlug Rachel vor. „Dräng ihn nicht."

„Er macht mir Angst damit", gab Dean ungewöhnlich offen zu und seufzte leise, den Blick auf etwas über dem Bett gerichtet, was im Dunkeln wie ein schwarzer Fleck aussah. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Rachel unterdessen und streckte die Hand in seine Richtung aus, ihn selbst entscheiden lassend, ob er mit seiner entgegen kam, oder ob das hier zu weit ging.

„Die ganze Situation ist totaler Mist", fluchte Dean auf einmal und zog Rachel im selben Moment ohne Vorwarnung zu sich, die Hände um ihr Gesicht gelegt, als sie nahe genug war und gab ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr für eine Antwort.

Die kühlen, schmalen Hände auf seiner Brust wanderten zu seinen Schultern, der Überraschungsmoment verflog und Rachel erwiderte den Kuss.

-S-S-S-

_**Donnerstag, 28. November 2002**_

_„Dean?"_

_Ein unwilliges Stöhnen kam von der Seite des Bettes, die näher an der Tür war._

_„Dean, wirklich … ich gönne dir deinen Schlaf, aber …" Es grenzte nahe an Hysterie, was in Rachels Stimme mitschwang „… aber ich glaube, ich werde verrückt."_

_Der Satz verwirrte ihn. „Was?"_

_„Na ja, ich glaube, ich werde verrückt. Oder ich träume. Oder … oder da steht wirklich jemand am Fußende unseres Bettes und … Dean? Ehrlich, sag mir bitte, dass ich nicht wach bin und das nicht passiert!"_

_Dean fuhr hoch, das Messer unter seinem Kopfkissen angriffsbereit in der Hand. Der Geist schien die Gefahr zu spüren und setzte sich in Bewegung – blitzschnell auf Rachel zu, die Hände ausgestreckt._

_Zu paralysiert um zu schreien starrte sie die weibliche Gestalt an. „… Mom …?"_

_Dean schoss nach vorne, die Waffe voran, als die Tür mit einem geräuschvollen Poltern aufgestoßen wurde._

_„RUNTER!"_

_Automatisch packte Dean die Jüngere und rollte mit ihr vom Bett, auf den harten Fußboden, sie mit seinem Körper abschirmend._

_Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend laut und die Kugel schlug in der Wand hinter dem Bett ein, ließ Staub aufwirbeln. Durch das Klingeln in Rachels Ohren hindurch konnte sie John fluchen hören, dann sah sie Dean an, der mit den Daumen ihre Wangenknochen entlang strich und lachte trocken auf. „Oh Gott … das war … real."_

_„So real wie wir alle hier", kam es von John, der inzwischen neben ihnen beiden in die Hocke gegangen war. Eine 45er in der Hand. „Alles okay?"_

_Rachel blinzelte ein paar Mal und war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob sie den Kopf schütteln sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich für die einfachste Methode: sich von Dean aufhelfen zu lassen und von einem zum anderen zu blicken._

_Sie wusste nicht, woher die Gewissheit kam, dass diese beiden Männer ihr gerade das Leben gerettet hatten. Vor dem Geist ihrer eigenen Mutter. Die Wahrheit wollte noch nicht ganz in ihren Kopf._

_Mit Gänsehaut auf den Armen und außer Atem, als wäre sie gerannt, ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante fallen._

_„Und jetzt?"_

_John nickte Dean zu, der schützend seinen Arm um Rachel gelegt hatte. „Und jetzt verbrennen wir die Knochen dieser Frau, um zu verhindern, dass das noch einmal passiert."_

_Er sagte das so, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Rachel konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, bevor sie Deans Blick suchte. Er war ernst, nicht die geringste Spur eines Scherzes._

_„Das machst du also?"_

_„Ja." Todernst._

_Sie plusterte die Backen auf und ließ die Luft langsam daraus entweichen. „Puh."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Teil 15**

* * *

Der im Halbdunkel daliegende Raum war für Sam ein Grund mehr, anzunehmen, dass es noch lange nicht Zeit war, aufzustehen. Sonst hätte ihn doch jemand geweckt, oder? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er überhaupt keinen Drang verspürte, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu bewegen. Die Abwesenheit von Schmerzen war ein willkommener Zustand.

Aber etwas stimmt nicht mit dem Zimmer überein, in dem er eingeschlafen war. Es war nicht die Sonne, die gegen die Rückseite der Rollos strahlte und ihn wärmte, wo sie auf die Bettdecke traf.

Es war mehr der kühle Schatten, der sich in dieser Fläche zu bewegen schien, der ihn irritierte. Einmal hierhin, einmal dorthin. Das alles gepaart mit Rascheln, als würde jemand Seiten umblättern; dem Reiben von Stoff aneinander und leisen Atemzügen, die zu schnell und zu leicht für Dean waren.

Mühsam öffnete erst ein Auge, nach einem Moment das nächste und starrte an die weiß gestrichene Decke über sich, bis sich seine Sicht klärte. Dann erst ließ er seine Augen auf Wanderschaft durch den Raum gehen, über die angelehnte Tür, den geschlossenen Wandschrank, die Kommode in der Ecke und bis hin zum Fenster.

Und zu der Person, die dort auf dem Fensterbrett saß. Rachels Gestalt zeichnete sich dunkel gegen die Helligkeit ab, schien zuerst nur eine Silhouette zu sein und für ein paar Sekunden erlag Sam dem Irrglauben, sie hätte nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war.

Kaum war sein Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, hob sie auch schon den Kopf und lächelte. „Hey."

Noch etwas schlaftrunken fuhr Sam sich über die Augen und rollte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, bis er Rachel deutlicher erkennen konnte. „Hey."

Die Kleinere legte das Buch zur Seite und ließ die Füße in der Luft baumeln, beide Hände an den Rand des Fensterbrettes geklammert. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Besser … denke ich", antwortete Sam und schaute sich erneut unruhig im Raum um. „Äh … Dean ist …?"

„Schläft wie ein Murmeltier. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte Rachel ihn mit einem Nicken zur Tür hin. „Er war die ganze Nacht bei dir."

Sam spürte ein kurzes Aufflackern von Schuld in sich, dass er Dean – schon wieder – eine schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte, konnte sich aber gleichzeitig an nichts mehr erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatten. Seine Erinnerung war verschwommen wie Nebel. Nur die Vision war gestochen scharf in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Jetzt wusste er auch wieder, warum ihn Deans Abwesenheit so nervös machte.

Plötzlich kam ihm jedoch ein anderer Gedanke. „Wie spät ist es?"

Rachel sah auf den Radiowecker, dessen Anzeige in ihre Richtung gedreht war, rutschte vom Fensterbrett und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Kurz vor neunzehn Uhr."

Er hatte wirklich einen ganzen Tag verschlafen … und noch immer war er müde und erschöpft. Seufzend kämpfte er sich erst auf den Ellenbogen hoch und schließlich in eine sitzende Position, sich am Kopfende des Bettes anlehnend.

Er konnte an Rachels Körperhaltung ausmachen, dass sie jederzeit bereit war, einzugreifen und ihm zu helfen, obwohl sie auf den schmalen Schlitz blickte, der zwischen Rollladen und Fensterrahmen war und so tat, als würde es sie nicht interessieren, was er machte. Wäre sie eine Katze gewesen, ihre Ohren hätten sie verraten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese Art der Zurückhaltung bei Dean gelernt.

Auch wenn ihm der Schweiß ausbrach – immerhin tauchten weder Kopfschmerzen noch Übelkeit auf und er lief auch keine Gefahr, Invalidenunterstützung zu erhalten.

„Du hättest ruhig bei Dean bleiben können", meinte er schließlich leise.

Rachel schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Es geht ihm besser, wenn er dich nicht alleine weiß. Und … ich weißt nicht, ob …"

„Ob was?"

Unwohl strich Rachel sich die Haare zurück hinter die Ohren. ‚Ob was' war eine durchaus berechtigte Frage – und eigentlich leicht zu beantworten. Ganz einfach damit, ob Dean sie gerade überhaupt um sich haben wollte. Und es war unfair, so zu tun, als hätte er dem zugestimmt, obwohl er tief und fest schlief, weit weg von aller Bewusstheit. Und diesen kurzen Kuss … sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn seiner emotionalen Erschöpfung zuzuschreiben.

So einfach würde es nicht werden.

Sie hatte die Regeln nicht gemacht – aber auch sie hatte sich daran zu halten. Alleine schon aus Respekt vor Dean. Und genau dieser Respekt verbot ihr auch, das nun vor Sam auszubreiten. Nicht jetzt.

„Rachel?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen", wechselte sie das Thema, wagte es, Sam ins Gesicht zu sehen und war überrascht, deutliche Ähnlichkeiten zu John festzustellen, die sie bei Dean nie so offensichtlich gefunden hatte. Die ausgeprägte Partie der Augenbrauen und Stirn, die Nase, die Farbe der Augen.

Möglicherweise lag es zum Teil daran, dass Sam sie musterte, nicht starrend oder ähnliches, aber doch so intensiv, als könnte er direkt in sie hineinblicken. Als versuchte er herauszufinden, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war.

Irgendwie gelang es ihr, den Gedanken daran abzustreifen und räusperte sich. „Ich dachte, wir sollten Dean etwas zu Weihnachten schenken."

Sams Ausdruck änderte sich abrupt, schwamm von abschätzend skeptisch zu warm und weich, bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders und diesem unverfänglichen Thema. All das, ohne, dass sich auch nur ein Muskel an seinen Wangen oder seiner Stirn bewegte. Vermutlich merkte er gar nicht, wie viel von seinem Wesen und seinen Gefühlen er mit seinen Augen preisgab.

Und vermutlich hatte sie nur gelernt, genauer hinzusehen.

Auf einmal lächelte er: „Das war noch keine Frage."

Rachel konnte nicht anders – ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich ebenfalls nach oben, als sie antwortete: „Das hätte ich jetzt fast nicht bemerkt, Sam – ich wollte fragen, ob du irgendeine Ahnung hast, was wir ihm schenken könnten?"

Sam grübelte einen Moment lang still vor sich hin, dann wurde sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich wüsste da etwas."

-S-S-S-

Langsam kniete Rachel sich auf die Bettkante, eine Hand an Deans Ellenbogen, die andere an seiner Schulter, um Halt zu finden, bevor sie sich vorsichtig über ihn lehnte um in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Die Haut, die unter dem T-Shirt hervorlugte fühlte sich warm vom Schlafen an, die feinen Härchen auf Deans Arm reagierten auf ihre deutlich kälteren Finger, indem sie sich schützend aufstellten.

„Dean?", fragte sie beinahe lautlos, weil sie ihn nicht erschrecken wollte. Normalerweise war er ein Leichtschläfer, beim kleinsten untypischen Geräusch erwachte er, seine Hand um das Messer unter dem Kopfkissen geschlungen und kampfbereit. Er musste wirklich ausgelaugt sein, denn er reagierte gar nicht.

Sie haderte mit sich, ob sie ihn wirklich wecken sollte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie seinen Ärger auf sich ziehen würde, wenn sie ihr Versprechen – ihn zu benachrichtigen, wenn Sam wach war – nicht hielt. Er hatte sich überhaupt erst unter dieser Bedingung davon abhalten lassen, den Wecker an seinem Handy zu aktivieren.

„Dean", wiederholte sie sanft, löste die Hand von seiner Schulter und strich ihm sacht über die dunkelblonden, kurzen Strähnen, die zerzaust vom Schlafen in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Er sah so viel jünger aus, als er war, wenn die Sorge sich noch nicht wieder in seinen Kopf gefressen hatte. Verletzlich. Sogar sie vergaß zu gerne, dass er das auch war.

Seine Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern, bevor Dean sie kurz zusammenpresste und öffnete, in die Leere vor sich starrend, anstatt sich Rachel zuzuwenden. Er war völlig orientierungslos.

Sacht festigte sie ihren Griff um seinen Ellenbogen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie hier war, damit sie nicht gleich mit einem Dolch an der Kehle unter ihm lag. Er hatte ihr den einen oder anderen Trick gezeigt, ein paar Kniffe. Aber gegen Dean selbst kam sie damit kaum an.

Er war zu schnell und zu geschickt.

Aber gerade jetzt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Kissen und murrte unwillig, dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, was los war und er drehte sich auf den Rücken. Rachels Hand rutschte in seine Armbeuge, sie setzte sich auf, um wenigstens etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen zu behalten.

„Ist irgendetwas mit Sam?" Er rieb sich über die Haut über dem Brustbein. Seine Stimme klang sogar in seinen Ohren heiser und viel zu leise für seinen normalen Tonfall.

„Ihm geht's gut."

Dean fühlte, wie er sie ungläubig anstarrte und besann sich darauf, auf eine weitere Erklärung zu warten, bevor er sie für verrückt erklärte.

Rachel lachte bei seinem Ausdruck, ihre Fingerkuppen bewegten sich ein paar Zentimeter seinen Arm hinauf. „Wirklich, Dean. Der Schlaf hat ihm gut getan, er ist voll da und langweilt sich zu Tode. Aber ich halte ihn schon in Schach, solange du dich hier ausruhst, okay?"

Dean zögerte. Nicht, weil er Rachel nicht vertraute – im Gegenteil. Sie zählte zu den wenigen Menschen, denen er bedingungslos sein Leben in die Hände gelegt hätte. Eher aus dem Gedanken heraus, dass er es sein sollte, der bei Sam war. So war es immer gewesen und jetzt damit zu brechen kam etwa einem Eingeständnis gleich, dass er überflüssig war.

Andererseits …

Es waren Rae und Sam. Zwei Menschen, denen er noch nie überdrüssig geworden war. Er täuschte sich bestimmt – sie wollten ihn nicht ausgrenzen, sondern ihm Ruhe gönnen.

Ruhe, die er dringend nötig hatte, weil zu viele Gedanken wie Tornados durch seinen Kopf fegten und nichts als Trümmer zurückließen, die er nicht mehr zusammensetzen konnte. Alles war so wirr …

Viel weiter kam er mit dem Gedanken nicht.

Rachel hatte die Hand gehoben und strich federleicht seinen Nasenrücken entlang. Er konnte den Reflex, die Augen zu schließen, nicht unterdrücken.

„Schlaf weiter …wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, wecke ich dich auf …", hörte er Rachel dabei flüstern, nahe bei seinem Ohr, ihr Atem ließ seine Gänsehaut zurückkehren. Gott, wie hatte er ihre Stimme vermisst …

Er murmelte noch etwas von ‚unfairen Methoden' ehe der Schlaf ihn wieder hatte.

-S-S-S-

_**Freitag, 29. November 2002**_

_Rachel erfuhr alles._

_Angefangen von Deans Kindheit, über Marys Tod hinweg und wie sie Jäger geworden waren. Einfach alles. Selbst die Geschichte mit Sam, die Dean so oft ausgelassen hatte._

_Es war nicht geplant und weder John noch Dean waren glücklich darüber, aber es war geschehen. Und Rachel war nicht zu bremsen._

_Dean vermutete, sie überspielte ihren Schock darüber, dass Geister und Dämonen wirklich existierten, mit diesem Drang, alles über entsprechende Wesen herauszufinden. Und wenn sie es überspielte, dann tat sie es bis jetzt wirklich gut._

_Sie rastete nicht aus._

_Sie schrie nicht._

_Sie weinte nicht._

_Noch nicht._

_Dean spähte über das schmale Flammenmeer zwischen ihnen hinweg. Rachel stand dort wie angewurzelt, beobachtete wie in Trance, wie das Feuer den hölzernen Sarg und die gesalzenen Überreste ihrer Mutter verzehrte, die Erde in dem ausgehobenen Viereck noch schwärzer werden ließ, als es die Dunkelheit alleine je gekonnt hätte. Ihre Finger spielten mit der Streichholzschachtel, mit dessen Inhalt und Hilfe sie den Part übernommen hatte, alles in Brand zu stecken._

_Die Flammen spiegelten sich wild tanzend auf ihrem Gesicht wider und Dean überwand die Distanz, die sie beide trennte. Sie mochte eine gute Schauspielerin sein, ihm ebenbürtig, wenn es um versteckte Gefühle ging, aber sie war nicht gut genug._

_Wortlos nahm er ihr die Schachtel ab und steckte sie ein._

_Rachels Hände verharrten in der Luft, ihrer Tätigkeit beraubt, den kleinen Karton auf und wieder zuzuschieben, mit den Fingernägeln über die Seiten zu kratzen._

_Es dauerte, bis sie den Kopf hob und fast genauso lange, bis ihre harte Maske zu bröckeln schien. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, die Tränen sammelten sich darin, bis es eine einzige wagte, ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen und über Rachels Wange zu laufen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe._

_Dean wartete stumm, bis sie von selbst näher trat und ihre Finger in seiner Jacke verankerte, das Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben._

_Sie hatten versucht herauszufinden, warum Rachels Mutter keine Ruhe fand und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Familienleben war, das sie nicht ertragen konnte. Das Feiern eines Festes, welches sie selbst so oft vergessen hatte. Das Glück ihrer eigenen Mutter und das ihrer ältesten Tochter … sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wollte es mit aller Macht zerstören, die ihr noch geblieben war._

_Und jetzt standen sie hier und Rachel zerstörte diese Macht. Zerstörte alles, was von ihrer Mutter übrig war._

_Dean hielt den bebenden Körper der Jüngeren fest, bis ihr Schluchzen zu einem unregelmäßigen Hicksen wurde, das Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel abgestützt und mit der Umarmung ein wenig Wärme in der frühen Winternacht spendend. Er wollte nicht sagen, ‚Alles ist gut'. Er wollte keine leeren Worte von sich geben, die keinen Trost spenden würden und ihm auch nie geholfen hatten._

_„Wohin … wohin geht sie jetzt …?", würgte Rachel hervor und Dean sah in die Ferne, über Hunderte von Gräbern hinweg._

_Wenn er es nur selbst wüsste! Wo war seine eigene Mutter jetzt? Hatte sie Ruhe gefunden oder wartete sie nur darauf, dass ihre Familie nach Hause zurückkehrte? Hielt sie die Liebe zurück, weil sie so viel nicht sagen konnte? War sie wütend, aus dem Leben gerissen worden zu sein, weg von ihren Kindern, ihrem Ehemann? Oder traurig? Konnte sie nicht gehen, weil sie nicht verstand, was passiert war?_

_Rachel wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort, die zu geben Dean nicht fähig war._

_Einen Moment später jedoch spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, ein Blick verriet ihm, dass John den anderen Arm um Rachel gelegt hatte. Trost spendend, stützend._

_Seine Augen waren in Deans gerichtet, als er die Frage beantwortete: „Sie ist an einem besseren Ort."_

_Und Dean wusste, diese Worte galten ihm, obwohl sie für Rachel die gleiche Bedeutung hatten._


	16. Chapter 16

**Teil 16**

* * *

Es war gar nicht so einfach, etwas mit einer Hand zu verpacken, wie Sam Grimassen ziehend feststellen musste, als er mit dem Geschenkpapier vor sich im Gästezimmer auf dem Boden saß und versuchte, die viereckige Box darin verschwinden zu lassen. Um ihn herum türmten sich zerknüllte Haufen von rotem und grünem Papier, abwechselnd mit abgerolltem Geschenkbändchen, einer offenen Schere und Klebeband.

Der Gips mochte zwar prädestiniert dafür sein, etwas zu beschweren, indem man seinen Arm einfach nur auf dem Objekt ruhen ließ, aber die unebenen kleinen Stellen auf dem Material hatten eine ganz andere Meinung davon, wozu sie nutze waren und hatten kleine Löcher in die ersten drei Papiere gerissen. Jetzt, beim vierten Versuch, hatte er immerhin so weit gedacht, seinen Pullover über den Gips zu ziehen, aber dafür rutschte nun das Papier einfach weg.

Langsam aber sicher war Sam wirklich frustriert.

Überhaupt war mit einem eingegipsten Arm alles schwieriger: das fing beim Anziehen an, ging übers Essen und hörte beim Duschen wieder auf. Nicht, dass es sein erster Armbruch gewesen wäre – beileibe nicht. Aber scheinbar hatte er sämtliche Erfahrungen mit ähnlichen Zuständen gekonnt verdrängt, und damit auch die Gewissheit, wie sehr er auf beide Arme angewiesen war.

Seine Rippen machten es zudem nicht einfacher.

Immerhin hatte er Dean die letzten Tage soweit abschütteln können, dass er ihn einfach machen ließ und nur noch half, wenn Sam ihn ausdrücklich darum bat. Was Sams eigener Meinung nach noch viel zu oft vorkam. Er verübelte dem anderen nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte – umgekehrt wäre es ihm genauso ergangen, aber Sam war froh, um ein wenig Freiraum, um das Bisschen Luft zum Atmen, das er brauchte, um seinen Kopf frei von der Vision zu bekommen.

Er hasste es.

Dieses Wissen – und es nicht teilen zu können. Was sollte er sagen? Einer von ihnen würde sterben, aber er müsse noch herausfinden wer und warum? Das klang selbst in seinen Ohren mies.

Und er konnte sich kaum ablenken – außer wenn er sich wirklich auf dieses furchtbar störrische Papier konzentrierte. Kopfschüttelnd biss er mit den Zähnen ein Stück Tesafilm ab und klebte es schief auf, verzog dabei das ursprünglich fast ordentlich zusammengehaltene Papier und seufzte tief.

Gut, dass sein Bruder erstens kein Geschenk erwartete und zweitens um Sams Fähigkeit, Dinge einzupacken wusste.

Er hätte Rachel gebeten, ihm zu helfen, aber dann entschieden, dass es besser war, wenn sie Deans Tür im Auge behielt, damit er nicht plötzlich im Zimmer stand und vorzeitig entdeckte, was sie ausgeheckt hatten.

Noch war es ihm sowieso ein Rätsel, wie sie ihren Plan so lange vor Dean hatten geheim halten können.

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 13. Januar 2003**_

_Piep._

_Piep. Piep._

_Piep. Piep. Piep._

_Eine Hand wanderte suchend über den Nachttisch neben dem Bett, strich über die deutlich fühlbare Maserung des Holzes; Fingerspitzen stießen an kühles Glas, tasteten weiter bis sie den Wecker fanden und stellten den unglaublich belästigenden Ton aus, der bei jedem neuerlichen Ton an Lautstärke zunahm._

_Die Gestalt zu der die Hand gehörte zog den Arm zurück unter die erwärmte Decke und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen aufgrund der unchristlichen Zeit, zu der sie aufgeweckt wurden. Nur die Person, der dieser Weckruf galt, rollte sich noch enger zusammen und gab keinen Laut von sich._

_„Rae."_

_„Mh …"_

_„Rachel, wirklich", beharrte Dean, jetzt doch herzhaft gähnend und sie sacht in die Seite stupsend._

_„Lass mich …"_

_„Nein."_

_„Hör auf …"_

_„Ich mach' doch gar nichts!", verteidigte sich Dean prompt gespielt beleidigt, denn er hatte sie nicht noch einmal berührt._

_Aber das leise „Hör auf" wiederholte sich in einem beinahe weinerlichen Tonfall._

_„Rachel?"_

_Dean stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch und blickte auf den dunklen Schopf neben sich hinunter. Das Gesicht war unter ein paar langen, dichten Strähnen verborgen und nur die hellen Finger hoben sich deutlich aus den Wellen heraus._

_Vorsichtig streckte Dean die Hand aus und zog die Hände von Rachels Gesicht. „Du musst aufstehen, wenn du rechtzeitig zum College willst."_

_„Nicht …"_

_„Was nicht – du willst nicht gehen?", fragte Dean überrascht, drehte seinen Oberkörper so weit, bis er die Lampe erreichen konnte und knipste das kleine Licht an. Das sah Rachel nicht ähnlich – sie beschwerte sich über das College wie jeder andere auch, aber im Grunde ging sie gerne hin._

_„Nein, nicht reden! Sei still …!", beschwerte Rachel sich und bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick, als sie in die plötzliche Helligkeit blinzelte, die Augen kaum einen Spalt breit offen, die Lider geschwollen und mit dunklen Ringen darunter, während der Rest ihres Gesichtes einem Geist locker Konkurrenz hätte machen können._

_„Bist du krank?", fragte er jetzt eine ganze Spur leiser und mit Besorgnis in der Stimme, eine Hand hebend um sie auf Rachels Stirn zu legen. Die Jüngere lehnte sich in die Geste, biss sich auf die Lippe und zog die Knie enger an den Körper. Sie schüttelte nicht den Kopf, sondern gar nur ein leises „Mh mh" von sich, das Dean als Verneinung aufnahm._

_„Wieder Kopfschmerzen?", hakte er jetzt kaum mehr hörbar nach und schaltete rasch das Licht aus, bevor er den freien Arm um Rachel legte, den anderen an ihrer Stirn ließ, weil sie keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Berührung zu entfernen._

_Diesmal war die Zustimmung nur noch zu erahnen._

_Dean wusste nicht mehr, wann die Kopfschmerzen das erste Mal so schlimm geworden waren – es musste im Herbst gewesen sein. Rachel hatte erzählt, sie hätte früher schon Migräne gehabt, aber es wäre jahrelang nicht mehr vorgekommen. Umso mehr nahmen sie jetzt die momentanen Kopfschmerzattacken mit, die eine erschreckende Regelmäßigkeit annahmen._

_Ein paar Minuten blieb Dean wo er war, dann küsste er die Jüngere behutsam auf die Nasenspitze und löste sich von ihr. Ein paar Tabletten und Ruhe würden helfen – und viel mehr als das und sie am College zu entschuldigen konnte Dean ohnehin nicht tun._

-S-S-S-

Rachel schob ihren Kopf durch die Tür und spähte in den dunklen Raum und zu dem ausgebreiteten Haufen unter der Bettdecke. Dean sah friedlich aus – ein Bild von ihm, das sie früher so geliebt hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihr Herz sich mit einem kleinen, flatterigen Ziehen meldete und korrigierte sich innerlich: Immer noch liebte.

Es war erstaunlich gewesen, die Veränderungen in seinem Verhalten zu beobachten, so offensichtlich und doch für alle Welt verborgen. Sobald er über die Schwelle kam – nein, sobald er den Weg zum Haus einschlug – wurde er ruhiger, seine Schultern entspannten sich, der harte Zug um seinen Mund löste sich und wurde zu einem Lächeln.

Und obwohl es momentan nicht so war, solange er wach war, hatten das Haus, die Personen darin, doch noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf sein Unterbewusstsein.

Sam stand hinter ihr, wartete auf ein ‚okay' und sie gab es, indem sie mit dem Kopf nickte und sich durch die Tür schob, den jüngeren Winchester auf den Fersen.

So leise wie möglich suchten sich die beiden ihren Weg in das Zimmer – Rachel hinüber zu ihrer ursprünglichen Seite des Bettes, nahe dem Fenster, Sam setzte sich auf die vordere Bettkante und schaltete das Nachtlicht ein, weil er nicht erst die heruntergelassenen Rollos öffnen wollte.

Rachel konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie über Dean hinweg Sam ins Gesicht sah, der amüsiert die Augenbraue nach oben zog, obgleich dem Bild seines tief und fest schlafenden Bruders, bevor er seinen Gipsarm auf Deans Seite ablegte und ihm mit den Fingern gegen den Oberarm stupste, während Rachel sich auf allen Vieren daran machte, die Distanz bis zu Dean zu überwinden.

Auf den Knien sitzend fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen von der Haut hinter seinem Ohr und den Hals hinunter, über die kleine Erhebung des altbekannten Lederbandes hinweg, dessen Anhänger unter Deans T-Shirt verborgen war, über eine schmale, waagrechte Narbe die zu seinem Nacken führte und weiter bis sie den weichen Stoff des Kragens erreichte. Sacht zupfte sie daran, wartend, bis Dean sich vom Schlaf befreite.

Verwirrung machte sich in Dean breit, als er heftig zwinkerte, die Augen zu dem Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte richtend, ehe er mit ihnen den Arm entlang nach oben wanderte und Sam erkannte. Sofort schrillten seine Alarmglocken, weil er im Dämmerlicht das Gesicht des Jüngeren kaum sehen konnte.

Trotz diesem kurzen Adrenalinstoß richtete er sich beinahe schwerfällig auf. „Was ist los, Sammy?", fragte er, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und stoppte irritiert, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Rachel wahrnahm. „Rae …?"

Seine Verwirrtheit erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. „Was ist, habt ihr die Küche in die Luft gejagt?" Er zögerte, bevor er die nächste Frage an Sam gewandt stellte: „Geht's dir schlechter?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte Sam rasch und Dean nickte, halbwegs beruhigt, wenn auch nicht weniger konfus.

Rachels Hand lag unterdessen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, kühl wie eh und je – und nur diese Gewohnheit ließ ihn nicht zusammenfahren. Zugegeben, sie war vielleicht etwas kühler als sonst.

Die Blicke, die zwischen den beiden Jüngeren hin und her gingen, ließen Dean argwöhnisch die Stirn runzeln und sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen. Sie hatten irgendetwas ausgeheckt. „Also?"

„Also was?", fragte Rachel unschuldig und ließ sich direkt neben Dean in die weichen Kissen plumpsen.

„Also was wollt ihr um" – er schielte zu der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch – „halb neun Uhr morgens von mir?" präzisierte er die Frage. Das wurde ja immer besser – jetzt verbündeten sich die beiden schon miteinander! Mit einem Mal war Dean froh, dass er nur Sam als Bruder hatte und nicht noch jemanden, auf den er hatte aufpassen müssen in all der Zeit. Wer wusste, auf welche Dinge der sonst so vernünftige, jüngste Winchester mit ein bisschen mehr Input von Blödsinn gekommen wäre?

Viel schlimmer war es, wenn Sam jetzt seine wirren Ideen mit den verrückten von Rachel mischte!

Dean wartete, aber es kam einfach keine Antwort. Er suchte den Blick von Rachel, doch die gab nur ein so minimales Zeichen an Sam von sich, dass sogar Dean Mühe hatte, es zu registrieren. Und wann bitte hatten sie das gelernt?

Als Dean sich zurück zu Sam wandte, sah er wo die Antwort geblieben war: in der unverletzten Hand seines Bruders.

„Was …?"

„Frohe Weihnachten!", kam es unisono von beiden Seiten und Sam drückte ihm das Geschenk in die Finger, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bei dem man seine Mundwinkel beinahe hinter seinen Ohren hätte einhaken können.

So verblüfft Dean auch war, so gut tat es ihm, Sam lächeln zu sehen. Frei und ehrlich und nicht, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, um Dean zu beruhigen. Besonders nach all den Sorgen der letzten Wochen. Erleichterung spülte wie eine Welle durch ihn hindurch, als er das Geschenk in seinen Fingern betrachtete und daraufhin erst weiterdachte.

„Es ist Weihnachten …?" Blöde Frage – natürlich war Weihnachten. Noch vor einigen Tagen hatte er selbst den Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer geschmückt, dann aber vor lauter Hektik vergessen, Geschenke zu besorgen. Um es genau zu nehmen, hatte er schlichtweg vergessen, dass heute Weihnachten war. Umso gerührter war er jetzt, dass die beiden daran gedacht hatten.

Rachel und Sam nickten nur.

Die ursprüngliche Welle der Erleichterung sammelte sich in einer warmen Woge um Deans Herz und ein ungewöhnlich weiches Lächeln löste den fragenden Ausdruck ab, stahl sich regelrecht auf sein Gesicht.

„Mach es auf!", forderte Rachel, deutlich gespannt auf seine Reaktion und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, die Hände auf den Knien.

Langsam löste Dean die lockere Schleife um das ganze Paket und verkniff sich einen Kommentar in Sams Richtung. Das war wirklich unverkennbar der Stil seines kleinen Bruders. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Rachel die Dinge noch nie mit Geschenkpapier eingepackt hatte. Sie hatte immer andere Wege gefunden.

Seine Finger wanderten zu dem eingeknickten Rand und dem welligen Tesafilmstückchen und lösten es vom Papier, bevor er an den Seiten genau das Gleiche machte. Alles wie in Zeitlupe und es machte Sam und Rachel scheinbar unglaublich nervös. Die eine trippelte unruhig mit den Fingern und der Blick des anderen huschte immer wieder zwischen Deans Gesicht und dem Geschenk hin und her.

Die Schachtel, die Dean unter dem Papier fühlte war in Folie eingeschweißt und er bekam sie erst beim zweiten Greifen zu fassen, um sie seitlich aus dem Papier heraus zu ziehen. Als er endlich sehen konnte, was er da festhielt, stockte ihm der Atem und das Papier fiel achtlos auf die Bettdecke.

Er hielt ein neues Kassettendeck mit CD-Player in den Händen.

Wie hatten sie …?

Die Frage musste wortwörtlich und in roten Leuchtbuchstaben auf seiner Stirn stehen, denn Rachels Lächeln wurde wissend und sie überließ Sam die Erklärung, der still das abgebrochene Plastikstück hochhielt.

Dean hatte es beinahe vergessen. Beinahe, denn als er im Wagen danach gesucht hatte, damit der Müll sich nicht schon wieder zu häufen begann, der ein Eigenleben unter den Sitzen zu entwickeln schien, hatte er es nicht mehr finden können. Aber er hatte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum gemacht, seit er die Tür des Impalas das letzte Mal geschlossen hatte.

Dennoch erinnerte er sich genauso wenig daran, dass Sam sich nach irgendetwas gebückt hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd legte er die Schachtel zur Seite, nahm er das kleine Stück schwarzen Plastiks aus Sams Handfläche und sah seinen Bruder an, dann Rachel, bevor er dem plötzlichen Impuls folgte und sich nach vorne lehnte um Sam zu umarmen. Möglichst ohne ihm weh zu tun zog er den Braunhaarigen ein wenig näher zu sich und drückte dessen Schulter sacht und dankbar. Nicht wegen des Geschenkes, über das er sich nichtsdestotrotz freute, wie ein kleines Kind – nein, er war dankbar für die Nähe. Dankbar, dass Sam ihm nicht unter den Fingern weg gestorben war – auch wenn dieser Dank irgendwem anders gelten musste.

„Ihr seid verrückt – alle beide", brachte er rau heraus, überrascht davon, wie viel Emotion in seiner Stimme mitschwang und wie ungewohnt sie dadurch für ihn selbst klang.

„Verrückt? Hm … ja, mag sein", antwortete Rachel an Sams Stelle, als die beiden sich voneinander lösten und sie den Älteren in die Arme schloss. Sein Körper war warm, sie konnte für ein paar Sekunden seinen Herzschlag spüren und schloss die Augen, ihre Nase an seiner Halsbeuge vergrabend. Viel leiser und nur für ihn hörbar fügte sie hinzu: „Aber du bist uns wichtig, Dean."

Es sagte ihr mehr, als hätte er geantwortet, als er das Gesicht so weit zu ihr wandte, dass sein Atem ihr Ohrläppchen streifte und er einen Kuss auf ihren Hals hauchte.

Sam wartete geduldig und tat, als würde er nichts von dem mitbekommen, was für einige Sekunden neben ihm geschah, bis die beiden sich voneinander lösten und Dean die Beine aus dem Bett schob.

„Lasst mich raten … bis zum Frühstück seid ihr noch nicht gekommen?", fragte er und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Geht schon runter, ich erledige das."

„Dean du kannst nicht –„, fing Sam skeptisch an, aber Rachel legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte warnend den Kopf, während der ältere Winchester sich nicht aufhalten ließ und das Zimmer verließ.

„Er kann. Zumindest Pancakes", meinte Rachel in die Stille der verklungenen Schritte hinein.

„Was? Seit wann?"

„Seit Fertigmischungen."


	17. Chapter 17

Browni: Ein ganz ganz herzliches Dankeschön für dein Review, ich konnte dir leider nicht als Reply antworten :) Schön, dass du wieder mit an Bord bist!

**Teil 17**

* * *

„Was haben Sie bei dieser Narbe hier angestellt, Mr. Sanderson? Ihre Akten weisen keine Informationen dazu auf, aber sie muss professionell genäht worden sein."

Sam blickte überrascht auf die eine bogenförmige Narbe, die durch das Verschwinden des Verbandes um seinen Oberkörper entlang seiner ganzen Seite sichtbar geworden war und welche Dr. Connor jetzt stirnrunzelnd musterte. Sie reihte sich in eine gerade noch überschaubare Menge anderer mehr oder weniger markanter Narben ein, die meisten von ihnen verblasst und kaum mehr zu sehen. Nur einige wenige zeugten von der Not, aus der heraus sie geflickt worden waren. Für die anderen hatten sie einen guten Drill genossen, der die dünnen, empfindlichen Gewebestriche unauffällig werden ließ.

Der Arzt klang nicht halb so argwöhnisch, wie er Sams Meinung nach hätte klingen müssen, sondern mehr neugierig.

Kurz sah Sam zu Dean hinüber, der während der ganzen Prozedur mit dem Rücken in Richtung Raum am Fenster gestanden und nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte. Überhaupt war er die letzten Tage ziemlich still für seine Verhältnisse.

Er ging damit dem Gespräch über die Vergangenheit aus dem Weg, das unweigerlich bevorstand.

„Samuel?", hakte Dr. Connor nach, geduldig, solange er einen Faden nach dem anderen aufschnitt und mit einer Pinzette aus der Haut zog. Nach den ersten vier Fäden hatte Sam sich tunlichst auf andere Dinge konzentriert als auf das merkwürdige Gefühl, wenn etwas unter der Haut durch das Fleisch gezogen wurde. Es gab Dinge, an die gewöhnte man sich nie.

„Es war ein … unglücklicher Jagdunfall, hier in der Gegend", improvisierte er und erkannte, wie Deans Schultern herabsanken. Das schien die vermutete Antwort gewesen zu sein. Sein Bruder wusste jetzt ohne hinzusehen, von welcher alten Verletzung sie sprachen.

Und einen Jagdunfall konnte man es wirklich nennen. Mehr noch als alle anderen Jagdunfälle, die sie gehabt hatten. Sam biss sich auf die Innenseiten der Wangen und drehte den Kopf gen Boden, weg von Dean. Ärger flammte in ihm auf. Es gab nicht viel, was sie totschwiegen, aber die Jagd, bei der das passiert war, gehörte dazu.

Sie war der Grund für eine mehrjährige Funkstille gewesen.

In Dr. Connors Kopf schien es zu rattern, als versuche er, das Gesagte mit etwas Erlebtem in Einklang zu bringen.

„War das Anfang 2003?", fragte er beiläufig, schnitt und zog wieder; zupfte bedacht, weil der Faden sich nicht von der Haut lösen wollte.

„Ja …?", bestätigte Sam und stellte damit gleichzeitig die Frage, wie der Arzt darauf kam. So leicht war es nicht, das Alter von Narben zu bestimmen, die längst verheilt waren.

Und obwohl sie so alt war, erinnerte Sam sich an den Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Dean protestierte nicht und wandte auch nicht ein, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war, wie noch ein paar Wochen vorher, also fuhr Dr. Connor etwas sicherer auf diesem Gebiet fort: „Damals wart ihr beide auf der Jagd, nicht?"

Sam stutzte, kam aber nicht dazu, nachzuhaken, mit so viel Wucht brach die Erinnerung über ihn herein.

-S-S-S-

_**Donnerstag, 6. Februar 2003**_

_„Gott, warum hast du nicht Dad gefragt?", warf Sam seinem Bruder vor, als er seinen Dolch heftiger als nötig in die an seinem Gürtel befestigte Scheide schob._

_„Er hat zu tun. Hör auf zu jammern. Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind. In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns wieder hier, verstanden?", schärfte Dean Sam jetzt ungefähr zum hundertsten Mal ein und der Jüngere verdrehte genervt die Augen._

_„Alter, wenn wir nicht mal losgehen, können wir die zwei Stunden auch gleich hier warten", informierte er gezwungen ruhig. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen können? Er wollte nicht mehr Jagen – er hatte Prüfungen und viel zu viel Stress um die Ohren, als dass er eine passable Rückendeckung würde abgeben können._

_Dean sah über die Schulter hinweg seinen Bruder an. „Hast du genug Silberkugeln?"_

_„Genug um eine ganze Armee zu durchlöchern."_

_„Wenn du gut zielst brauchst du nur eine. Verschwende die Kugeln nicht."_

_„Dean", warnte Sam, deutlich am Rande seiner Geduld angekommen und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen._

_„Du weißt wie lange es dauert, neue herzustellen", wandte der Ältere ungerührt ein._

_„Dean …!", grollte der jüngste Winchester._

_„Okay – okay!", gab Dean unwirsch zurück und schob seine eigene Waffe in das Halfter an seiner Hüfte, ehe er sich umwandte. „Du gehst nach Osten …-„_

_„Hör zu, bringen wir es einfach hinter uns. Spar es dir, mir zehnmal den Plan zu erklären."_

_„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du mir das Vieh nicht in den Rücken kommen lässt."_

_„Wann habe ich dir jemals keine Rückendeckung gegeben?", fragte Sam herausfordernd und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er seinen Bruder dazu auffordernd, sich mit ihm anzulegen._

_„Beruhige dich, Prinzesschen", wank Dean spöttisch ab. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen entsicherte Sam seine Waffe und deutete mit einem Rucken seines Kopfes an, dass Dean losgehen sollte. Alte Gewohnheiten legte man nicht so schnell ab._

_-S-S-S-_

_Sam stoppte seinen halsbrecherisch rasanten Lauf durch den Wald und presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Rinde des Baumes, er zwang seinen Atem auf ein normales Level, aber trotzdem hob und senkte sich seine Brust bei jedem Atemzug enorm. Er schloss die Augen um allen Geräuschen um sich herum besser gewahr zu werden und legte den Kopf zurück, um sich weiter im Schatten zu verbergen._

_Seine Handflächen berührten die raue Rinde, kleine Holzsplitter blieben an seiner feuchten Haut hängen. In seinen schläfenlangen Haaren hatten sich Blätter und kleine Äste verfangen._

_Schweiß rann ihm über Stirn und Rücken, seine Muskeln rebellierten gegen die Belastung, denen sie zuvor bei seiner Hetzjagd durch den Wald ausgesetzt waren und auch dagegen, nun so abrupt gestoppt worden zu sein; gezwungen, sein Gewicht aufrecht zu halten._

_Jemand war ihnen gefolgt und hatte sie zur Eile angetrieben. Sie hatten Abstand zwischen sich und den Werwolf bringen wollen._

_Sam versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er hätte Dean hören müssen – er hätte ihn vorhin sehen müssen! Aber sein älterer Bruder war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, stattdessen vernahm Sam Schritte, die aus Richtung schallten, aus der er eben selbst noch gekommen war._

_Dean hätte nicht die Zeit gehabt, einen Kreis zu laufen um nun von hinten zu Sam aufzuschließen._

_Außerdem waren die Schritte zu laut für Dean, zu schwer._

_Kaum mehr zu unterdrückende Panik kroch seinen Körper hinauf, erreichte die Stelle, von der aus sie unbewusst los gesandt worden war: seinen Kopf. Das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen und machte es unmöglich, weiter auf die Umgebung zu achten._

_Hörte er die Schritte nicht mehr oder waren sie verstummt?_

_Bevor seine Knie nachgaben, stieß er sich von seinem Platz ab und sah sich suchend um. Sein Blick irrte viel zu schnell durch das Dickicht vor ihm, unfähig etwas zu erkennen._

_Das tiefe Durchatmen half nicht, als er sich nötigte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er musste seine Beine dazu zwingen, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man lief und als er in der Bewegung war, begann er zu rennen._

_Jeder Schritt sandte kleine Schmerzintervalle durch seinen Körper, jede Berührung des Bodens erschütterte ihn aufs Neue. Jeder Gedanke an Dean zerstörte eine weitere seiner Grundfesten, auf denen sein ganzes bisheriges Sein gegründet war._

_Sein Bruder war entweder verletzt oder er hatte ihn zurückgelassen und wartete am Ausgangspunkt._

_Wenn er wartete._

_Sams Sehnen schienen reißen zu wollen, dehnten sich bei den ausholenden Schritten seiner langen Beine und er betete, nicht zu stürzen. Die Luft, die er in seine Lungen saugte, war nicht annährend ausreichend, um ihn dieses selbstmörderische Tempo noch lange beibehalten zu lassen._

_Aber er musste weiter. Er musste hier heraus._

_„Dean!", rief er, als er glaubte, genug Abstand zwischen sich und dem Verfolger zu haben. Er musste seinen Bruder finden._

_Sam ließ alle Vorsicht fallen._

_„Dean! Antworte!", schrie er erneut und ein Schauder durchlief ihn. „DEAN!"_

_Er verstummte um auf eine mögliche Antwort zu warten, doch die Stille belastete seine Ohren, bis er glaubte, unter Wasser gedrückt worden zu sein._

_Etwas langsamer als zuvor lief Sam weiter, kämpfte sich Stück für Stück durch das Unterholz, über Baumstämme hinweg, zwischen stacheligen Ästen hindurch, sammelte sich Kratzer und blaue Flecken ein, wenn er gegen Steine stieß._

_Sein Herz pumpte unaufhörlich Blut und Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, als er im matschigen Boden endlich die ersehnten Fußspuren fand, die zu Deans Schuhen gehören konnten._

_Sam wollte schon rufen, sich verständlich machen, als er mit geöffnetem Mund innehielt. Halb verdeckt vom Schlamm glänzte etwas Silbernes am Boden._

_Ein Messer._

_Er ging in die Hocke, eine seiner Hände im ausgetretenen, feuchten Dreck, die andere an seinem Knie um seine Haltung zu stabilisieren._

_Rasch legte Sam seine gesicherte Waffe beiseite auf einen Baumstumpf und zog vorsichtig die scharfe Klinge aus dem Dreck. Er wischte den Matsch ab, bis er mit seiner Taschenlampe auf die Initialen leuchten konnte, die er unter seinen Fingerspitzen gefühlt hatte._

_„A. S."_

_Das Messer gehörte definitiv nicht Dean._

_„J. W." oder auch „D. W." und Sam wäre beruhigt gewesen. Aber „A. S."?_

_Sie jagten doch einen Werwolf …? Warum trug er ein silbernes Messer bei sich? Er würde Krallen haben und diesen Gegenstand nicht benötigen. Zur Hölle, er wäre gedanklich gar nicht in der Lage, etwas mit einem Messer anfangen zu können, bei all den animalischen Instinkten die über ihm hereinbrechen würden._

_Oder war es von einem Wanderer? Aber dazu waren die umliegenden Spuren zu frisch. Und das Verbot, den Wald zu betreten, stand seit mehreren Wochen._

_Ein Ast hinter Sam knackte, das schmatzende Geräusch als ein Schuh in den feuchten Schmutz eindrang, von der Masse nicht mehr hergegeben wurde und ein trockenes Lachen ließen Sam erstarren._

_Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf wie bei einer Katze. Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme, die Kälte der Gewissheit schüttelte seinen Körper, als er den Kopf hob._

_Er starrte in ein Gesicht, umrandet von blonden, kurzen Haaren und in braune Augen, in denen er nichts außer purem Wahnsinn erkennen konnte. Sie waren kalt, erzeugten den Eindruck von Schwärze im unwirklichen Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne._

_Die Waffe lag vergessen außerhalb Sams Reichweite._

_„Wen haben wir denn da?" Die Stimme war tief, tropfend vor Sarkasmus und rau, ein wildes Glitzern ließ die Augen funkeln. Gierig, bösartig. „Ich glaube, du hast da etwas, was mich interessiert."_

_„Das Messer?", krächzte Sam heiser, sein Hals schmerzte vom Rufen. Er musste Zeit gewinnen! Angst lähmte seine Glieder, er konnte sich nur noch im Matsch abstützen, sein Herz raste, seine Finger waren kalt._

_Nur ein einziger Schritt des Mannes war nötig gewesen. Einer. Er hatte gewartet._

_Das war nur eine Falle gewesen!_

_Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes wirkte so fehl am Platz, so hart, höhnisch._

_„Oh, nicht doch."_

_„Was meinen Sie?", wagte der Jüngere noch einen Vorstoß, brachte sich immerhin auf die Knie zurück._

_Der Größere kam näher, ein weiteres Messer in der Hand, inzwischen war das Grinsen einem seligen Lächeln gewichen. Übelkeit sammelte sich in Sams Bauchgegend, bittere Magensäure kroch seinen Hals hinauf, als er begriff, dass er keine andere Chance hatte. Er würde auf dem glitschigen Untergrund ausrutschen, wenn er versuchte, aufzuspringen, aber sitzenbleiben und sich abstechen lassen? Das war nicht sein Stil – nie gewesen._

_Das klang alles furchtbar mutig, selbst in seinem Kopf. Aber es hatte nicht annährend so viel damit zu tun, wie er sich fühlte._

_Miserabel._

_Voller Angst._

_Alleine._

_Kein einziges Wort verließ mehr Sams Lippen, als er, unerwartet für sein Gegenüber, aufsprang, wie erwartet wegrutschte, sich mit einem zweiten Schritt ins Gleichgewicht brachte. Sein Herz krampfte sich in eisiger Angst zusammen._

_Mit einem Gemisch aus wütendem Aufschrei und freudiger Erwartung stürzte sich der Mann auf Sam, erwischte seinen Ärmel, weil der junge Winchester nicht rechtzeitig losgesprintet war._

_Wie auch, mit einer regelrechten Mauer aus Dornenranken vor sich?_

_Gott, er wünschte, er hätte über diese Aktion vorher nachgedacht._

_„Eigentlich dachte ich eher an dich", keuchte der Mann angestrengt und Sam fühlte sich zu Boden gerissen, die Hände nutzlos in der Beschäftigung, an seinen Dolch zu kommen, so dass er direkt auf seinen Armen landete und sie unter sich begrub. Dreck spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich will sehen, wie du damit umgehst – ob du so schnell stirbst, wie alle vor dir. Sie waren wirklich schlechte Versuchsobjekte. Aber du … du hast den Überlebenswillen, den ich suche."_

_Sam spürte nicht, wie das Messer durch seine Haut drang; nicht, wie es zwischen seinen Rippen hindurch stieß und auch nicht, wie es beinahe wieder um einige Zentimeter herausfuhr und an seiner Seite herabgezogen wurde, bis er einen lauten Knall hörte._

_Sam wusste nicht, ob er getroffen worden war oder sein Angreifer._

_War das Dean?_

_Aber er hätte nach ihm gerufen, wenn er es war._

_Warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit benetzte Sams Haut, durchweichte seine Kleidung, begann am Schaft des Messers hinab zu laufen, über seine Finger, als er zitternd danach griff, weil er es herausziehen wollte._

_Der Mann, der ihn zu Boden drückte und den sie fälschlicherweise für einen Werwolf gehalten hatten, grunzte wütend ein paar Worte, zog Sam ein paar Zentimeter hoch, schlug mit der Faust so hart er konnte gegen die Schläfe und der junge Winchester verlor das Bewusstsein, ehe er losgelassen wurde und wie ein nasser Sack zurück fiel, alle Anspannung aus den Gliedern verschwunden._


	18. Chapter 18

Bevor es losgeht ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!

**Teil 18**

* * *

„Es wundert mich, dass Sie nicht ebenfalls hier im Krankenhaus waren", fuhr Dr. Connor fort.

Ebenfalls? In Sams Kopf begannen die Alarmglocken zu schrillen, sein Kopf fuhr herum.

Deans Muskeln versteiften sich.

-S-S-S-

_**Donnerstag, 6. Februar 2003**_

_Der Schuss ging in die Leere – genauer gesagt in den morastigen Untergrund. Dean hatte bei dem Gerangel nicht zielen und abdrücken können, aus Angst, Sam zu verletzen, wenn er unbedacht schoss. Er konnte die beiden wegen dem dichten Gebüsch kaum sehen, hinter dem sie sich befanden._

_Aber alleine der Lärm brachte den Angreifer dazu, von Sam abzulassen. Dean stieß die Luft aus, die er unwissentlich angehalten hatte, lud die Waffe erneut und versuchte in der Dämmerung mehr zu erkennen._

_Die Sonne war inzwischen längst verschwunden und das Zwielicht ließ alles zu grauen und schwarzen Farbabstufungen verschwimmen, die Dean in seiner Hektik kaum auseinander halten konnte. Es war als habe jemand einige Male zu oft den Weichzeichner über die Szenerie gezogen._

_Dean bemühte sich, Ruhe zu bewahren, als er sich um den Baum herum schob und von dieser Deckung in die eines anderen Stammes huschte._

_Aus Sams Richtung kam keinerlei Laut. Sorge ließ das Innere des älteren Winchester zu Eiswürfeln gefrieren._

_Irgendwie musste er zu Sam gelangen und diesen Verrückten von ihm weg bringen._

_Aber die stärker werdende Angst um seinen Bruder machte ihn unaufmerksam und nachlässig. Dean vergaß, seine Deckung aufrecht zu halten, als er Sams Arm unter dem Busch hervor lugen sah, bewegungslos, still. Panik löschte jede antrainierte Vorsicht aus._

_„SAMMY!"_

_Er hechtete vorwärts und das nächste, was er realisiert war, dass seine Beine mitten im Schritt aufgehalten wurden und der Erdboden viel zu schnell auf sein Sichtfeld zukam._

_Der flüchtige und irgendwie beruhigende Gedanke war der, dass diese Ablenkung den Mann von Sam weggeholt hatte._

_Dann explodierte der Schmerz._

_Erst als sein Kopf die erste Kontraktion mit dem Boden überstanden hatte und die Benommenheit für ein paar Sekunden durch Blinzeln verschwand, konnte er zwei Hände an seinen Schultern spüren, Finger, die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten._

_„Denkst du, du kannst mir hier einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen? Ich würde gehen, nur weil du auf mich schießt?" Der Mann keuchte vor Anstrengung so nahe neben Deans Ohr, dass dieser den schalen Mundgeruch wahrnehmen konnte. Deans Selbstbeherrschung reichte immerhin so weit, den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken, als der Mann fortfuhr: „Ich bin hier derjenige, der die Regeln macht."_

_Er wurde auf die Füße gezogen, taumelte und wurde nur durch den stetigen Griff auf den Beinen gehalten. Die Welt vor seinen Augen drehte sich._

_Der Mann zog ihn grob vorwärts – stieß ihn, schleifte ihn, wenn seine Beine einknickten und ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde los._

_Sie waren bereits geraume Zeit in dieser merkwürdigen Formation unterwegs, als Dean herumfuhr und versuchte, dem Mann das Messer aus der Hand zu schlagen, das er schon längere Zeit mit der Spitze an seinem Rücken fühlte._

_Er musste um Himmels Willen zurück zu Sam!_

_Aber seine Kraft reichte nicht – die Reaktion war zu sehr von seinem augenblicklichen Bewusstseinszustand verlangsamt, so dass der Typ ihn packen und zu Boden stoßen konnte._

_Dean fluchte unterdrückt._

_Ein Knie drückte unbarmherzig gegen seine Wirbelsäule, der Mann zog Deans Kopf mit einem groben Ruck nach hinten und der Blonde stöhnte, als die Muskeln überstreckt wurden._

_Der Griff der Finger wandert abwärts, weiter zu Deans Halsbeuge, wurde härter. Nicht so fest, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, aber doch genau auf einen Punkt, der ihn vor Schmerzen aufschreien ließ._

_„Ihr wollt mich aufhalten – ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen!" Wut schwang in der sich überschlagenden Stimme mit._

_Dean wollte sich mit den Händen abstützen, Schwung gewinnen um den Kerl überwältigen zu können, doch seine Hand wurde von einem Schuh heftig in den Schlick gepresst._

_„Na, na, na - das hättest du nicht versuchen sollen", lachte der Mann verächtlich auf und diesmal gab es keinen Weg mehr, den der junge Winchester einschlagen konnte – bäuchlings in den Schlamm gedrückt, unfähig sich zu rühren – als der Typ Deans Kopf nach unten stieß._

_„Du hättest –„_

_Einmal._

_„- nicht versuchen sollen –„_

_Zweimal._

_Unter dem Schlamm waren Kies und Schotter, eine kleine Müllhalde für Bauschutt mitten im Wald._

_„- mich auszutricksen!"_

_Dreimal._

_Die erlösende Schwärze ließ nicht länger auf sich warten._

-S-S-S-

„Dean?", versuchte Sam es zögernd, zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen in seinem Kopf. Was geschah hier?

Dr. Connors Blick wanderte zwischen den Brüdern hin und her.

Dean schwieg noch immer und wandte auch nicht ein, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war, wie noch ein paar Wochen vorher, scheinbar in der Ansicht, er könne es jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr aufhalten, wenn es herauskam, also fuhr Dr. Connor etwas sicherer auf diesem Gebiet fort: „Wir haben fast anderthalb Wochen lang um Deans Leben gebangt, als er mit schweren Kopfverletzungen hier eingeliefert wurde. Wenn ihr beide zusammen wart, dann frage ich mich, warum dein Vater dich nicht ebenfalls her brachte."

Ein kaltes Gefühl ergriff von Sam Besitz und er beobachtete, wie Dean die Arme vor sich verschränkte, den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet.

Ihr Dad war dabei gewesen …? John Winchester war mit bei dieser Jagd gewesen?

„_Dr. Connor bitte in die Notaufnahme – Dr. Connor, Notaufnahme!"_, schallte es in just diesem Moment aus dem in die Wand eingelassenen Lautsprecher und die blauen Augen hoben sich, als auch der Piper zu reagieren begann. Klappernd legte der Arzt die Pinzette und die Schere zur Seite in eine Metallschüssel.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich schicke jemanden, der hier weitermacht", meinte der Arzt, bereits auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Wir reden später über die weitere Behandlung, Sam."

Der Angesprochene verharrte regungslos, bis das Klicken verriet, dass sie alleine waren.

Es schien aussichtslos, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Dean?"

Mühsam fädelte Sam einhändig den Reißverschluss seiner Sweatjacke ein und zog ihn nach oben, obwohl sein Frösteln nicht von der Temperatur kam.

„Dean", wiederholte er leiser, in dem Versuch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welcher Aufruhr in ihm tobte.

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir durch", murmelte Dean abwehrend, seine Finger ein Stück fester in den Stoff des Pullovers grabend.

„Du warst verletzt …?"

„Wie du hören konntest." Langsam klang der Ältere aggressiv. Sam rutschte unwohl auf dem Papier auf dem Behandlungstisch hin und her. „Es ist passiert und wir haben es totgeschwiegen – Punkt, aus!"

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Und auch nicht, dass Dad dabei war? Die Ärzte haben ihn damals tagelang versucht, zu erreichen, aber er war nicht aufzufinden – und du auch nicht. Ich … ich war der Meinung du …"

„Ich hätte dich im Stich gelassen? Ist es das?"

Dean klang hinter dem ironisch hervorgestoßenen Satz verletzt, so enttäuscht und bitter, dass Sam abbrach und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Der Ältere schien sich derweil in Rage zu reden.

„Als hätte ich dich jemals irgendwo zurückgelassen, Sam! Ich wäre niemals gegangen ohne nach dir zu suchen – aber ich konnte nicht! Ich erinnere mich daran, immer und immer wieder nach dir gefragt zu haben – ich sehe jetzt noch Dads Blick vor mir, als er mir sagte, dass du nirgendwo aufzufinden warst und bestimmt am College bist, obwohl ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmt! Ich dachte du wärst …"

Dean brach ab, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Blick so verzweifelt auf Sam gerichtet, dass dessen Herz zu brechen schien.

„Ich war so froh, als ich dich in Stanford wieder gesehen habe …", schloss Dean seinen Ausbruch und versuchte, die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben indem er hastig mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr.

Sam schluckte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, Dean wollte ihm seine Abwesenheit durch das College heimzahlen, seine seltenen Anrufe, die mickrigen Karten und hatte deshalb nicht nach ihm gesucht.

Diese Puzzleteilchen, die er jetzt erfuhr, brachten sein ganzes Bild von dem Geschehen durcheinander. Wie hatte er das jemals in Betracht ziehen können?

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Dean?"

„Hab' ich."

„Nein, du –„

„Doch." Ja, er hatte. Oder er hatte es versucht. Auf nicht nur eine Art und Weise.

Kaum hörbar begann Dean die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, die Lücken zu füllen, die eine Kraterlandschaft aus Sams Erinnerung gemacht hatten.

-S-S-S-

_**Freitag, 7. Februar 2003**_

_„Taylor", meldete die Stimme von Rachel sich verschlafen am Ende der Leitung._

_„Rachel? Hier ist John."_

_„John? Was …?"_

_„Dean – er ist verletzt. Sie bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus. Medford Medical Center."_

_Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Rachel fähig war, die nächste, wichtigste Frage zu stellen: „Wie schlimm?"_

_„Die Ärzte können es noch nicht sagen. Er …"_

_„Ich komme."_

-S-S-S-

_**Sonntag, 16. Februar 2003**_

_Deans ganzer Körper begann zu schmerzen, als er sich aus der wohligen Finsternis schälte, die ihn umgeben hatte._

_Nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass ihm diese Umstandsänderung gar nicht gefiel._

_Warum blieb er nicht einfach in diesem Stadium? Kehrte zurück in die Wärme und die Gefühllosigkeit von zuvor?_

_Sein Kopf startete einen Trommelwirbel in Orchesterlautstärke, seine Ohren klingelten wie mit Triangeln bestückt, die allesamt nicht miteinander harmonierten, ganz zu schweigen von den Motorrädern, die auf allen Nervenenden eine Rallye mit nadelgespickten Reifen fuhren._

_Aber dazwischen, noch ganz klein und fast nicht zu hören, war ein Gedanke, der um Aufmerksamkeit rang._

_Der Gedanke, der ihn bereits so weit getrieben hatte._

_Sein Mund formte automatisch das Wort und seine Stimmbänder agierten ohne Deans wissentliches Zutun._

_„… my …"_

_„Dean?"_

_Im ersten Augenblick konnte er die Stimme nicht einordnen. Er war so müde … seine Lider so schwer. Zu schwer, um sie zu öffnen._

_Er wusste nur, er musste den Namen wiederholen._

_„Sam…my … S-Sam …"_

_Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand. Finger, die nicht zu der Person passten, die schon wieder seinen Namen sagte. Sie waren zu schmal._

_Warum seinen Namen? Sie mussten zuhören – es war wichtig!_

_Stöhnend versuchte er den Kopf zu drehen, aber schon nach wenigen Millimetern entstand in seinem Kopf ein Feuerwerk aus Schmerz und Pein. Bunte, grelle Lichter schossen wie Raketen vor seinem inneren Auge herum._

_Jemand - diesmal wohl die Person, die gesprochen hatte - strich über sein Gesicht, mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen und obwohl die Geste beruhigend sein sollte, bewirkte sie das Gegenteil._

_Deans Herz begann zu rasen, das Blut schneller durch seine Venen zu pumpen als für seinen momentanen Zustand nötig und gut gewesen wäre. Das rascher werdende Piepen neben ihm mischte sich in das Klirren in seinen Ohren, die Stimmen verzerrten sich zu einem gebrummten Einheitsbrei._

_„Dean – Junge, beruhige dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung – du bist in Sicherheit."_

_Kein Wort verstehend krallten Deans Finger sich in den weichen Stoff der Decke, trat mit dem Fuß blind und kraftlos nach vorne. Er spürte, wie er in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzurutschen drohte und klammerte sich mit allem, was ihm geblieben war, an die Gewissheit, die Menschen in diesem Zimmer noch auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. Nicht er brauchte Hilfe!_

_„… Sa…Sammy … ver …" Seine Stimme gehorchte nicht mehr, verweigerte den Dienst im staubtrockenen Hals, brachten ihm zum Husten und bei jeder Erschütterung verschwand mehr der wenigen Gedanken, die er eben noch festhalten hatte können._

_Die Matratze senkte sich auf einer Seite und eine zweite Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, mied ganz offensichtlich die schmerzenden Stellen, die von dem Angriff übrig geblieben waren._

_„Du musst langsam atmen, Dean, hörst du?" Eine kurze Pause. Die Worte drangen verzerrt durch Deans Denken. Er reagierte intuitiv auf den anweisenden Ton und mühte sich, einen tiefen Atemzug nach dem anderen zu machen. Ein und aus._

_Ein und aus._

_Das Piepen kehrte zurück in einen stetigen Rhythmus._

_„Genau so, Dean."_

_Und trotzdem musste er … er musste …_

_… Sam retten. Die Erkenntnis drängte sich so offensichtlich und schmerzhaft auf, dass Dean sich ein Stöhnen entrang, das nichts mit der körperlichen Qual zu tun hatte, die inzwischen durch Übelkeit bereichert war._

_Dean sammelte die letzte, verbliebene Energie zusammen, versuchte, seine Zunge um die Worte zu legen, damit sie gehört wurden: „… Sam ist … ver-verletzt … er …'st im … Wald …"_

_Die Dunkelheit kehrte zurück wie ein aufgerissenes Maul und verschlang ihn erneut._

_-S-S-S-_

_„Was meint er damit?"_

_John blickte bei der Frage auf, die von Rachel kam. Die Jüngere sah – gelinde gesagt – beinahe furchtbarer aus als Dean. Bis auf wenige Stunden Schlaf oder um neue Sachen zu holen und zu duschen hatte sie sich keinen Zentimeter von Deans Bett wegbewegt._

_Die braunen Haare hingen in einem losen Zopf, der seine Wirkung völlig verfehlte, weil die meisten der Strähnen sich aus dem Gummi befreit hatten. Sie war bleich und tiefe Augenringe gaben ihr im Gegenlicht mehr den Anschein eines Totenschädels, denn den eines menschlichen Gesichtes._

_Die Sorgen der letzten Tage, das Bangen um Deans Leben, ließ sie um Jahre älter wirken als sie tatsächlich war. Aber sie hatte dem Druck Stand gehalten, war für sie beide da gewesen und dafür hatte sie allen nur möglichen Respekt von John._

_Er seufzte und besann sich auf ihre Frage zurück._

_„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir waren alleine jagen, Dean und ich. Vielleicht erinnert er sich an eine Jagd, als wir noch zu dritt waren", antwortete John vage, aber das schlechte Gefühl in seinem Bauch blieb, ließ ihn nervös werden. „Bei seinen Verletzungen ist es kein Wunder, dass er Dinge verdreht."_

_Johns Augen wanderten zurück zu seinem Sohn, dessen regloser Körper in Kissen und Decken beinahe versank. Der Verband um Deans Kopf ließ ihn noch bleicher, verletzlicher wirken. Aber immerhin verbargen die weißen Binden die Kahlheit darunter. John verwünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, nicht früher da gewesen zu sein, um seinen Jungen vor diesem Irren zu schützen._

_Und es war bei Leibe ein Wahnsinniger gewesen. Alles Hinweise hatten auf einen Werwolf gedeutet, selbst der Mondzyklus. Natürlich war das für die Polizei nicht der Ausschlag gewesen – sie hatten an ein Tier geglaubt. Vielleicht einen Wolf, verwilderte Hunde oder ähnliches. Irgendetwas mit Krallen und dem puren Instinkt, zu töten._

_Niemand wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, einen völlig normalen Psychologiestudenten zu verdächtigen, der in seiner Freizeit nichts lieber tat, als Menschen in ihrer Qual zu studieren, nur um sie schließlich bestialisch zu töten und seinem ursprünglichen Tagwerk nachzugehen._

_Er hatte diesen … Menschen – dieses Monster - von Dean herunterreißen können und dem Drang widerstanden den Mann zu töten, wie dieser es mit seinen Opfern gemacht hatte. Aber er wollte kein Mörder werden. Nicht an einem Menschen, ohne jeglichen übernatürlichen Einfluss. Nicht nachdem, was er im Krieg erlebt hatte._

_Wie er zu diesem rationalen Gedanken gekommen war, im Angesicht seines schwerverletzten Sohnes, war John ein Rätsel. Aber es hatte funktioniert. Der Mann fand sich gefesselt an einen Baum wieder, während John Krankenwagen und Polizei rief._

_Aber nichts hatte auf Sam hingedeutet._

_John musterte Deans blasse Wangen und löste den Kontakt mit seinem Sohn, um aufzustehen und seine verkrampften Muskeln zu strecken._

_Er würde die Krankenhäuser anrufen – und Sam._

_Nur zur Sicherheit._

-S-S-S-

„… er hat dich nicht erreicht. Deine Freunde sagten, du wärest auf einem Wochenendtrip und würdest in ein paar Tagen wieder zu Hause sein. Du hättest ihnen gesagt, du wärst okay und gut angekommen. Sie wusste nicht, wo du warst. Was sollte Dad schon machen? Du hättest ihm ohnehin nicht zugehört, Sam. Und dich ein paar Tage vom College abzuseilen war vorher auch schon der Fall gewesen. Eigentlich wussten wir nie, was du machst."

Dean hatte begonnen im Raum auf und ab zu gehen wie ein gefangener Tiger, war Sams Blicken völlig ausgewichen. Der hintergründige Vorwurf, alle ausgeschlossen zu haben, blieb im Raum hängen.

„Also hat Dad alle Krankenhäuser angerufen, ist hingefahren um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob du eingeliefert wurdest, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. Aber in keinem einzigen war jemand namens Samuel Winchester zu finden. Keines von ihnen hatte jemanden eingeliefert bekommen, auf den deine Beschreibung passte. Weder lebendig noch tot. Die Polizei, die den Tatort durchkämmt hat, kam mit leeren Händen wieder. Ich bin vor Sorge beinahe die Wände hochgegangen!"

Sam schluckte, senkte den Kopf – und auch Deans Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, was alles mit in diese Jagd und die Nachfolgen hineingespielt hatte.

Es war unglaublich, die ganze Geschichte jetzt zu hören.

„Dad dachte immer noch, ich hätte es mir in meinem Delirium eingebildet und würde die Realität verwischen … er ist die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben. Als ich ein paar Wochen später entlassen wurde sind Rachel und ich sofort nach Stanford gefahren und – Gott, Sam – wo warst du?"

Grün-braune Augen kehrten vom Boden zurück um in Grüne zu sehen, die voller Tränen waren.

„Wo warst du?", flüsterte Dean erstickt.


	19. Chapter 19

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an die lieben Reviewer - und hier auch noch an Leila, ohne die die Geschichte in diesem Kapitel ihren Tod gefunden hätte - danke, Süße!

**Teil 19**

* * *

_**Donnerstag, 6. Februar 2003**_

_Sam konnte kaum mehr aufrecht stehen, geschweige denn eine gerade Linie Laufen. Überall um ihn herum herrschte undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, in der er sich längst orientierungslos verirrt hatte. Das Dickicht verschluckte jedes Licht._

_Die Kälte durchdrang ihn bis zu seinen Knochen, ließ ihn zittern und um die Schritte kämpfen, die seine Muskeln um jeden Preis verhindern wollten._

_Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren._

_Die Schmerzen füllten sein Denken und seinen Körper mit gleißenden, brennenden Blitzen._

_Er wusste nicht wohin._

_Von Dean war keine Spur zu sehen, er antwortete nicht auf die Hilferufe, reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen. Die einzigen, steten Begleiter waren Dunkelheit und Qual._

_Es war schon eine Meisterleistung, dass er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor, während er sich vorwärts quälte, irgendwann sein Denken lediglich auf ein Wort fokussiert, das seine Beine bewegte: Flucht._

-S-S-S-

_**Freitag, 7. Februar 2003**_

_Verdammter Wintereinbruch … die klirrende Kälte mischte sich mit dem Gefühl, nasser Kleidung auf seiner Haut, die unangenehm über die offene Wunde rubbelte, die er spärlich mit seiner Jacke am Bluten hinderte._

_Die Hütte war ihm so nahe erschienen, als er sie vor einiger Zeit hinter den Bäumen erspäht hatte, aber der Weg zog sich wie Kaugummi in die Länge._

_Seine Füße waren schwer, sein Schädel eine leere Hülle, bloß die stetigen Schmerzintervalle bei jedem Schritt machten Sam bewusst, dass er noch am Leben war._

_Eins._

_Zwei._

_Drei._

_Wieder hielt er kurz inne, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich nicht nur auf die Schritte konzentrieren durfte, sondern auch ab und an Luft holen musste. Er tat genau das viel zu oft nicht, wie der Mangel an Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht bezeugte._

_Vier._

_Einatmen._

_Fünf und sechs. Noch bevor er ausatmen konnte, kollidierte sein Fuß mit einer hölzernen Kante._

_Sam geriet ins Straucheln, streckte reflexartig die Arme aus und bereute die Bewegung in dem Augenblick, als der Ruck des abrupten Stoppens, der durch seinen Körper ging, ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen ließ. Sein Blick war verschwommen, als er den Kopf in den Nacken lehnte und sich auf zwei Stufen wieder fand, die den Eingang zu der Blockhütte markierten._

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 10. Februar 2003**_

_Vermutlich klang es merkwürdig, dass das Schwierigste für Sam war, das Feuer im Kamin am Brennen zu halten._

_Wie in Trance hatte er die Wunde versorgt; sie gereinigt, notdürftig und blind zusammengeflickt – mit einem Alkoholpegel intus, der einer Alkoholvergiftung beängstigend nahe gekommen war, um die Schmerzen zu betäuben._

_In der Einsamkeit, in der er sich befand, abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt, war er seinem Vater dankbar für den Drill in medizinischer Erstversorgung._

_Das Essen war ein kleineres Problem. Er verband es regelmäßig mit dem Nachschüren des Feuers. Die Konservendosen schmeckten zwar alle gleich, aber Sam stand der Sinn auch nicht nach einem Festmahl. Seine Gedanken und Empfindungen waren ausgeschalten - es galt, zu Überleben. Er konnte nicht wählerisch sein._

_Wenn es nötig wurde, aß und trank er – aber das schwierigste blieb das Feuer._

_Sams Hände zitterten so stark, dass er sich ein paar Mal an den Flammen verbrannt hatte, wenn er Holzscheite nachlegte. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Körper so oft aus den Decken zu schälen und aus dem Bett zu hieven, von den acht Schritten hin und wieder zurück wollte er schon gar nicht mehr reden._

_Am liebsten wäre er einfach liegen geblieben und hätte geschlafen._

_Es war das einzige Bedürfnis neben dem eines guten Schmerzmittels, das er verspürte._

_Schlaf._

_Aber er musste das Feuer am verlöschen hindern._

_Er durfte nicht erfrieren._

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 12. Februar 2003**_

_„… Leitung ist tot!"_

_„Das wird er längst versucht haben."_

_„Aber er stirbt, wenn er nicht bald in ein Krankenhaus kommt! Er ist schon ganz kalt!"_

_„Was willst du machen? Draußen tobt ein Schneesturm! Du kannst nicht so mir nichts, dir nichts zum nächsten Ort laufen, wir sitzen hier fest!"_

_„Warum wacht er nicht auf?"_

_Aufwachen? Redeten die Leute von ihm?_

_Stopp - er war wach._

_Sam versuchte, sich zu Wort zu melden, wollte die Hand abschütteln, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, den Kopf von den Fingern wegdrehen, die über seine schweißnasse Stirn strichen._

_Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand Fremdes ihn berührte. Nicht jetzt._

_Nicht in diesem Zustand._

_Nur Dean durfte das._

_Aber auch an diesem Gedanken war etwas Falsch. Sam konnte sich nicht mehr ganz zusammenreimen, was daran falsch war. Sonst hatte Dean sich auch um ihn gekümmert, wenn er verletzt oder krank war. Momentan war er definitiv beides._

_Sam runzelte mühsam die Stirn, sein einziges Anzeichen dafür, wie hektisch es in seinem Kopf arbeitete._

_„He – hallo?"_

_Die Stimme war zu nahe an seinem Ohr, zu laut. Diesmal zuckte Sam zusammen und kämpfte darum, seine Augen zu öffnen._

_„Er wacht auf!"_

_„Wir müssen ihn warm halten – und Feuerholz von draußen holen, damit wir nicht auch noch hier im Eis unseren Tod finden."_

_„So viel dazu, wir machen eine Wanderung …"_

_„Mein Gott, wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass der Wetterbericht Unrecht hatte, mit dem ‚es wird wärmer'!"_

_Eine Tür schlug zu und ein eisiger Luftzug strich über Sams Wangen. Jemand zog die oberste Schicht seiner Decken zur Seite._

_„Oh Gott … woher hat er diese Verletzung?"_

_„Hast du das nicht gehört? Scheinbar war es kein Wolf, der diese Menschen getötet hat, sondern ein Psychopath."_

_„Aber er ist doch …-?"_

_„Sie haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen gefasst, sonst wären wir doch nie hier herauf gekommen, Blödmann."_

_„Merkwürdig … sie haben nichts von einem weiteren Vermissten gesagt."_

_„… festgenommen … schon weg waren …"_

_Sam hustete und atmete rasselnd ein. Dieses Geräusch übertönte in seinem Kopf die Gesprächsfetzen, die er nicht im Stande war einzuordnen. Wer waren diese Menschen?_

_Sein Atmen ging pfeifend, schwer, er hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, die Luft blieb stecken._

_Sein Hals zog sich immer weiter zusammen, die Luftwege schienen blockiert, obwohl Sam heftig nach dem überlebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff schnappte._

_‚Asthma', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, unglaublich klar. Sein Körper kämpfte ohne sein willentliches Zutun._

_Aber er hatte nie vorher Asthmaanfälle gehabt!_

_Die Hände von zuvor waren an seinem Hals zu spüren, ein paar Augenblicke später an seinem Hemdkragen._

_Bevor Sam die Handlungen einordnen konnte, wurde er nach oben gezogen und alles – einschließlich seinem Denken - färbte sich schwarz._

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 18. Februar 2003**_

_„Hey Sam."_

_Die Worte waren leise ausgesprochen, sanft. Wer auch immer da neben seinem Bett saß, wollte ihn nicht erschrecken – und kannte ihn._

_Schlaftrunken blinzelte Sam, die Hälfte seiner Sicht verdeckt von einem Kissen, die andere von Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Warme Fingerspitzen schoben sich unter die Strähnen und sie ihm damit aus den Augen, was ihm endlich ermöglichte, mehr als braun zu sehen._

_Zuerst kamen seine eigenen Finger in sein Sichtfeld, der Clip für die Sauerstoffmessung des Blutes, dann der Rand eines weißen Verbandes mit einer Infusionsnadel in seinem Handrücken._

_Sam begriff zwar, was er sah, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Stattdessen hob er die Lider ein Stück weiter um sein Gegenüber anzusehen._

_Jessica._

_Was noch nicht wirklich erklärte, wo er war und was Jessica hier machte. Sie hatte die Woche bei ihren Eltern verbringen wollen._

_Ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als das Erkennen Sams Augen erreichte und mit seinen wirren Gedanken kam ihm die Assoziation zu einer aufgehenden Sonne in den Kopf. Die Erwiderung ihres stillen Zeichens endete etwas schief._

_Er fühlte sich ungewohnt leicht, schläfrig, und abgesehen von seinem viel zu heißen Kopf auch völlig schmerzfrei, gleichzeitig aber nicht in der Lage, alle seine Muskeln zu spüren oder gar zu bewegen._

_Das hieß, etwas stimmte nicht. Und um ihn herum war zu viel weiß._

_Die Wärme wich Kälte und das vertraute Gefühl in seinem Inneren ließ sofort eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen entstehen. Sam schauderte und Jessicas Lächeln gefror, als sie ihre Finger um seinen Unterarm schloss, mit dem Daumen über sein Handgelenk streichelnd._

_„Ist schon gut. Es ist in Ordnung, du bist im Krankenhaus. Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?"_

_Jessica hätte sich für die Frage schlagen mögen, doch Sam wirkte so orientierungslos, dass sie es für richtig hielt, ihm lieber jetzt zu sagen, was passiert war, als später. Am besten, bevor er sich Gedanken machte._

_Sam schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf und sie schluckte._

_„Du wurdest gestern Morgen hier eingeliefert, mit einer entzündeten Messerwunde an der Seite und hohem Fieber. Die Ärzte sagen, ein paar Wanderer haben dich in einer Blockhütte im Wald gefunden und sich um dich gekümmert, weil ihr eingeschneit wart. Du warst alleine dort. Weißt du das noch?"_

_Nur kurz blitzten ein paar Bilder durch Sams Kopf und verschwanden, ehe er sie zu fassen bekam. Die Stirn angestrengt gerunzelt, schwieg er._

_„Sie haben dich wieder zusammengeflickt und versucht, deinen Vater und deinen Bruder zu erreichen, aber eines der Handys war ausgeschalten und an das deines Bruders ging niemand ran. Du hattest mich als weiteren Notfallkontakt gespeichert – ich bin sofort hergekommen, als …" ihre Stimme brach ab und sie zwang ein Lächeln zurück auf ihre Lippen, obwohl sie am liebsten geweint hätte._

_„Aber deine Eltern …?" Es fiel Sam schwer, zu reden, sein Hals fühlte sich an als wäre es mit einem Reibeisen verbunden. Aber er musste fragen. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie sie so schnell von Atlanta hatte zurückkommen können – wo auch immer sie sich jetzt befanden._

_„Sam, ich war seit fünf Tagen wieder zurück in Stanford. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht – Rebecca war fast verrückt vor Angst, dir könnte etwas passiert sein, aber alle haben gesagt, du wolltest ein paar Freunde besuchen …"_

_„Welcher Tag …?"_

_„Der achtzehnte Februar und wir sind im Three Rivers Community Hospital in Medford, Oregon."_

_Innerlich rechnete Sam zurück. Dann fehlten ihm gut und gerne 12 Tage an Erinnerungen. Er hatte nur kleine Stücke aufzuweisen, die kein Bild ergeben wollten. Medford … ganz in der Nähe hatten er und Dean gejagt._

_Jess begann wieder zu sprechen und Sam lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sie: „Gestern Mittag habe ich mit deinem Dad gesprochen, aber er hat mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, sagte nur etwas davon, dass Dean auf ihn warten würde und sie beschäftigt wären."_

‚Mr. Winchester? John Winchester? Hier ist …'

‚Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, mein Sohn wartet auf mich. Ich bin beschäftigt.'

‚Mr. Winchester warten Sie! Es geht um –‚

Tuuuut.

Die folgenden Anrufe wurden direkt mit der üblichen Ansage quittiert, der Teilnehmer wäre nicht zu erreichen.

_Sam fuhr zusammen, hob den Kopf und erntete stechende Schmerzen und die Eintrittskarte für eine Fahrt in einer Achterbahn, bei der sich der ganze Raum zu bewegen begann. Im Gegenzug klärten sich seine Gedanken mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit._

_Jess war bereits halb aufgesprungen, die zweite Hand an seiner Schulter und drückte ihn sacht zurück._

_„Nicht! Langsam, Sam, langsam, okay? Du hast ganz schön was abgekriegt."_

_Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte sondern starrte neben ihrem Arm vorbei zum Fenster._

_Dean._

_Er hatte ihn also wirklich zurückgelassen, um mit Dad einen neuen Fall anzunehmen._

_Mitten im Wald, mit einem Psychopathen. Verletzt._

_Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich längst mit einem weiteren Mädchen vergnügt, nachdem er mit Dads Job fertig war, während er, Sam, noch durch den Wald geflüchtet war. Sie hatten im Warmen gesessen und waren nicht von Krämpfen geschüttelt worden oder mit der Frage konfrontiert gewesen, wie sie das Feuer am Brennen halten sollten, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig aufwachten._

_Heiße Wut floss durch Sam hindurch, vermengte sich mit der bitteren Magensäure zu einem Gemisch, das ihn erst aggressiv seine Hand zur Faust ballen ließ und sich je weiter es nach oben stieg abkühlte, bis er von innen heraus wie erfroren war, abgesehen von seinem glühenden Kopf._

_Dean hatte ihn alleine gelassen und seinen Vater interessierte nicht, wo sein jüngster Sohn war._

_„Sam?", fragte Jessica vorsichtig, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie seinen Ausdruck zu deuten hatte._

_Dean und Dad hatten ihn verraten. Endgültig._

_Vielleicht war das ihre Art der Rache für sein Gehen._

_Das konnten sie haben._

_„Sam!"_

_Er war fertig damit. Er war fertig mit allem._

_Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, dann zog er die Mundwinkel schwach nach oben. „Alles okay, Jess."_

-S-S-S-

„Alles was das Thema betraf habe ich … ignoriert, schlichtweg ausgeblockt. Ich wollte nichts mehr davon wissen und wenn die Ärzte fragten oder etwas sagten, habe ich sie unterbrochen. Vielleicht ... wenn ich nur einmal zugehört hätte, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen", schloss Sam und beobachtete Dean, der wieder den alten Abstand zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Sein Kinn beinahe auf der Brust, während er auf das Linoleum sah, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Er war jedenfalls nicht mehr den Tränen nahe.

„Ich wusste es nicht", fügte Sam hinzu und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war keine Entschuldigung und das wusste er so gut wie Dean. „Als du nach Stanford gekommen bist, um – ich schätze – um es mir zu sagen, da war ich so sauer, ich konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, du hättest mich im Stich gelassen. Es war … ich wollte niemanden sehen."

Das Schweigen von Dean hielt an. Die Stille im Raum war fast unerträglich.

„Dean, bitte."

Gott, wären sie doch nur nie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen gekommen. Es wäre besser geblieben, wo es war: begraben tief in ihnen.

„De-„

Sam stoppte beinahe automatisch, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete und sah auf, wer sie störte. Er hatte fast vergessen, wo sie waren. Die Unterbrechung hätte nicht zu einem ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt erfolgen können.

Dr. Connor drückte in aller Seelenruhe die Tür wieder ins Schloss und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu den beiden Anwesenden um. „Entschuldigt bitte. Der Notfall war für eine andere Abteilung bestimmt. Sam, können wir weitermachen? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne haben wir noch einige Fäden zu ziehen."

Ein unruhiger Blick flackerte zu Dean, dann nickte Sam zögernd. „Sicher."

-S-S-S-

„Sam, wegen Ihrem Arm … es gibt einen Spezialisten in Philadelphia, ein alter Freund von mir, der viel Erfahrung mit ähnlichen Verletzungen hat. Wenn es Ihnen möglich wäre, würde ich Sie gerne an ihn überstellen, um Folgeschäden ausschließen zu können."

Der Satz schlug in Sams Kopf ein wie eine Bombe. Philadelphia? Das war am anderen Ende der Staaten! Gerade im Augenblick mit diesem Streit, der zwischen ihm und Dean schwelte?

„Lassen Sie sich ein paar Tage Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, er kann Ihnen weitaus besser helfen als wir."

„Okay, ich werde darüber nachdenken", murmelte Sam wenig begeistert zur Antwort. Wenn das mit Dean geklärt war.

Dr. Connor nickte und legte die schwarze Schiene an Sams Arm, wegen der der Gips endlich gewichen war. „Die Wunden heilen gut ab, schonen Sie sich weiterhin und setzen Sie die Medikamente nicht ab, bis zu ihrem nächsten Termin."

„In Ordnung", bestätigte Sam abwesend und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Dean sich über das Gesicht fuhr und den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zuzog. Der Ältere war bereit zu gehen und das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, in dem er so viele Wochen verbracht hatte.

Es erklärte endlich seine Reaktion auf das Zimmer … die Ärzte, die ihn kannten, die Schwestern, mit denen er schäkerte, als wären sie jahrelange Freunde.

Aber sein Blick sprach Bände: er war in Gedanken nicht hier.

-S-S-S-

**_Sonntag, 30. März 2003_**

_Ruhig lenkte Rachel den Impala an den Straßenrand, stellte den Motor ab und schob die Sonnenbrille nach oben, die sie gebraucht hatte, um gegen das helle Licht überhaupt noch etwas zu sehen. Neben ihr saß Dean, einen Arm am Seitenfenster und den Kopf an entsprechenden Unterarm gelehnt, tief und fest schlafend._

_Sie hatte ihn nicht länger halten können, obwohl die Ärzte strikte Anweisung für Bettruhe und möglichst wenig Bewegung, geschweige denn Autofahrten gegeben hatten, damit der Bruch der Schädeldecke in Ruhe heilen konnte, aber es war aussichtslos gewesen._

_Stur wie Dean nun einmal war hatte er darauf bestanden nach Stanford zu fahren, damit er endlich Gewissheit hatte, wie es Sam ging._

_Zugegeben, nach mehr als einem Monat, den der Unfall nun schon her war, schien es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es Sam gut ging, vor allem, da keine Zeitungsartikel über ein weiteres Opfer des Psychopathen aufgetaucht waren, aber Dean war nicht zu beruhigen, bis er seinen Bruder nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte._

_Nach langen Diskussionen zwischen Rachel, John und Dean hatte die Jüngste nachgegeben, unter der Bedingung, dass sie es war, die fahren würde und Dean sollte gar nicht erst versuchen, ihre regelmäßigen Stopps in Motels zu kritisieren._

_Er hatte die Ruhe bitter nötig._

_Selbst jetzt, nachdem sie erst weinige Stunden seit dem letzten Halt gefahren waren – und nach einer vollständig durchgeschlafenen Nacht – war Dean erschöpft. Rachel wusste, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte aber zu stolz war, es zuzugeben und sie bohrte nicht nach, sondern stellte lediglich sicher, genug Schmerztabletten in ihren Taschen zu haben._

_Innerlich seufzend wandte sie sich zu Dean um und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt. Es war eine Erleichterung, ihn jetzt neben sich sitzen zu haben und nicht mehr im Krankenhaus jeden Abend gezwungen zu sein, ihn alleine zu lassen._

_Seine Sommersprossen und die dunklen Wimpern hoben sich im harten Kontrast gegen die blasse Haut ab, aber das warme Sonnenlicht milderte den kränklichen Eindruck etwas, den er bot. Die Haare waren glücklicherweise schnell nachgewachsen, wenn auch immer noch nicht so lang wie vorher und sie verdeckten zu einem Gutteil die roten Striemen, zu denen die Narben an seinem Hinterkopf geworden waren._

_Rachel konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, geschweige denn das aufflammende, dankbare Gefühl, Dean nicht verloren zu haben, als sie sich zu ihm hinüber lehnte und mit dem Finger eine Linie von seinen dunkelblonden Stoppelhaaren bis hinab zu seinem Kinn fuhr._

_„Dean? Wir sind da, wach auf."_

_Beinahe sofort blinzelte Dean mehrmals, bis sich seine Sicht klärte und er das Gesicht zu der anderen herumdrehte, sich vorsichtig dabei aufsetzend._

_Rachel konnte dem verschlafenen Anblick nicht widerstehen und küsste Dean sacht, ihre Hand rutschte zu seiner Brust und blieb dort liegen, fühlte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag an ihrer Handfläche._

_Dieser Rachefeldzug gegen den gelbäugigen Dämon nahm Formen an, die ihr Angst machten. Diese Angst um Deans Leben blieb immer in ihrem Hinterkopf, wenn er aufbrach. War Rache so etwas wirklich wert? Ohne diese Rache hätte es keine einzige Jagd gegeben, keinen Moment, in dem sie um sein Leben bangen musste._

_Und es hätte ihr die Notwendigkeit erspart, einen Erste Hilfe Kurs zu besuchen und die gelernten Dinge auch anzuwenden._

_Trotz allem liebte sie diesen Mann, der sie in just jenem Moment ein wenig näher zu sich zog._

-S-S-S-

_Im ersten Moment war Dean von all den Menschen um sich herum überfordert. Wie sollte er an diesem riesigen Campus jemals seinen Bruder finden? Gesetzt dem Fall, Sam befand sich momentan auch hier._

_Der Lärm, ein Gemisch aus Lachen, Rufen, Autos, Fahrradklingeln und anderen Geräuschen, die er nicht einordnen konnte, drängte auf ihn ein und war nicht gerade gnädig mit seinem dröhnenden Kopf._

_Rachel und sein Dad hatten Recht gehabt, er war nicht bereit für das hier. Unsicher drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst, bevor er ziellos eine Richtung einschlug. Die Frage, wie er mit Sam reden sollte, wenn er Mühe hatte, auf den Füßen zu bleiben, bohrte sich zwischen den Druck auf seinen Hinterkopf._

_Aber er hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, nach einer Antwort zu suchen._

_„Sam …!", stieß Dean verblüfft hervor, als er seinen Bruder in einer Menschentraube aus dem Eingang des Traktes links von ihm kommen sah. Ein zweistöckiges Gebäude aus Sandsteinen und großen Fenstern. Die schwarzen Buchstaben über den Flügeltüren wiesen ihn als Bibliothek aus._

_Sam sah so … glücklich aus. Glücklich und unverletzt._

_Deans kurze Erleichterung schwand, als der kleine Pulk direkt auf ihn zukam. Sam konnte ihn noch nicht gesehen haben, er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gewandt und unterhielt sich lachend mit jemandem neben sich._

_Die Leute wichen Dean aus und er ihnen, indem er an den Rand des Weges trat, genau in Sams Sichtfeld._

_„Hey."_

_Sein Bruder stoppte und starrte ihn ungläubig an._

_„Sam, komm schon! Wir sind sowieso schon zu spät dran!", rief eine junge, rothaarige Frau, vielleicht etwas jünger als Sam, über die Schulter zurück, als sie – wie alle anderen – bemerkt hatte, dass Sam stehen geblieben war. Aber erst im zweiten Moment registrierte sie Dean als Grund für das Anhalten._

_„Kennst du den Kerl?", fragte ein hoch gewachsener, sportlicher Typ mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und eindeutig asiatischem Einfluss und trat neben Sam._

_Doch der schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete völlig kalt: „Nein."_

_Entgeistert sah Dean seinen Bruder an, sein Magen füllte sich mit Eiswürfeln und die kalten Strahlen legten sein Denken lahm. „Was zum …?"_

_„Sam, wir müssen weiter! Beeil dich!", drängte jetzt auch noch ein blonder Lockenschopf und schulterte ihre Tasche erneut, die ihr über den Arm zu rutschen drohte._

_Dean streckte den Arm aus, erreichte Sam aber nicht, weil der einen Schritt rückwärts machte. „Was willst du?", fragte er abweisend und erhielt sofort Unterstützung von dem Schwarzhaarigen, indem der fragte: „Probleme?"_

_Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, keine Probleme. Er" dabei deutete er ruckartig mit dem Kopf auf Dean, der wie vom Donner gerührt dastand und nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah „wollte gerade gehen."_

_„Himmel, Männer – macht nicht so ein Drama draus, Sam, er hat dich vermutlich verwechselt. Was ist dir denn heute über die Leber gelaufen", stöhnte die blonde Frau._

_„Ja, mit Sicherheit", stimmte Sam zu und weil sich die drei anderen Personen schon wieder umgedreht hatten, entging ihnen auch der feindselige Blick, den er seinem großen Bruder zuwarf._

_Das Messer in Deans Herz drehte sich einmal herum, ehe jemand es buchstäblich herausriss. Was für ein Spiel lief hier? Sam konnte doch nicht ernsthaft wegen dieser Jagd so wütend auf ihn sein, dass er ihn nicht einmal als seinen Bruder – überhaupt nicht als bekannt – vorstellte, oder immerhin begrüßte!_

_Sams Augen waren so eiskalt, wie Deans Mageninhalt sich anfühlte. Ein Ausdruck der nie vorher da gewesen war, nicht einmal, wenn Sam mit John stritt, wenn sie sich anschrieen._

_Aber der Jüngere wandte sich wortlos ab, schrie ihn nicht an, erklärte nichts, er schlug ihn nicht einmal – er gab mit keinem Wort zu erkennen, dass er eben der Person begegnet war, die ihn aufgezogen hatte._

_Verloren in den Menschen, die jetzt aus den Gebäuden strömten und die angelegten Kieswege entlang liefen, blieb Dean stehen und schaute Sam hinterher, der gerade gegen eine Person gestoßen war und sich rasch entschuldigte, bevor er mit langen Schritten zu seinen Freunden aufschloss._

_Dean war klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Sam hinterher zu laufen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Das konnte und wollte er nicht vor all diesen Leuten._

_Seine Sicht verlor sich, verschwamm._

_„Das lief nicht gut, hm?", fragte Rachel leise und mitfühlend, bevor sie kurzerhand ihre Arme um Dean legte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, keinen annährend genügenden Trost spenden zu können, doch der Versuch zählte._

_Sacht strich sie mit ihren Händen über den unteren Bereich von Deans Rücken, über das Falten werfende Hemd, das er trug und spürte sein Schlüsselbein an ihrer Schläfe, seine Brust, die sich ein paar Mal zu hoch hob, weil er durch gezielte Atmung versuchte, die Emotionen zurück in sein Inneres zu vertreiben._

_-S-S-S-_

_Er hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht, mit Sam zu reden. Aber der Jüngere hörte nicht zu, er ließ ihn einfach stehen, ignorierte ihn als wäre er nicht da._

_Schlussendlich tat Dean etwas, was er in seinem Leben nur wenige Male gemacht hatte: er schrieb Sam einen Brief, bevor er mit Rachel zurück nach Medford fuhr._

-S-S-S-

„Du hast den Brief nie gelesen, oder?"

„Welchen Brief?", fragte Sam, aufgeschreckt aus dem Gedanken, dass er wohl registriert hatte, dass Deans Haare zu kurz gewesen waren und wie bleich er ausgesehen hatte. Aber er hatte es ignoriert. Überrascht, dass Dean seine Wortlosigkeit beendete und beeilte er sich, mit dem Älteren Schritt zu halten.

„In dem ich dir alles erklärt habe."

Sam stockte und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen, die sie gerade überqueren wollten. „Du hast mir …"

„… einen Brief geschrieben, ja. Möchtest du die Bestätigung schriftlich?", schnauzte Dean nur mühsam unterdrückt und zog Sam unsanft weiter zum Impala. Der Jüngere sog scharf die Luft ein bei dem reißenden Schmerz und presste die Hand an seine Seite.

Dean fuhr herum. „Sam? Verdammt!"

„Schon … gut …", würgte Sam hervor, sah aber nach allem anderen aus.

Oh Gott, wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein, nur, weil er sich nicht von seinen Erinnerungen trennen konnte? Es war so lange her – sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit so viel erlebt, was machte es noch für einen Unterschied? Sam hatte so oft bewiesen, wie blind er ihm vertraute!

Natürlich blieb ein Stachel, so sehr Dean sich auch einzureden versuchte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber dieser Stachel war etwas, mit dem er umgehen konnte, bis er sich auflösen würde, dank all der rationalen Gedanken zu dem Thema. Im Moment zählte etwas anderes, und dieses Etwas war ungefähr einen Meter dreiundneunzig groß und kämpfte neben ihm um das Gleichgewicht.

Vorsichtiger bugsierte Dean seinen Bruder zum Wagen und ließ ihm – an die Motorhaube gelehnt - die Möglichkeit, die Schmerzen nieder zu kämpfen, die er ihm verursacht hatte mit der unbewusst aggressiven Handlung, während er die Beifahrertür öffnete, nur um Sekunden später zurück an die Seite des anderen zu kehren und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Bist du okay?"

Erst kam ein Nicken, dann ein Kopfschüttelnd, begleitet von einem einseitigen Achselzucken. „Entschuldige …"

Überrascht ging Dean so weit in die Hocke, bis er Sam in die Augen sehen konnte. „Was?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen, das alles hätte nicht sein müssen."

„Sammy …"

Abrupt hob Sam den Kopf. „Nein – versuch nicht erst, es herunterzuspielen. Ich war ein verdammtes Arschloch und es tut mir Leid, Dean! Nimm nicht immer alles auf deine Kappe – das ist meine Schuld."

„Ist es nicht, ich hätte dir und Dad sagen müssen, dass –„

„Wir können das bis zum Endszenario durchspielen, dann wäre niemand von uns Schuld sondern der Dämon – oder meinetwegen der Teufel persönlich, wer weiß das schon? Aber diesmal ist es meine Schuld, Dean. Und ich weiß, es ändert nichts mehr an dem Gesagten oder nicht Gesagten, aber es tut mir Leid. Ich hab' den Brief in ein Buch gesteckt und wollte ihn lesen, irgendwann, aber ich habe ihn vergessen und er ist mit … er ist verbrannt. Bei dem Feuer …"

Sam stieß die Luft aus und schien in sich zusammen zu sinken wie ein angestochener Ballon, stolperte über die Worte „als Jess starb" und fand keinen ordentlichen Weg zurück in den Monolog.

„Es ändert nichts", wiederholte er stattdessen leiser. Wissend, wie sehr er Dean verletzt haben musste mit seinem Zweifel an dessen Loyalität. Dean, der ihn immer beschützt hatte, da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. „Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals glauben konnte. Ich hab' mich benommen wie der letzte Dreck."

Zur Hölle, er wusste auch nicht, wie er das jemals wieder gut machen konnte!

Aber Dean lächelte kaum merklich, was Sam noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und Dean begann zu lachen.

„Alter, was zum …" - lachte Dean etwa gerade über ihn, während er sich eine Entschuldigung abrang, die seit Jahren überfällig war?

„Nichts, Sammy – solche Worte aus deinem Mund sind ungewohnt." So sehr Dean die Situation versuchte ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, trotz allem waren Sams Worte eine Erleichterung. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte der Jüngere die Last der Schuld endlich von ihm genommen, die er so lange mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. „Weißt du, wie ich schon sagte … Dämonen verstehe ich, Menschen sind einfach nur verrückt. Aber … es ist okay."

„Was?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin froh, dass es endlich geklärt ist."

„Das ist alles?", hakte Sam perplex nach.

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Es ist in Ordnung. _Das _ist alles."


	20. Chapter 20

Ein ganz ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die lieben und tollen Reviews! Leider kann viele ohne Account, auch bei den anderen Storys, deswegen möchte ich euch hier nochmal ganz fest drücken! You made my day!

* * *

**Teil 20**

* * *

„Du solltest die Chance nutzen, Sam."

‚Wie auch immer', schoss es Sam mehr verzweifelt denn genervt durch den Kopf und er wandte das Gesicht zur Seite, rührte noch einen weiteren Löffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee. Es musste der dritte oder vierte sein.

Seit drei Tagen führte er mit Dean immer wieder die gleiche Diskussion darüber, ob er nach Philadelphia gehen sollte – und damit Dr. Connors Angebot der Überweisung an seinen Freund annehmen sollte - oder nicht. Und je mehr Sam darüber nachdachte, desto mehr musste er Dean Recht geben.

Er würde in Ruhe wieder auf die Beine kommen können, konnte sogar für eine Weile an eine der Universitäten gehen, um immerhin sein Vordiplom zu Ende zu bringen, damit nicht all seine abgesessenen Stunden verfielen und er irgendwann wieder von vorne beginnen musste. Wenn er denn jemals wieder studieren würde … und außerdem stand die Möglichkeit auf eine der besten Universitäten im Raum.

Ganz zu schweigen davon klang die Behandlung von Dr. Evans weitaus verlockender als die, die Dr. Connor anzubieten hatte.

Wäre da nur nicht diese Vision, die ihm schwer und belastend im Magen lag und ihn dazu brachte, selbst die Eventualität auf eine vollständige Wiederherstellung seiner Armfunktionen in den Wind zu schlagen.

Dean hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er hier noch einige Dinge zu erledigen hatte und frühestens ein paar Wochen später nachkommen könnte. Und in Sam regte sich die Ahnung, dass Dean ihn für eine Weile los werden wollte. Es war unfair, so zu denken, nach dem was sein großer Bruder die letzten Wochen alles für ihn getan hatte – aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein.

Genau an diesem Punkt setzte sein Beschützerinstinkt ein.

Noch hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, ob oder wann etwas geschehen würde und wie sollte er es verhindern, wenn er nicht da war? Vielleicht bedeutete gerade sein Weggehen, dass die Vision eintreten würde. Er hatte nur Rachel am Grab stehen sehen, niemanden sonst.

Die Haut an seinen Fingerspitzen wurde kalt und feucht und er schloss sie zu einer Faust. Vielleicht würde Dean einen Unfall haben oder aber auch er selbst und dann –

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Deans Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken und Sam blickte auf. „Was?"

Das beantwortete ziemlich eindeutig die Frage. Dean stöhnte leise und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Sam fallen. Wo um Himmels Willen war sein kleiner Bruder mit den Gedanken? „Vergiss es."

Sam war kurz davor, sich zu entschuldigen und sein Verhalten zu erklären, wobei er nicht wusste, wie er Dean die Abneigung gegen diese Distanz klar machen sollte, ohne ihm von der Vision zu erzählen, deren alleiniger Gedanke ihm eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen bescherte.

„Also – gehst du?"

„Willst du mich loswerden?", fragte Sam halb ernst, halb im Scherz und trank von seinem viel zu süßen Kaffee. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das würde definitiv der erste und einzige Schluck bleiben.

„Nein, Sam. Weißt du, ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen als mir vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Sorgen um dich zu machen. Oder die Sachen aufzuräumen, die du liegen lässt, mit der faulen Ausrede, mit einer Hand würden sie sich so schlecht wegräumen lassen und für die _ich_ wiederum von Rachel einen auf den Deckel bekommen würde, wenn sie darüber stolperte", erwiderte Dean und verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich will ich dich nicht loswerden, aber es geht hier um deine Gesundheit. Die geht definitiv vor."

„Warte, du hast Angst vor Rachel?", lachte Sam auf, die andere Flachserei und auch die letzten Sätze geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Sollte er besser", kam es glucksend von der Tür her, in der Rachel aufgetaucht war. Sie griff nach einem der Geschirrtücher, um es nach Dean zu werfen - der sich, breit grinsend, gerade noch rechtzeitig wegduckte - während sie Sam ansah. „Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Diskussionen wir darüber hatten, wer aufräumt."

„Und … du hast gewonnen?", schlussfolgerte Sam grinsend, während Rachel möglichst unschuldig hinter Dean trat und sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Schultern abstützte. „Nennen wir es die Waffen einer Frau."

Sam schmunzelte, schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf und noch ehe Rachel mehr dazu sagen konnte drehte Dean sich um und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Sendepause … Taylor."

Überrascht über den Nachnamen schielte Rachel zu dem Älteren hinunter. Sie konnte nicht antworten, weil es ihr nicht gelang, seine Finger zur Seite zu schieben, also brachte sie ihren Protest zum Ausdruck, indem sie Dean unsanft in die Hand biss.

Heftig zog Dean seine Hand zu sich. „Autsch!"

Zufrieden richtete Rachel sich auf und klopfte aufmunternd auf Deans Schulter. „Du wirst es überleben, Winchester."

„Siehst du, was ich meine?", maulte Dean an seinen Bruder gewandt und rieb sich theatralisch über die eigentlich nicht sonderlich schmerzende Stelle am Handballen. „Tollwütig ist sie auch noch …"

Doch der jüngere der beiden Brüder war damit beschäftigt sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Dean musterte, sich dabei an der Tischkante abstützte und vorsichtig aufstand. „Ja, Dean – ich sehe, was du meinst."

Sam nahm seine Tasse und schüttete den Inhalt in die Spüle, verkniff sich dabei wohlweislich einen stichelnden Kommentar an seinen großen Bruder, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

Weder Dean noch Rachel hielten ihn auf, in dem Wissen, dass er in Ruhe über Philadelphia nachdenken wollte.

-S-S-S-

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis das unruhige Tippen von Rachels Finger auf ihren verschränkten Armen Dean dazu brachte, den Kopf zu heben und seinem Gegenüber die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sie, angelehnt an die Arbeitsplatte, forderte.

„Was ist?"

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen, Dean?"

Sie bekam stures Schweigen zurück und war kurz davor, sich die Haare zu raufen. Stattdessen kam sie jedoch zum Tisch herüber und stützte sich an dessen Kante mit den Händen ab. „Je länger du es hinausschiebst, desto unangenehmer wird die Sache werden."

„Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht?", fragte Dean barsch zurück und begegnete ihrem eindringlichen Blick.

„Er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren! Ich meine, du verlangst von ihm Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen, aber umgekehrt bringst du es ihm nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad entgegen? Bumm – und hier ist stopp? Das geht nicht gut."

„Rachel, ich weiß es", grollte der Ältere, stand auf und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

„Dean."

„Rae! Ich regle das!"

Die Angesprochene verzog in schierer Verzweiflung das Gesicht: „… wann?"

Deans Tasse landete scheppernd in der Spüle und Rachel zuckte zusammen, ehe sie zu einer Reaktion fähig war.

„Dean …!"

Aber er blieb nicht stehen.

Die Luft ausstoßend und leise aufseufzend ließ Rachel die Hand fallen, die sie gehoben hatte um den anderen aufzuhalten. Sie drehten sich im Kreis; furchtbar tief in eine Spirale aus Verstrickungen von Verheimlichungen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ohne Ärger daraus wieder herauskommen wollten.

-S-S-S-

„Hey – Sam?"

„Hm?" der Braunhaarige hob den Kopf aus den Kissen, die er sich in den Nacken geschoben hatte um wenigstens ein wenig angenehmer zu liegen. Neben ihm stand der Laptop auf der zerwühlten Tagesdecke.

„Stör' ich?", fragte Rachel, die Klinke noch in der Hand und nur den Kopf durch den Spalt gesteckt.

„Nein, komm rein", forderte Sam sie lächelnd auf, vermied es aber, sich aus der schmerzfreien Position zu rühren. Es war schon schwierig genug, eine entsprechende Lage zu finden.

Vorsichtig ließ Rachel sich auf die Bettkante sinken und schielte auf den Bildschirm des Gerätes. „Was machst du?"

Sam griff mit der unverletzten Hand nach dem Computer und drehte ihn herum, damit Rachel die Seite lesen konnte, die er mit seinem Browser geöffnet hatte.

„Yale?", hakte Rachel nach und sah zwischen der Seite und Sams Gesicht hin und her.

„Jepp. Yale. Ich glaube nicht, große Chancen auf eine Aufnahme mitten im Semester zu haben – noch dazu an einer Eliteuniversität, aber …" er grinste schief und deutete auf die Mappe, die aus einem Umschlag ragte „… ich will es versuchen."

„Sam – das ist …" Rachel sparte sich den restlichen Satz und umarmte Sam stürmisch.

Der Ausbruch kam so schnell, dass Sam sich nicht einmal über den Schmerz beschweren konnte, der durch seine Rippen jagte. Perplex sah er in Rachels leuchtendes Gesicht und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was sie über ihn wusste, dass ihr längst die Gewissheit gab, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung glücklich werden würde, während er noch zweifelte.

Sie hatten die letzten Tage viel geredet – über Gott und die Welt. Und mit jedem Satz hatte er Dean mehr verstehen können, warum er bei Rachel geblieben war. Sie war ein Mensch, den man einfach gerne haben musste. In ihrer Gegenwart war Dean mehr wie … Dean.

Es änderte nichts an seinen Sprüchen oder seiner Art, aber er machte einen ruhigeren Eindruck als all die letzten Monate zuvor, nach dem Tod ihres Vaters.

„Das ist einfach klasse! Äh … um Himmels Willen, ich will dich nicht loswerden, aber –„

„Ich weiß. Etwas anderes macht keinen Sinn; Dean hat Recht, was meine Gesundheit angeht", unterbrach Sam ruhig und rollte die Augen.

„Wann sagst du es ihm?"

„Nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß, ob ich genommen werde. Dean war … so oft er auch sagt, das College wäre Zeitverschwendung, er hat mich immer unterstützt."

„Glaub mir, Sam, er ist verdammt stolz auf deine Leistungen."

Schief lächelnd rieb Sam sich den Nacken, das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust dehnte sich ein Stück weiter aus. „Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen."

„Das könntest du gar nicht."

„Doch, ich …" die Erinnerung an die erst so kurz zurückliegende Aussprache blockierte kurz sein Denken, ehe er fortfuhr: „Aber ich will es nicht noch einmal darauf anlegen."

„Ist das der einzige Grund, warum du das tust?"

„Nein. Um Gottes Willen, das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich will mein Vordiplom wirklich machen und wer hat schon große Lust darauf als Krüppel durch die Gegend zu laufen? Quasimodo als guter Kerl hin oder her –„

„Übertreib mal nicht, einen Buckel kann ich bei dir jedenfalls nicht sehen." Obwohl sie scherzhaft gesprochen hatte, kehrte Sam wieder zurück in die Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen, Rachel. Da ist so ein ungutes Gefühl in mir drin … irgendetwas wird passieren und das macht mir Angst. Aber was ist, wenn ich meinen Arm sonst wirklich nicht mehr gebrauchen kann? Ich wäre nur eine Last bei der-„

Sam schloss hastig den Mund. Verdammt!

„Bei der Jagd?", beendete Rachel ruhig und Sams Kinnlade fiel buchstäblich herunter, ein tonloses Keuchen kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Woher …?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte …"

„Hat Dean dir alles erzählt?", fragte Sam scharf, richtete sich auf, klappte den Laptop zu und schob ihn zur Seite.

„Es war eher so, dass meine Mutter uns einen Besuch abgestattet hat", versuchte Rachel zu erklären „und dann hat er es mir erzählt."

„Deine Mutter", echote Sam trocken, schüttelte den Kopf. „Elternbesuche sind nichts Ungewöhnliches. Was meinst du damit?"

„Sie war tot?", schlug die andere treuherzig vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sam, lass mich das erklären, bevor du Dean die Schuld gibst. Es war ein dummer Zufall."

Sein Schweigen war eine eindeutige Aufforderung zu beginnen und Rachel versicherte sich, die Tür geschlossen zu haben. Sie wollte sich nicht auch noch vor Dean erklären müssen mit der Bitte, die sie an Sam richten wollte.

„Es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte."

„Das sagtest du bereits."

„Sam, lass mich einfach erzählen, ja?"

Als der jüngere Winchester den Kopf kaum merklich schief legte und damit seine Zustimmung signalisierte, nickte sie zufrieden, setzte sich ihm im Schneidersitz gegenüber und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich wurde in Santa Barbara geboren, meine Mutter, Caroline, war gerade einmal 16 Jahre. Sie ist von zu Hause weggelaufen und meine Großmutter, Annie, war reichlich machtlos gegen Carolines Sturschädel. Annie hat alles versucht – angefangen davon, mit ihr zu reden, ihr Hilfe anzubieten hinweg über das Jugendamt und bis zur Polizei. Aber keiner konnte etwas tun; wir lebten in einem winzigen Zimmer mit Bad, in einem Wohnblock, nicht gerade im besten Viertel. Anfangs hatte Caroline noch gezwungenermaßen Kontakt zu Grandma, aber er schlief immer mehr ein. Meine Mom verschwand in ihrem Drogensumpf. Ich erinnere mich mehr daran, bei ihren Freunden geschlafen zu haben, als bei uns daheim. Sie weigerte sich, Hilfe anzunehmen, war aber gleichzeitig immer so wütend auf Grandma, auf deren Leben …"

Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das schien wirklich ein weiter Haken zu sein, den Rachel schlagen musste.

„Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, kam Abigail auf die Welt – es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ihr nichts fehlt. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war Mom zu diesem Zeitpunkt clean, ich war zu klein, um das alles richtig zu begreifen. Sie wirkte immer wie in Trance, in einer Scheinwelt. Sie hat uns nicht direkt vernachlässigt, sie war nur nie … wie soll ich es nennen … geistig anwesend. Sie verdiente weiterhin ihr Geld mit der Dealerei. Wir zogen um, als Abby vier war. Nach Toledo, Ohio. Das selbe Spiel wie immer, je weniger Drogen Caroline konsumierte, desto schlimmer wurden ihre Schimpftiraden über Grandma. Irgendwann begann Abby mitzuwettern, obwohl sie ihre Großmutter nicht einmal kannte. Ich hielt den Mund und machte mein Ding."

„Rachel, du musst das nicht alles erzählen", wandte Sam behutsam ein.

„Doch, muss ich, Sam. Bitte, lass es mich hinter mich bringen. Es hat seinen Grund, warum ich es dir erzähle und zwar nicht nur, um Dean zu schützen. Als ich zehn war schaltete meine Großmutter das Jugendamt erneut ein, weil Caroline vollgepumpt mit Drogen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Abby und ich kamen zu Annie, hierher. Ich hatte keine Probleme, ich fühlte mich wohl, war endlich angekommen, aber Abby … sie hat sich quer gestellt. Es gab nur Streit und Geschrei." Rachel fuhr sich durch die Haare und zuckte die Schultern. „Vier Jahre lang haben wir alles nur mögliche ausprobiert, aber Abby war so fixiert auf Mom, so versessen darauf, Grandma das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wie es ihr eingetrichtert wurde … und als Mom an einer Überdosis Heroin starb, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Abby geriet außer Kontrolle. Sie war aggressiv, eine Außenseiterin …"

„Das klingt hart", meinte Sam leise und konnte nichts anderes als froh darüber sein, wie es bei ihm und Dean gelaufen war. Dagegen waren sie wirklich die perfekte, glückliche Familie mit einem lediglich etwas ungewöhnlichen Beruf.

„Es war hart. Ein paar Monate später entschied Grandma, Abby zu entfernten Verwandten zu schicken, obwohl sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als uns beide in diesem Haus hier zu wissen. Das ist … das ist auch einer meiner Wünsche, Abby hier zu haben, wenigstens in den Ferien. Wir hatten seitdem kaum noch miteinander zu tun, seltene Telefongespräche, ab und zu ein Brief. Getroffen habe ich sie seitdem nur ein paar Mal. Vielleicht konnte ich Dean deshalb so gut verstehen …"

Sie führte die Aussage nicht weiter aus und Sam musste ihr innerlich dafür danken, ihm dadurch nicht noch ein schlechteres Gewissen zu bereiten, als er es ohnehin schon hatte. Als sie weiter sprach, schien es ihr noch schwerer zu fallen, Worte zu finden.

„All dieser Hass auf ein geregeltes Familienleben, auf Liebe … das war es, was an Thanksgiving 2002 Moms Geist auf den Plan gerufen hat. Sie wollte ihre Familie – speziell mich – nicht glücklich sehen, nachdem sie sich so ungeliebt gefühlt hatte. John hat uns gerade noch so vor einem Angriff retten können."

„Warte – John – mein Dad?", hakte Sam ein.

„Ja. Dean hat versucht, dich anzurufen, wollte dich einladen, aber du hast nur eine Karte geschickt. Stattdessen stand John vor unserer Tür."

Sam wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, all diese Dinge zu erfahren, zu hören, was in seinem Bruder vorgegangen war, während er ihn ignoriert hatte. Dinge, die Dean ihm gegenüber niemals erwähnt hätte. Dinge, durch die er ihn besser verstand.

Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, was Rachel zuvor gesagt hatte und er blickte auf. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Abby lebt in Philadelphia. Um genau zu sein … sie studiert in Yale."


	21. Chapter 21

**Teil 21**

* * *

„Bobby! Schön dich zu sehen!", lachte Rachel, als sie die Tür schwungvoll öffnete und dem erschrocken dreinblickenden Älteren um den Hals fiel. Überraschung überwältigte ihn und für einen Moment stand er stocksteif da, bis er endlich die Geste erwiderte.

„Rachel?", fragte er vorsichtig, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen und er ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken strich. Sie hier zu sehen grenzte an ein Wunder.

„Ich freue mich einfach nur, dass du hier bist", erklärte die Braunhaarige leise als Bobby sie auf Armeslänge von sich schob und skeptisch von oben bis unten musterte. „Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen."

„Das stimmt, Mädchen", gab Bobby langsam zu und deutete auf die Tür. „Du bist eiskalt, lass uns reingehen."

Rachel nickte und deutete Bobby an, voraus zu gehen, der sich aufmerksam im Haus umsah, nur um festzustellen, dass alles noch so aussah wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Nur etwas fehlte. Er drehte sich zu Rachel zurück. „Wo sind Dean und Sam?"

„Sam ist oben, er dreht den Brief von Yale jetzt schon seit Stunden in der Hand herum und schiebt ihn von hier nach da, ohne ihn geöffnet zu haben."

„Und Dean?"

„Hat aufgegeben ihn zu überreden, jetzt endlich hinein zu schauen. Nachdem Sam ihm mit seiner Schiene eines übergebraten hat ist er freiwillig einkaufen gegangen", grinste Rachel und schloss die Tür hinter Bobby, nur um mit zwei schnellen Schritten wieder zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Das klingt nach den beiden", stellte Bobby trocken fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Sam? Immer noch erschöpft, aber er schlägt sich ganz gut."

Abwartend begegnete Bobby Rachels Blick und sie sah, an ihrer Unterlippe nagend, zu Boden, genau wissend, was der Freund wissen wollte. „Er weiß nichts davon, aber … wir sagen es ihm. Wirklich Bobby. Bitte gib uns nur noch etwas Zeit dafür."

„Das will ich euch auch geraten haben – euch beiden."

„Was ist mit Dean?"

Rachel blieb am unteren Fuß der Treppe stehen, ein Bein auf der ersten Stufe, den Rücken Bobby zugewandt. „Er ist okay, macht sich Sorgen um Sam, aber das ist nichts Neues."

Bobby schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er hätte es wissen müssen, so schnell war Rachel nicht dazu zu bekommen, ehrliche Antworten zu geben. Stumm folgte er ihr nach oben in den ersten Stock und öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer.

„Hi Sam."

Erfreut die vertraute Stimme zu hören drehte Sam sich um. „Bobby! Wir dachten schon, du kommst nicht mehr", lächelte er, legte den Briefumschlag zur Seite und stand auf. Seine Schritte waren vorsichtig, aber er wirkte entspannter und ruhiger; lange nicht mehr so verzweifelt wie kurz nach Johns Tod.

„Junge, lassen Dean und Rachel dich hungern?", fragte Bobby mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als er Sams Gestalt so direkt vor sich sah und rieb Sam sacht über die Oberarme.

„Nein, sie tun ihr bestes mich zu mästen", erwiderte Sam gespielt gequält und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Und dabei weiß doch jeder, wie es um ihre Kochkünste bestellt ist", murmelte Bobby kaum hörbar, erntete jedoch trotzdem ein Boxen in die Seite von Rachel, gefolgt von einem vorwurfsvollen „Hey!".

Sam konnte nicht anders als grinsen, als er Rachel beobachtete, die mit verschränkten Armen zu Bobby hoch sah und das verschmitzte Lächeln, das sich deutlich um die Augen des Älteren abzeichnete, während man es an seiner Mundpartie noch nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

Trotzdem schlich sich das Gefühl wieder in ihm ein, dass er der einzige war, der nichts von Rachel, nichts von Deans Leben gewusst hatte und es hinterließ eine schmerzende Stelle in seinem Herzen.

Noch ehe er den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, hörte man Schritte auf der Treppe und alle drei drehten sich um.

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Bobby", begrüßte Dean den Mann, der ihnen an Familie am nächsten stand, als er in den Raum kam und sich kurz umgesehen hatte.

„Euch kann man ja auch nicht alleine lassen, Dean."

Der Angesprochene schaffte es, ein kurzes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen, das aber sofort wieder verblasste, als er den Brief auf dem Tisch liegen sah. „Willst du nicht endlich nachsehen, Sam?"

Zögernd folgte der Jüngere dem Blick seines Bruders und seufzte. Einerseits wollte er wissen, ob er immer noch Chancen auf ein normales Leben hatte – andererseits … er brannte so sehr darauf zu erfahren, was hier geschehen war, war so aufgewühlt wegen der Vision, dass er gut und gerne darauf hätte verzichten können.

„Sam, ich schwöre, wenn du ihn nicht aufmachst, mache ich es", drohte Dean und griff sich das Papier.

„Dean!", ertönte es daraufhin unisono von Sam und Rachel und Bobby nahm ihm kurzerhand den Brief weg. „Gib das deinem Bruder, er wird ihn schon aufmachen."

„Du bist einfach nur zu neugierig", neckte Rachel und schlang die Arme um Deans Hüfte. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns spürte sie seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust, ihre Finger im Stoff seines Hemdes vergraben. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war die Welt um sie herum vergessen und es war, wie es immer gewesen war: Dean und sie.

Die Wärme drang in ihre eigenen, kühlen Glieder und als die Stille im Raum eintrat, hörte Deans sie Herzschlag beruhigend gleichmäßig.

„Sie … laden mich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch ein."

„Sam das ist toll!", brachte Rachel heraus und trat von Dean zurück um mit raschen Schritten die Distanz zum Bett zu überbrücken und sich hinter Sam auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, so dass sie über seine Schulter hinweg die Nachricht lesen konnte. Grinsend wuschelte sie ihm durch die Haare.

Als der Körper neben seinem plötzlich verschwand blieb eine merkwürdige Leere zurück, für die Dean einige Sekunden brauchte, bis er sie akzeptiert hatte, dann aber setzte er sich neben Sam und überflog die Zeilen ebenfalls, die dort Schwarz auf Weiß geschrieben standen.

Er schaffte es nicht, den Satz über die Lippen zu bringen, aber er drückte Sams unverletzten Unterarm sacht, um wenigstens ansatzweise zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie stolz er war. Als sein kleiner Bruder daraufhin hochsah, wusste er, dass die Nachricht angekommen war.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Jungs", begann Bobby und Rachel schnappte sich das nächstbeste Kissen, um es nach ihm zu werfen. Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel nur knapp. „Und Mädchen", fügte er gezwungenermaßen hinzu, ließ sich aber nicht weiter beirren: „Wann? Yale liegt am anderen Ende der Vereinigten Staaten."

„In drei Tagen."

-S-S-S-

Die leisen Geräusche lotsten Dean den richtigen Weg in die Küche. Er brauchte kein Licht zu machen, kannte jede knarrende Treppenstufe, jede quietschende Diele, die er nicht betreten durfte.

Eigentlich hatte er schlafen wollen, aber mit dem Hintergedanken an Sam war einfach keine Ruhe zu finden gewesen, zusätzlich dazu kam noch seine Angst, dass Bobby etwas sagen würde und ganz davon abgesehen hatte er furchtbaren Durst. Und wenn er schon dabei war, konnte er sich auch gleich ein Sandwich machen.

Er hörte ein leises Klicken, als er gerade in der Tür zur Küche ankam und runzelte die Stirn. Rachel saß am Tisch, etwas in ihren Händen haltend.

„Hey", sagte er leise, gerade so laut, dass sie nicht erschrak. Es wirkte. Sie hob den Kopf, versuchte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht auszumachen.

„Dean." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Wer sonst?"

„Entschuldige."

Verwirrt kam Dean näher und nahm Rachel den Gegenstand aus der Hand, den sie unablässig zwischen den Fingern bewegte. Seine Finger blieben auf ihren liegen, hinderten sie daran, sich ein neues Spielzeug zu suchen. „Für was entschuldigst du dich?"

„Für …" sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht zuckte. Das schwache Licht von draußen ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment ihre hellen Augen sehen, in denen es verräterisch glitzerte. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein."

Dean schwieg, vor ihr in die Hocke gehend und sich mit einer Hand an ihrem Knie einen stabileren Halt suchend.

„Das alles – Sam wird es herausfinden und er wird …"

„Er wird es verstehen. Vielleicht ist er ein paar Tage grummelig und beleidigt, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger."

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr zwei euch deswegen streitet."

„Rae." Dean und schob seine Finger unter Rachels Kinn um sie dazu zu bringen ihn anzusehen und schüttelte ganz kurz den Kopf. „Nicht. Wir sagen es ihm."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, schluckte hart und atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und nickte.

Dean gab das Nicken knapp zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Rachel, das Feuerzeug zu sich ziehend. Der Durst war vergessen. „Was machst du mitten in der Nacht hier unten?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Und warum ist das Licht aus? Du erschreckst jeden zu Tode, der hier hereinkommt."

„Du lebst noch", entkräftete sie seinen Einwand und deutete vage auf das Feuerzeug in Deans Hand. „Hast du das Feuerzeug nicht mit neuem Benzin befüllt? Ich wollte die Kerze anzünden, aber es ging nicht …"

„Eigentlich …" Dean ließ die Kappe zurückschnappen und drehte das Rädchen, um eine Sekunde später eine kleine Flamme aufflackern zu sehen „… habe ich es gefüllt."

Der Schein des Feuers tauchte ihrer beider Gesichter in ein rötliches, warmes Licht und Rachels Blick begegnete über die Flamme hinweg dem von Dean. Es war das gleiche, liebevolle Ansehen wie früher. Ihr Herz setzte ein paar Takte lang aus.

Sie konnte erkennen, dass in diesen eigentlich wenigen Jahren viel passiert war, seine Augen sprachen Bände, viel mehr als er jemals mit Worten erzählt hätte, aber sie fragte nicht. Wenn er reden wollte, würde er es tun. Sie hatte diese Angewohnheit immer beibehalten und es hatte funktioniert.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem weichen Lächeln, ehe sie die Flamme ausblies und sich zu Dean hinüber lehnte.

„Da, wo ich die letzten Jahre war, heißt es, zwischen einer Person und einer anderen ist nur ein Licht", wisperte sie und nahm ihm die Möglichkeit zu antworten.

-S-S-S-

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?", fragte Rachel und drehte sich im Kreis, durchsuchte dabei Regale und Sams gepackte Taschen, bevor sie sich zu ebenjenem zurückwandte.

„Nein, Rachel. Es ist alles gepackt", versicherte der andere zum dritten Mal und stellte seinen Rucksack neben dem Koffer ab. In seinem Magen rumorte es wieder, aber er wollte Dean kein schlechtes Gewissen machen, weil er nicht mitfahren würde – er sollte sich am besten einfach nur ausruhen und eine Weile entspannen. Das hatte er sich mehr als verdient.

Um genau zu sein wollte er keine Probleme verursachen. Er würde schon klar kommen. Das war er damals doch auch … nur dieser Satz hatte lange nicht mehr die gleiche beruhigende Kraft.

Außerdem war der Abschied so schon schwer genug. In den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren hatte er sich so sehr an Deans Gegenwart gewöhnt – und in den letzten Wochen auch an Rachel. Es war so normal gewesen. Ein Zuhause, eine Familie.

„Beeilt euch!", drang es ungeduldig von Bobby zu ihnen herauf und Sam lächelte gequält.

„Scheinbar will Bobby wirklich los", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und Rachel verdrehte die Augen: „So ist er, unser Brummbär."

„Rachel?" Er musste es ihr sagen.

„Ja?"

„Versprich mir, auf Dean aufzupassen", bat er leise.

„Versprochen."

„Danke", murmelte Sam erleichtert, als er die andere zum Abschied behutsam drückte. Vielleicht würde sie das Schlimmste verhindern können.

-S-S-S-

„Zurück zur Uni, hm? Wie fühlt sich das an?", fragte Dean ein paar Minuten später, als Bobby gerade die beiden Gepäckstücke holte und die beiden Brüder alleine vor dem Haus standen.

„Merkwürdig", gestand Sam und beobachtete eine getigerte Katze, die gerade über die Straße lief und zwischen den Latten eines Gartenzaunes hindurch schlüpfte, um hinter der gewachsenen Hecke zu verschwinden.

„Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde", scherzte Dean und drückte Sam ein flaches, viereckiges, in Papier eingeschlagenes Objekt in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sam und machte Anstalten, den Tesa zu lösen, der den Inhalt verborgen hielt.

„Schau es erst später an", bat Dean ungewöhnlich ernst, ohne jeglichen Scherz in seiner Stimme und zog seinen Bruder in eine – für die Umstände fast schon zu feste - Umarmung. „Pass auf dich auf, Sammy."

Blinzelnd tat Sam es ihm gleich, wissend, dass der Moment des Abschiedes gekommen war. Sein Inneres begehrte auf, alle Reflexe, alle Instinkte sagten ihm, dass es falsch war, zu gehen. Trotzdem antwortete er kaum lauter: „Du auch auf dich."

-S-S-S-

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Geduld Sam im Auto verließ und er den Gegenstand mit der Schiene auf seinen Oberschenkeln festhielt, bevor er mit der anderen den Klebestreifen löste und das braune Papier zurückschlug.

Die Übelkeit vom Vormittag kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück.

Sein Atem stockte und sein Inneres schien zu gefrieren.

„Bobby?"

„Sag nicht, du musst jetzt schon."

„Bobby!", wiederholte Sam drängender und da schien der Ältere zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rasch sah er zu dem jungen Winchester hinüber, erhaschte einen Blick auf das, auf das Sam so perplex starrte und verfluchte Dean.

„Bitte sag' mir, dass das nicht wahr ist", presste Sam heraus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Teil 22**

* * *

_**Freitag, 17. April 2003**_

_„Wo willst du denn hin? Dean!"_

_Doch der Ältere lachte nur und schob Rachel sacht an den Schultern vorwärts. Sie drehte den Kopf und verfluchte sich, nicht einfach den dünnen Schal abnehmen zu können, den Dean kurzerhand zur Augenbinde umfunktioniert hatte. Ihre Hände waren damit beschäftigt, blind nach vorne zu tasten und nichts als leeren Raum zu fühlen, ab und an durchbrochen von einem kühlen Windhauch._

_„Dean!"_

_„Vorsicht, da kommen Stufen", warnte er und wartete, bis sie mit dem Fuß so weit nach vorne getastet hatte, dass ihre Schuhspitze das Eisen berührte._

_Sacht ließ er eine Hand ihren Arm entlang hinab gleiten bis er ihr Handgelenk erreichte und schloss seine Finger darum, um so ihre Hand zum Geländer zu führen. Rachel zuckte zusammen, als sie die kalte Eisenstange zu fassen bekam und Dean mit seinen Fingern die ihren darum schloss, dann aber entspannte sie sich. Dean würde ihr nichts passieren lassen._

_Aber was zum Henker hatte er vor? Die ganze Fahrt über war er still gewesen und sie hatte das Spiel mitgemacht, blind neben ihm zu sitzen, um ihm den Spaß der Überraschung zu lassen. Sie war brav über holprigen Kies und harten Beton gefolgt, immer in der Erwartung gleich in irgendein Loch zu treten und zu fallen, bis sie schließlich einen Gang durchquerten, in dem ihre Schritte hallten. Und jetzt waren sie hier._

_Seufzend brachte sie Stufe um Stufe hinter sich, merkend, dass es keine gerade sondern eine spiralförmig aufwärts gehende Treppe war._

_„Dean, wo zur Hölle bringst du mich hin?", fragte sie leise, als sie den ungefähr fünften kurzen Absatz ohne Stufen erreicht hatten und sie sich abrupt zu Dean umwandte, die Hand am Geländer wechselnd. Sie brauchte nichts zu sehen um ihre Augen in exakt die Höhe zu richten, in der sich seine befinden mussten._

_Wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort sondern nur ein leises, wissendes Lachen. Deans warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange, als er seine Hände zurück an ihre Schultern brachte und sie sanft herumdrehte. Nur flüchtig spürte sie seine Lippen ihr Ohr streifen und schauderte. Das würde sie ihm definitiv heimzahlen._

_Der beruhigende, warme Griff drang durch ihre Jacke und sie fühlte sich erneut vorwärts geschoben._

_„Winchester, Gnade dir Gott …", murmelte sie und suchte mit zögernden Bewegungen ihres Fußes den nächsten Absatz der Stufe vor sich._

_-S-S-S-_

_Rachel blinzelte Dean ein paar Mal an, als er den Schal von ihren Augen zog und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie so weit in der Lage war, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen um zu sehen, wo sie gelandet waren._

_Er konnte sich gerade noch so ein Grinsen verkneifen, weil sie in beinahe völliger Dunkelheit standen und während seine Augen sich längst daran gewöhnt hatten, konnte Rachel gerade vermutlich nicht einmal seine Gestalt sehen._

_„Wenn du mich schon herbringst hättest du auch gerne Licht machen können, Dean", brummte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, nicht wissend, wohin sie in dieser Finsternis gehen sollte. „Oder dir den Missbrauch von meinem Schal sparen können."_

_„Warte einfach ab", murmelte er nur ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und Rachel runzelte die Stirn. Okay, jetzt wurde es seltsam. Wo blieben die typischen, lässigen Kommentare, die alles ins Lächerliche gezogen hätten?_

_„Wo sind wir überhaupt?"_

_„Rae."_

_„Ich bin ja schon still", gab sie nach und ganz allmählich konnte sie die Umrisse des Raumes ausmachen. Vor sich konnte erkannte sie einige Sitzreihen und revidierte die Aussage kurze Zeit später. Viele Sitzreihen traf es eher. Es gab weder Fenster noch etwas anderes, an dem sie festmachen konnte, wo sie sich befanden, außer die kuppelförmige Decke, die sie identifizieren konnte, als sie den Kopf zurück in den Nacken legte._

_Definitiv kein Kino._

_Sie lauschte in die Stille, legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwo waren Schritte zu hören._

_Auch Dean schien sie wahr zu nehmen – kein Wunder, bei seinem wesentlich geschulterem Gehör._

_Rechts von ihnen öffnete sich eine Tür und Dean zog Rachel kurzerhand hinter sich her zu der eintretenden Person hinüber. Ein Mann, irgendwo Mitte der sechziger mit grauen Haaren und einem schwarzen Anzug._

_„Dean, Rachel, schön Sie beide hier in der Sternwarte zu sehen."_

_Sternwarte?_

_Seltsam wurde zu wirklich merkwürdig._

_-S-S-S-_

_Rachel vergaß die Zeit und auch, darüber nachzudenken, warum Dean sie hierher gebracht hatte, während sie beide Alexander zuhörten, der über Sterne, Sternbilder und alle möglichen Dinge am Himmel erzählte. Dinge, die Rachel kannte, aber es war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes, in diesem riesigen Raum zu stehen und die Projektionen an der Decke zu betrachten, die ihr vorgaukelten, unter einem Sternenhimmel zu stehen._

_Die Geschichten die der Mann erzählte, brachten sie zum Lachen und Nachdenken. Das hier war so anders, als Astronomie aus Büchern zu erfahren. Es war keine trockene Theorie._

_Langsam trat Dean näher zu Rachel, direkt hinter sie und legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis sie losließ und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte._

_Er zwang seinen Atem wieder ruhiger zu werden, als Alexander einen wissenden Blick mit ihm tauschte und nach oben deutete. „Tausende Wissenschaftler versuchen die Antwort zu finden, wie viele Sterne es wohl im Universum geben mag, aber …"_

_Alexanders bisher recht ernste Mine wich einem Lächeln, als er fortfuhr: „Die wichtigste Frage ist das nicht. Die hat hier jemand anderes zu stellen."_

_Die Nervosität in Dean sackte für einen kurzen Moment ab, als er Rachels verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der dem ältlichen Mann folgte, der eben den Raum verließ, dann aber schlug sie mit voller Wucht zu. Sein Magen flatterte und er wünschte sich, er hätte sich setzen können._

_„Okay, das war …" Konfus blinzelte Rachel, bemerkte nicht, wie Dean etwas aus seiner Jackentasche zog._

_„… alles geplant", endete Dean und seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren heiser. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte in seiner Kehle als er schluckte und den Gegenstand aus seiner Verpackung schälte._

_„Was meint er damit?"_

_Dean hätte die Braunhaarige küssen mögen. Sie spielte ihm so perfekt in die Hände, dass es einfacher wurde, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bekommen. Noch immer lehnte sie an ihm und er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe._

_„Dass ich dich etwas fragen muss", fing er an und hob die Hand._

_Rachels Herzschlag setzte für schier endlose Sekunden aus, als – angeschienen von einem der Lichter – der kleine, wie ein Stern glitzernde Stein sichtbar wurde, der zu einem schmalen, silbernen Ring gehörte._

_„Willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Wo Rachels Herz eben noch ausgesetzt hatte, schlug Deans dafür umso schneller. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und er fürchtete fast, er würde gar keine Antwort erhalten als die Jüngere auf einmal herumwirbelte._

_Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und streckte sich zu ihm hinauf, ohne Worte ihre Lippen auf seine pressend. Überrascht schlossen sich Deans Finger um den Ring, damit er nicht zu Boden fiel und seine freie Hand wanderte zu Rachels Haaren, strich sie ihr sacht aus dem Gesicht und genoss den Moment der Stille._

_Er hätte sein letztes Hemd darauf verwendet, dass sie heller strahlte als alle Sterne zusammen, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm löste, ihre Stirn an seine gelehnt. Ihre Finger nestelten am Kragen seines Hemdes herum. Schließlich hob sie den Blick und lachte._

_„Ja – Himmel, ja, ich will!"_

-S-S-S-

„Wir haben einen Stern getauft, als das geklärt war", schloss Dean leise und Sam hatte Mühe, ihn zu hören.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, Dean …?" Der anfängliche Schock, der sich in Wut geäußert hatte, war längst verschwunden. Sam drückte sich ein wenig weiter in die Ecke in dem aussichtslosen Versuch, so etwas mehr Ruhe zu haben vom Lärm der Bar in der sie Halt gemacht hatten.

Aus Bobby war nur eine knappe Antwort heraus zu bekommen gewesen und Sam war klar, dass er Dean die Chance geben wollte, es selbst zu erklären. Nach einer hitzigen, langen Diskussion war der jüngere Winchester ebenfalls zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste wäre, alles von der Person zu erfahren, zu der die Geschichte nun mal gehörte und das nächste, was er gewollt hatte, war ein Telefon, weil sie in einem Funkloch steckten.

Möglicherweise ein Wink des Schicksals, dass sein Handy keinen Empfang bekommen hatte, als er es – nahezu auf 180, angesichts all der Heimlichkeiten – aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte.

Jetzt stand er hier und warf alle paar Minuten ein paar Münzen nach, während er Dean zuhörte, der mit unüberhörbar belegter Stimme aus einer Vergangenheit erzählte, die Sam völlig neu war.

Es kostete Dean scheinbar alle Kraft, sich zusammen zu reißen und Sam hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, nicht auszurasten, egal, was er jetzt erfahren würde. Er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Stühle wurden gerückt, Gelächter und laute Stimmen drangen gemischt mit einem Song an Sams Ohren, den er nicht kannte. Die Kugeln auf dem Pooltisch wurden gerade neu angestoßen und die hellen Klänge der kollidierenden Hölzer durchbrachen wie ein Stakkato den herrschenden Geräuschpegel.

„Ich war bei dir, in Stanford – noch mal, nachdem du mich …" – Sam konnte den Satz innerlich bereits beenden: nachdem er Dean verleugnet hatte. „… und später … ich konnte nicht, Sammy. Es ist viel passiert in der Zeit – zu viel", erwiderte der Ältere vage und Sam traute sich für den Moment nicht zu fragen, was er damit meinte. Er wollte es wissen und Dean würde es erzählen, jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte, ehrlich zu sein. Aber er wollte es nicht um jeden Preis und vor allem nicht hier, in einer Bar, erfahren, meilenweit von seinem Bruder entfernt. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, da sein zu müssen.

„Dean, ich kann zurückkommen – Dr. Connor wird schon eine Möglichkeit finden, mich wieder ordentlich zusammen zu flic-„

„Nein, Sam. Auf keinen Fall – fahr mit Bobby weiter, nutz die Zeit und komm in einem Stück wieder. Ich komme schon klar."

„Sicher?"

Seit wann hatten sie die Rollen getauscht? Irgendetwas an großer-Bruder-kleiner-Bruder-Rollenverteilung lief ziemlich falsch. Sam schüttelte sacht den Kopf und presste den Hörer fester an sein Ohr.

„Wer ist eine Treppe runtergefallen und hat sich damit fast umgebracht? Ich war es jedenfalls nicht, Humpty Dumpty", konterte Dean gerade und Sam unterdrückte sein Lachen nur mühsam.

„Okay. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", lenkte er ein. „Aber Dean?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn irgendetwas ist – ruf an. So wichtig ist weder die Uni noch etwas anderes."

Dean am anderen Ende der Leitung lächelte schmal und obwohl Sam es nicht vor sich sehen konnte, war er sich des Gesichtsausdruckes sicher, als Deans Stimme ungewöhnlich weich klang: „Die Familie kommt zuerst."

„Grüß' Rachel von mir."

-S-S-S-

Schweigend ließ Sam sich zurück auf die Beifahrerseite des Wagens sinken, in dem Bobby gewartet hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, erinnerte sich an den Streit, den sie vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden lautstark geführt hatten.

„Weiter nach Yale?"

Sam nickte schlicht und griff das Bild vom Armaturenbrett, damit es nicht beim Losfahren herunterfiel.

„Sam, er hat versucht, es dir zu sagen."

„Ich weiß, Bobby …" Er drehte die gerahmte Fotografie herum und blickte auf zwei Personen, die ihm so vertraut und in dieser Momentaufnahme gleichzeitig so fremd waren. Fröhliche und zufriedene Menschen. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, Dean in einem Anzug zu sehen, den er freiwillig trug – oder Rachel in ihrem langen, champagnerfarbenen Kleid daneben, so schlicht, dass man nicht anders konnte, als ihr glückliches Gesicht wahr zu nehmen. Ihre Hand hatte sie fast bezeichnend auf Höhe von Deans Herzen liegen.

Wie hatte Dean all das für sich behalten können? Wie konnte er ihn, Sam, so vollständig aus seinem Leben ausschließen und sogar jemanden heiraten, ohne etwas zu sagen?

Kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass er nichts anderes gemacht hatte. Über ein Jahr lang hatte er nichts von Jessica gesagt, er hatte sie heiraten wollen und wenn er ehrlich war, nicht darüber nachgedacht, Dean oder seinem Vater etwas davon mitzuteilen.

War es also fair, wenn er Dean für etwas verurteilte, was er selbst ebenso getan hatte?

Wohl kaum.

Und es war auch nicht fair, Bobby anzufahren, der für die ganze Situation überhaupt nichts konnte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Sam leise.

„Lass gut sein, Junge." Es klang nicht wütend und etwas erleichterter lehnte Sam sich in den Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Er kam nicht dahinter, was zwischen Dean und Rachel passiert sein mochte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Teil 23**

* * *

Klirrend kalte Winterluft empfing Dean, als er aus der Tür hinaus in den Garten trat, eingemummelt in die dickste Jacke, die er in seinen Sachen hatte finden können. Seine Schritte knirschten auf dem gefrorenen Schnee und sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht.

Fast drei Tage waren Sam und Bobby jetzt unterwegs und im Haus war es unerträglich still.

Sam war nie still. Entweder er tippte auf seinem Laptop, redete, machte Vorhaltungen, murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das er gerade las oder tat dieses oder jenes – selbst im Schlaf war er nicht ruhig zu bekommen. All die vertrauten Geräusche, an die Dean sich nach über einem Jahr mit seinem Bruder auf der Straße und in kleinen Motelzimmern gewöhnt hatte, waren mit einem Schlag weg.

Seufzend schob er die Finger in die Jackentasche und kickte einen kleinen Eisbrocken aus seinem Weg. Es graute ihm ein etwas davor, Sams unausweichlich kommenden Fragen Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, gerade am Telefon, wenn die Winzigkeit einer Chance bestand, dass sein Bruder einfach auflegte.

Bisher war ihm für das Problem aber auch keine Lösung eingefallen, die er in die Praxis hätte umsetzen können.

„Dean! Junge, Junge, dich hier noch einmal zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes und aus seinen Gedanken hoch geschreckt drehte der Angesprochene sich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Gartenzaunes, von dem die weiße Farbe abzublättern begann, stand ein rundlicher, ältere Herr und Dean braucht etwas, bis er Scott Hammond erkannte, der seine großen Hände um die Spitzen des Holzes schlang und sich ein wenig darüber lehnte.

Sein Haar war – wenn möglich – noch ein wenig grauer und lichter geworden, die Falten hatten sich vertieft, aber die Augen strahlten noch so braun und mit der gleichen Lebensfreude wie Jahre zuvor.

Schweigend machte Dean kehrt und kam auf den anderen zu, ein kurzes Nicken seine einzige Begrüßung. Scotts Lächeln wurde etwas weicher, als er die ausgestreckte Hand des Jüngeren schüttelte.

„Was treibt dich wieder hier her?"

Dean zuckte die Schultern und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, geradewegs durch die offene Terrassentür hinein ins Wohnzimmer. Nirgendwo war eine Spur von Rachel zu sehen, die vorhin noch auf der Couch geschlafen hatte. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, die Decke lag nicht zurückgeworfen auf der Fläche sondern so weit auf den Polstern, wie er sie vorher über Rachel gezogen hatte.

Er besann sich zurück auf die Frage und atmete tief durch. „Es gab noch ein paar ungeklärte Sachen."

Scott senkte den Kopf verständnisvoll und deutete zum Haus: „Kommst du damit klar? Ich meine, du bist Hals über Kopf verschwunden, als das alles passiert ist. Luisa und ich haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Keiner wusste, wo du bist."

Dean presste die Lippen aufeinander und wich dem Blick aus, der ihm zugeworfen wurde; er hatte das Gefühl, gleich darunter zusammen zu brechen, so nett es auch gemeint war.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, das mit Rachel – und mir – ist lange her", log er wie wenige Wochen vorher bei Dr. Connor schon, fuhr sich über Mund und Kinn und zuckte die Schultern, als würde er es einfach abtun. „Ich brauchte einfach etwas Abstand. Luft zum Atmen."

Scott merkte, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die besser unpassiert geblieben wäre und reagierte prompt, indem er Deans Schulter kurz drückte und dann vom Zaun zurück trat. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du uns findest. Übrigens – war der junge Mann dein Bruder, der vor einigen Tagen hier war?"

„Ja", antwortete Dean schlicht und wollte nichts weiter als das Gespräch zu beenden. Plötzlich fühlte sich die Weite der Umgebung nicht mehr angenehm an sondern wie ein Meer, as ihn zu verschlucken drohte. „Wir sehen uns, Scott!"

Der Ältere blieb zurück, sich nur milde über die Reaktion wundernd, die er auf seine völlig harmlosen Fragen erhalten hatte. Aber Dean war schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, das niemand zu lösen vermochte außer Rachel. Und so wie es jetzt stand, war auch sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

Leise seufzend schlug auch Scott den Weg zu seinem Haus ein.

-S-S-S-

„Rach?" Dean erwartete keine Reaktion, als er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ, sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fahrend. Gott, wie lange sollte das hier gehen? Und vor allem: gut gehen?

Etwas piekte in seinen Oberschenkel und er ließ eine Hand sinken, um den störenden Gegenstand hervorzuziehen. Das Stück schwang, gehalten von seinen Fingern ein paar Mal hin und her, ehe es zum Stillstand kam und Dean leise stöhnte.

„Rachel!"

„Ich bin nicht taub, Winchester", murrte sie vom Türrahmen her, an dem sie lehnte und die Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Selber Winchester", brummte er, nicht bereit, den Spaß wirklich mitzumachen.

„Was ist los?"

„Deine Kette – du solltest aufpassen, damit du sie nicht verlierst", warnte Dean und Rachel zog die Augenbrauen hoch als sie den Raum durchquerte, die Hand nach dem Schmuck ausgestreckt, sie aber schließend, ehe die feinen Glieder ihre Handfläche berührten.

„Was ist?"

„Kannst du … sie aufbewahren? Bitte."

Ihr fast flehender Tonfall ließ ihn aufmerken, aber er fragte nicht nach sondern schob das Schmuckstück in seine Tasche und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

„Was wird das? Mein rechter, rechter Platz ist leer?", fragte sie spöttisch und sofort zurück in ihrem Element auf seine Bewegung hin und mit einem Mal wurden die Sorgen in seinem Gesicht weniger. Sie schmunzelte, ließ sich neben ihn sinken, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und die Wärme genießend, die von ihm ausging, als er den Arm um sie legte.

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 30. April 2003**_

_„Dean?", rief Rachel durch das beinahe in völliger Stille daliegende Haus und drehte den gepolsterten Umschlag in Händen, den sie eben auf dem Küchentisch gefunden hatte._

_Sie hörte ein Scheppern, unterdrücktes Fluchen und dann die ersehnten Schritte, die die Treppe herauf kamen. Sekunden später erschien Dean zerzaust und mit ein paar Spinnweben behangen in der Tür, die zum Keller führte._

_„Willst du gleich wieder weg?", fragte er nicht unberechtigterweise als er sie immer noch in Jacke und mit ihrer Tasche über der Schulter dastehen sah und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange._

_Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war nur etwas … überrascht. Warum hast du nicht nachgesehen, was dein Vater schickt? Vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges für … eine Jagd – oder so."_

_„Der Brief ist nicht an mich adressiert", erwiderte Dean schulterzuckend und wusch sich an der Spüle die Hände. „Wer weiß, vielleicht will er diesmal dich mitnehmen? Zur Ablenkung für einen Geist vielleicht?", neckte er seine Verlobte und die suchte vergeblich nach etwas, was sie nach dem Älteren werfen konnte._

_Um Zeit zu gewinnen streifte Rachel sich die Jacke ab und ließ sie über ihre Tasche auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen – sich selbst auf den daneben platzierend. Der Umschlag war nicht gestempelt, was bedeutete, John musste ihn selbst eingeworfen haben oder jemanden gebeten haben, es zu tun._

_Vorsichtig löste sie die obere Lasche und fischte in der Luftpolsterfolie herum, bis sie ein kleines Kästchen und einen Brief zu greifen bekam. Dean – die Hände kurzerhand an seiner Jeans abgewischt und mit deutlich weniger silbrigen Fäden im Haar als noch bei ihrem letzten Aufblicken – trat hinter sie._

_Rachel zog die Schleife auf, die die kleine Schatulle verschlossen hatte und klappte den Deckel zurück, scharf die Luft einziehend, als ihr eine silberne Kette entgegen glitzerte, filigran und so schmal, dass Rachel beinahe fürchtete, sie würde kaputt gehen, sobald sie sie berührte. Der Anhänger bestand aus einem gefassten Stein, nicht unähnlich dem an ihrem Ring._

_Dean runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo er diese Kette schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Stumm fischte er nach dem Brief und drückte ihn der anderen in die Finger. „Schau nach, was er schreibt."_

_Er selbst trat vom Tisch weg und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte, Rachels Gesicht beobachtend, das von Verwirrtheit über Erschrecken bis hin zu einem Lächeln alle Paletten abklapperte – und obwohl sie etwas bleicher als vorher schien, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, war sie offensichtlich hin und weg._

_„Das ist … John schreibt, das ist eine Kette deiner Mom, die sie von seinem Vater bekommen hat, als die beiden geheiratet haben. Er hätte sie auf ihren Wunsch hin in einem Safe in Idaho aufbewahrt und … er möchte, das sich sie … - ich – nur, wenn das okay für dich …?" Sie brach ab._

_Für ein paar Sekunden war Dean in dem Hochzeitsbild seiner Eltern versunken, das damals in Lawrence im Wohnzimmer gehangen hatte. An der Kette, die er jetzt zuordnen konnte._

_„Dean?"_

_Schließlich aber drang Rachels Stimme zu ihm durch und er kehrte zurück an seinen Platz hinter ihr, griff über ihre Schultern nach der Kette und öffnete den Verschluss, bevor er sie der Braunhaarigen um den Hals legte. Die tiefe Verbundenheit, die er für seinen Vater fühlte – trotz, dass er nicht persönlich hier war – und die Erinnerung an seine Mutter ließen ihn lächeln._

_Rachel behutsam nach dem Anhänger tasten zu sehen, der jetzt auf ihrer hellen Haut lag, tat sein Übriges._

_„Es ist mehr als okay", flüsterte er._

-S-S-S-

Sam hätte sich heillos verlaufen, wenn er nicht den Plan der Universität die ganze Zeit griffbereit in der Tasche gehabt hätte um regelmäßig drauf zu sehen.

Es fiel ihm leichter als bei seinem ersten Versuch, ein normales Leben zu führen, sich zu integrieren und die Leute in Gespräche zu verwickeln, wenn sie auch nicht wirklich von Belang waren. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, trotz aller Karten und Schilder nach dem Weg zu fragen.

Bobby war – kaum, dass er Sam abgeliefert hatte – schon wieder gefahren, hatte irgendetwas von einem Werwolf gesagt, bei dem ein Jäger seine Hilfe bräuchte und Sam hatte gemeint, er würde klar kommen.

Bisher tat er es jedenfalls auch. Das Vorstellungsgespräch war gut gelaufen, mit vielen Ratschlägen gespickt, wie er den verpassten Stoff aufholen sollte, aber alles in allem hatten sie ihn freundlich aufgenommen und nun stand er hier – zurück in einem Leben, das er sich seine ganze Kindheit lang gewünscht hatte und schließlich mit Jessica auch genossen hatte.

Sam seufzte bei der Erinnerung an die Jüngere und war gleichzeitig froh über die Tatsache, dass Yale so völlig anders als Stanford war. Andere Leute, eine andere Mentalität, ein anderer Staat, anderes Klima. Vielleicht konnte er hier wenigstens einen Meilenstein des Studiums hinter sich bringen.

Leider fehlte, wie beim letzten Mal, auch Dean.

Das machte die Sache schwerer als erwartet. Er war an Deans Kommentare gewöhnt – sogar an sein Schweigen. An die Streitereien und ihm vierundzwanzig Stunden auf der Pelle zu sitzen. Aber er wollte nicht jammern. Dean hatte ihn darum gebeten, herzukommen.

Um sich zu orientieren drehte Sam sich einmal kurz um und lief zwei Schritte rückwärts, bis er gegen jemanden prallte und erschrocken herumfuhr. „Oh verdammt – ich wollte nicht – Entschuldigung!", stammelte er und ging in die Hocke um die herab gefallenen Bücher seines Gegenübers einsammeln zu helfen. „Tut mir wirklich Leid!"

„Schon gut – es ist ja nichts pa- … Sam?"

Sam hielt inne bei der Nennung seines Namens und sah zum ersten Mal sein Gegenüber an. Grüne Augen, die das Grinsen des Mundes widerspiegelten, fixierten sein Gesicht. „Du bist es wirklich – ich fasse es nicht!"

Nicht minder überrascht schüttelte Sam lächelnd den Kopf, runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. „Sarah!"

Rasch griff sie das letzte Buch und ließ sich von Sam hoch helfen. „Was machst du hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", gab Sam zurück und hob seine Tasche auf, die verletzte Hand in seine Jackentasche geschoben. „Du arbeitest nicht mehr bei deinem Vater?"

„Doch – das heißt … in den Semesterferien, um mir ein wenig Geld dazu zu verdienen. Ich dachte, ein Abschluss in Kunstgeschichte würde sich vielleicht besser machen, als ein abgebrochenes Studium darin …", scherzte sie und zuckte die Schultern. Sie konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie schmerzlich sie das hier an ihre verstorbene Mutter erinnerte.

Aber ihr fragender Blick reichte, um Sam erkennen zu lassen, dass er nun an der Reihe war mit Erzählen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh über die Begegnung sein sollte, die so aus völlig heiterem Himmel geschehen war und dann noch dazu mit jemandem, den er kannte – und vielleicht schlimmer: der ihn und einen Teil seiner Geschichte kannte. Vielleicht würde er dadurch seinen Blick für das Wesentliche verlieren: seine Abmachung mit Rachel wegen ihrer Schwester zu erfüllen.

Andererseits …

Sein Mund nahm ihm das Reden ab, noch lange bevor er das Für und Wider abwiegen konnte: „Eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Warum gehen wir nicht heute Abend essen? Ich könnte eine Fremdenführerin gebrauchen."

Erfreut sah Sarah zu ihm hoch. „Gerne! Um acht?"

„Ich hole dich ab", lachte Sam, als er neben ihr herschlenderte.


	24. Chapter 24

**Teil 24**

* * *

Dean schob ein Bündel alter Zeitungen zur Seite, ignorierte die neuerliche Staubschicht, die sich hier im Keller drauf gelegt hatte und nun vor seinem Gesicht im fahlen Licht herumwirbelte und begann die darunter liegende Kiste zu öffnen. Er hatte vielleicht aufgeräumt, aber sich nicht überwinden können, all die Sachen, die ihn an sein altes Leben erinnerten, wegzuwerfen.

Stattdessen hatte er es in Kisten verpackt und nicht mehr angesehen, gehofft, er würde den ein oder anderen Weg finden, einfach weiterzumachen.

Bis Rachel aufgetaucht war.

Sie war so plötzlich wieder in sein Leben getreten, dass er Mühe hatte, überhaupt die Realität von der Fiktion zu unterscheiden. Seine Gedanken waren unzähmbar; seine Gefühle wie ein wilder Strom mit tausenden von Zuflüssen, alle intensiv und frisch. Einige davon waren schmerzhaft, andere wiederum versuchten ihm Glauben zu machen, es sei schon in Ordnung und es müsste einen Grund geben, für all das, was geschah.

Aber welcher gute Grund könnte die Situation rechtfertigen?

Dean wusste, er log sich selbst an, handelte gegen alle seine Prinzipien und verstieß gegen ein paar, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, sie in seinem Inneren gehabt zu haben. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, als würde er sich selbst verraten, doch so oft er sich diese Tatsache in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins rief, so oft konnte er sein Verhalten nicht ändern.

„Was suchst du?"

Sein Herz setzte für Sekunden aus, bis es umso schnell wieder zu schlagen anfing und er herumwirbelte, die Hände leer, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen um im Halbdunkel etwas sehen zu können.

Etwa zwei Meter hinter ihm saß Rachel auf einem Kistenstapel. Ihre Füße baumelten kurz über dem Boden, die Hände waren in ihren Schoß gelegt und sie hatte wie ein neugieriges Kind den Kopf schief gelegt.

„Verdammt noch mal, könntest du aufhören, das dauernd zu machen?", fuhr er sie an und brachte seinen Herzschlag zurück unter Kontrolle, wenn schon alles andere nicht nach Plan verlief.

Entschuldigend hob sie die Hände und zuckte die Schultern. „Dumme Angewohnheit, sorry."

Bei Gott, es war wirklich eine dumme Angewohnheit, die sie schon immer besessen und jetzt dank einiger merkwürdiger Umstände noch perfektioniert hatte: Sie hatte das Talent, sich so leise anzuschleichen, allen knarrenden Dielenbrettern auszuweichen und ihm damit regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Manchmal überkam Dean das Gefühl, sie wäre in ihrem früheren Leben eine Katze gewesen. Und seit sie sich wieder gesehen hatten, war es schier um das Hundertfache schlimmer. Sie tauchte einfach auf und verschwand genauso rasch wieder.

Sie hätte eine Jägerin abgegeben, die es schaffen könnte, ihrer Beute ein Messer seelenruhig von hinten an den Hals zu legen und erst wenn das kalte, scharfe Metall die Haut berührte, hätte man sie bemerkt.

Wohlgemerkt: hätte.

Wenn sie auch nur eine Waffe (abgesehen von Messern, die sie wirklich nur für die vorhergesehenen Zwecke nutzte) in die Hand genommen hätte.

„Hallo – Erde an Dean? Mein Gott, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Rachel und schlug mit ihren Hacken in einem nicht enden wollenden Stakkato gegen den Karton.

„Ich wollte nur die Fotoalben zurückstellen."

„Warum?"

Dean zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten und wuchtete stattdessen fünf der großen Bücher auf Rachels Beine, das Ganze mit den Händen in der Geraden haltend, bis die Jüngere es selbst umfasste. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sie lieber wieder im Obergeschoss haben wollte.

Statt von ihrem Platz herab zu rutschen schlug sie das oberste Album auf, während Dean sich den restlichen und noch immer zu dreiviertel gefüllten Umzugskarton griff und zur Treppe ging.

Ein Lachen hielt ihn auf.

„Was ist?", fragte er über die Schulter zurück und stellte den Pappkarton vor die unterste Stufe.

„War das nicht in Hunters Creek?", fragte sie und deutete auf eines der Bilder. Dean trat neben sie und betrachtete das Wenige, was man davon erkennen konnte. Aber es sah ziemlich nach dem genannten Ort aus.

-S-S-S-

_**Samstag, 10. Mai 2003**_

_Der Sand war weich und kühl. Die winzigen Körnchen verbanden sich, durch den immer wieder über seine Füße schwappenden, etwas wärmerem Salzwasser, zu einem federnden Untergrund._

_Deans Zehen gruben sich in die durchweichte Masse und ließ sich die Überreste von der nächsten Welle vom Fuß spülen. Das Wasser schien sich zu jagen. Während die gebrochenen Wellen unter dem neu herankommenden hinweg flossen, brachen sich die nächsten und gruben sich immer weiter in den noch trockenen Sand hinein._

_Ein kleines Wettspiel des nassen Elementes._

_Das Rauschen des Meeres und der Wind übertönten die leisen Geräusche, wenn er seine Füße hob – und verschluckten auch die von Rachel hinter ihm. Das einzige andere Hörbare waren die Möwen, die hoch über ihnen kreischten, wo sie ihre Kreise drehten._

_Dean erkannte im roten Schein der untergehenden Sonne nur Rachels Silhouette und die dunklen Haare, die in der frischen Luft flatterten und streckte die Hand aus, als sie ihn erreicht hatte._

_Wie lange hatte er sich schon nicht mehr so ruhig und entspannt gefühlt? Frei von den ganzen drückenden Sorgen, die ihm manchmal schier die Decke auf den Kopf fallen ließen?_

_Salzige Seeluft drang ihm in die Nase, als er tief einatmete und Rachel zu sich zog._

_Er wollte etwas sagen, aber die Jüngere schüttelte stumm lächelnd den Kopf und streckte sich zu ihm hinauf, mit den Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachfahrend, während sie ihn küsste. Sie kannte diesen liebevollen Blick – seinen Blick._

_Worte waren völlig überflüssig._

_Die nächste Welle war höher als die vorhergehenden und erreichte Deans Knie, bis zu denen er die Hosenbeine hinaufgekrempelt hatte. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Kälte quietschte Rachel unterdrückt und machte einen regelrechten Satz zur Seite._

_Der Sand einen halben Meter weiter fühlte sich an wie Seide, war aber nachgiebig und die beiden eng umschlungenen Gestalten verloren den Halt. Der Untergrund klebte sich sofort an die nassen Stellen wie eine zweite Haut und andere Körner rieselten in ihrer beider Kleidung, ehe sie etwas dagegen tun konnten._

_Dean, der sich während des Falles irgendwie unter Rachel gebracht hatte, strich Rachel die zerzausten Strähnen hinter die Ohren, deren Spitzen sein Gesicht kitzelten._

_Zwei sandige Hände wanderten am Kragen seiner Jacke entlang und schließlich weiter abwärts, bis die Finger die Knöpfe seines Hemdes erreichten und zu lösen begannen. Die Gänsehaut auf ihrer beider Körper rührte aus ganz anderen Gründen her, als von der Kühle der Nacht, die jetzt nach Untergang der Sonne mit ihrer ganzen Dunkelheit hereinbrach_.

-S-S-S-

Deans Finger streiften Rachels Knie, als er von ihr zurücktrat und sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Er hatte es sich einfacher vorgestellt.

„Alles okay?", fragte Rachel leise, schloss das Album mit einem leisen ‚puuuff', als die Luft zwischen den Seiten herausgepresst wurde und glitt von ihrem erhöhten Platz herunter auf den Boden.

„Alles okay", bestätigte Dean, aber das Zittern seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

Rachel hielt ihn nicht auf, als er sich mit dem Karton auf den Weg zurück nach oben in den Wohnbereich machte. Sie wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen, sein Gesicht vor ihr zu verlieren, weil er von Erinnerungen überwältigt worden war, wie die kleinen, nur wenige Zentimeter hohen Sanddünen vom Salzwasser.

Die Tränen brannten heiß und wie Gift in ihren Augen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte an die Decke, um sie zurück zu drängen.

Sie konnten die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen und was die Zukunft brachte, konnte sie nicht beeinflussen.

-S-S-S-

„Zwei Gläser Chateau Monbousquet Grand Cru."

"Kommen sofort." Der Kellner nickte erst Sam, dann Sarah zu, die die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte und Sam musterte. Sie wartete noch den Moment, bis der Herr sich dezent wieder zurückgezogen hatte, dann konnte sie sich ihr Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Entweder du hast inzwischen einen Crashkurs in Weinkunde genommen, oder …"

„… oder ich habe geraten, was passen könnte", schloss Sam, die Schultern unschuldig zuckend. Es war inzwischen der vierte Abend in Folge, den sie miteinander verbrachten, anstelle der vorhergehenden üblichen Studentenbars diesmal in einer Umgebung, in der sie beide niemand kannte.

„Und wenn es nicht passt?", neckte sie ihn und drehte eine ihrer Locken um den Zeigefinger.

„Ich bin schlechtes und nicht zusammenpassendes Essen gewöhnt", erwiderte Sam mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Leise lachend schüttelte Sarah den Kopf und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie Sam – der kurzen Zeit zum Trotz, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten – vermisst hatte. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, die Stimme gesenkt und etwas ernster als bei ihrem belanglosen Plausch bisher. Drei Tage war er ihr jetzt ausgewichen, aber sie würde nicht noch ein viertes Mal klein beigeben. „Also … was machst du hier, Sam?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte kaum hörbar und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Sein Blick irrte fast hilfesuchend durch den Raum, blieb nirgendwo lange genug hängen, um mehr als Fragmente in seinem Kopf ankommen zu lassen. Die leise Musik war angenehm beruhigend, die abgetrennten Nischen vermittelten ein trügerisches Gefühl der Sicherheit. Niemand saß nahe genug, um sie zu hören. Wie viel sollte er Sarah erzählen und wie viel konnte er erzählen? Er wusste doch selbst kaum etwas von dem, was geschah.

„Im Grunde hat Dean mich hierhergeschickt, damit ich das hier wieder in Ordnung bringen kann", gönnte er ihr einen kleinen Sieg, streckte den Arm aus, knöpfte den Ärmel auf und zog sein Hemd zurück, bis Sarah im gedämpften Licht die lange, rote Narbe sehen konnte, die sich bis zur Handfläche seiner mühselig geballten Faust zog.

Er hörte sie scharf die Luft einziehen und hob die Augen. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

_‚Du wärst fast gestorben, Sam!'_, drängte sich gleichzeitig eine Stimme in seinen Kopf, die erstaunlich nach Dean im Beschützer-Modus klang. Innerlich stöhnend verdrängte Sam die Worte. Er hatte sich gerade ein wenig damit abgefunden, Dean in nächster Zeit nicht wieder zu sehen, da musste so ein Ausrutscher in seinem Hirn die Situation nicht wieder zu einer klaffenden Wunde machen. Rasch besann er sich zurück auf sein Gegenüber.

Sarah schluckte und streckte die Finger aus. Sam schauderte unterdrückt, als vier Fingerspitzen die Seite seines Armes berührten und ihr Daumen federleicht über den Striemen fuhr.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht damit anfangen, warum du hier bist, sondern was passiert ist?", schlug sie leise vor und strich an dem heilenden Gewebe entlang bis ihre Finger in seiner Handfläche zum Liegen kamen.

Seine Haut kribbelte an den Stellen, an denen ihre seine berührte und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, kein schmerzendes, das sich von dort ausbreitete.

„Wir … sollten das auf später verschieben", brachte er heraus und zog den Ärmel wieder nach vorne um die Narbe zu verdecken, als der Kellner zurückkam. Es musste nicht gleich jeder mit einem argwöhnischen Blick darauf reagieren, was sich dort befand.

„Hab' ich dein Wort?", hakte Sarah stur nach und Sam nickte schlicht. Er legte es nicht darauf an zu testen, wer den größeren Dickschädel besaß.

„Gut", fügte sie fast nicht hörbar hinzu.

-S-S-S-

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich die Frage irgendwann einmal wirklich stellen würde – aber: zu dir oder zu mir?", fragte Sam, den Arm um Sarahs Schultern gelegt als sie vom warmen Restaurant hinaus auf die Straße traten.

„Zu dir", antwortete Sarah ohne zu Zögern und reagierte auf Sams fragenden Blick mit einem leisen, verlegenen Lachen. „Meine Mitbewohnerin ist zu Hause – und wenn du mir eben nicht erzählen konntest, was los ist, dann schätze ich, wirst du es erst recht nicht tun, wenn Karen in der Nähe ist und es hören könnte."

„Und da du mich diesmal nicht eher gehen lässt, bevor du die ganze Geschichte kennst, ist dir jedes Mittel Recht", schloss Sam schlicht und sah über ihren Kopf hinweg die Straße entlang. „Wir könnten ein Taxi nehmen."

„Oder einfach laufen – das ist schon okay."

„Dann laufen wir", stimmte Sam zu und ließ den Arm von Sarahs Schulter sinken, damit sie zwischen zwei parkenden Autos hindurch bis zur Fahrbahn gehen konnte.

„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass Dämonen oder Geister hinter dir her sind und mich wieder in Gefahr bringen?", fragte Sarah grinsend über die Schulter hinweg, als sie die Fahrbahnmitte erreicht hatte und machte den nächsten Schritt, ohne auf den Weg zu schauen.

Sams Herz sank um einige Etagen tiefer.

„SARAH!"

Er hechtete im selben Moment nach vorne, als er Reifen ohrenbetäubend laut auf dem Asphalt Quietschen hörte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Teil 25**

* * *

„NEIN!"

Eine Bilderabfolge tauchte in Sams Kopf auf, die er nicht sofort als Realität erkennen konnte. Es war mehr wie in der Disco, mit all den verstörend aufleuchtenden Bildern, die einem Glauben machten, man befände sich in einem verlangsamten Film und sähe jede Aufnahme einzeln zerlegt.

Er sah seine Hand nach vorne schießen und sich um Sarahs Arm schließen, ihr erschrockenes Gesicht und für ein paar Sekunden fielen ihm sogar die dunklen Locken auf, die sich aus ihrer Frisur lösten und ihr in das bleiche Gesicht fielen, als er sie mit einem Ruck zu sich herüber zog.

Das Auto schlingerte, die Fahrerin kämpfte um die Kontrolle, die Lippenbewegungen eindeutiges Fluchen, durch die geschlossenen Scheiben jedoch nicht hörbar.

Das Quietschen wurde leiser, stockender und brach schließlich mit abrupter Stille ab, als der Motor erstarb.

Das Beben kam nicht von ihm.

Zögernd senkte er den Blick auf die Jüngere, die wie ein Gespenst und völlig versteinert an ihm lehnte, das Zittern die einzige Reaktion auf den eben erlebten Schock und die Augen panisch auf die nur Zentimeter von ihren Beinen entfernte Stoßstange gerichtet.

Sam verkniff es sich zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, stattdessen legte er einen Arm um die kleinere Gestalt und seine freie Hand an ihre Wange, den Daumen unter ihr Kinn geschoben um sie so sacht zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen.

„Alles okay", versicherte er ihr und legte mehr Überzeugungskraft in die Worte, als er selbst in sich fühlte, als sich der Schreck allmählich ausbreitete. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später und es wäre nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen.

Sam kämpfte den Drang nieder, der Fahrerin Dinge an den Kopf zu brüllen, die seinen Mund sonst unter keinen Umständen verlassen hätten und beobachtete, wie Sarah – unverhältnismäßig lange verzögert – endlich auf seine Beruhigung reagierte, die Augen kurz schloss und nickte. Er konnte sie die angehaltene Luft ausstoßen fühlen.

„Das war knapp", murmelte sie dumpf und lächelte verlegen zu ihm hinauf. „Danke."

Sams Hand bewegte sich ein Stück nach hinten in ihre inzwischen völlig gelösten, weichen Haare und ehe er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er tat, hatte er sich zu ihr hinuntergebeugt und sie geküsst.

„War das die Erleichterung oder hattest du das schon länger geplant?", fragte Sarah leise und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, ehe sie ihre Unterarme über seine Schulter schob und die Antwort nicht abwartete.

„Wenn ihr beiden fertig seid – könntet ihr mir ja sagen, ob einer von euch verletzt ist", schlug eine Stimme vor und der Ton klang frostig.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Sam auf und begegnete Augen, die eindeutig zu der Stimme passten. Eisig und im Schein der nahestehenden Straßenlaterne sturmgrau. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl die junge, blonde Frau zu kennen, die sich auf dem Autodach und der geöffneten Fahrertür abstützte. Er hatte sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen … nur wo?

Genervt seufzend drehte sie die Handflächen gen Himmel und hob die Arme ein Stückchen, wie als Aufforderung, endlich auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

„Es ist nichts passiert", gab Sam endlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und Sarah trat einen halben Schritt zurück um die dritte Person ebenfalls anzusehen.

„Gut. Übrigens – schau doch nächstes Mal einfach die Straße entlang, bevor du losläufst", wandte die Blonde sich an Sarah und war dabei, zurück in ihren Wagen zu steigen, als Sam sich von der löste und mit zwei langen Schritten bei der Fahrerin war.

„Was hältst du davon, nächstes Mal langsamer zu fahren?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig und hinderte sie daran, die Tür zu schließen.

Die Angesprochene blickte auf Sams Hand, seinen Arm entlang und schließlich in sein Gesicht.

Statt einer Antwort bekam er nur ein Lächeln zurück, das ihn frösteln ließ. So selten es vorkam, dass er Leute versuchte in die Ecke zu treiben, so selten geschah es, dass jemand sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken ließ. Sein Gegenüber zeigte nicht einmal den Hauch von Reue für die Geschwindigkeitsübertretung und den Beinahe-Unfall. Das einzige, was sie ausstrahlte, war Berechnung.

„Pass auf deine Freundin auf", meinte sie und das Lächeln war restlos von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Es klang fast wie eine Drohung.

Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu und der laute Knall hallte durch die leere Straße, ehe der Motor aufheulte und Sam und Sarah alleine auf der Straße zurück blieben.

Sam spürte Wut in sich hoch kochen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie hoch würden die Chancen stehen, dieser Frau noch einmal zu begegnen? Sollte er es tun, dann hoffte er für sie, dass Gott sie mochte. Er tat es jedenfalls nicht.

„Sam …?"

Sarah umfasste seinen Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt über die Straße. „Sam, lass es gut sein. Es ist nichts passiert."

Ein letzter Blick in die Richtung, in die das Auto verschwunden war, dann gab Sam nach: „Lass uns gehen."

-S-S-S-

_**Mittwoch, 21. Mai 2003**_

_Immer wieder drückte Dean die Mine des Kugelschreibers in seiner Hand hinein und hinaus, das leise Klicken füllte gemeinsam mit dem Ticken der Uhr die Küche, in der er seit einigen Stunden gemeinsam mit Rachel saß._

_Während er, wegen einem neuen Fall, über Zeitungen und alten Büchern brütete und ab und an ein paar Notizen auf einen abgerissenen Zettel machte, auf dem längst jeder Quadratmillimeter ausgefüllt war, hatte Rachel sich die andere Hälfte des Tisches gesichert und in der gleichen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal die Seite ihres Lehrbuches umgeblättert._

_Die Stifte lagen unberührt neben ihr und sie blinzelte heftig, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Die einzige Bewegung ging regelmäßig zu der Tasse hinüber, in der Dean dem Geruch wegen nicht die erste Kopfschmerztablette vermutete._

_Vermutlich hatte sie geglaubt, er hätte nicht bemerkt, wie sie mitten in der Nacht das erste Mal ins Badezimmer gegangen war, aber er hatte sie lediglich nicht darauf angesprochen. Die zweite Tablette war wenige Stunden später gefolgt; die dritte schließlich beim Frühstück._

_Dean hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob Rachel mit dieser Menge über den Tag gekommen war, oder ob sie am College die Krankenschwester aufgesucht hatte, weil ihr eigener Vorrat an Schmerzmitteln langsam aufgebraucht war._

_Er hatte sich – in einer Pause von seiner Recherche – aufgemacht um neue Medikamente zu holen und sie kommentarlos auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche stehen lassen. Scheinbar hatte er damit ziemlich richtig gelegen._

_Bei ihrem kalkweißen Gesicht schlug die Sorge wieder in seinem Magen ein wie ein sauber gezielter Tritt._

_Rachel ließ die Arme sinken, verschränkte sie und legte die Stirn darauf, was Dean endgültig aus seiner Grübelei zurückholte._

_„Geh schlafen", meinte er leise, wollte die Stimme nicht zu laut werden lassen._

_„Ich muss das lernen", kam es dumpf aus der Schwärze zurück, in der Rachels Gesicht sich befand und ein Finger deutete anklagend auf die Seiten, deren Ecken umgeknickt waren._

_„Rae."_

_Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon so oft geführt …beinahe immer, wenn die Migräne zurückkehrte und Dean war es Leid. Ungerührt von ihrer Aussage zog er das Buch unter ihren Armen hervor und klappte es zu, bevor er aufstand._

_„Dean, gib mir das verdammte Buch zurück", sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, es sonderlich laut oder fordernd zu sagen._

_„Nein. Du starrst es seit Stunden nur an, ich wette mit dir kein einziger Satz ist bisher hängen geblieben. Abgesehen davon sind diese zwei Seiten bestimmt nicht das einzige, was du lernen musst – aber die Prüfung läuft dir nicht davon. Sie ist schließlich nicht morgen."_

_„Nur übermorgen …" murrte Rachel und schob sich langsam zum Stuhlrand, den Kopf einige Zentimeter gehoben._

_Plötzlich erinnerte sie ihn so sehr an Sam, dass er das Buch härter auf seinen nun freien Stuhl warf als beabsichtigt._

_Er war auch immer so stur gewesen. Hatte sich nach einer Nacht samt Jagd hingesetzt, manchmal bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und gelernt. Er hatte es fertig gebracht, zu lesen und mathematische Zeichnungen zu Papier zu bringen, während Dean neben ihm saß und die Verletzungen behandelte, die den damals so langen und schlaksigen Körper zierten. Er war mehr Arme und Beine als alles andere gewesen. Ab und an waren kleine, unvorhergesehene Zacken in den Strichen – meist dann, wenn Dean mit dem Jod ankam._

_Andere Male hatte Sam die Migräne in die Knie gezwungen, aber ohne harsche Worte von John oder seinem großen Bruder war er nie freiwillig in sein Bett gegangen, eher fanden sie ihn eingerollt, den Kopf unter dem Kissen auf der Couch oder mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und hilflos der Übelkeit überlassen im Bad._

_Rachel war in dieser Hinsicht keinen Deut besser._

_Vermutlich war er selbst auch nicht besser …_

_Diese Erkenntnis stimmte ihn etwas versöhnlicher. Er lockerte seine Finger und deutete mit einem Kopfrucken zur Tür. „Komm schon."_

_Wenn die Ärzte nur endlich ein Medikament finden würden, das ihr half … nicht nur er konnte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass Rachel die nächsten drei Tage vermutlich kaum mehr ansprechbar sein wurde, sie wusste es selbst. Das hier war nur das Vorstadium, die Galgenfrist, die sie sich mit den Tabletten erkauft hatten._

_Rachels Widerstand erstarb, als sie sich auf die Füße quälte und einige schwankende Schritte in Deans Richtung tat._

-S-S-S-

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Arme vor sich verschränkt stand Dean auf der Veranda. Nur selten fuhr ein Auto die Straße des Wohngebietes entlang und längst waren alle Leute in ihren Häusern verschwunden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er den Impala erkennen, den er am Straßenrand geparkt hatte, als er vor einiger Zeit zurückgekommen war. Das leise Klacken des Kühlers war längst verstummt.

Er hatte der Enge entfliehen müssen, die das Haus darstellte, eine Weile zurück zu dem Leben gehen müssen, das er vor wenigen Wochen noch gelebt hatte.

Ohne Sam im Wagen war es jedoch nicht das Gleiche.

Dean fühlte sich einsam, ein wenig verloren und gefangen zwischen zwei Leben. Eines, das er nicht mehr haben konnte, aber so schmerzlich vermisste und eines, das ihm von Kindesbeinen an aufgezwungen worden war und welches er trotzdem zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Und die Misere war die, dass eine Auflösung der Probleme im Augenblick nicht in seinen Händen lag. Rachels Zustand war – um es gelinde auszudrücken – nicht haltbar. Sie hatten eine begrenzte Frist, auch wenn niemand es bisher ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde der Preis, den sie für diese förmlich erkaufte Zeit hatten, nicht so hoch sein. Wenn sie Pech hatten, konnte sich das Schicksal jederzeit gegen sie wenden.

Dean senke den Kopf und schlang die Arme jetzt fast schützend um sich. Zu gerne hätte er sich mit einem Fall abgelenkt, aber ohne Sam als Rückendeckung war daran nicht zu denken. Ganz zu schweigen vom dem Versprechen, das er Sam gegeben hatte: Keine Jagd, solange der Jüngere nicht dabei war.

Was, wenn man es genau betrachtete, nun durchaus eine Spanne von mehreren Jahren annehmen konnte.

Mit langen Spinnenbeinen krabbelte die Kälte unter Deans Kleidung und ließ ihn erschaudern.

Er hatte die Wahl: entweder die Zeit nutzen – oder sie mit verzweifelten Gedanken zubringen. Die Uhr tickte unaufhörlich.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er ein zweites Mal all das durchmachen sollte …

Heftig stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schloss mit klammen Fingern die Tür auf, um zurück in die Wärme zu kehren. Er war schon völlig erfroren.

-S-S-S-

„Hey, Sam."

„Dean … es ist –„

Dean räusperte sich kurz und Sam brach ab. „Mitten in der Nacht, ich weiß. Tut mir Leid. Ich sollte morgen anrufen."

„De-„

„… wollte dich nicht weck-„

„DEAN!"

Überrascht hielt der Ältere den Atem an. Sam klang ungehalten und wach.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Sarah ist hier."

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen tauchte auf Deans Gesicht auf. „Sarah also?"

„Nicht was du denkst", stöhnte der Jüngere und Dean konnte hören, wie er eine Tür schloss. Scheinbar war er in den Nebenraum gegangen. „Sie wurde fast angefahren und war etwas … neben sich. Ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen."

Statt der gewohnten Witzchen, die er normalerweise gerissen hätte, schwieg Dean. Sam brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen: Sarah war nicht verletzt und es hatte auch keinerlei anderen Schaden gegeben, sonst klänge er nicht so ruhig. Kurzum galt Entwarnung. Aber jetzt, wo das geklärt war und er, Dean, nicht einfach so auflegen konnte, fühlte er sich unwohl.

„… du noch dran? Dean?"

Dean riss sich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sam versuchte scheinbar seit einigen Sekunden wieder zu ihm vorzudringen. „Ja … ja, ich bin noch dran."

„Was wolltest du?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern ehe ihm auffiel, dass Sam es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich wollte nur hören, wie es dir geht."

„Lügner", erwiderte Sam leise.

‚Ich weiß', fuhr es Dean durch den Kopf und er zwirbelte die Kordel an seiner Sweatshirtkapuze unruhig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Willst du reden?" Immer noch klang Sam ungewohnt weich.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sammy … ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich will …"


	26. Chapter 26

**Teil 26**

* * *

„Du weißt nicht, was du willst?", hakte Sam sacht nach und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne, das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt um nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen. Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Bloody Mary hatte er seine Abneigung gegen diese makaberen Seelenfänger noch nicht überwunden. Jedenfalls nicht, solange er alleine war. Stattdessen musterte er während der Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung seine Narbe.

Er war nicht lange hier, aber die neuartige Therapie, die der Arzt begonnen hatte, schien mit den gemeinsamen Übungen zu Hause endlich Wirkung zu zeigen. Er konnte die Hand und vor allem die Finger wieder gezielter bewegen, nur die Kraft fehlte.

Wäre Dean nicht gewesen … wäre er jetzt also entweder tot oder immerhin ein einseitiger Krüppel – was ihn zurück zum Punkt brachte.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert, Dean?"

Weiterhin nichts. Wenn Sam nicht die leisen Atemzüge gehört hätte, dann hätte er gewettet, die Leitung wäre gekappt worden.

„Hör zu, du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, okay?" Warum musste Dean auch nur so stur sein? Wieso behielt er alles für sich, fraß jede noch so kleine Sorge in sich hinein und schottete sich ab? „Was es auch ist, ich bin dir nicht böse wegen Rachel … oder irgendetwas."

„Ich weiß."

Das klang ehrlich, aber immer noch besorgniserregend. Sam zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen und begann mit den Fingern auf seinem Knie herum zu tippen.

Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte um Dean wenigstens ein paar Worte zu entlocken, begann sein Bruder zu reden.

„Es ist etwas passiert und ich weiß nicht, wie ich …" - Deans Stimme brach ab.

„Wie du damit umgehen sollst?", schlug Sam vorsichtig vor und vermied es, seinen Unterarm mit der Jeans in Kontakt zu bringen. Der raue Stoff bescherte ihm auf der empfindlichen Narbe Gänsehaut.

„Nein, wie ich es dir erklären soll – und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in Ordnung bringen kann!", brach es aus dem Älteren heraus und Sam stockte in seiner Bewegung. Die Worte klangen so gequält, verzweifelt und hilflos, wie er seinen Bruder selten erlebt hatte. Das letzte – und auch einzige – Mal in den letzten paar Jahren war es nach dem Tod ihres Vaters gewesen.

Oder immer noch. Dean hatte es längst nicht weggesteckt.

Sam zog ein Knie zu sich hoch auf den Porzellanrand, als er sich etwas schiefer hinsetzte. Entweder Dean würde sich gleich zurückziehen oder reden. Je nachdem was es war, wollte Sam ihn nicht zwingen, er würde einen Weg finden, angemessen zu reagieren. Irgendwie schienen ihm seine eigenen Probleme dagegen so klein und unbedeutend …

„Sam, ich hab' Fehler gemacht …" Das Geständnis klang heiser.

„Was für Fehler?" Die ungewohnte Zugabe, dass Dean überhaupt etwas falsch gemacht hatte, wirkte wie ein Steinbrocken, der über Sam schwebte, bereit herabzufallen und ihn zu erschlagen.

„Ich habe …"

Statisches Knistern unterbrach auf einmal die Worte, die Dean von sich gab und Sam erwartete beinahe, gleich von flackernden Lichtern umgeben zu sein. Alarmiert schob er sein Bein vom Rand, den Fuß auf den Boden und stand auf.

„Dean? Bist du noch dran?", fragte er und öffnete, mit den Fingern am soliden Holz, die Tür des Badezimmers um einen absichernden Blick in den Wohnraum zu werfen. Sarah saß vor dem Fernseher, die Beine untergeschlagen und halb in die Decke eingewickelt.

„-m?"

Verwirrt ließ Sam die Tür wieder zufallen und stellte die Frage erneut.

Das Rauschen wurde lauter und durchgehend, es schluckte Deans Stimme und ließ Sam an seiner Unterlippe nagend und zur Deckelampe hinaufblickend zurück. Kein Flackern.

Vielleicht war es nur ein technischer Defekt. Möglicherweise. Aber Sam lebte in einer Welt, in der Zufälle sehr selten waren.

Mit einem Mal war nur noch Stille zu vernehmen, bedrohlich nach den lauten Geräuschen zuvor.

„Dean …?"

Nichts. Die Leitung war tot.

„Dean!", entfuhr es Sam trotz besseren Wissens, ehe er das Handy vom Ohr zog und anstarrte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht!

Bevor Sam die Ahnung zu fassen bekam, kehrte die Vision zurück, so intensiv und erschütternd, dass ihm das Gerät aus der Hand fiel und scheppernd auf dem gefliesten Boden landete.

Der Braunhaarige krümmte sich über seinen Knien zusammen, die Stirn auf die Jeans gedrückt und keuchte unter der Anstrengung, die Erinnerung an die Szene auf dem Friedhof aus seinem Kopf zu zwingen.

-S-S-S-

Dean drückte auf die Wahlwiederholung, aber das Telefon verweigerte den Dienst. Die Lampen um ihn her gingen an und aus, surrten als wären sie nicht richtig eingeschraubt und die Kontakte würden sich dadurch nicht ganz berühren. Die Temperatur im Raum fiel um einige Grad innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Alle von Deans Jägersinnen rasteten ein. Die anfängliche Müdigkeit, die Erschöpfung, wurde verdrängt von adrenalingesteuerter Wachsamkeit.

Zögernd hängte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und drehte sich um. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte er eilige Schritte hören, die lauter wurden je näher Rachel der Küche kam.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie und deutete vage aufwärts. „Die Lichter flackern und auf dem Fernseher ist nur noch Schneegestöber zu sehen …"

„Ist schon okay, Rae", beruhigte Dean sie, aber seine Hände tasteten nach dem üblichen Platz seiner Waffe, die er hier im Haus für unnötig befunden hatte. Er erwischte nichts außer dem Bund seiner Jeans und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Die Waffe lag nutzlos in seiner Tasche neben seinem Bett.

War es zu spät für irgendeine Art von Verteidigung? Hatte er zu lange gezögert und jetzt den Feind in seinem Haus?

Rachel wirkte verwirrt und kam einen Schritt näher. „Ist alles okay mit dir? Du siehst blass aus."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den kalten Schweiß, der ihm den Rücken hinunter lief und die Hitze in seinem Kopf, die sein Denken vernebelte. Irgendwo in ihm war das schon die ganzen letzten Tage geschwelt und gewachsen und die Panik nun ließ es zum Vorschein kommen. Es kam alles zu plötzlich.

Rachels Lippen bewegten sich und diesmal war das Rauschen in Deans Ohren nicht das Zeichen für eine gestörte Telefonverbindung, sondern das seines Blutes.

Selbst wenn er in direkter Gefahr gewesen wäre – er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Er musste auf Rachel vertrauen.

Der Boden kam viel zu schnell näher und die Lichter in seinem Kopf erloschen gnädigerweise noch ehe er auf dem harten Untergrund aufkam, tauchten alles in erlösende Schwärze, die ihm endlich die Gelegenheit gab, für ein paar Minuten nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

-S-S-S-

„Abby, warte! Dein Ordner!"

Nicht nur Sam und Sarah drehten sich auf dem Absatz um, auch die Person hinter ihnen, die den langen Gang der Universität entlang geeilt war, hielt inne.

„Das ist doch …", fing Sarah an und stieß in einem trockenen, völlig entgeisterten Auflachen die Luft aus ihren Lungen, während Sams Hand sich um ihre Finger herum verkrampfte, weil er die Fahrerin des vorhergehenden Abends erkannte, die just in diesem Moment für sich selbst die hellen Augen verdrehte, ein Lächeln aufsetzte und sich dann zu der rufenden Person umwandte.

„Abby …?", wiederholte Sam flüsternd, nicht minder geschockt und hoffte so verzweifelt auf eine Verwechslung, dass es ihm innerlich fast mehr weh tat, als die Gedanken an Dean, die ihn die restlichen Morgenstunden über gequält hatte.

Nichts zu tun, während Dean vielleicht in Gefahr war, war ihm unmöglich vorgekommen.

Sarah und er waren zum Flughafen gefahren, nur um festzustellen, dass der nächstmögliche Flieger erst am Mittag nach Medford starten würde und Sam hatte beschlossen, dass es wohl besser war, er würde seinen Professoren Bescheid geben, anstatt mir nichts, dir nichts zu verschwinden. Der Flug war gebucht, die Tasche lag im Auto … er musste nur endlich die Zeit hinter sich bringen – und es war bereits alles erzählt, was Sarah wissen musste, um auf dem aktuellen Stand zu sein.

Kaum hatte er ein paar Sekunden nicht an Dean gedacht, lenkte dieses unwirkliche Zusammentreffen hier sein Bewusstsein zurück zu dem nicht Erreichbaren.

Deans Handy war entweder ohne Empfang oder kaputt, das Festnetz ständig belegt … mühsam riss Sam sich wieder in die Gegenwart.

Das Gespräch der zwei jungen Frauen verlief still und gedämpft. Der Lärm der Studenten um sie her machte es unmöglich auch nur einen Fetzen oder ein Wort zu verstehen. Sam glaubte fast, er hätte sich getäuscht über das unwillige Gesicht, das die Blonde gemacht hatte, bevor sie sich umdrehte, aber da waren die Bewegungen, die sie verrieten: ihr Blick wanderte ziellos umher, sie sah ihr Gegenüber nicht direkt an, als sie merklich lustlos antwortete und es schien sie auch kaum zu interessieren, als ihr erwähnter Ordner in die Hände gedrückt wurde und sie nach einer flüchtigen Verabschiedung zurückblieb.

Sam fasste Sarah am Ellenbogen und schob sie näher zu Abby hinüber. Wenn nicht mit dem Namen auf dem Rücken des Ordners, wie sollte er dann ausschließen, hier nicht die falsche Abby vor sich zu haben?

Sarah machte das Spiel mit, schien zu begreifen. Sie schob ihre Hand in seine, als er sie sinken ließ und füllte mit ihren Fingern die Lücken zwischen den seinen. Die zweite Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust. Abby wandte sich wie erwartet von dem Paar ab, drehte sich mit den Rücken zu ihnen und Sam kniff die Augen zusammen.

‚Abigail Taylor' stand in engen, aber deutlichen Buchstaben über einer Angabe von Kürzel, die ihren Studiengang bezeichneten.

„Sie ist es", wisperte Sam und schloss die Augen. Das wurde immer besser. Kaum hatte er die eine Bitte – Abby zu finden – erfüllt, lag vor ihm das nächste Problem: wenn sie ihn erkannte, konnte er sich statt einem freundlichen Wortwechsel auf einen Streit einstellen, den noch die Studenten ein Stockwerk höher hören würden.

Sarah senkte den Blick auf ihre Füße und lächelte schief, ehe sie völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen fragte: „Und du willst wirklich nicht, dass ich mitkomme?"

Verwirrt starrte Sam auf den dunklen Schopf vor sich, dann schüttelte er unsichtbar für die andere den Kopf. „Bleib hier. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich weg sein werde – vielleicht bin ich in ein, zwei Tagen schon zurück oder …"

„… du kommst gar nicht wieder. Ist es nicht so?" Sarahs Stimme klang hart und Sam spürte den Stich deutlicher als bei ihrem letzten Abschied im Herzen, dass sie sich nur selbst zu schützen versuchte. Er hatte sie schon einmal zurückgelassen. Und wenn es erforderlich war, würde er es wieder tun. Blut war dicker als Wasser. Er würde auch Rachels Bitte ausschlagen, wenn es sein musste, um Dean beizustehen, bei … was auch immer.

Die Gewissensbisse ließen sich nicht zurückhalten, trotzdem blieb er bei seiner Entscheidung.

„Es tut mir Leid …", antwortete er leise, aber Sarah schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht, Sam. Es ist okay. Es ist dein Leben und du musst tun, was das richtige für dich ist. Solange du nicht meine Entscheidungen zu treffen versuchst oder mich wieder schützen willst, kann ich damit leben."

Hätte sie aufgesehen, hätte Sam die Lüge durchschaut.

Nur mit Mühe löste sie sich von ihm und vermisste innerhalb von Sekunden die warme Berührung.

„Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde am Parkplatz." Damit ging sie.

-S-S-S-

Noch immer konnte Sam das Chaos in seinem Kopf nicht ordnen, als er wenige Stunden später in der Wartehalle des Flughafens stand, seinen üblichen, zerfransten Rucksack neben sich auf dem Boden stehend und ohne den leisesten Schimmer, was er zu Sarah sagen sollte. Der erste Aufruf für seinen Flug war bereits vor wenigen Minuten erfolgt und jetzt stand er immer noch hier, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dass er endlich einchecken und in das verdammte Flugzeug steigen sollte, das ihn zu Dean bringen würde.

Wäre da nicht Sarah gewesen, die er auch nicht verlassen wollte. Sam fühlte sich unendlich zerrissen zwischen zwei Welten, die er noch nie hatte miteinander vereinen können.

Beim letzten Mal waren es nur wenige Stunden gewesen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Nichts Weltbewegendes; und es stimmte: er hatte sie nicht wieder angerufen, um sie vor der Gefahr zu schützen, die von ihm ausging. Gefahren wie Dämonen, Geister …

Er hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen – und jetzt tat er es wieder nicht.

„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte er und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, diesen Satz in letzter Zeit ein wenig zu inflationär gebraucht zu haben.

„Du auch", erwiderte Sarah nach einem Schlucken und nickte wie zu einer verspäteten Bestätigung.

Sam bückte sich, um nach dem Träger des Rucksackes zu greifen und streifte an Sarahs Arm entlang. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Machs gut", fügte er kaum lauter als vorher hinzu und machte den ersten Schritt Richtung Check-In, als Sarah ihn am Handgelenk zurückhielt. Es war ein Griff, aus dem er sich jederzeit hätte befreien können, aber das Brennen seiner Haut, als es Kontakt mit ihrer bekam, ließ ihn stehen bleiben.

„Möglicherweise kann ich … ein wenig über sie herausfinden. Über Abby. Bis du wiederkommst."

Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, keinen Platz für weitere Enttäuschungen und ihre Augen waren bittend in sein Gesicht gerichtet.

„Kein Lebewohl", erklärte sie, als sie die grün-braunen Augen endlich inmitten einer Mischung aus verlorenem Welpen und bitterer Entschlossenheit finden konnte. „Nicht noch einmal."

„Letzter Aufruf für die Passagiere des Fluges …"

Sie lächelte für den winzigen Moment, ehe seine Lippen auf ihre trafen, während er längst in der Bewegung war, sein Gepäck zu schultern. Sie würde ihm zwei Wochen geben, ehe sie ihm folgte.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen traf.

-S-S-S-

Sam lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand neben dem kleinen Fenster, atmete tief durch und ließ die stickige Luft des Flugzeuges seine Lungen füllen.

Es würde ein langer Flug, ganz alleine mit seinen Sorgen, werden.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die mir ihre lieben Worte zu den Kapiteln dagelassen oder anderweitig übermittelt haben :) Ohne euch wäre das Posten nur halb so schön! Für den ersten Dezember gibt es heute gleich zwei Kapitel - und später am Tag solltet ihr noch mal reinschauen, denn gemeinsam mit Leila gibt es wieder eine kleine Überraschung :)_

* * *

**Teil 27**

* * *

„Danke –„, brachte Sam eilig hervor ehe er die Tür des Taxis zuknallte, die Tasche vom Boden aufhob und sich umdrehte. Der schmale Weg zum Haus war ihm inzwischen vertraut und trotz eines kleinen Funkens Freude, wieder hier zu sein, überwog die Furcht, was passiert sein könnte.

Seit seiner Landung vor nicht ganz einer Stunde hatte er immer wieder versucht, bei Dean und Rachel anzurufen.

Nichts.

Nada.

Umso zittriger waren seine Finger, als er mit gezwungener Ruhe seines restlichen Seins nach den Schlüsseln in seiner Tasche tastete und das schmale Metallstück in das dazugehörige Schloss schob.

Das Klicken war in der abendlichen, winterlichen Straße viel zu laut und Sam konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als er die Tür endlich aufschob, eine Hand an seiner Waffe.

„Dean?", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein und runzelte die Stirn über die Ruhe, die ihm von draußen zu folgen schien und sich des ganzen Hauses bemächtigte, noch bevor Sam einen Fuß in den Eingangsbereich hatte setzen können.

„DEAN?", versuchte er es erneut, hob die Stimme, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen und setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen vorwärts, nachdem er die Haustür geschlossen hatte.

Den Revolver entsichert und den Finger um den Abzug gelegt arbeitete Sam sich systematisch durch die untere Etage. Zimmer für Zimmer stieß er vor, prüfte, lauschte – wagte es nicht, aufzuatmen. Die Lichtschalter versagten ihren Dienst und ließen ihn buchstäblich im Dunkeln tappen.

Er schob sich – die Schulter voran – um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte bei dem Chaos, das sich ihm im Wohnzimmer bot. Der kleine Tisch war umgestoßen und die Gegenstände fanden sich auf dem Boden wieder, der Fernseher flackerte tonloses, weißes Gegraupel in den Raum hinein.

Sam fand die Zeit, sich milde über diese Unstimmigkeit zu wundern. Kein Strom, aber der Fernseher lief?

Decken lagen verstreut am Boden, die Glasvitrine in der Ecke hatte Risse. Unzählig Bilderrahmen waren von den Wänden gefallen und die feinen Splitter verteilten sich im ganzen Zimmer, bildeten einen Kristallteppich, den er nicht für alles Geld der Welt barfuß betreten hätte.

Nicht für Geld – aber für Dean.

Der Gedanke brachte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und weg von dem faszinierenden Anblick der winzigen Scherben am Boden, in denen sich das Licht des Mondes fing, der von draußen herein lugte, wie um sein Tun zu beobachten.

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Schuh auf den knirschenden Untergrund und fühlte sich sofort an gefrorenen Schnee erinnert.

Er räusperte sich, schüttelte den Kopf: „DEAN! RACHEL!"

„Sam …?", konnte er es jetzt endlich leise hören und fuhr herum.

„Rae?", forschte er in der Düsterkeit nach, starrte in die Schatten um sich herum, die sich verdichteten, als der Fernseher sich entschloss, es dem restlichen Haus gleich zu tun und in den Streik zu treten. Es war, als hätte jemand ihm den nötigen Impuls gegeben, sich anzupassen.

Geister?

Was zum Teufel war hier los? Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Nur Rachel antwortete - wo war Dean?

„Wo?", fragte er, um die Stille und seine Sorge damit zu überbrücken.

„Hier hinten", antwortete es gedämpft und Sam tastete sich in die entsprechende Richtung, den kleinen Schalter an der Taschenlampe immer wieder drückend um zu sehen, ob sie endlich wieder funktionierte.

Zwei Sekunden später war es unsinnig, es noch einmal zu probieren, denn die Deckenlampe flackerte auf.

Sam kniff die Augen in der plötzlichen Helligkeit zusammen und blinzelte heftig.

Sein Herz kam aus dem Takt und landete einige Etagen tiefer, ebenso die Taschenlampe und die Waffe, gefolgt von ihm selbst. Seine Knie kollidierten mit dem harten Fußboden und seine Finger waren auf dem besten Wege zu seinem Handy, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

Dean lag bleich und regungslos auf dem Boden, merkwürdig zusammengekrümmt, Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und Sams Hand verharrte jetzt Zentimeter über der Stirn des Älteren, ehe er sie fest um die Schulter legte, die ihm am nächsten war.

„Dean?", fragte er deutlich, bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Rachel einen halben Meter entfernt von ihnen kauerte und sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt hatte.

„Dean!" Als er keine äußerlichen Verletzungen feststellen konnte, rüttelte Sam seinen Bruder sacht durch. „Komm schon, Mann! Mach die Augen auf!"

„… keinen Sinn", murmelte Rachel und kroch auf allen Vieren näher zu den beiden. „Er wacht nicht auf."

„Was …?"

„Ich hab' das alles schon probiert, er wacht nicht auf", flüsterte sie erstickt und erst jetzt wandte Sam ihr den Kopf zu. Sie hatte eine Kopfwunde, die ihr das Blut an der Schläfe herab laufen ließ. Selbst im Licht wirkte die Flüssigkeit dunkel, beinahe schwarz und bedrohlich.

„Oh Gott! Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Geisterproblem", kam die schlichte Antwort. Rachel hob die Hand und wischte die Flüssigkeit fort, verschmierte sie in den Haaren und hinterließ dabei Striemen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ein Geisterproblem?", echote Sam und fragte mit einer Mischung aus Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln nach weiteren Informationen.

„Ich hab alles in den Griff bekommen", versicherte Rachel, die Stimme wieder fester.

Sam entging jedoch nicht, wie sie dabei zur Seite starrte, seinem Blick auswich und die Hände zu Dean ausstreckte. Die verschmierte Hand kam auf seiner Brust zu liegen als wollte sie sich versichern, dass sein Herz noch schlug und Sam wandte sich der offensichtlich ihm zuteil gewordenen Aufgabe zu: seinem Bruder zu helfen. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie.

„Hat der Geist ihn angegriffen?"

„Nein – oder jedenfalls … denke ich das. Ich konnte ihn nicht wegbringen und die Telefone waren tot."

Schweigend nahm Sam diese Antwort hin und rollte Dean kurzerhand auf den Rücken, fühlte die unglaubliche Hitze, die sein Bruder ausstrahlte und hoffte auf irgendein Zeichen.

Ein dummer Kommentar wäre vielleicht zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn auch erleichternder, aber ein Blinzeln hätte ihm schon gereicht. Wach mit geschlossenen Augen wäre auch noch eine Option.

Dean aber schien weder in der Laune noch in der Lage zu überhaupt irgendetwas zu sein oder gar zu tun. Sam tastete nach dem Puls und zählte innerlich, während sein Blick zu der Uhr über der Tür glitt, die ohne das dämpfende Glas lautstark tickte.

Der Puls ging etwas zu schnell, aber ansonsten völlig normal.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er gefallen ist? Auf den Kopf?"

„Ihm haben einfach die Beine nachgegeben – er hat sich den Kopf wohl nicht schlimmer gestoßen als er es morgens tun würde, wenn er die Tür zum Bad verfehlt", murrte Rachel, aber der liebevolle Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Sie zog die Hände überraschender Weise zurück und stand auf. Leichtfüßig, als hätte sie nicht scheinbar Stunden auf dem Boden gekauert.

Sam sah zu ihr hoch, aber da war sie schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Ich sehe im Schlafzimmer nach, ob dort alles okay ist. Hier kann er schlecht bleiben", erklärte sie ohne stehen zu bleiben. Sams aufkeimender Protest blieb ihm im Halse stecken, so schnell war sie weg.

Der jüngere Winchester richtete seine Konzentration zurück auf seinen Bruder und seufzte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, Dean bis zur Couch zu ziehen, aber in Anbetracht der dünnen Trainingshose, die er trug und der Tatsache, dass er barfuß war, fiel die Option gleich weg. Die Scherben würden sich wie kleine Rasiermesser in Deans Haut bohren und Sam hatte kein Verlangen danach, aus seinem Bruder ein Zebra zu machen.

Er sah zur Couch und bekam seine zweite Befürchtung prompt bestätigt: auch sie war voller kleiner Splitter.

„Alter, kannst du nicht einfach aufwachen?", fragte er und schlug leicht mit dem Handrücken gegen die Schulter, die er eben losgelassen hatte.

Im Normalfall wäre es nicht allzu schwer für Sam gewesen, seinen Bruder hochzuheben – gleich dem, was der davon halten mochte – aber mit seinem Arm sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Es fiel ihm schon schwer, Deans Oberkörper in die Gerade zu bringen um einen Arm unter dessen Achseln zu schieben, aber eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht. Rachel war weit und breit nicht zu sehen und so kräftig war sie auch wieder nicht.

Die fiebrige Stirn kam an Sams Schlüsselbein zu liegen, nachdem Deans Kopf gefährlich lose herumgerollt war und der Jüngere biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, bis er den metallisch-süßlichen Geschmack von Blut im Mund hatte und ihn mühsam die Kehle hinunter zwang.

„Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre hier wirklich mal angebracht, Bruderherz", stöhnte Sam, als die Haut seines Armes zu spannen begann und die Muskeln in der Sekunde der Belastung zu zittern begannen, bis es seinen ganzen Arm regelrecht schüttelte. Trotzdem krallte Sam die Finger um den Stoff, um ihnen etwas mehr Halt zu geben und kämpfte sich schwankend mit seiner Last auf die Füße.

In Sekundenbruchteilen schossen Schmerzwellen seinen Arm hinauf, durch die Schulter und breiteten sich von dort strahlenförmig durch den Oberkörper aus, während er Dean durch den Flur und schließlich bis zur Treppe schleppte. Die Lust, auf den Bewusstlosen einzureden, verschwand schlagartig.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht auf den Stufen verlor, denn sein Arm sank immer weiter nach unten und am Ende hätte er Dean schlicht auf der obersten Stufe absetzen können, doch in seinem Hinterkopf verfestigte sich das Gefühl, dann selbst einen Abgang mit dem Gesicht voran abwärts zu machen und schließlich nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen zu können, wieder zu Dean zu kommen.

Keuchend setzte Sam den Fuß auf die letzte Treppenstufe, fühlte seinen Puls hämmern und einen Kopfschmerz einsetzen, den er hoffte, überwunden zu haben, der aber wohl die nächsten Stunden über andauern würde. Ihm war schwindelig und Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Ein wenig fühlte er sich wie nach dem Sturz, als er Sekundenweise wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen war: benommen und handlungsunfähig, wie ein Beobachter.

Kaum mehr klar denkend legte er schließlich Dean unsanft auf dem Bett ab und landete gleich danach selbst auf der Bettkante.

Er schluckte noch einmal Blut, das in seiner Kehle gegen die aufsteigende Galle kämpfte und glücklicherweise gewann, dann ließ er den Kopf in die Hand fallen, deren Ellenbogen er auf seinem Knie aufgestützt hatte – der verletzte Arm hing nutzlos und mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Taubheit und dumpfen Schmerzen herab, die Muskeln verweigerten mit unglaublich heftigen Zuckungen ihren Dienst.

Für einige Zeit vergaß er alles um sich herum.

-S-S-S-

_**Montag, 2. Juni 2003**_

_Die frühen Sonnenstrahlen krochen allmählich über die Dächer von Palo Alto und tauchten die Szenerie, die sich Dean vor seiner Windschutzscheibe bot, in ein goldenes Licht. Unwirklich, malerisch, wie aus einem Märchenbuch._

_Das helle Sandsteingebäude strahlte beinahe selbst, so verfing sich das Licht im Weiß der Mauer, wurde reflektiert und der blonde Winchester hob die Hand, um seine Augen vor einem Sonnenstrahl zu schützen, der einen Umweg über eine Scheibe nahm um ihn zu blenden._

_Selbst jetzt, weit bevor die Sonne die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, die Welt auf dieser Seite aufzuheizen, war es warm und die Brise kam durch die geöffneten Wagenfenster._

_Trotzdem schauderte Dean und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Die Illusion eines friedlichen Morgens in einer Studentenstadt wurde zerstört von der Macht der Ungewissheit, die sich spürbar auf ihn auswirkte._

_Mit trockenem Mund und klammen Händen stieg er aus, zog die Lederjacke enger um seinen Körper und schlug die Autotür zu._

_Etwas weiter die Straße hinunter konnte er eine Gestalt das Studentenwohnheim verlassen sehen, die hochgewachsen und allen Veränderungen zum Trotz noch immer vertraut war._

_Deans Magen rebellierte, krampfte sich zusammen und er war froh darum, seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen und getrunken zu haben, als er auf den Gehweg zusteuerte. Die Gedanken, warum er das alles hier tat, ohne Rachel die Wahrheit zu sagen, waren weit in seinen Hinterkopf gerutscht, aber die Präsenz der ausgelösten Gefühle blieb – und die waren alles andere als gut._

_Sam hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt, weil er sich den Turnschuh zuband und Dean nutzte die Zeit um langsam näher zu kommen. Er fühlte sich wie eine Katze, ein Raubtier auf der Pirsch, wusste, dass seine Beute sobald sie ihn sah, abhauen würde._

_Und Sam war verdammt noch mal schnell. Er hatte nicht nur den unfairen Vorteil von längeren Beinen, mit denen er Dean noch immer bei Wettrennen oder dem Training geschlagen hatte, sondern auch den der Entschlossenheit eines wütenden Bruders._

_Das war viel schwerwiegender als die längeren Beine. Sam mit Wut im Bauch war nicht zu bremsen, er war nicht zu kontrollieren. Genau diese Reaktionen würde Dean auslösen, sobald er in das Blickfeld seines kleinen Bruders geriet._

_Es waren vielleicht zehn Meter, die sie trennten, als Sams Hände langsamer wurden und Dean auf die Entfernung bemerken konnte, wie jahrelang eingeübte Reflexe durchkamen. Beinahe unmerklich ließ Sam seine Arbeit ruhen, streckte die Finger und ballte sie zu Fäusten um sie zu lockern. Dann sah er hoch und was in der ersten Schrecksekunde Überraschung war, wich einem Rolltor vor seinen Augen. Alle Emotion war fein säuberlich in sein Innerstes gekehrt, als er sich aufrichtete; still, wartend._

_„Hey, Sammy, lange nicht gesehen", brachte Dean in dem Versuch hervor, flapsig zu klingen._

_Ein Zucken um Sams Augen, die er kurz zu Schlitzen verengte. „Was willst du?"_

_Der Ältere nahm einen Satz in den Mund, der ihm nie vorher so direkt über die Lippen gekommen war: „Wir müssen reden."_

_„Ich muss gar nichts."_

_„Hab ich nicht wenigstens die Chance verdient, dir zu erklären was los war?" Das flaue Gefühl in Deans Magen wich kochender Lava, die zu brodeln begann, je näher er Sam kam. Herrgott, fünf Minuten – mehr brauchte er nicht!_

_„Es gibt nichts zu erklären", erwiderte Sam tonlos._

_„Das sehe ich anders." Dean verzweifelte allmählich. Wie konnte Sam nur so stur und uneinsichtig sein?_

_„Tust du das? Dann erklär es jemand anderem, Dean – in meinem Leben hast du nichts mehr verloren, du hast dir die Chance bereits verspielt, dass ich auch nur noch den Hauch von Pflichtgefühl empfinde, deine Entschuldigungen anzuhören … dir zuzuhören oder sonst irgendetwas! Ich bin dir nichts schuldig – nicht mehr!", fauchte Sam und die Beherrschung, die ihn zuvor hatte ruhig dastehen lassen, schwand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schnaubte angewidert und wandte sich zum Gehen._

_Dean angelte nach der erstbesten Lösung, die immer gewirkt hatte: „Stop, Sam!"_

_Der Kopf des Braunhaarigen fuhr herum: „Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, mir Befehle erteilen zu wollen?"_

_Dean nutzte den Moment und überwand die Distanz, die sie trennte, um Sam am Arm zu packen. Die Stimmung kippte, die Situation eskalierte wie erwartet. „Hör endlich zu, du Idiot!"_

_Unter seinem Griff versteifte sich Sam und Dean durchzuckte innerlich ein Stromschlag: Sam hatte niemals Angst vor ihm gehabt – aber jetzt stand die blanke Panik in den grün-braunen Augen._

_„Lass mich los."_

_„Nein – du wirst zuhören, Sam, ob's dir passt oder nicht!", spielte Dean seinen Vorteil aus und schämte sich im selben Augenblick bereits dafür. „Das im Wald … ich hab' dich nicht im Stich gelassen – "_

_Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht, was den Vorteil anging, denn in dem Moment als Dean seinem Bruder den Arm auf den Rücken drehen wollte, um ihn etwas länger festhalten zu können, wand der sich aus der Umklammerung und trat ihm seitlich – mit voller Wucht - gegen das Knie._

_Möglicherweise nicht gerade die eleganteste oder männlichste Lösung, aber auf jeden Fall eine von Deans Schwachstellen, denn er knickte sofort weg und erwischte Sam nicht mehr, der einen gesunden Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie beide brachte._

_„Scheiße! Verdammt noch mal, Sam!" Fluchend rappelte Dean sich auf, aber Sam war zu weit weg, um ihn noch zu erreichen und die untypischen Worte des Jüngeren, der rückwärts ging um die Gefahr im Auge zu haben, trafen: „Verpiss dich!"_

-S-S-S-

„… Sam … warte …"

Sam hatte einen Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, seinen Kopf an die Faust gelehnt und Löcher in den Teppich gestiert, während er dem ungleichmäßigen Atem gelauscht hatte, der aus dem Bett neben seinem Platz kam.

Bei der leisen, flehenden Stimme aber fuhr er hoch und herum zu Dean. „Was?"

„Stanford", kam es leise von der Tür.

„Stanford?", echote Sam verständnislos und sah zu dem Umriss, der sich aus den Schatten löste. Rachel hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt, die Wunde war unter ihren Haaren verschwunden.

„Er träumt von Stanford … von dem zweiten Mal, als er zu dir kam. Er hatte …" sie brach mitten im Satz ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ohne Dean zu berühren. Sie wirkte nachdenklich.

„Was?"

„Er wollte dir alles erklären, dich fragen, ob du zur Hochzeit kommst. Er wollte dich so sehr dabei haben … Was vorgefallen ist, hat er nie erzählt, aber … er redet manchmal im Schlaf. Das meiste habe ich mir zusammenreimen können." Sie zuckte die Schultern und streichelte jetzt über die stoppelige Wange, als Dean sich zur Seite rollte. „Er hat nie darüber gesprochen, aber es hat ihn auch nie losgelassen. Er war ruhiger, als er zurückkam … verschlossener … entschlossener. Er ging wieder öfter Jagen."

Sams Magen füllte sich mit Eis, als ihm das Ausmaß dessen bewusst wurde, das er verhindern hätte können, wenn er nur ein paar Minuten zugehört hätte.


	28. Chapter 28

**Teil 28**

* * *

Dean hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, von einer Dampfwalze zu Boden gepresst worden zu sein. In seinem Kopf hämmerten Schmerzen, die er zuletzt bei seiner Gehirnerschütterung einige Jahre früher gespürt hatte und sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand mit dem Reibeisen bearbeitet. Er konnte nicht schlucken.

Er wollte seinen Kopf drehen, die Haut in die Kissen drücken und irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zur Seite zu rollen und das Gesicht in den Laken zu vergraben, ungeachtet der Geräusche im Zimmer, die er wie durch Watte hörte.

Ganz undeutlich und sehr weit hinten in seinen Gedanken formte sich die Information an das, was geschehen war und Dean versuchte mit aller Macht Details aus der Verschwommenheit zu ziehen. Er hatte Rachel vor sich gesehen, die flackernden Lichter … Sam angerufen … und seit diesem Zeitpunkt war alles weg.

Sam … irgendetwas hatte er Sam –

Ein Ruck ging durch Deans Körper und er stemmte sich mit zittrigen Armen auf, blinzelte unter geschwollenen, schweren Lidern hervor in den Raum.

„S…mmy?", krächzte er. Die Welt begann zu rotieren, macht es schwer, etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich bin hier", kam es dicht neben Deans Ohr und der Angesprochene entspannte sich sichtlich und ließ sich in die Kissen zurück drücken. Als er jetzt aufblickte, konnte er Sam sehen.

Der seufzte und zuckte einseitig die Schultern bei der unausgesprochenen Frage. „Die Leitung war tot, nachdem du angerufen hast." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber für Dean erklärte sich damit vieles. Er nickte.

„Rae …?", flüsterte er, hasste sich für den Tonfall, den seine Stimme annahm und konzentrierte sich auf Sam, damit die Welt um ihn herum bestehen blieb. Sam schien abgelenkt und Dean fügte ein noch leiseres „Geist" hinzu.

Das brachte Sam zurück. „Rachel geht's gut. Sie hat sich um das Geisterproblem gekümmert." Er schien zwischen Wut und Sorge gefangen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, du Idiot?"

Dean hätte liebend gerne eine passende Antwort gegeben, so aber schwieg er, wissend, dass seine Worte nicht das gewesen wären, was Sam hören wollte. Geschweige denn etwas, worauf er positiv reagiert hätte.

Noch während er über eine mögliche Erwiderung sinnierte, fielen ihm fast die Augen wieder zu. „… Sam …?", murmelte er dumpf.

„Immer noch hier. Versuch zu schlafen. Ich hab' ein paar Tage frei genommen." Was bedeutete: er würde dieses Haus erst wieder verlassen, wenn es Dean besser ging. Im Moment war der Ältere zu mitgenommen von was auch immer ihn erwischt hatte – aber sobald es aufwärts ging, würde es ein Kampf werden, ihn ruhig zu halten. Und Sam hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass Rachel wohl mit Worten umgehen konnte, aber nicht die körperliche Kraft hatte, es auf einen Machtkampf ankommen zu lassen und zu gewinnen.

Oder doch? Sam sah hinüber zur Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war und fragte sich ein ums andere Mal, wie viel sie über die Welt wusste, in der Dean und er lebten. Wie viel sie selbst erlebt hatte.

-S-S-S-

„Hey – Abby, richtig?" Sarah eilte zwischen den Reihen von Stühlen hindurch, die sie von ihrem Ziel trennten und streckte einen Arm aus, um die junge Frau aufzuhalten, den anderen hielt sie fest um ihre Bücher geschlungen.

„Abigail", berichtigte die etwas Kleinere automatisch, ehe sie sich die Zeit nahm ihr Gegenüber genauer zu mustern. Die dunkelbraunen Wellen, die dicht auf die schmalen Schultern fielen und die im Schatten liegenden Augen, die die Farbe nicht preisgaben. Die dünne Unterbrechung in einer der Augenbrauen, herrührend von einer Narbe. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann stöhnte Abigail, als sie erkannte. „Du schon wieder."

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass du mich fast umgefahren hättest und ich trotzdem mit dir rede, könntest du ruhig etwas freundlicher reagieren", erwiderte Sarah ruhig und folgte als Abigail ihre Tasche schulterte und auf die Tür zuhielt.

„Die Frage, die ich mir stelle, ist eher: was willst du von mir?" Obwohl die Blonde leise sprach klang sie feindselig, beinahe aggressiv. „Mich anzeigen? Dann nur zu."

Sarah runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – das hatte ich nicht vor."

Schnaubend trat Abigail hinaus auf den Gang und versuchte, sich unter die Menschenmenge zu mischen, um der ungebetenen Gesprächspartnerin zu entkommen. Sie wollte keine großen Reden, keine Freundschaften schließen. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe vor all diesem Campus-Kram!

Der Griff, der sich um ihren Unterarm schloss, war unbarmherzig und passte so gar nicht zum Auftreten der Dunkelhaarigen. Angst flutete durch Abigail, sie fühlte sich in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt; an ihre Mutter ausgeliefert, die betrunken, vollgepumpt mit Drogen, in ihrer Raserei nicht aufzuhalten war. Die Erinnerung verschwand, ehe Abigail sich ihrer direkt bewusst wurde.

Der Ruck ließ ihren Halt um ihre Unterlagen locker werden und als der Ordner zu Boden fiel, drehten sich einige Studenten nach dem Lärm um. Der Knall ließ Abby zusammenzucken.

Es wirkte surreal, wie der Gegenstand laut auf den Steinfliesen aufkam und in der kurzen Lautlosigkeit danach das metallische Klicken ertönte, als sich die Ringe öffneten und alle Blätter über den Flur flatterten.

„Miststück!", zischte sie Sarah zu, riss ihren Arm los und ging in die Hocke.

„Das wollte ich nicht – entschuldige", sagte Sarah und legte ihre Unterlagen auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem Weg, um zu helfen.

Abigail schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Man hörte das Knirschen ihrer Zähne, schließlich beugte sie sich zu Sarah hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Oder dein Freund. Aber ich weiß, wer ihr seid. Und ich will mit euch nichts zu tun haben – hast du das verstanden?"

Die Augenbrauen hebend setzte Sarah sich von einem Knie zurück auf die Fußballen, dann stand sie auf. „Vielleicht möchte ich etwas ganz anderes verstehen."

-S-S-S-

„Er fühlt sich an, als würde er verglühen", wisperte Rachel und Sam spürte die Hand an seiner Schulter, mit der sie ihn sacht rüttelte.

Die Augen aufschlagend konnte Sam seine Umgebung wieder wahr nehmen, seine innere Uhr gab ihm ein paar Anhaltspunkte, die sein Gehirn zusammensetzte. Es war immer noch mitten in der Nacht; die Lampe auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm brannte, Rachels Augen lösten sich nicht von Dean.

„Ist das Fieber gestiegen?"

„Ich weiß nicht – ich weiß nicht mal, wo du das Thermometer hingelegt hast", gestand sie und kehrte zurück an ihren angestammten Platz, von dem sie sich seit Stunden nicht wegbewegt hatte: auf Kopfhöhe neben Dean, seine Hand in ihren. „Aber es scheint so."

Sam nickte besorgt, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und fischte neben dem Nachttisch nach dem Ohrthermometer. Rachel rutschte zur Seite, als der jüngere Winchester sich auf die Kante der Matratze fallen ließ, erst mit den Fingern über die verschwitzte Stirn seines Bruders fuhr und daraufhin ergeben die Luft ausstieß.

Es kam ihm falsch vor, Dean so … verletzlich vor sich zu haben. Er war es gewohnt, diesen – manchmal auch gespielt – starken Mann in seiner Gegenwart zu haben, der jede Hilfe in den Wind schlug.

Im Normalfall haute ihn keine Erkältung, keine Verletzung so schnell um, es sei denn, sie war wirklich schwer. Sam war da anders. Seit jeher war er anfälliger für Krankheiten gewesen und dass Dean dann immer für ihn da gewesen war überzeugte ihn davon, dass er einfach tun sollte, was getan werden musste.

Die flachen Atemzüge von Dean waren das einzige Geräusch, das die unerträglichen Sekunden überbrückte, bis das Thermometer einen Piepton von sich gab und Sam das Display ins Licht hielt, damit er die Zahlen ablesen konnte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Dean!", fluchte er und drückte den Oberarm des Bruders etwas fester als eigentlich nötig. Die bittere Galle in seinem Hals waren die ersten Anzeichen für beginnende Panik.

„Sam?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, dass er nicht alleine war und Rachel ihn fragend anstarrte.

„Zu hoch. Viel zu hoch", erklärte er, bereits auf dem Weg ins Bad. Er musste das Fieber senken, oder gleich 911 rufen. Und dann würde Dean ausflippen.

-S-S-S-

_**Samstag, 14. Juni 2003**_

_„Dean." Pastor Jim nickte dem jüngeren Freund zu, für den er so viele Jahre wie der nie vorhandene – und wenn, niemals aufgetauchte – Onkel war. Oder wenn nötig: der Freund und Vertraute._

_„Jim", gab Dean mit einem Lächeln zurück und trat auf die von einer Lichterkette erhellte Veranda hinauf. Die Moskitos nutzten den lauen Sommerabend für ein träges Surren und Brummen, ein Windhauch brachte die Kerze auf dem Tisch zum Flackern. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, aber noch war der Himmel hell._

_Dean blieb stehen, sog die Abendidylle in sich auf und fühle die Ruhe einkehren, die Jims Haus mit sich brachte._

_Wortlos folgte der Pastor und setzte sich an den Tisch, die Hände um eine Tasse Kaffee legend. Er forderte Dean nicht auf, sich zu setzen. Irgendwann in all den Jahren hatte er gelernt, wann er einfach nur warten musste, bis Dean von sich aus zu reden begann und erzählte, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. Danach war immer noch Zeit für den ein oder anderen Ratschlag._

_Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als Dean sich auf der Unterlippe herumzukauen begann und mit den Fingern über den Rand des hölzernen Geländers fuhr._

_Dann, endlich, sah er auf: „Hast du noch einen Kaffee?"_

_Der Blick war mehr der eines kleinen Jungen, der nach einem Stück Schokolade fragte, obwohl er wusste, dass er etwas angestellt hatte, aber Jim lächelte nur warm und stand auf. „Ich bringe dir einen."_

_Dean nickte und lehnte sich gegen den Pfeiler, der das Vordach stützte, die Hände in die Taschen geschoben._

_Die nahe gelegene Kirche hob sich dunkel gegen das Firmament ab, hinter den Buntglasfenstern schimmerte Helligkeit, die die biblischen Gestalten in den Scheiben zum Leben erweckte. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und stoppte damit seine Fantasie, die bereits den Abbildungen einen Freibrief gegeben hatte, sich zu verselbstständigen._

_„Du siehst aus, als wärst du dir nicht sicher, was du hier tust", meinte Jim leise und drückte Dean die Tasse in die Hand, als er zurückkehrte. Der Jüngere schielte zur Seite, dann lächelte er schief._

_„Ich weiß genau, was ich tue."_

_Sein eigenes Getränk war inzwischen längst kalt, aber der Pastor hob es trotzdem an seine Lippen und trank ein paar Schlucke des schwarzen Gebäus. Es hinterließ einen ähnlich bitteren Nachgeschmack wie die Frage, die Dean nun stellte: „Wie geht's Sam?"_

_Jim ließ sein Gefäß sinken. „Es geht ihm gut."_

_„Hast du ihm … von Rachel und mir erzählt?"_

_„Nein, Dean. Du hast mich darum gebeten, also habe ich es nicht getan." Er klang nicht vorwurfsvoll._

_„Gut" – die Antwort kam zu schnell, hastig herausgespuckt. Jim stellte die Tasse auf den Boden und legte die Hand auf Deans Schulter. Noch immer hatten sie sich nicht ins Gesicht gesehen._

_„Er würde dir seinen Segen geben, wenn er nur wüsste, was passiert ist, Junge."_

_„Er will nicht zuhören."_

_„… und ich bin sicher, er würde kommen."_

_„Hast du nicht gehört? Es ist ihm egal, was los war! Es ist ihm egal, was ich tue – für Sam bin ich Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist und wenn er auf stur schaltet, dann ist er auch stur." Dean befreite sich aus dem tröstlichen Griff indem er seine Schulter nach vorne bewegte und brachte mit einem Schritt die Treppe abwärts Abstand zwischen den Freund und sich. „Sag ihm …"_

_Jim seufzte kaum hörbar als Dean abbrach und den Kopf schüttelte. Er hätte zu gerne geholfen, aber es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Niemand hatte das Recht, das Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, das in ihn gesetzt wurde._

_„Sag ihm gar nichts." Ohne etwas von seinem dampfenden Getränk zu sich genommen zu haben stellte Dean die Tasse auf dem Holzbalken ab und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste er einen Gedanken loswerden. „Ich muss gehen … wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen, Jim."_

_„Fahr vorsichtig, Dean", erwiderte der Angesprochene, gerade noch hörbar und fragte sich, ob zu dem jungen Mann irgendwann wieder ein Durchkommen wäre. Ihm blieb nichts anderes als auf Gott zu hoffen und zu beten – und selbst das wirkte mit einem Mal nicht mehr richtig._

_Dean Winchester brauchte keinen Gott – er brauchte Sam._

-S-S-S-

„Falsches Bett …"

„Was?"

„Falsches Bett", wiederholte Dean krächzend und schloss die Augen, nachdem er den braunen Wuschelkopf auf der anderen Bettseite erkannt hatte. Die dazugehörige Person lag so zusammengerollt und inmitten von verdrehten Laken, Deans Körper schmerzte schon vom Hinsehen.

Sam wirkte wie ein zerfledderter Teddybär, als er sich aufrichtete und die Haare aus Stirn und Augen wischte. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Hey, mach' halblang, Kleiner … du liegst in … meinem Bett, nicht ich in deinem. Also was … willst du eher von mir?"

Stöhnend rieb Sam sich über die Augen, versuchte den letzten Schlaf zu vertreiben. „Schön, dass du wieder Witze reißen kannst …"

„So bin ich nun mal." Dean räusperte sich und blinzelte erneut in den Raum. Sams Hemd war zerknittert, ein Hosenbein nach oben gekrempelt – oder gerutscht? – und er benutzte nur einen Arm, als er sich aus den Decken schälte, in die er verwühlt war.

So kannte Dean Sam: er war ein unruhiger Schläfer. Wie oft hatte er nachts die Decken wieder über seinen jüngeren Bruder gezogen, nur um ihn am Morgen in derselben Lage erneut zu finden?

Er musste lächeln, bei der Erinnerung und versuchte es zu verbergen, indem er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr. Seine Zunge glich einem trockenen Lederstück und seine Lippen waren rissig. Stirnrunzelnd erinnerte Dean sich an sein letztes Aufwachen, bei dem es ihm wesentlich schlechter gegangen war.

„Wie lange …?", fragte er als Sam sich aufgerichtet hatte und sich streckte.

„Fast drei Tage", erwiderte Sam, blickte über die Schulter zurück, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wir dachten schon, wir müssten dich ins Krankenhaus schaffen, du hattest ziemlich hohes Fieber. Irgendwie haben wir dann doch genug Flüssigkeit in dich gekriegt, damit du nicht ganz ins Nirwana abgewandert bist. Und frag gar nicht erst, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, um dir ein paar Tabletten einzuflößen – du warst keine große Hilfe."

Mehr kam nicht und Dean wollte auch keine näheren Details. Es war ihm unangenehm genug, die Gewissheit zu haben, auf Sam angewiesen gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das … wäre er nicht so müde gewesen, hätte es ihm auch durchaus peinlich sein können.

„Tja … dann … danke", murmelte er Ältere und stemmte sich auf. Seine Haut war kühl und fühlte sich klebrig an. Es war ein ekelhaftes Gefühl und er war so selten krank, dass er sich auch nie daran gewöhnen würde.

„Rachel ist draußen."

Die Aussage war nicht gerade förderlich für Deans Kreislauf und der Schwindel setzte so abrupt ein, wie sein Herz einen Satz getan hatte. „Sie ist draußen?", echote er.

„Draußen, ja – vielleicht spazieren gegangen. Ich weiß nicht. Sie war die ganze Zeit hier. Ehrlich, es schien als hätte sie überhaupt keinen Schlaf gebraucht. Sie wollte wohl mal etwas frische Luft. Kein Wunder, hier herrscht auch nicht gerade Frühlingsduft."

Hätte sich in Deans Kopf nicht alles gedreht, er hätte ein Kissen nach Sam geworfen; so aber wandte er dem anderen den Rücken zu, setzte die Beine auf den Boden und hielt dann inne.

„Sam?"

„Yeah?"

„Erinnere mich daran, nie wieder Achterbahn zu fahren."

Sam stutzte, dann brach er bei Deans jämmerlichem Blick in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich such' dir ein Handtuch, vielleicht hilft eine Dusche."

Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen: „Bleib sitzen! Ich warne dich!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure lieben Reviews/Messages :) Wenn ich die Story noch fertig gepostet bekommen will, dieses Jahr, müssen wir uns ein wenig ranhalten, deswegen folgt jetzt auf dem Fuße Kapitel 29 - wie immer bin ich für alle Fragen und Grübeleien zu haben ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Teil 29**

* * *

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen verfolgte Sarah, wie Abby den Gang hinunter verschwand. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit mit Dean verbracht, aber auch er besaß diese Mauern um sich herum, die er jahrelang fein säuberlich aufgebaut hatte. Stein für Stein, immer höher und breiter. Was er hinter seinen Sprüchen zu verbergen versuchte, versteckte Abby hinter ihrem Zorn. Beides hatte das gleiche Endergebnis: die Leute drangen nicht zu ihnen hindurch.

Sarah wusste nicht, wo sie bei Abigail anfangen sollte und so tat sie das am nächsten Liegende: sie nahm ihre Unterlagen vom Fensterbrett.

Die anderen Studenten waren längst in ihren Vorlesungen und sie war hier, mutterseelenallein auf dem Gang der Universität.

Was tat sie hier überhaupt …?

Sie fühlte sich so fehl am Platz wie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, stellte alles in Frage, was sie tat. Irgendwo, ganz tief in sich drin, wusste sie, dass die Zweifel berechtigt waren.

Wie in Trance drehte sie sich um und bückte sich nach dem in Leder gebundenen Buch auf dem Boden, in der Annahme, es wäre von seinem Platz gefallen.

-S-S-S-

Rachel hob den Kopf von den Armen, die sie zuvor auf dem Küchentisch verschränkt hatte um eine weichere Liegefläche zu erhalten und blickte Sam entgegen, der müde und angespannt aussah. Die letzten drei, vier Tage hatten ihm nicht gut getan. Obwohl sie ihn entlasten wollte, war er nicht von Deans Seite gewichen.

„Wie geht's deinem Arm?", fragte sie leise, als er sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und den Kopf auf den Schultern rollte, um die verspannten Nackenmuskeln zu lösen.

Sie starrte wartend auf den Schopf, die zerzausten Haare, in denen sich Lichtreflexe spiegelten und konnte gerade noch unter den Spitzen Sams Wimpern ausmachen, die seine Wangen berührten - er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Sam?", hakte sie behutsam nach und berührte seinen Unterarm. Er zuckte zurück wie unter einem elektrischen Schlag und blinzelte verwirrt. Er war eingenickt.

„Dein Arm?", wiederholte sie auffordernd.

Er zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange mit der Antwort, als dass sie sie ihm noch hätte abnehmen können: „Ist schon okay."

So unterschiedlich Sam und Dean sein mochten – Rachel musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln – in dieser Hinsicht nahmen sie sich nicht viel. Langsam rutschte sie von ihrem Platz, trat hinter Sam und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Die Geste war tröstend, beruhigend. „Geh schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um Dean."

Er war so sehr zu einem kleinen, großen Bruder geworden, dass es sie selbst erstaunte. Nie hatte sie erwartet, diesen damals scheinbar egoistischen Sturkopf so lieb zu gewinnen, der Deans Leben trotz der Entfernung immer beeinflusst hatte – und somit auch ihres. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, verdrängte das Brennen in ihren Augen mit aller Macht. Wie lange würde alles noch so sein, wie jetzt?

„Bist du okay?", war es an Sam zu fragen, dem der plötzliche Stimmungswandel nicht entgangen war und drehte den Kopf ein winziges Stückchen, ohne dadurch mehr zu erkennen.

„Ja", wehrte sie ab und lächelte, obwohl es sie schier alle Kraft kostete. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Sorgen. Sacht drückte sie den Jüngeren, dann ließ sie ihn los und trat zurück. „Geh schlafen, ja?", schickte sie über die Schulter zurück, aber einen Moment später war sie bereits an der Treppe.

Sam hörte nicht, wie sie die Nase hochzog, beinahe trotzig, um ihre Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Er sah nicht, wie sie sich hastig die Tränen fort wischte und trotzdem fast blind die Stufen hinauf ins Obergeschoss stolperte.

-S-S-S-

„… weißt du noch, der Abend der Hochzeit?", flüsterte Rachel, nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und ließ die Arme sinken, mit denen sie die Knie umschlungen hatte. Sie saß auf dem Kissen neben Dean, an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt.

Sie wusste, er war wach, wenn er auch in der ganzen Zeit, die sie nun hier saß, keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie erkennen, wie er den Zeigefinger in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Stoff krümmte, fast ein Kratzen in Zeitlupe.

„Es war wunderschön", fuhr sie fort und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte zur Decke hinauf. „Bobby und John … sie waren so glücklich. Ich war so glücklich."

Die Laken raschelten, als ihre Handfläche darüber wanderte, näher zu Dean. Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete sie sich unter seine Decke, spürte die Wärme, die der vom Schlafen aufgeheizte Körper ausstrahlte, noch ehe sie ihn überhaupt erreicht hatte. Das elektrische Kribbeln wanderte in ihre Körpermitte, suchte sich seinen ursprünglichen Platz in ihrem Bauch und ihr Herz flatterte im selben Takt.

„Jim hat gestrahlt, bei der Zeremonie, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie ertastete Deans Schulterblätter und die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut spannten und strich vorsichtig daran entlang. Dean blieb, wo er war, aber er verharrte in seiner eigenen Bewegung, wurde noch stiller, als hielte er den Atem an.

„Ich wünschte, Sam wäre dabei gewesen. Du hast ihn vermisst, das weiß ich."

Rachel hätte sie auch täuschen können, aber sie meinte, dass Deans Gesicht eine Regung zeigte, die einem schiefen Lächeln gleich kam. Sie rutschte tiefer in die Kissen und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf. Ihre Finger begannen Muster zu zeichnen, Buchstaben. Worte.

„Wir waren später so betrunken …", gluckste sie leise und schlich mit ihren Fingern zum Kragen des T-Shirts. Die feinen, hellen Härchen in Deans Nacken stellten sich auf, als sie über den Stoffrand strich, daraufhin seinen Hals entlang bis zum Ohr. „Du hättest mich nicht so abfüllen sollen."

Die Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen war weich und sie erinnerte sich dadurch an viel mehr, als sie zu sagen fähig war. Abertausende von Sterne waren am Himmel gestanden und aus einiger Entfernung war Musik zu ihnen herüber gedrungen. Mit je einem Glas Sekt in der Hand hatten sie an dem kleinen See Halt gemacht, abgeschirmt von all den Bäumen. Selbst mit Deans Jackett um die Schultern hatte die laue Luft, die über das Wasser kam, sie enger zusammenrücken lassen.

All das hatte heute neben den verliebten Gefühlen einen anderen Beigeschmack. Einen traurigen Hintergrund.

„Vielleicht … sehen wir Blue Earth irgendwann wieder. Aber ohne Jim wird es nicht mehr dasselbe sein …"

Sie schluckte.

„Ich vermisse ihn … und John …" sie stockte, sammelte sich: „Wie muss es dir dabei gehen?" Sie wurde noch leiser, kroch näher, bis sie ihren Kopf ein klein wenig höher als Deans legen konnte und vergrub die Nase in den kurzen, frisch gewaschenen Haaren.

Deans ballte eine Faust und Rachel streckte sich, um ebendiese zu umschließen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er wütend war … und sie hatte ebenso erwartet, dass er mit Sam nicht darüber gesprochen hatte. Irgendwo war die Hoffnung, dass er es jetzt mit ihr tat. Er zerstörte sich nur selbst und es war eine Qual, dem zuzusehen.

„Dieser Mistkerl!", brach es nach langem Schweigen schließlich bitter aus Dean heraus, seine Stimme klang belegt. „Wie konnte er so einen Scheiß machen? Sein Leben gegen meines … wer weiß denn schon, ob ich nicht von selbst wieder aufgewacht wäre? Seine Geheimniskrämerei, sein kaputtes Leben, seine Rache … - diese ganze Verantwortung hat er einfach auf mir abgeladen, er verlangt Dinge von mir, die ich nicht tun kann! Es war nicht fair! Er war einfach nicht fair … er hätte …"

So nutzlos sie bisher auch gewesen war, immerhin konnte sie Dean jetzt auffangen.

„Er hat dich geliebt", wisperte sie Dean ins Ohr und küsste seine Schläfe.

-S-S-S-

_**Samstag, 28. Juni 2003**_

_Die Umarmung war lang und herzlich und Rachel konnte ihr irrational breites Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Im Gegenteil: sie wollte es gar nicht. Sie hatten geglaubt, John würde es nicht schaffen, aber zwei Stunden vor der Hochzeit war er endlich eingetroffen. Die Erleichterung war Dean anzumerken._

_„Rachel?"_

_Zuerst wollte die Jüngere zurücktreten, um John sehen zu können, aber er ließ sie nicht los._

_„Ja?"_

_„Pass auf Dean auf. Egal, was passieren sollte, lass ihn nicht alleine."_

_Das waren die einzigen Worte, die John jemals in diese Richtung verloren hatte und Rachel war so überrumpelt, dass sie still nickte und nicht fragte, was er damit meinte. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn zu verlassen._

_„Gib ihm ein Leben, das er verdient hat."_

_„Versprochen."_

-S-S-S-

Sie war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit sie ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte.

„Warum konnte er nicht einfach nur ein ganz normaler Vater sein …?", durchbrach Dean ihren Gedankengang – aber Rachel wusste keine Antwort. Sie vermutete, dass es eine rein rhetorische Frage war.

„Wenn wir nie auf die Jagd gegangen wären …"

Diese Frage hatte sie sich unzählige Male selbst gestellt. Was wäre gewesen, wenn …doch sie konnte ihm nicht die Hoffnung nehmen. Das durfte sie nicht.

„Wärt ihr das nicht, dann hätten wir uns nie getroffen", fing sie an, merkte aber, dass Dean gerade keinen Spaß akzeptieren konnte. Nach einem Schlucken sprach sie ernster weiter: „Du hast so viele Menschen gerettet, Dean. Du hast Sam bei dir, ihr seid wieder eine Familie."

„Ja, weil er nichts anderes mehr hatte … wäre Jess nicht gestorben, dann …"

Rachel sah gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sams Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten. Kälte lief ihr in Schauern den Rücken hinunter und in ihrem Inneren schienen sich die Eingeweide in Eis zu verwandeln, das Zentner wog. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt und sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange er schon im Türrahmen stand und ihnen zuhörte. Was musste er alleine aus diesem letzten Satz schließen?

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, hatte zudem das Gefühl, den Erdboden unter den Füßen weggezogen zu bekommen. Dean schien nichts mitzubekommen, auch nicht, als sie flehend den Kopf ein wenig schüttelte, in der Hoffnung, Sam würde begreifen, dass Dean es nicht so meinte – aber da senkte Sam schon den Blick und stellte die zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Inhalt auf den Boden vor dem Zimmer.

Als er die Tür zum Gästezimmer geräuschlos ins Schloss zog, kam es Rachel vor, als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Was Jess passiert ist … es war grausam. Sam war zerstört – er … es hat ihn verändert. Manchmal wünschte ich, er würde kein Wort mehr mit mir wechseln, aber dafür Jess bei sich haben und ein normales Leben führen können, wie er es immer wollte. Oder ich wäre an ihrer Stelle gewesen."

Geschockt und ärgerlich begehrte Rachel auf: „Dean, bitte! Hör auf, das Wohlergehen der anderen immer über dein eigenes zu stellen. Um Himmels Willen, bist du denn kein Mensch, der es verdient, zu leben? Wenn du mich fragst: du bist ein besserer Mensch als viele andere, die ich kenne und – zum Teufel noch mal! – wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wem dann? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich betrogen oder belogen hätte oder dir sonst einen Grund gegeben hätte, mir nicht zu glauben! Mach dich nicht immer schlechter, als du bist!"

Sie wusste nicht, woher dieser Ausbruch kam, bei dem sie um jedes Wort ihre Zunge mit Gewalt schlingen musste und sie hatte Angst vor dem, was noch zwischen ihren Lippen hervorkommen könnte. Sie wollte Dean nicht verletzen, aber sie fürchtete, genau das gerade getan zu haben.

Tief durchatmend zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, presste die Lippen zusammen, weil es weh tat, Dean solche Dinge sagen zu hören.

„Die, die ich liebe, kann ich nicht retten … ich bin es Leid, meine Familie, meine Freunde zu begraben, Rae. Ich kann das nicht noch mal …" Deans Stimme verlor sich und Rachels versagte nun beinahe den Dienst, der Kloß in ihrem Hals kehrte zurück: „Du hast mich gerettet."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich auf den Rücken, suchte Rachels Blick. Sein eigener war dunkel, kalt. Voller Selbstvorwürfe. „Wann habe ich dich gerettet?"

„Was denkst du, wäre aus mir geworden, wenn du nicht zurückgekommen wärst?"

Die Lider schlossen sich über grünen Augen, Dean wandte sich ab; ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er dicht machte. Sie hatte es vergeigt. Von allen Dingen, die sie hätte sagen können, waren es genau die falschen Worte, die sie gewählt hatte.

Verzweifelt zermarterte sie sich den Kopf, suchte nach dem Moment, als dieses ganze Gespräch aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

Sie waren wieder am Anfang.


	30. Chapter 30

_Heute muss ich mich so bedanken - also, ihr lieben Leser, fühlt euch lieb geknuddelt und dankeschön, dass ihr so lange dabei bleibt hier :)_

* * *

**Teil 30**

* * *

„Sam …?", fragte Rachel, das Ohr nahe an der Tür, um eine Antwort hören zu können und die Hand um den metallenen Knauf geschlossen. „Sam, bitte. Lass mich reinkommen und hör mir zu."

Etwas polterte zu Boden, dann hörte sie ein paar Schritte, gedämpftes Rascheln.

„Sam!", bat sie eindringlich, die Stimme dennoch leise, damit Dean sie nicht hörte. Er musste nicht mitbekommen, dass er Sam durch ein paar Wortfetzen verletzt hatte, die völlig anders gemeint waren.

Unruhig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, nagte an ihrer Unterlippe herum und lehnte sich schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um sich selbst Einhalt zu gebieten.

Sie konnte die raue Oberfläche durch ihre Haare hindurch an der Schädeldecke reiben fühlen, während sie den oberen Balken des Türrahmens musterte. „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt, Sam. Du wirst mich nicht eher los, bis du dir angehört hast, was ich zu sagen habe."

Sie brachte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück auf die Füße, um nicht nach hinten umzukippen, als Sam öffnete. Trotzdem konnte sie ein Stolpern nicht mehr verhindern und blinzelte, als sie Halt gebend aufgefangen wurde.

„Danke –„

„Schon gut. Also?"

Rachel schob sich an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer und versuchte, nicht zu entsetzt zu sein, als sie seine Reisetasche gepackt auf dem Bett stehen sah. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, aber nicht innerhalb von ein paar Minuten.

„Was Dean gesagt hat … er hat es nicht so gemeint", fing sie an, wollte mit der Hand über die Tasche streichen und besann sich jedoch eines Besseren.

„Er hat es exakt so gemeint", erwiderte Sam kühl. „Dass ich mich niemals für ein Leben bei der Familie entschieden hätte, wenn Jess nicht gestorben wäre. Schön, wie viel er von mir hält."

„Du hast nicht alles gehört."

„Ich hab genug gehört."

Heftig fuhr Rachel herum und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen Sams Brustbein. Sie erreichte nicht viel damit – aber immerhin war er still.

„Du hast _nicht_ alles gehört!"

Abwartend ließ Sam sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen und beobachtete, wie Rachel im Raum auf und abging. Sie rang sichtlich um Worte, während er das Gesagte von vorhin noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Er konnte nicht anders als einen Stich im Herzen zu fühlen.

„Er hat gesagt, es wäre ihm lieber, du wärst mit Jess glücklich und in Stanford statt bei ihm."

Sam schnaubte. „Das heißt, ich bin wirklich das, was ich immer dachte: Ein lästiges Gepäckstück."

„GOTT! Mann, Sam! Bist du zu blöd oder zu stur, es zu begreifen?" Rachel war mit zwei ausholenden Schritten bei ihm, griff nach den Armlehnen und war mit ihrem Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Sam entfernt, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte und mit rasendem Puls in die hellgrauen Augen starrte.

Er hatte Rachel nie so erlebt und sie musste auch merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn als sie fortfuhr waren ihre Worte nicht mehr so laut. Sie rang merklich darum, die Erklärung an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals heraus vorbei zu bringen. „Er sagte, er wäre lieber an ihrer Stelle gestorben, damit du nur ein normales Leben mit Jessica gehabt hättest."

Sie stieß sich zurück und fuhr sich durch die braunen Strähnen, ihre Verzweiflung füllte den Raum, nahm die Luft zum Atmen. „Er hätte sein Leben - sein Glück – jederzeit für deines geopfert! Immer gibt und gibt er nur – vergisst sich selbst; _opfert_ sich selbst! Selbst als … selbst …"

„Als was?", hakte Sam nach. Er war unsicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte oder ob Rachel darüber sprechen würde. Sie war ans Fenster getreten, die Stirn an die Scheibe gelehnt und malte mit dem Finger kleine Striche in die beschlagenen Stellen von ihrem Atem.

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 5. August 2003**_

_„Dean? Ich bin zu Hause!" Unachtsam warf Rachel ihren Schlüssel auf das kleine Sideboard, stellte die Tasche daneben und warf ihre Jeansjacke über den überfüllten Ständer, der jeden Moment umzukippen drohte._

_Prüfend sah sie auf den Haufen aus Kleidungsstücken, der sich aufwärts türmte und seitwärts ballte und erkannte einen ledernen Ärmel. Dean musste da sein. Er hatte die Jacke getragen, als er am letzten Abend losgezogen war._

_„Dean?", wiederholte sie, sah ins Wohnzimmer, daraufhin in die Küche. Beinahe hätte sie umgedreht, weil sie niemanden sehen konnte und im Obergeschoss gesucht, dann aber drang ein leises Stöhnen an ihre Ohren. So schmerzerfüllt, dass sich ihr alles zusammenzog und sie um den Tisch herumeilte._

_„Oh Gott …", hauchte sie tonlos hervor als sie ihren Mann auf dem Boden sitzend vorfand, ein Knie an sich gezogen, das andere Bein gerade ausgestreckt, unter dem sich eine Blutlache gebildet hatte._

_Alle ihre Empfindungen fuhren Achterbahn, schalteten ihr klares Denken aus, als sie ein paar der sauberen Geschirrtücher aus dem Schrank zog und neben Dean in die Hocke ging. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean mit Verletzungen nach Hause kam. Es war auch längst nicht mehr so ein Schock, aber daran gewöhnen würde sie sich nie._

_„Wären die Krankenschwestern auch so hübsch wie du … wäre ich ins Krankenhaus gegangen …"_

_„Halt bloß die Klappe!", knurrte sie und drückte den Stoff auf die Wunde. Irrationale Wut keimte in ihr und der Kommentar machte alles nur noch schlimmer, fachte das Feuer an._

_Dean wandte den Kopf zur Seite und lockerte den Druck seiner blutigen Hände um das verletzte Knie. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Spülmaschine und versuchte, die Schmerzen wegzuatmen._

_„Du hast versprochen, aufzupassen …", murmelte Rachel. Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Das war die dritte, schiefgegangene Jagd in nicht allzu langer Zeit – und ein ums andere Mal versuchte Dean es seinem Vater wieder Recht zu machen. Er suchte auf eigene Faust nach Fällen und noch unerträglicher war das Wissen, dass er sich keine Hilfe holte._

_„Es ist nicht so schlimm."_

_Rachel starrte auf ihre Handrücken, auf Sehnen, die durch die verkrampfte Haltung weiß hervortraten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer davon, wie oft sie noch mit Deans blindem Rachefeldzug gegen den Mörder seiner Mutter leben konnte._

_Tief durchatmend rieb sie sich über die Stirn, hinter der es zu pochen angefangen hatte und stand auf._

_„Ich ruf' einen Arzt."_

-S-S-S-

Sam sah hinüber zu Rachel, fing deren gedankenverlorenen Blick auf und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach. Er wusste nicht, was er auf diesen Einblick in Deans und ihr Leben sagen sollte. Irgendwo hatte er erwartet, es wäre normal gewesen … Dean, der sich einen Job gesucht hatte und die Jagd hätte Jagd sein lassen. Scheinbar war das nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Er konnte nicht aufhören, hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle, seinen Vater alleine weiter jagen zu lassen und hat es dadurch für sich selbst nur schlimmer gemacht. Ich kam mir vor, als könnte ich danach nur noch die Scherben aufsammeln, die von ihm übrig waren." Rachel warf die Hände in die Luft. „Er hätte John oder dich gebraucht … jemanden, der ihn beruhigen konnte, ihn unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hat den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und ich befürchte, dass das wieder passieren wird, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Dean wird immer von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen sein, Rae."

Sie lächelte plötzlich schief und setzte sich neben Sam. „Ich weiß. Und ich habe es nur schlimmer gemacht."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sam skeptisch, doch diesmal war sie zu keiner Antwort mehr bereit. Die Schuld in ihren Augen wich Entschlossenheit.

„Sam, du musst hierbleiben. Ich liebe diesen Kerl, wirklich – aber er braucht dich."

„Rachel, was …?"

„Bitte, Sam! Frag mich nicht danach."

Verwirrt runzelte Sam die Stirn, schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Was verheimlichten die beiden?

Unterdessen stand Rachel auf, war im Begriff zu gehen. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, blieb sie stehen. „Du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Red' mit Abby."

-S-S-S-

„Hey, Dean", flüsterte Sam und stupste die Gestalt unter der Decke kurz an. Sein Bruder regte sich kaum, aber Sam erkannte an den schneller werdenden Atemzügen, dass er wach geworden war, also fuhr er fort: „Ich hole meine Sachen aus Yale."

„Du tust was?", gähnte Dean.

„Ich hole meine Sachen. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder hier."

Sams Befürchtung wurde wahr, als der Ältere sich aus den Decken schälte und aufsetzte, die Augen kaum einen Spalt breit offen und die Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehend.

„Ich muss mich verhört haben."

„Nein."

„Komm schon, was soll der Mist? Was ist mit deinem Arm? Mit deinem Studium?"

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde in Yale bleiben? So schnell wirst du mich nicht los", meinte Sam mit einem trockenen Lachen. „Um alles andere habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Es gibt hier einen Arzt, der die Therapie in diesem Stadium weiter macht. Der Flug nach New York ist gebucht, er geht in drei Stunden."

„Deswegen weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht", stellte Dean fest und streckte sich zu der Nachttischlampe. „Um mich vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen?"

„Jepp."

„Wie kommst du auf den Trichter, du müsstest hier meinen Babysitter spielen?"

‚Weil ich nicht nur mit dir mitgekommen bin, weil Jess gestorben ist – jedenfalls nicht, nachdem ich ein wenig darüber nachdenken konnte', lag es Sam auf der Zunge, heraus kam etwas ganz anderes: „Ich kann auch in ein Motel ziehen. Mir ist nur klar geworden, dass ich nicht mehr an die Uni gehöre. Außerdem … die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nerven mich langsam – da höre ich mir lieber die Rockmusik bei dir im Wagen an."

„Ich fahre dich zum Flughafen", seufzte Dean, fuhr sich über das Gesicht, um den letzten Schlaf zu vertreiben und schob kurzerhand Sam zur Seite, um aufstehen zu können.

„Rachel kann mich hinbringen", wehrte Sam ab, der bisher die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, noch ein wenig mehr Informationen aus der anderen heraus zu bekommen.

„Das wird sie aber nicht."

„Warum?"

„Erstens: siehst du sie hier irgendwo? Zweitens: fahre ich mit meinem Wagen und niemand sonst."

Sam ging gar nicht auf den Einwand ein, sondern ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Wo ist sie?"

„Nicht hier", antwortete Dean lakonisch, während er seine Jeans anzog und nach einem Pullover griff. „Lass uns gehen."

-S-S-S-

Der Lärm am New Yorker Flughafen war ohrenbetäubend. Die Isolationen und Schalldichtungen hielten viel des Kraches von Starts und Landungen draußen – aber ein guter Teil davon drang trotz allem ungehindert in die große Halle und vermischte sich mit lauten Rufen, Gesprächen, schreienden Kindern und weinenden Menschen, die sich verabschiedeten oder begrüßten. Das Echo von hunderten Füßen, die unterschiedlich schnell über den Steinboden hasteten, das Klicken der Kofferräder, klingelnde Handys und Lautsprecheransagen mengten sich darunter und erschufen eine Geräuschkulisse, die schwer auszublenden war.

Sam schob sich an einer ausländischen Gruppe vorbei, deren offensichtlicher Reiseführer schnell in seiner Heimatsprache etwas erklärte und dabei wild gestikulierte – er hatte Glück, nicht von dem roten, wirbelnden Regenschirm getroffen zu werden.

Der jüngste Winchester fühlte sich an ein Labyrinth erinnert. Alle paar Meter musste er stehen bleiben, weil ihn sonst jemand mit dem Kofferkuli über die Füße gefahren wäre oder kleine Kinder um ihn herum aus lauter Langeweile fangen spielten – gefolgt von ängstlichen Eltern, die fürchteten, ihr Kleingemüse zu verlieren.

Nicht weit von Sam stritt ein Paar mittleren Alters darum, ob ihre Koffer auch richtig aufgegeben worden waren und wie sie rechtzeitig ihren Anschlussflug bekommen sollten, denn das Gepäckband wäre völlig leer gewesen und ihre Sachen nirgends zu finden.

Dieses Chaos war ihm erspart geblieben – seine Reisetasche hatte er als Handgepäck mitgenommen.

Endlich am Ausgang angekommen atmete er tief durch. Die feuchte Luft war eine Wohltat für seine Lungen nach dem klimatisierten, staubtrockenen Inneren des Flugzeuges.

Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken Stunden zurück, als er aus dem Impala gestiegen war. Dean war in Medford nicht einmal mit ins Gebäude gekommen. Seit ihrem letzten Flug ein Jahr zuvor hatte er sich diesen Maschinen nicht mehr genährt und ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, wenn er einem Flughafen nur nahe kam. Statt einer großen Verabschiedung hatte er Sam das Versprechen abgenommen, sich zu melden, sobald er gelandet war – damit war er davon gefahren.

Sam stellte seine Last neben sich auf dem regennassen Asphalt ab, lehnte sich an die Außenmauer und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Fast blind gab er seine PIN-Nummer ein und wartete darauf, ein Netzzeichen zu bekommen.

Ehe er Dean anrufen konnte piepte das Gerät mehrmals und Sam öffnete eine Nachricht nach der anderen. Allesamt stammten sie von verpassten Anrufen – alle von Dean. Hatte er so lange gebraucht, um aus dem Flughafen zu kommen? Grübelnd hob Sam das Telefon ans Ohr und drückte die Schnellwahl. Die Begrüßung fiel etwas anders aus, als erwartet: „Scheiße, Sammy!"

Konfus zog der eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dean?"

„Du solltest dich melden!"

„Ähm … schön zu hören, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, aber ich komme gerade eben erst aus dem Flugzeug."

„Verdammt noch mal!"

„Dean … beruhig' dich. Ich bin sicher hier angekommen."

„Gnade dir Gott, es wäre anders gewesen."

„Dean."

„Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wann du zurück kommst", fluchte Dean und Sam lächelte schmal. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Bruder sich solche Gedanken machen würde.

„Sicher."

-S-S-S-

Der spartanisch eingerichtete Raum war wenig einladend und Sam musste zugeben, dass er froh war, die Universität verlassen zu können, bevor er damit angefangen hatte, sich auf ein neues Heim einzulassen. Die Vorhänge fehlten, das Bett war ungemacht, die Tapete blätterte teilweise ab und der Boden war von Generationen von Studenten abgetreten: gräuliche Flecken hatten sich auf dem Holz gebildet.

Sam stopfte die ausgeliehenen Bücher in eine Tüte, warf die Blätter aus seinem Ordner in den Mülleimer und hatte damit eigentlich schon alles vernichtet, was sich in den wenigen Wochen angesammelt hatte.

Es fehlte nur noch der Rest seiner wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er im Wandschrank verstaut hatte, darunter das Bild von der Hochzeit.

„Sam?"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und wartete, bis Sarah zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, die eben aus dem kleinen Bereich kam, der eine Küche darstellen sollte.

„Was ist los?"

„Sieh dir das mal an", sagte Sarah und hielt ihm einen Terminplaner unter die Nase. Zuerst glaubte er, es wäre ihr eigener, dann aber fielen ihm die Unterschiede im Schriftbild auf und er blätterte zum Namen nach vorne.

Abigail Taylor.

„Wo hast du den her?"

„Sie hat ihn verloren, als ich mit ihr … na ja … gesprochen habe." Sarah kam näher, deutete über Sams Arm auf die Zeile unter den persönlichen Daten. ‚Im Notfall bitte benachrichtigen'.

„Sie hat niemanden eingetragen." Sam zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich."

„Sie hat aber jede Menge Adressen eingetragen. Sie hat sogar Deans Handynummer … aber rate mal, wer fehlt."

„Ihre Familie?"

„Nicht exakt ihre ganze Familie. Ich habe mich ein bisschen erkundigt. Ihre Großmutter ist verstorben, ihre Verwandten sind umgezogen, sie leben jetzt in Michigan. Aber beide Adressen hat sie dort drin. Die einzige, die fehlt, ist Rachel."

„Warum sollte sie ihre Schwester nicht eintragen? Es sei denn, sie hätte die Adresse im Kopf. Wo auch immer Rachel die letzten Jahre war …- aber soweit ich weiß hatten die beiden nur Unstimmigkeiten über Abbys Wohnort, das ist kein Grund, jemanden aus dem Leben auszuschließen."

„Ja, es ist ziemlich merkwürdig."

„Rachel hat gesagt, ich sollte mit ihr reden."

„Viel Spaß dabei, Sam. Abigail ist ein harter Brocken – wer weiß, ob sie dir überhaupt zuhört."

„Ich muss es versuchen. Wir hatten wohl einfach einen schlechten Start."

„Sie sagte, sie wüsste wer wir sind – sie wusste, wer du bist. Sie will nichts mit uns zu tun haben."

„Ein Grund mehr, nachzuhaken."

„Heute wirst du sie nicht mehr finden, alle Kurse sind zu Ende."

„Morgen", antwortete Sam und lehnte den Kopf an Sarahs. Der nächste Satz fiel ihm unglaublich schwer: „Und dann muss ich zurück zu Dean."

Sarah nickte schlicht und strich mit den Fingern zu Sams Handgelenk, zupfte sacht an dem Lederband. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, über den sie seit mehreren Wochen nachdachte: „Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit."


	31. Chapter 31

_Uff, wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende der Story - sechs Kapitel plus ein Epilog bleiben mir noch übrig zum Posten. So, wie es aussieht, werden wir also sogar schon vor Weihnachten fertig. Und das mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge meinerseits. Aber bevor ich sentimental werde möchte ich noch einmal ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser, Reviewenden und wen ich gerade noch vergessen habe aussprechen! :)_

* * *

**Teil 31**

* * *

Erneut fing Dean den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahl mit seinem Messer auf und lenkte ihn direkt in Rachels Gesicht, die ihm in der Küche gegenübersaß und seit geraumer Zeit auf den blanken Holztisch vor sich starrte.

Er sagte ebenfalls kein Wort, schwieg nur – aber im Gegensatz zu sonst war es kein angenehmes Schweigen, eher angespannt und ratlos.

Mit kleinen Bewegungen brachte er den Lichtstrahl dazu, hin und her zu zappeln, bis Rachel ruckartig den Kopf hob: „Dean!"

„Was?", fragte er beinahe herausfordernd.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Womit?" Wieder flackerte das Licht in Rachels Auge, trieb sie zur Weißglut.

„Du weißt genau, womit. Damit, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, während ich mir mein Hirn zermatere, um irgendeine Lösung zu finden!"

„Du kennst die Lösung … und ich kenne sie auch. Wenn es jetzt schon so weit ist, dass wir darüber diskutieren müssen, ob man es tun sollte, können wir auch gleich damit anfangen."

Ihr Herz schien kurz stillzustehen – zu kurz, um für jemand anderen wie ein Moment des Zögerns zu wirken, aber lange genug, um es Dean klar zu machen.

„Wenn du es so einfach tun kannst – dann nur zu."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung davon, wie es ist", stellte Dean tonlos fest und es war genau das Falsche, das er hatte sagen können.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung? Ach nein? Ich wandle seit drei Monaten am Abgrund meiner Seele entlang, jeden Tag wieder muss ich einen Kampf ausfechten, eine Entscheidung zwischen richtig und falsch fällen! Ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss, bevor es eskaliert, aber ich kann nicht gehen, solange nicht alles geklärt ist! Verdammt noch mal! Erzähl du mir nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wie es ist, mit einem übermächtigen Verlangen zu ringen! Damit hättest du vielleicht vor drei oder vier Jahren Recht gehabt!"

Erstaunt sah Dean hoch, suchte etwas in Rachels Gesicht, das er wohl nicht fand. Die Geste besänftigte sie merkwürdigerweise, machte seinen Standpunkt klarer. Sie mussten sich zusammen nehmen. Sie hatten das beide schon hinter sich und es war ihre letzte Chance.

„Ich will nicht gehen …" Rachels Blick wanderte hinauf zu der Uhr über dem Türrahmen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Sam die Wahrheit erfuhr – und daraufhin würde sich zeigen, ob er sie hasste oder ihr half.

Sie seufzte ergeben, stand auf und nahm Dean das Messer aus der Hand, um ihre Finger in seine zu schieben. „Wir sollten die Zeit nicht mit Streiten verschwenden."

„Mit was dann?"

Sie schob ein Bein über seine, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, wanderte mit den Fingern die Arme hinauf über den Hals zum Gesicht und umschloss es sanft. „Ich wüsste da eine ganze Menge."

„Du bist …", fing er an, aber Rachel lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„… hier. Ich bin hier. Das ist alles, was wir haben."

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 5. August 2003**_

_„Sag nicht, du machst das wegen deiner Mom! Das ist deine Pauschalausrede für jeden Mist in letzter Zeit!" Wütend warf Rachel die Decke zurück auf die Couch, gefolgt von einem Kissen. Es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt, den sie gebraucht hätte, um sich abzuregen. „Es ist so lange her, Dean! Wer weiß ob ihr jemals findet, was oder wer sie getötet hat!"_

_„Halt den Mund!"_

_„Warum? Weil ich Recht habe und du es weißt? Lass den Scheiß sein – er bringt dich nur in Gefahr, und wofür? Für nichts! Du bekommst kein Danke, du bekommst keinen Lohn; nein, alles was du kriegst sind Verletzungen, Abweisung, Ärger mit dem Gesetz!"_

_„Das hat dich nicht interessiert, als du die Knochen deiner Mutter verbrannt hast!", fluchte Dean und humpelte ungelenk mit seinem verbundenen Bein zu einem der Sessel hinüber. „Da hieß es nicht, ich sollte es lassen."_

_„Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du dich selbst vergisst, wenn du jagst!"_

_„Das. Tue. Ich. Nicht!", erwiderte Dean gepresst ruhig, betonte jedes einzelne Wort._

_„Ach nein? Schön! Aber etwas anderes vergisst du!"_

_„Und das wäre?"_

_„Mich!"_

_„Dir passiert hier nichts."_

_„Nein – das wohl nicht", grollte Rachel und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Aber ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen … nur ein einziges Mal, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Du rennst blindlings los, mitten ins Verderben, du denkst nicht nach, suchst dir keine Hilfe, obwohl John es dir immer wieder anbietet. Alleine die letzten paar Jagden sind so gründlich schief gegangen, dass du Glück hattest, es nach Hause zu schaffen und nicht entweder im Krankenhaus oder in deinem Grab zu landen! Wenn du wenigstens vorher darüber nachdenken würdest!"_

_„Was willst du? Soll ich die Jagd aufgeben … meinen Dad alleine suchen lassen?"_

_„DAS TUT ER DOCH SCHON!"_

_„Ich finde dieses Ding, das meine Familie zerstört hat, egal, was du sagst!"_

_„Klasse, Dean – und was ist mit mir? Ich gehöre auch zu deiner Familie!" Rachel zwickte sich mit beiden Fingern in die Nasenwurzel, um die Tränen zurück zu halten und die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen daran zu hindern, sich auszubreiten. „Ich bin deine Frau!"_

_Diesmal war Dean still, zog die Brauen zusammen._

_„Ich will nicht irgendwann einen Anruf bekommen, dass du tot bist. Entschuldige, aber das hatte ich schon zur Genüge in meinem Leben. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, wie du deine Mutter verloren hast, weil du das einzige an Familie bist, das MIR geblieben ist, verstehst du?"_

_„Du hast Abby!"_

_„Ja und du hast Sam und deinen Vater! Die Rechnung geht nicht auf, okay? Deine Kindheit war scheiße, meine Kindheit war nicht besser! Ob du nun auf der Straße aufwächst oder im Drogensumpf deiner Mutter – es nimmt sich nicht viel! Aber du hast immerhin noch ein direktes Familienmitglied, das mit dir redet!"_

_„Und du könntest wenigstens versuchen, mit Abby zu reden!"_

_„Ist es jetzt meine Schuld, dass sie mich nicht in ihrem Leben haben will?" Rachel fuhr sich mit einer Hand zur Seite ihres Kopfes, übte Druck darauf aus und presste die Augen zusammen. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden zu untertäglich glühenden Haken, die sich in ihren Schädel rammten und unbarmherzig zu ziehen begannen._

_Ihre Hände waren eiskalt, zitterten noch stärker als der Rest ihres Körpers von der Aggression, die durch sie hindurch floss, reitend auf Wellen von Adrenalin._

_„Ich kann das nicht, Dean!"_

_„Du wusstest, auf was du dich einlässt! Ich bin nun mal ein Jäger – ich war nie etwas anderes und werde nie etwas anderes sein! Das einzige Leben, das ich kenne, besteht aus der Jagd und der Rache, die einen dazu treibt!"_

_„Du …" sie brach ab, umklammerte ihren Schädel mit allen zehn Fingern. Die Gedanken fielen wie Glassplitter in ihrem Kopf umher, zerfetzten alles Gewebe, das sie erwischten und ließen einen Brei aus Nichts zurück._

_Vor ihren Augen verschwamm Dean, der den Mund öffnete und schloss, als würde er reden. Er war näher gekommen, hatte die Arme ausgestreckt, als wollte er sie auffangen, aber so sehr sie auch versuchte, zu ihm zu kommen, etwas zu sagen – ihr Körper gehorchte nicht mehr._

_Die Schwärze um sie herum nahm zu, ihre Knie gaben nach, sie konnte nichts mehr erkennen, sackte zusammen. Sie fühlte ihren Herzschlag nachlassen, zwei, dreimal pochte ihr wichtigstes Organ noch gegen ihre Rippen – dann wechselte die Perspektive._

_Statt die undeutlichen Bilder vor ihren Augen zu haben stand sie außerhalb, besah sich die Situation. Sie wusste, sie hätte panisch werden sollen, alles so genau von ihrem Platz, zwei Meter weiter, zu erleben, doch sie legte nur den Kopf schief. Das Gefühl war befremdlich, jedoch nicht allzu schlimm. Sie kam sich eher so vor, als hätte sie ein paar Gläser Wein zu viel getrunken; die Schmerzen waren weg._

_Langsam trat sie näher, ging neben ihrem leblosen Körper in die Hocke, den Dean in den Armen hatte und streckte die Hand aus. Sie konnte die feinen Härchen auf seinem Unterarm spüren, als sie darüber strich, doch er reagierte nicht. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er keinen Puls mehr bei ihr fühlen konnte._

_„Dean?", fragte sie leise, all ihr Zorn wie weggeblasen._

_„Rachel, zum Teufel noch mal! Wach auf!" er ließ sie zu Boden gleiten, schaffte es, sie gerade hinzulegen und überstreckte ihren Hals, um mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung zu beginnen._

_Es war merkwürdig zu sehen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte bei dem Sauerstoff, den Dean in ihre Lungen pumpte – und es tat auf eine nicht physische Art weh, ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er den richtigen Druckpunkt auf ihrer Brust suchte, damit er die Herzmassage mit der Beatmung abwechseln konnte._

_„Dean …?"_

_„Stirb mir hier nicht weg!"_

_Sie hörte nur noch ein Knacken, als er zu heftig drückte, dann kippte diese äußere Sicht wieder und ihr Bewusstsein kehrte in den Körper zurück._

-S-S-S-

Der überfüllte Gang in der Universität, als die nächsten Vorlesungen zu Ende waren, erinnerte Sam an den Flughafen: Zu viele Menschen, zu viel Hektik und das alles auf einer zu kleinen Fläche.

Sacht zog er Sarah mit zu den großen Rundbogenfenstern, um aus dem größten Gewühl heraus zu kommen und suchte akribisch den Gang ab, damit ihnen Abby nicht entwischte. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und so schnell wie möglich den nächstbesten Flieger zurück nach Medford nehmen.

„Da drüben", zischte Sarah und packte Sam so heftig an seinem verletzten Arm, dass der scharf die Luft einsog und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln dafür erntete. Aber er zwang sich über den Schmerz, reckte sich, bis er die blonde Frau entdeckt hatte.

„Abby!", rief Sam über ein paar Köpfe von Erstsemestern hinweg, wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion und begann sich, wie ein Keil durch die Menge zu schieben.

„Nicht schon wieder", hörte er sie leise zu sich selbst sagen und trotz ihrem offensichtlichen Verlangen, das Weite zu suchen, blieb sie stehen.

Der Pulk von Studenten zog vorüber, ließ den Gang stiller zurück, als Sam je einen Universitätsgang erlebt hatte und er musste sich zwingen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Abby zu richten. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Rachel war nicht zu leugnen. Dieselben, aufgeweckten, hellgrauen Augen fixierten ihn prüfend, abschätzend. Defensiv hatte sie die Arme vor sich verschränkt.

Aber er musste anerkennen, dass sie nicht wegsah. Sie nahm das Duell an, das eigentlich keines sein sollte.

„Wir haben deinen Terminkalender gefunden", schaltete sich Sarah ein und entschärfte damit die Situation. Abby schien völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, denn sie stutzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo war er?", wollte sie wissen, während sie eine Hand danach ausstreckte.

„Auf dem Boden. Du hattest ihn bei unserem letzten … Gespräch vergessen."

„Kein Wunder", spottete Abigail und griff nach dem hingehaltenen Gegenstand.

„Abby", fing Sam an und trat ihr gleichzeitig in den Weg „ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Hatten wir das nicht schon? Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe – geht, wohin ihr gehen wollt und alles ist in Ordnung."

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Es geht um deinen Kalender. Oder besser gesagt … du weißt von Rachel und Dean und du scheinst mehr von der Geschichte zu kennen, als wir. Warum hast du Deans Nummer gespeichert, Rachels aber nicht? Geschweige denn ihre Adresse?"

Verdutzt hielt Abby damit inne, das Buch in ihre Tasche schieben zu wollen. Sie schien nicht mehr die rebellische junge Frau von kurz zuvor zu sein, sondern wirkte ein wenig verloren, wie sie das Gewicht so verlagerte, dass sie die Wand im Rücken hatte. Sie zupfte unruhig an einem Faden, der aus dem Buch heraus hing, wich Sarahs und Sams fragenden Blicken aus und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Abby, bitte. Wenn du uns irgendetwas darüber sagen kannst …"

„Das ist es ja – was soll ich euch darüber sagen?"

„Was passiert ist. Warum die beiden nicht mehr … zusammen sind."

„Ich weiß, es war nicht richtig, aber ich habe mir deine Akten aus Stanford angesehen –„

„Wie bist du da rangekommen?"

„So etwas ist nicht schwer, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss", kam es schulterzuckend zurück und Sam lächelte. Diese Antwort kannte er zur Genüge.

„Das mit deiner Freundin – Jess – tut mir Leid."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Abby räusperte sich, knabberte an der Innenseite ihrer Wange. „Du würdest doch auch nicht mehr sagen, du bist mit ihr zusammen, oder?"

„Was …? Nein, ich meine …"

Doch Abby unterbrach ihn: „Rachel ist vor mehr als drei Jahren gestorben."


	32. Chapter 32

_Ich würde ja gerne sagen, das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns ... aber da ich Hurt und Chick Flick liebe seit ich denken kann, ist dem nicht so XD_

* * *

**Teil 32**

* * *

Sam starrte auf Abbys Schopf hinunter, wechselte einen ungläubigen Blick mit Sarah, der der Mund offen stand und fühlte sich wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer in den Boden gehauen.

„Sie ist … was?", fragte er nach, der festen Überzeugung, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie ist tot, Sam", wiederholte Abby hart und jahrelanges Training sagte Sam, dass sie nicht log. Diese Tatsache machte es nicht gerade leichter zu verarbeiten.

Mit einem Mal kamen die Bilder der Vision wieder, drängt sich über all die anderen wirren Gedanken und vernebelte seine Sicht. Trotzdem fielen die Stücke zusammen zu einem Bild.

Rachel an einem Grab.

Der Name Winchester.

Rachel Winchester.

Als Abby aufsah blitzte blanker Hass in ihren Augen: „Und dein verdammter Bruder ist Schuld daran."

-S-S-S-

„Was machst du da?", fragte Dean, trat hinter Rachel und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie versuchte eine Diele vor der Küchentür anzuheben. Er erinnerte sich daran, spät abends immer darauf geachtet zu haben, keinen Fuß auf das Stück Holz zu setzen. Es war nicht immer gelungen und mit dem Knarren des losen Dinges hatten sie sich gegenseitig schon mehr als einmal aus dem Schlaf geholt.

Was sie jetzt an diesem Stück Boden wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Ich muss etwas nachsehen …", antwortete Rachel schon geschäftig und versuchte ihre Finger in eine schmale Ritze an der Längsseite zu schieben.

„Rae?"

„Hast du irgendetwas, mit dem ich das hier hochheben kann?", fragte Rachel von unten hoch und ließ Dean damit noch verwirrter dastehen, ehe er in die Hocke ging und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte: „Lass mich mal."

Vorsichtig löste er die Latte ihrer Versenkung und schob sie zur Seite, immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, während Rachel sich über das kaum zehn Zentimeter hohe, dafür aber umso längere Loch beugte und ihm damit die Sicht versperrte.

„Ich hab's versprochen …"

„Was hast du versprochen?" Langsam kam Dean wirklich nicht mehr mit. Er schob sich um den Störfaktor Holz herum, durch die Knie hindurch den harten Boden spürend und griff nach Rachels Handgelenken, die verzweifelt aufsah, Spinnweben an ihrer Haut.

„… dass ich …" sie zog ihre Hände weg, tastete weiter blind, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss und trotzdem nicht verhindern konnte, dass eine Träne über ihre Wange lief.

Dean ließ ihr ihren Willen, löste seinen Griff und wartete.

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 5. August 2003**_

_„Rachel!"_

_Das leise Klirren des silbernen Ringes, der sich von Rachels Finger gelöst hatte und jetzt über den Boden kullerte, ging in Deans Schrei unter. Er wurde von den Sanitätern zur Seite gedrängt, seine ausgestreckte Hand griff in die Leere._

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein._

_„RAE!"_

-S-S-S-

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Dean in die inzwischen rot gerändert grauen Augen, obwohl kein einziger Laut aus Rachels Kehle gekommen war.

„Ich hab's versprochen …", wiederholte sie flüsternd und endlich hielt sie inne. Die Muskeln an ihrem Rücken versteiften sich, ihre Bewegung wurde abgehackt und mühsam. Es schien, als würde jemand ihre Hand zurückziehen, während sie mit aller Macht versuchte, etwas zu erreichen.

Dean fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen ihr Handgelenk hinab, über den Handrücken und nahm ihr den Gegenstand ab. Sie rührte sich nicht, als er ihn ins Licht hielt und den Staub davon herunter pustete.

Rachels Ehering.

-S-S-S-

„Das kann nicht sein!", stieß Sam hervor, obwohl er im Grunde derjenige war, der genau wusste, dass so etwas durchaus möglich war. Während Sarah einen halben Schritt rückwärts machte, runzelte Abby die Stirn: „Was meinst du mit: ‚das kann nicht sein'?"

Sams suchte fieberhaft nach einer glaubwürdigen Lösung, etwas, das er sagen konnte, ohne damit zu bewirken, dass Abigail umdrehte und davonlief. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum war er sprachlos und unfähig, dem plötzlich Sinn ergebenden Chaos in seinem Kopf auszuweichen: Der Moment in dem sie Rachel das erste Mal gesehen und niemand die Tür gehört hatte. Ihre Art, aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden. Ihre kalte Haut (wobei sich da schon die nächsten Fragezeichen bildeten) und dass sie keine Dinge anfasste, die neu waren. Nie in seiner Gegenwart gegessen oder getrunken hatte …

Auch die weniger verwunderlichen Dinge fügten sich in das Bild: Rachel, die nie den Hörer abnahm. Die Störung in der Leitung, als Dean ihm scheinbar alles erzählen wollte. Seine Worte im Delirium, die Sam als unvollständigen Satz abgetan hatte: ‚Rachel – Geist'.

Sie musste etwas zu erledigen haben.

Es gab aber Dinge, die nicht in das Bild passten: Dr. Connor und Abbys Aussage, dass Dean Schuld an Rachels Tod war. Die Tatsache, dass sie einen Körper hatte und scheinbar keine bösen Absichten verfolgte.

Unsanft wurde Sam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Abby ihm gegen den Arm stieß. „Um Himmels Willen, rede schon!"

Langsam hob er den Blick vom Boden.

-S-S-S-

Behutsam rieb Dean über den Ring und vertrieb den Staub, der sich daran gesammelt hatte.

Rachel war aufgestanden und tigerte jetzt unruhig auf und ab. Das leise Ticken der Uhr drang lauter und nervenaufreibender durch sie hindurch als jemals zuvor.

„Dean?"

„War es das, was du noch erledigen musstest?", fragte er und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Nein – ja. Ich meine …" sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, drehte sich einmal im Kreis, nicht fähig, einen Ankerpunkt zu finden. „Dean!"

Er wandte sich ihr zu, merklich irritiert. Ihre unterschwellige Unruhe weitete sich zu Panik aus, doch das Klingeln von Deans Handy zerstörte ihre Unterhaltung bevor sie in Gang kam. Sie waren nicht mehr dieses blind eingespielte Team. Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Etwas hatte sich verändert und doch war alles noch so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Beinahe versichernd sah er sie an und Rachel zuckte ergeben die Schultern.

„Sam?"

Rachel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie wünschte, sie wäre dort, wo sie sein sollte – es musste ja nicht gleich der Himmel sein. Ein friedlicher Ort hätte es auch schon getan. Weg von dieser Katastrophe, diesem Schmerz, in den sie direkt hineinsteuerten wie ein Schiff, das einem Sturm nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Was redest du für einen Blödsinn?"

Trotz der Situation schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Rachels Lippen und sie ließ sich gegen den Türrahmen zurück fallen. Ihre im Rücken übereinandergelegten Hände fingen sie vor dem harten Holz ab und gaben Halt.

Das war so typisch Dean.

„Was meinst du mit ‚wir sind auf dem Weg'? Wer ist wir? Und wohin? Drück dich endlich klar aus!"

Sie drehte das Gesicht zur Seite. Sie kamen. Sam hatte es geschafft. So sehr sie hier bei Dean bleiben wollte – etwas in ihr begann sich bei der Gewissheit zu lösen. Es war wie ein Gewicht, das ihre Schultern verließ.

Und nicht nur das verließ sie. Mit ungutem Gefühl spähte sie an sich hinab und der innerliche Frieden verschwand. „Oh verdammt …!", flüsterte sie, rückwärts stolpernd.

„Sam, du kannst nicht –„, versuchte Dean eben noch zu erklären, bis er Rachels Flüstern hörte – und dann herrschte Stille, die wie eine Welle durch den Raum flutete, in der Dean seine Frau anstarrte.

Er klappte das Handy zu und ließ es sinken, ignorierte das erneute Klingeln.

„Scheint als würde es jetzt eng werden mit der Zeit", versuchte Rachel zu scherzen, aber es endete in einem völlig missglückten, schiefen Lächeln, während sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm zweimal durch den Türrahmen fuhr.

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 5. August 2003**_

_„Mr. Winchester?"_

_Dean fuhr herum, sein Herz sank ihm etliche Etagen tiefer und der Kaffee in seinem Becher begann von seinem eigenen Tremor zu vibrieren. Er saß seit gefühlten Wochen hier in der Wartezone des Krankenhauses – oder lief herum, trank Kaffee … tat unsinnige Dinge, die die Wartezeit nicht im Geringsten verkürzten._

_Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viel von dem Koffein er schon intus hatte – es fühlte sich nach rauen Mengen an, denn er konnte nicht mehr sitzen oder still stehen._

_„Ja?", fragte er und stellte das Plastikgefäß ab._

_„Mein Name ist Dr. Connor, ich wurde zum Fall Ihrer Frau hinzugezogen."_

_„Was ist mit ihr?" Dean fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Verletzungen waren in Ordnung, damit konnte er umgehen. Grippe, gebrochene Knochen – alles kein Problem. Aber mit dem hier?_

_„Setzen Sie sich einen Augenblick", bot Dr. Connor an und deutete zurück auf die unbequemen, leeren Stühle. Dean rührte sich nicht, sondern wartete mit einem unguten Gefühl auf das, was kommen würde. Auch der Arzt blieb stehen, drängte nicht._

_„Hatte Ihre Frau in letzter Zeit vermehrt Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel, Übelkeit? War sie orientierungslos?"_

_„Kopfschmerzen", gab Dean zu und dachte mit Grauen an die Migräne, die Rachel immer wieder heimgesucht hatte. „Was ist los? Worauf wollen Sie raus?"_

_„Rachel hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt – wir fanden ein Blutgerinnsel bei einer Untersuchung, das vermutlich der Auslöser für einen Schlaganfall war. Und für Kopfschmerzen, die migräneartige Ausmaße annehmen konnten."_

_„Ein Schlaganfall?", echote Dean stumpf. Die ganze Zeit waren sie auf der völlig falschen Fährte gewesen? Hätte das alles verhindert werden können?_

_„Wir haben bereits alle nötigen Vorbereitungen und Behandlungen in die Wege geleitet, um Ihrer Frau zu helfen. Im Augenblick befindet Sie sich in einem Koma. Das Gerinnsel ist an einer inoperablen Stelle, wir können nur hoffen und mit der Behandlung weitermachen. Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein: wir wissen nicht, ob sie aufwacht oder ob sie jemals wieder dieselbe sein wird. Welchen Schaden der Schlaganfall angerichtet hat können wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen. Es tut mir Leid."_

_Still ließ sich Dean auf das harte Plastik fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen._

_Sein Körper war taub und schwer, als wäre die Haut zu groß für ihn. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus._

_Er hörte die Worte des Arztes nur noch durch einen Nebel, während wie ein zersplitterndes Glasdach sein bisschen heile Welt über ihm zusammenbrach und jede noch so kleine Scherbe eine Wunde bei ihrem Fall hinterließ. Zu klein, um aufzufallen – und doch groß genug, um ihn in Stücke zu schneiden._

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein._

_Das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein!_

_Aber eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, _dass_ es passierte. Die Stimme, die an seinen Gedanken zupfte und immer wieder sagte, dass es seine Schuld war._


	33. Chapter 33

_Herzlichen Dank an alle, die mich immer noch weiter begleiten mit den Charakteren :) _

* * *

**Teil 33**

* * *

Erschöpft fuhr Sam sich durch die Haare, als sie die letzte Kontrolle zu dritt verließen und geradewegs an den Kofferbändern vorbei zum Ausgang steuerten. Sie hatten kein Gepäck außer dem, was in ihren Händen war – was grob gesagt aus je einer Tasche pro Person bestand.

Mehrere Stunden zwischen Sarah auf der einen und Abby auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen war ein Spießrutenlauf gewesen. Stille wechselte sich mit heftigen Wortgefechten ab, gefolgt von sturem Ignorieren, jedenfalls rechts von ihm. Links versuchte Sarah ihr Möglichstes, um das ganze nicht ausarten zu lassen. Sie hatte bei Weitem den undankbarsten Job bei der ganzen Geschichte und schien dabei noch nicht einmal Erfolg verzeichnen zu können.

Und obgleich all dieser negativen Einsichten war er froh, sie bei sich zu haben.

Abby schob sich an ihnen vorbei, hinaus in die kalte Abendluft und steuerte zielstrebig das nächste Taxi an. Jede ihrer Bewegungen war geprägt von einer Mischung aus Wut und Hast, die Sam ihr nicht einmal verübeln konnte. Wer glaubte schon gerne Geschichten über die tote Schwester, die auf einmal mit einem Körper wieder unter den Lebenden wandelte? Kaum einer. Noch dazu mit seinem Wissen, dass Geister bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nichts Gutes im Schilde führten, was seine Angst noch schürte.

Während Sam in seiner Hose nach dem Handy kramte, das er beim Flug ausgeschalten hatte, ließ Abby sich auf den vorderen Sitz fallen, sammelte sich ganz offensichtlich und nannte die Adresse. Sarah zog über ihre Schulter hinweg am Gurt und das leise Klicken verriet, dass sie ihn schloss. Er selbst verschwendete gar keinen Gedanken an den schwarzen Lebensretter, starrte nur auf die verpassten Anrufe, die Mailboxnachrichten und die ungelesenen SMS. So lange, bis er sich unfähig fühlte, auch nur eine davon zu lesen oder anzuhören.

Sarahs Handrücken schirmte den kleinen, leuchtenden Bildschirm schließlich von seinem Blick ab, als sie beruhigend sein Handgelenk drückte.

Dankbar lehnte er sich zurück.

-S-S-S-

„Einen Vorteil hat es ja, ein Geist zu sein", murmelte Rachel und drückte ihren Kopf an Deans Brust, der die letzten beiden Stunden wortkarger denn eh und je gewesen war. „Man friert nicht."

Unter ihren Fingern spürte sie das kurze Zucken des trockenen Lachens in seinem Oberkörper.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild, wie die beiden auf der Bank im Friedhof saßen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, regungslos und mit versteinerten Mienen. Dean Blick ging seit einer schieren Ewigkeit in die Leere und nur die rot geränderten Augen zeugten davon, wie kurz er davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren.

Rachel wusste, dass er versuchte, den Moment der Wahrheit hinaus zu zögern, aber ihnen war beiden klar, dass es enden würde, sobald Abby hier war. Das hier war nur das verschließen der Augen, in das sie sich für ein paar letzte Minuten flüchten konnten.

Dean seufzte und senkte den Kopf, bis sein Kinn auf Rachels Schopf zum Liegen kam.

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne, die hinter dem nahen Wäldchen verschwand, wärmten kaum mehr und die Kälte kroch von außen in sein Innerstes vor. Er wollte nicht hören, wie sie versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern, wollte nicht, dass Sam kam und das alles beendete. Er wollte nur in diesem Traum bleiben, ihn weiterleben, mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten und Ungereimtheiten.

Er wollte nicht, dass die Wut und die Trauer zurückkamen, die jetzt schon in ihm schwelten. Die Verzweiflung begann an ihm zu nagen wie damals und das Schlimme war: das Gefühl war sich darüber im Klaren, welche Macht es über ihn hatte.

Sicher, er hatte es nie überwunden, nie ganz verkraftet – das war ein Teil von ihm. Dinge abzuschließen, an denen sein Herz hing, war ihm nicht gegeben. Aber es war leichter geworden, er hatte nicht mehr jeden Tag damit verbracht, sich zu fragen „was wäre wenn" – er hatte weitergemacht.

Und jetzt sollte er wieder an den Punkt kommen, an dem er gerade noch so in der Lage war, morgens aufzustehen, obwohl sein ganzes Sein sich dagegen wehrte? Warum um Himmels Willen – falls es irgendwo einen Gott gab – machte er so einen Mist?

Aber dass Gott nicht bei ihm war … Dean schluckte, das war ihm lange klar. Etwa so lange, wie seine Mom nicht zurückkam, wenn er abends darum betete. So lange, wie Sam und Dad nicht aufhören konnten, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen und auch so lange, wie er darum gefleht hatte, Rachel möge aufwachen.

Und sie war es nicht.

Rachel schwang den Fuß ein wenig vor und zurück und Dean musste den Kopf abwenden und die Galle hinunterschlucken, als er die wenigen nach dem Winter übrig gebliebenen Grashalme ansah, die sich davon nicht im Geringsten gestört fühlten. Nicht einmal ein Zittern deutete an, dass Widerstand durch sie hindurch glitt.

-S-S-S-

Abby sprang aus dem Wagen, warf ein paar Dollarnoten auf den Sitz und rannte beinahe zum Eingang hinauf. Sie stolperte nicht über den herausstehenden Pflasterstein und blieb auch nicht mit der Jacke an dem Dornenbusch hängen, der viel zu weit in den Weg hinein wuchs – man merkte, dass sie zu Hause war.

Sam und Sarah folgen etwas langsamer.

Sam konnte die Hektik verstehen, die sich Abbys bemächtigt hatte. Sie wollte Gewissheit, obwohl sie Angst davor hatte.

An der Tür holten die beiden Nachzügler auf. Abbys Gesicht war aschfahl geworden und ihre Finger schwebten Zentimeter über dem Türknauf. Mit der freien Hand hatte sie bereits den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt.

„Sam, sie kann nicht hier sein, oder?", fragte Abby ohne sich umzudrehen.

So gerne er ihr etwas anderes gesagt hätte … Sam seufzte leise und Sarah übernahm es, Abbys Hand zu dem Metallknopf zu führen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Abby. Sie war hier. Sie war …" Lebendig war sie nun nicht gewesen, aber immerhin aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Lasst uns nachsehen", schlug Sarah schlicht vor und Abby überwand sich, den Schlüssel herum zu drehen.

Angst bemächtigte sich aller ihrer Sinne, verschärfte sie um ein Vielfaches und ließ sie mit zitternden Knien eintreten. Die knarrende Diele begrüßte sie wie hunderte Male zuvor, die alte Standuhr tickte ihren unstörbaren Rhythmus und füllte die Stille.

Der Geruch nach Leben hing in der Luft. Reste eines Essens, trocknende Wäsche. Nichts deutete auf ihre Schwester oder deren Anwesenheit hin.

„Dean?", rief Sam plötzlich und Abby fuhr zusammen, weil sie die beiden Menschen hinter sich völlig vergessen hatte.

„Zum Teufel, Sam! Musste das sein?", fauchte sie ihn an, die Hand auf ihr pochendes Herz gedrückt in dem unsinnigen Versuch, es zu beruhigen. Das hatte noch nie geholfen und auch heute war keine Linderung des schmerzhaften Rasens in ihrer Brust zu spüren. Sie wurde allerhöchstens ärgerlich.

Sie war nicht hier. Rachel war tot und sie Dummkopf hatte sich von wirren Illusionen leiten lassen. Wie konnte sie auch nur in Betracht ziehen, dass es etwas wie Geister oder unerledigte Aufgaben gab? Die einzige unerledigte Aufgabe war die, das Haus zu verkaufen und das war wiederum etwas, was sie nicht tun konnte, weil es ihr nicht gehörte.

Warum hatte sie die Hoffnung zugelassen, noch einmal mit Rachel reden zu können? Es war leichter gewesen, all die Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und dabei zu bleiben, keine Schwester zu haben. Nach all dem, was sie einander gesagt hatten … wie sollte sie da noch auf Vergebung hoffen? Sie würde mit dem nagenden, schlechten Gewissen leben müssen, weil ihr Leben noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Naheliegend wäre es gewesen, sich umzudrehen, zu gehen und den nächsten Flug zurück zu nehmen. Nichts von alledem tat Abby.

Sie blieb lediglich zurück, als Sam und Sarah sich auf die Suche nach Dean machten.

„Kannst du mich nicht einmal nach deinem Tod in Ruhe lassen?", wisperte Abby, ließ sich gegen die Wand des Flurs sinken und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie fühlte sich müde, übernächtigt und völlig ausgelaugt. Enttäuschte Erwartungen zu überwinden war nicht gerade ihre Stärke.

Hinter geschlossenen Augen konnte sie sich Rachels Umrisse ausmalen. Braune Haare, graue Augen und ein Mund, der nur selten ein Lächeln preis gab und trotzdem bei jedem Zucken die Grübchen in der Wange verriet. „Was soll das? Du bist tot. Kannst du nicht einfach gehen? Du bist tot, hörst du?"

„Abby?"

„Hm?" Tief durchatmend stieß sie sich von ihrem Platz ab und blickte auf.

„Ich denke, sie sind am Friedhof."

„Sie? Du meinst Dean."

„Nein, ich meine Dean und Rachel. Er muss wissen, dass er nicht viel Zeit hat."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir nicht glaubst: Geister haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Das kann Rache sein, Gerechtigkeit. Liebe. In jedem Fall müssen sie jemandem noch etwas mitteilen, bevor sie gehen – vereinfacht ausgedrückt. Wenn sie allerdings zu lange unter den Lebenden weilen … kann es sein, dass sie böse werden. Sie verlieren den Verstand, weil alles, was sie liebten, sich verändert. Weil das Leben ohne sie weitergeht."

„Was meinst du mit böse?"

Sarah fühlte sich bei diesem Wortwechsel sichtlich unbehaglich und rieb sich über die Oberarme, während sie Sam die Antwort abnahm. „Sie werden zu einer Gefahr, greifen Menschen an oder töten sie."

„Selbst wenn Rachel zurück ist, das würde sie niemals tun."

„Sie ist nicht mehr die Rachel, die du kennst, Abby. Sie mag wie sie aussehen und sich so verhalten, aber niemand weiß, wie lange sie ungefährlich bleiben wird. Sie ist tot und das glaube ich dir, aber gerade dann ist es wichtig, dass sie in Frieden gehen kann und zwar bald." Unausgesprochen blieben die Worte ‚bevor sie jemanden angreift'.

Abbys Unwille brach allmählich. Es war zu verwirrend, um es verstehen zu wollen, also gab sie schlichtweg auf. „Wieso also der Friedhof?"

„Weil Dean all das, was ich dir eben erzählt habe, weiß – ich nehme an, noch besser als ich. Und, bei Gott, ich hoffe, dass er sich auf einen Abschied vorbereitet."

„Wenn du Recht hast … und nur zum Mitschreiben: das heißt nicht, dass ich dir glaube – dann sollten wir gehen."

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 12. August 2003**_

_Waren anfangs Deans Schritte noch eilig gewesen, wenn er ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, waren sie jetzt schleppend._

_Was ihn erwartete, wusste er. Längst konnte er jegliche Veränderung in den Gesichtern des Klinikpersonals lesen und jeden Tag war es ein Stück mehr von ihm, das starb, wenn er die Flure durchquerte._

_Die ersten 48 Stunden waren entscheidend gewesen. Die hatten sie längst überschritten. Eine Woche lag Rachel nun hier und mit jedem Tag, der verging, schwanden ihre Chancen, jemals wieder aufzuwachen._

_Für Dean war es seine tägliche Portion an psychischer Folter. Stundenlang am Bett zu sitzen und mit seiner Frau zu reden, um doch keine Antwort zu erhalten, machte ihn allmählich mürbe._

_Seine Nächte bestanden aus billigem Krankenhauskaffee und harten Plastikstühlen – manchmal auch aus der Couch im Wohnzimmer, weil er es nicht ertrug die leere Seite neben sich zu sehen, wenn er im Bett war. Schlaf fand er weder hier noch dort. Die Tage waren nicht besser, kaum anders. Nur unterbrochen von Ärztevisiten und deprimierenden, kurzen Gesprächen._

_Die Schuld über die letzten Momente, die sie in wachem Zustand miteinander verbracht hatten, drückte ihn in ein Loch, aus dem es schier unmöglich war, sich selbst zu befreien. Er hatte sie angeschrien. Ihr Vorwürfe gemacht, obwohl sie Recht hatte._

_Er konnte sich nicht einmal für all das entschuldigen. Jedes Wort darüber blieb genauso ungehört, wie alle anderen auch._

_Das war vermutlich die himmlische Rechnung für die Zeit mit ihr, die er genossen hatte._

_Seine Finger wanderten über die Decke zu Rachels Hand. Die Szene war nicht ganz unähnlich dem Bild an der Wand: die Erschaffung Adams. Zwei Hände, die sich einander entgegenstreckten._

_Trotzdem war das hier anders._

_Statt einer Spannung, einem Greifen, hatte er die leblosen Finger in seiner Handfläche, drückte sie leicht und wartete._

_Aber er wartete vergebens._

-S-S-S-

„Dean?"

Der Angesprochene blickte auf und schüttelte die letzten Gedanken ab.

„Die Kette von John …"

„Rae, nein –„

Vorsichtig legte Rachel die Hand an Deans Wange und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein, Dean. Hör mir zu."

„Nein!" Energisch befreite Dean sich, stand auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von der Bank. „Hör auf damit!"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht bleiben kann. Die Zeit wird knapp."

Dean war geneigt, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, damit er nicht hören musste, was Rachel zu sagen hatte, doch das wäre nur etwas gewesen, was er sich schon so oft gewünscht und nie getan hatte. Wenn Sam ihn wegschickte oder Dad ihn anschrie … wenn Dr. Connor ihm sagte, dass er darüber nachdenken sollte-

„Bitte."

Dem herzerweichenden, flehenden Ton hatte er nichts entgegen zu setzen. Mit geballten Fäusten, die an seinen Seiten herabhingen, blieb er stehen und starrte an einen imaginären Punkt hinter Rachels Schulter.

„Ich will, dass du diese Kette deinem Kind an seiner Hochzeit gibst."

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde –„, unterbrach Dean gereizt, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das nicht längst wusste?", fragte Rachel ungerührt zurück. „Ich bitte dich nicht darum, irgendeiner Frau einen Heiratsantrag zu machen oder ein Vater für ihr Kind zu sein und es damit in Gefahr zu bringen. Alles, was ich möchte ist, dass diese Kette das ist, was deine Eltern dafür wollten … ein Erbstück. Bevor zu etwas sagst … ja, ich weiß wie lächerlich und schmalzig das klingt, aber das ist es, was ich mir dafür wünsche."

Völlig verwirrt sah Dean seine Frau an. „Woher?"

„Manchmal bekommt man auch hier unten etwas mit. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen." Sie überwand die zwei Meter, die sie trennten, reckte sich und küsste Dean sanft, bevor sie den Finger an seine Lippen legte, um ihn zum Schweige zu bringen. „Es tut mir Leid."

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war sie verschwunden und Dean blieb mit aussetzendem Herzen zurück.

„DEAN!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Teil 34**

* * *

Regungslos verharrte Dean an seinem Platz, spürte die kribbelnden Überbleibsel von Rachels Berührung und ließ sein zentrales Nervensystem alleine mit der Aufgabe, sein Herz dazu zu bewegen, den gewohnten Rhythmus aufzunehmen.

Die Augen zu schließen klang nach einer fabelhaften Ausrede, um der Welt und dem Geschehen um sich her zu entgehen. Zugegeben, er war ein wenig zu alt, um sich dadurch unsichtbar zu fühlen, aber wenigstens verblassten dann die Bilder vor seinen Augen nicht.

„Dean!", kam es erneut und diesmal sammelte sich Ärger in seiner Magengrube. Ein wütendes Pochen machte den Anfang und die nächsten Herzschläge kamen wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Bist du okay?" Die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders klang so zögernd, dass es Dean beinahe Leid tat, als er ihn anfuhr: „Das ist ein verdammter Friedhof, Sam! Zeig wenigstens den Ansatz von ein bisschen Respekt!"

Die Schritte hielten inne.

Dean wollte sich umdrehen. Er wollte es wirklich. Nur die Angst davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Masken hielten ihn davon ab. War Rachel noch hier oder war das der zweite Abschied für immer, den er vergeigt hatte?

„Was ist hier los?"

‚Halt den Mund! Dreh um und geh. Geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe. Geh!' – Leider half sein innerliches Betteln rein gar nichts. Sam nahm seinen abgebrochenen Weg wieder auf und hielt viel zu dicht neben ihm an.

Glücklicherweise hatte Sam so viel Gespür, keine Anstalten zu machen, ihn zu berühren. „Abby ist hier", erklärte er tonlos und alleine aus der fehlenden Emotion schloss Dean auf den fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, seine eigene Gefühlswelt verborgen im Zaum zu halten.

„Was ist mit Rachel?"

Dean schluckte hart und blinzelte heftig, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, die sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten. „Verschwunden." Mit ihr ging der letzte Rest des elektrischen Gefühls an seiner Unterlippe.

Vom Rande seines Sichtfeldes her konnte er zwei Gestalten auf sich zukommen sehen. Die eine hatte er vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr zum letzten Mal getroffen und die andere vor mehreren Jahren.

Jetzt, nachdem sie die Teenagerzeit hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah Abby Rachel immer ähnlicher. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren härter und die blonden, glatten Haare taten ihr übriges, um in ihm keine Illusionen aufkommen zu lassen, aber leugnen konnte man die Verwandtschaft nicht. Sogar ihre Stimme klang der seiner verstorbenen Frau ähnlich.

„Mit verschwunden meinst du … was genau?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Es erinnerte ihn an ihr letztes Gespräch miteinander.

-S-S-S-

_**Donnerstag, 28. August 2003**_

_Das Tuten drang blechern aus dem schwarzen Hörer in Deans Händen und seine Finger fuhren über die abgenutzte Wählscheibe. Wie viele Menschen hatten von hier aus ihre Liebsten angerufen, um ihnen frohe oder traurige Nachrichten zu übermitteln? Um sie aus ihren Betten oder Sesseln springen zu lassen, um ins Krankenhaus zu eilen?_

_Wie viele Menschen hatten hier gestanden und nach Worten gesucht, um zu erklären, was sie nicht verstanden?_

_„Taylor."_

_„Abby?"_

_„Wer ist da?"_

_„Ich bin's, Dean."_

_Rascheln drang durch den Hörer an Deans Ohren und ließ darauf schließen, dass Abby längst im Bett gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden sah er auf seine Armbanduhr und verzog das Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass sich seine Muskeln anfühlten wie pures Feuer und Abby ihm vermutlich gleich den Kopf abreißen würde. Es war mitten in der Nacht._

_Er hatte den Anruf so lange vor sich hergeschoben, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Jetzt stand er hier, angelehnt an die kalte, weiße Krankenhauswand, in die das Münztelefon eingelassen worden war._

_Auf dem gesamten Gang war niemand zu sehen. Die Diensthabenden hielten sich entweder in einem anderen Bereich auf oder in ihrem Zimmer am Ende des Flures. Nur jede zweite Lampe an der Decke brannte und sandte ein unwirkliches, grünliches Licht herunter._

_„Hallo?"_

_Erschrocken atmete Dean aus und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seiner Aufgabe. „Es geht um Rachel."_

_„Gibt es irgendeine Veränderung?" Abby klang auf einmal hellwach._

_„Nein." Dean kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, unschlüssig, wie er ihr die Umstände beibringen sollte. „Die Ärzte … haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Sie sagen, in diesem Stadium wäre es ein Wunder, wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Eine Chance, die kaum erwähnenswert wäre."_

_Um Halt zu finden drehte er sich so weit, bis sein gesamter Rücken die Wand berührte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es half, in das helle Licht zu stieren und das Brennen in seinen Augen darauf zu schieben. Seine eigenen Worte hallten in seinen Ohren, weil er sie das erste Mal ausgesprochen hatte._

_Seit Tagen waren sie in seinem Kopf gewesen, hatten ihn unruhig auf- und abtigern lassen, wie gefangen. Das war er auch: Gefangen in der Realität eines zu Grunde gehenden Traumes. Er steckte fest in den Trümmern seines Lebens._

_Ein Ausweg blieb ihm nicht mehr. Alle Wege führten hierher, in diese Einbahnstraße. Leider hatte er das Schild ‚Sackgasse' wohl übersehen. Am Ende des Pfades würde niemand auf ihn warten._

_„Sie sagen, wir sollen uns nicht daran klammern."_

_„Du klammerst dich daran, Dean", erwiderte Abby ruhig. Dean wäre nicht Dean gewesen, wenn er nicht das Zittern in der Stimme gehört hätte, das die Jüngere so gekonnt zu überspielen versuchte. Vermutlich hätte es bei jedem anderen Menschen auch funktioniert, doch er war – im Moment mehr als jemals zuvor – darauf trainiert, diese Untertöne heraus zu hören. Unsicherheit bei einem Arzt oder ein Funken Hoffnung, irgendwo verborgen in Floskeln._

_„Sie würde sich wünschen, dich hier zu haben."_

_„Dean." Ein nachsichtiges Seufzen. Inzwischen klang sie wie die Ältere von ihnen und Dean verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Krampfhaft schloss er die Finger um das metallene Telefonkabel. Sein Fingernagel ratterte an den Gliedern entlang und führte zu einem Stakkato in seinen Ohren._

_„Ich denke nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit etwas ändern würde, okay? Wir sind nicht diese glückliche Familie, die sie sich gewünscht hat und … wir werden es nie sein."_

_„Du lässt sich einfach so im Stich?"_

_„Sie wird nicht zurückkommen. Ich weiß, du wünscht es dir. Himmel, ich wünsche es ihr auch! Aber wenn die Ärzte sagen, es besteht keine Hoffnung mehr, dann … denke ich, ist es das Beste, sie in Frieden gehen zu lassen." Abbys Stimme brach ab und klang belegt, als sie fortfuhr: „Lass sie gehen, Dean. Bitte. Das ist das einzige, was du noch für sie tun kannst."_

_Das Klicken in der Leitung, das das Gespräch beendete, war kaum zu hören._

-S-S-S-

Abby hatte es sich einfach gemacht. Sie hatte ihn alleine damit gelassen. Obwohl ihr ‚okay' gegeben war, konnte er es nicht ernst nehmen. Sie hatte Rachel nicht gesehen, sie hatte sich all die Zeit von dem Schrecken distanziert, den ihre leblos daliegende Schwester geboten hatte.

Sie war nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen.

Anfangs war Dean aufgebracht darüber gewesen, oft nahe davor, zu Abby zu fahren, um ihr die Meinung zu sagen, sie zu schütteln, ihr den Kopf zu waschen. Aber sein eigener Schmerz war zu groß gewesen. Er wollte es vergessen – alles vergessen und hinter sich lassen.

„Das war nur ein Trick, oder?", verlangte Abby zu wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Ob wegen der Kälte oder aus Feindseligkeit war nicht zu sagen.

„Warum sollte ich dich hierherlocken?", fragte Dean und zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt keinen Grund dafür."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es warst oder Sam, der diese glorreiche Idee hatte … und weiß der Geier, warum ich so dumm war, es zu glauben. Rachel ist tot. Es macht nichts ungeschehen, nur, weil ich an ihrem Grab herumstehe und weine. Weder für sie, noch für dich!" Sie war drauf und dran, sich wegzudrehen, um den Reihen der Gräber zu entkommen, als sie wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten zurückprallte. Ruckartig hob Dean den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ändert es nichts für Dean … aber für mich." Rachels Stimme klang sanft und ihre verschwindenden Füße machten es unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie lief oder schwebte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wich Abby zurück.

Unterdessen atmete Dean tief durch. Sein Herz war nur noch ein Klumpen Stein, der gegen seine Rippen schlug um kleine Splitter davon zu lösen. Jedes einzelne dieser winzigen Geschosse schien sich daraufhin zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, durch seinen Körper zu wandern, auf der Suche nach neuen Zielen, in die es sich bohren konnte.

Rachels Gesicht war klar und deutlich – unversehrt, wie eh und je. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle, als sie vor Abby angekommen war.

„Das ist nicht wahr … -„

Bei Abbys gehauchten Worten kehrte Dean zurück, löste seinen Blick von Rachel und für einen Sekundenbruchteil schielte er zu Sam. Der fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, beobachtete still das Geschehen.

„Schwer zu glauben, was?", lächelte Rachel und hob entschuldigend die Arme. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so überfallen, aber mir rennt die Zeit davon."

„Die Zeit?" In ihrem Schock vergaß Abby ganz, dass das wohl die letzte Frage war, die sie stellen sollte.

„Die Zeit, ja. Aber bitte hör mir zu: ich kann dir das alles nicht erklären, das würde zu lange dauern. Das wird Dean übernehmen, wenn ich … wenn das vorbei ist. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Was?" Perplex legte Abby den Kopf schief.

„Alles. Dass ich dich so unter Druck gesetzt habe, als ich wollte, dass du zurückkommst – später, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern müssen und … dafür will ich mich entschuldigen."

Rachel hielt inne. Sie wollte noch viel mehr sagen – hätte noch tausende andere Dinge sagen müssen. Aber das Wichtigste konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Sie streckte die Hände aus und umfasste vorsichtig die zierlichen Finger ihrer Schwester. „Verbring dein Leben nicht in der Vergangenheit, okay? Niemand kann etwas rückgängig machen und da ist noch so viel in der Welt, das auf dich wartet. Aber du sollst wissen, dass du ein Zuhause hier hast." Sie schwieg für einen weiteren Moment, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten. Überleg es dir ganz in Ruhe."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil ich dich niemals umherirren sehen will, wie ich es jetzt tue."

Rachels Hände glitten durch Abbys, bevor sie nach vorne trat und die Jüngere umarmte.

Dean und Sam wandten sich in automatischem Respekt von der Szene ab, senkten die Köpfe, während die beiden Schwestern ihren Abschied besiegelten.

„Du bist in Sicherheit", hörte Dean Rachel flüstern und das Rascheln von Stoff machte Abbys Reaktion eines Nickens klar. „Danke …"

Scheinbar war es nicht nötig gewesen, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie geliebt wurde – das wusste sie, trotz all der Streitereien schon. Sie brauchte die Versicherung, dass es okay war, glücklich zu werden – auch alleine – und dass es einen Ort gab, an den sie immer kommen konnte.

Abbys Nase war rot und in ihren Augen schwammen Tränen, als sie sich von Rachel löste. Verlegen fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lider, wandte sich schluckend ab und stolperte blindlings direkt in Sarah, die sichtlich verwirrt den kleinen Bereich absuchte, auf dem sie sich befanden.

Sie konnte Rachel nicht sehen, wusste aber aus ihren eigenen Erfahrungen, dass etwas geschehen sein musste.

„Komm mit", murmelte sie Abby zu, den Arm um die Schultern der Blonden gelegt und führte sie ein paar Meter davon.

Dankbar registrierte Dean, wie Sam stehen blieb, während er zu Rachel hinüber trat. Innerlich explodierte er beinahe vor schierer Verzweiflung, sie gehen lassen zu müssen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war unglaublich groß, seine Hände zitterten und in seinem Kopf hämmerte nur ein Wort: ‚Nein!'

„Dean …"

Er spürte die Berührungen von Rachels kalten Händen, die seine Arme hinunter fuhren zu den seinen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlang Dean seine Finger zwischen ihre, drehte die Unterarme nach oben und küsste sacht ihre Fingerknöchel. „Geh nicht."

„Ich muss."

Immer hatte er sie beschützt – jetzt war sie die Stärkere. Obwohl ihre Stimme genauso brüchig war wie seine besaß nur sie die Kraft, es zu beenden. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen – hellgraue Augen, hinter einem ganzen Meer von Tränen, alle ungeweint. Für einen Moment fragte sich Dean, ob die Tränen von Geistern salzig schmeckten.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, um ihr zu sagen, wie er fühlte. Um es wieder gut zu machen.

War am anderen Ende jemand, der sie beschützen würde? Würde es ihr gut gehen?

„Es sollte nicht so enden …", fing er an, brach aber ab, als Rachel sacht lächelte und mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachfuhr. Sie verblasste immer mehr.

„Das weiß ich doch."

„Es tut mir Leid!", stieß er hervor und packte sie an den Schultern, in dem irrsinnigen Glauben, sie halten zu können. „Dieser Streit war so unsinnig und dumm – und …"

„Ich weiß", wiederholte sie nur. „Mir tut es auch Leid."

„Ich hätte niemals … -„ ‚- die Geräte abstellen sollen', schloss er innerlich, aber im selben Moment antwortete Rachel schon, als wüsste sie genau, was er meinte. „Du hast dein Bestes getan, Dean. Es ist schon gut. Es ist gut."

Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr durch die braunen Strähnen, streifte mit den Daumen ihre Ohren und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Er wollte den Moment nicht enden lassen.

Gerade eben erst hatte er sie wiedergefunden und jetzt … für ein paar Sekunden vergaß er seine Gedanken, als sie ihn zu sich herunter zog und küsste. Dean machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er all seine Emotionen in diesen Kuss legte – eine verzweifelte Mischung aus Liebe und Panik, Angst und Vertrauen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hielt Dean die Augen geschlossen. Wenn er sich nur lange genug einredete … - er lehnte die Stirn gegen ihre und wurde sich der Unmöglichkeit seines Wunsches bewusst. Ihre Nasenspitze war nur Millimeter von seiner entfernt, die schwarzen Wimpern berührten fast ihre Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte er heiser und ein warmer Tropfen fiel auf seinen Handrücken. Sie hielt sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest. Die Kühle ihres Körpers drang durch seine Kleidung.

„Ich liebe dich auch", kam die Erwiderung zurück, dann hob sie den Kopf. Unbewusst wischte er die Tränen von ihrer Wange.

Es war alles gesagt.

Dean wagte es nicht, zu blinzeln, damit er keine Einzelheit in ihrem Gesicht vergaß. Die Augen, die Haare und die Lippen – ihr spitzes Kinn und die Nase, die selbst ohne Blutzirkulation rot wurde, einfach, weil sie es zu Lebzeiten immer geworden war.

Er konnte nicht nach unten sehen, wo sich nach und nach ihre Beine und ihr Unterkörper auflösten, ganz in warmes, helles Licht getaucht. Ihre Arme wurden durchsichtiger, die Spitzen ihrer gewellten Haare verfärbten sich von braun zu einem hellen orange, dann verblassten sie. Sie leuchtete von innen heraus.

Sacht berührte er das Grübchen an ihrer Wange, als sie lächelte, fühlte die kleine Einkerbung in der weichen Haut, ihre Lippen, die seinen Zeigefinger streiften …

… und dann war sie weg.

Der Lichtblitz dehnte sich aus und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Es war vorbei.

Er hatte immer versucht, sie gehen zu lassen. Jetzt hatte sie _ihn_ gehen lassen.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick blieb Dean noch stehen, starrte blind in die Leere, dann gaben seine Beine einfach nach und knickten ein.


	35. Chapter 35

**Teil 35**

* * *

_** Sonntag, 2. November 2003**_

_Drei Monate._

_Dean hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen, trotzdem wusste er genau, dass in drei Tagen auch die drei Monate vorbei wären._

_Drei Monate voller Warten und Frust und Angst. Jeden Tag ein neuer Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machte und jedes Mal eine neue Enttäuschung, wenn es hieß: „Keine Veränderung."_

_Er hatte die Beileidsbekundungen satt; die mitleidigen Blicke in seinem Rücken; das väterliche Handauflegen der Ärzte, wenn er mit ihnen über Rachels Zustand sprach._

_Zum Teufel, er konnte es nicht mehr sehen, wie alle seinem Blick auswichen, wenn sie ihm sagten, es wäre das Beste, loszulassen._

_An seiner Unterlippe nagend trat Dean in das kleine Zimmer. Ein Strauß weißer Calla-Lilien stand auf dem Nachttisch und zeugte von einem unbekannten Gast._

_Friedhofsblumen._

_Trauerschmuck._

_Jemand hatte Abschied genommen. Deutlicher konnte man keine Zeichen setzen._

_Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in Deans Mund breit, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und vorsichtig die leblosen Finger von Rachel in seine nahm. Nie stellte er sich die Frage, ob er dadurch erwartete, ein Lebenszeichen früher zu bemerken oder ob er die Nähe als Halt brauchte oder geben wollte._

_Sein Zeigefinger glitt über ihren leeren Ringfinger. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Ehering aus Wut abgenommen oder verloren hatte. Seit sie hier war, vermisste er ihn. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Inzwischen hatte er das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt, ohne ihn wieder zu finden._

_Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen er mit Rachel gesprochen hatte. Ganz normal. Er hatte erzählt – von zurückliegenden Zeiten, von seinem Tag. Manchmal waren Träume dazwischen gewesen von einer Zukunft mit ihnen beiden. Mit Sam und Abby – vielleicht sogar mit einem Kind. In seltenen Momenten hatte er sich die Schwäche erlaubt, in ihrer Gegenwart zu weinen, nach Rat zu fragen, zu beten … er war nie sehr gläubig gewesen, aber es hatte ihm ein Gefühl gegeben, nicht alleine diesen Weg gehen zu müssen; nicht alleine vor der Entscheidung zu stehen, die er nicht weiter aufschieben konnte._

_Ab und zu hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, das Zimmer zu betreten – stundenlang war er dann auf den Gängen umhergewandert oder im Wartezimmer gesessen und hatte mich sich und dem Schicksal gehadert. Immer dann, wenn der Druck zu groß wurde oder die Verzweiflung übermächtig erschien. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich selbst zu verlieren glaubte._

_Sicherlich waren auch Zeiten da gewesen, in denen er nur noch geschrien hatte. Zuhause, draußen – nie hier. Sein Tonfall war schärfer geworden, ja, aber angeschrien hatte er Rachel seit dem Streit kein zweites Mal._

_An anderen Tagen flüchtete er in die Jagd. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Geister er erledigt hatte. Medford und die Umgebung waren wohl das sicherste Fleckchen Erde auf Gottes weiter Welt geworden._

_„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er nach schier ewigem Schweigen in die Stille hinein. Er lauschte, hoffte auf ein Zeichen wie so oft. „Rae?"_

_‚Lass sie gehen', hallte es in seinem Kopf nach. Abbys Worte waren einfach dahingesagt. Sie war nicht hier. Sie traf die Entscheidung nicht, sie würde nicht …_

_Das Licht um sie her flackerte kurz. Es war nur eine winzige Veränderung in der Umgebung, zu klein, um von den meisten Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden, aber genug für Dean. Suchend sah er sich um. Draußen senkte sich die Dämmerung über die Stadt. Der Himmel war in ein tiefes Tintenblau getaucht, das am Horizont in ein helleres Blau, dann Violett überging. Hinter weiter entfernten Bäumen schimmerten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in einem Blutrot._

_Die Sonne würde wieder aufgehen. Aber dieser Tag war unwiederbringlich verloren. Menschen waren gestorben, andere geboren. Niemand würde je wieder zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Tätigkeit ausführen, jede Stunde wurde die Welt neu erfunden. Er mochte an der Routine festhalten wollen, die ohnehin keine Konstante in seinem Leben war - sie entzog sich seiner Kontrolle. Die Welt drehte sich weiter._

_„Du willst wirklich gehen, was?", fragte er tonlos, trostlos. Die Finger in seiner Hand waren warm und bewegungslos. Vorsichtig legte er sie zurück auf die Bettdecke, rieb die Hände an seiner Jeans auf und ab, um das klamme Gefühl los zu werden und strich sich schließlich mit der Hand über das Gesicht._

_Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte._

_Die Erkenntnis wog mehr als ein ganzes Gebirge und sammelte sich nicht nur in seinem Inneren. Die Steine schlossen ihn ein._

-S-S-S-

Dean kam zurück in die Realität, weil eine Hand sich schwer auf seinen Nacken legte. Beruhigend fuhr der dazugehörige Daumen an seinem Hals auf und ab. Mehr hätte er gerade auch nicht ertragen.

Sein Blick, zuvor ziellos in die Ferne gerichtet, wurde nicht klarer, sondern noch getrübter. Die Tränen schoben sich wie eine Wand vor seine Sicht und löschten den Grabstein, die Welt und das Nichts mit sich aus, die sich vor ihm befand.

Eine Jacke raschelte, Jeans rieb an Jeans – das konnte er zwischen dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren hören.

Wärme war plötzlich neben seinem Oberkörper, der gefährliche Schieflage nach vorne hatte.

„Sie ist weg …", wisperte Dean und ballte die Hände kraftlos zu Fäusten.

„Ja", bestätigte Sam, obwohl keine Frage in der Luft gelegen hatte und rückte ein Stück näher. Dean ließ ihn gewähren, nicht in der Lage, die Steine wieder aufzubauen, die Rachel gerade eingerissen hatte. Er kam sich vor wie ein wehrloses Geschöpf, ausgeliefert auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Gutwillen der Anwesenden. Sam würde ihm keinen Strick aus dieser Schwäche drehen, das wusste er und es war der einzige klare Gedanke, der möglich war.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Dean den Kopf sinken, spürte den Arm um seine Schultern wandern, bis Sam eine Stütze bildete. Unerschütterlich neben ihm.

Das Angebot war so subtil und gleichzeitig offensichtlich. Millimeterweise sank Dean in sich zusammen, bis sein Kopf endlich Halt gefunden hatte. Sam schloss den zweiten Arm wie ein Schutzschild um ihn. Stille Bestätigung lag in der Geste.

‚Du hast das richtige getan, du hast sie gehen lassen.' – Niemand brauchte es laut auszusprechen. Es war beruhigend, diese Gewissheit zu bekommen. Keine Absolution, keine Entschuldigung, aber es war, als würde es einen Riss in seinem Herzen flicken. Kein Grund, Höhenflüge zu bekommen, es war immer noch mehr eine Patchworkdecke und ein zerschlissener Haufen Lumpen denn alles andere … aber es war ein Anfang.

Das Kinn von Sam fand seinen Platz irgendwo auf seinem Scheitel.

„Es ist schon gut", sagte Sam leise, beließ es aber dabei. Mehr brauchte Dean nicht zu hören. Er durfte versagen und schwach sein, oder?

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich Sams Brust und Dean spürte den beruhigenden Rhythmus, konnte ihn aber nicht selbst aufnehmen. Ihm schnürte es die Kehle zu, obwohl ihm längst Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Kloß wollte sich nicht lösen, der ihm die Luftzufuhr abschnitt. Jeden Atemzug quälte er daran vorbei, ließ ihn tief in seine Lungen dringen und ungern wieder entweichen.

-S-S-S-

Es dauerte, bis Dean sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er seinem Körper zutraute, sich selbst wieder auf zwei Beine zu begeben, ohne den Boden zu küssen. Langsam schob er sich von Sam weg, eine kurze, dankbare Geste indem er nickte und sich aufrichtete. Sein Blick wanderte über den Boden, nahm einzelne Halme des Untergrundes in sich auf, die Farben, die Gerüche. Sein Kopf weigerte sich schlichtweg, einen Meter weiter zu denken.

Schließlich aber konnte er es nicht mehr vermeiden. Der Grabstein von Rachel stand noch immer solide auf seinem kleinen Sockel, die gravierten Buchstaben hoben sich dunkel von dem hellen Hintergrund ab.

Diesmal traten ihm keine Tränen in die Augen als er sich hinunter bückte und dem Marmorengel mit dem Zeigefinger über die kalte Steinwange fuhr. Sein Gesicht wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn betrachtete, friedlich. Völlig ruhig stand er da, die Schwingen halb um sich geschlossen, die Handflächen deuteten nach oben. Einladend. Freundlich.

Hoffentlich fand Rachel die Erfüllung, die der Engel ausstrahlte.

Aus seiner Tasche zog er den schmalen Silberreif, den er aufbewahrte, seit Rachel ihm den Fundort gezeigt hatte. Im Licht des Tages glitzerte das Stück Metall, in der Mitte fingen sich Lichtfunken, wurden vom Schliff des winzigen Diamanten reflektiert. Rachel hatte keinen pompösen Ring mit riesigem Stein gewollt – und Dean hatte ihr keinen Ring ohne Stein kaufen wollen.

Die verblasste Erinnerung an eine lebhafte Diskussion malte ein schiefes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er schob das Schmuckstück unter den Sockel des Engels in eine Mulde.

Er gehörte zu Rachel und endlich war er wieder an seinem Platz.

„Gehen wir", murmelte er Sam zu, erhob sich endgültig aus der gebückten Haltung und wandte sich zum Gehen, in dem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen, dass sein Bruder folgen würde. Er wiederholte die Aufforderung einsilbig, als er an Abby und Sarah vorbei kam und deutete auf den Ausgang des Friedhofes.

Es war eine stille Prozession, die sich die kleinen Wege entlang schob. Sarah und Sam gingen voraus und jedem Beobachter musste sich die Frage stellen, wer wem Halt gab. Im Gegensatz dazu war Abby gefasst, die in der Mitte lief und auch Dean hatte sich im Griff. Ab und an sah er sich über die Schulter um, aber Rachel war gegangen.

-S-S-S-

Die gleiche Empfindung hatte Dean, als er – diesmal zuerst – das Haus wieder betrat. Seine Schuhe berührten die Holzdielen, die mit einem sachten Knarren auf seine Anwesenheit antworteten.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall hatte er das Gefühl, dass es im Haus nichts Übernatürliches mehr gab. Beim ersten Besuch war ein elektrisches Prickeln durch alle seine Poren, über seine Haut gefahren. Nun herrschte Stille.

Nicht die Stille, die man nach einem Todesfall spürt. Keine beängstigenden, drückenden Erinnerungen schwebten herum. Die Zimmer waren schlichtweg … frei. Befreit von ihrer Bürde, befreit von Rachel.

Aus Gewohnheit warf er seine Jacke über den Sessel und ließ sich in das weiche Polster fallen. Abby ließ sich etwas steif auf die Couch sinken, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Sam und Sarah waren noch im Flur.

„Du hattest Recht", durchbrach Abby die Stille und rutschte bis zum Rand ihres Sitzplatzes. Sie fuhr fort, bevor Dean fragen konnte. „Du hattest Recht, dass sie mich hier gewollt hat … dass sie …"

„Sie wollte für dich da sein. Wie ich für Sam. Aber manchmal haben jüngere Geschwister es so an sich, dass man ihnen am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, weil sie alles falsch verstehen." Worte, die nicht für Abby, sondern für Sam – inzwischen im Türrahmen - bestimmt waren, obwohl Dean immer noch die blonde Frau ansah. „Meistens können sie gar nichts dafür, weil sie Geschwister haben, die sich beschissen ausdrücken."

Er fing nicht davon an, wie weh solche Missverständnisse taten und wie weit reichend die Folgen sein konnten. Das wussten sie alle. Hatten es schmerzlich am eigenen Leib spüren müssen.

Abby strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, Sam setzte sich auf den kleinen, stabilen Couchtisch und Sarah folgte als Nachzüglerin. Sie ließ sich neben Abby nieder – ein respektabler Abstand zwischen zwei Fremden und dann doch so nahe, wie sich nur Freunde sein konnten.

„Im Grunde geht es immer nur darum … um Familie", ergänzte Sam.

„Ein Zuhause", sagte Abby.

„Liebe", ergänzte Sarah ohne nachzudenken und Deans Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

-S-S-S-

Abby konnte die raue Oberfläche des Holzes unter ihren Fingerkuppen spüren, als sie sich auf das Fensterbrett lehnte, die Nase dicht an der Scheibe, um draußen etwas erkennen zu können.

Die Nacht war längst heraufgezogen und hatte alles mit ihrem Schleier der Dunkelheit benetzt. Die Straßenlaternen spendeten kleine, orangefarbene Lichtkleckse, malten Kreise auf den Boden die durchbrochen waren von den Schatten des Gebüschs und einiger Bäume.

Die leise Unterhaltung am anderen Ende des Raumes zog an ihr vorüber wie Wasserplätschern. Ein gurgelnder, stetiger Strom, der zwar beruhigend, aber völlig irrelevant für sie war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es Rachel Recht machen sollte. Sie hatte ein … Zuhause an der Universität. Ihre Studentenbude, die heruntergekommen genug war, um als Abstiege zu gelten.

Mehr konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

Zuhause …

Trocken auflachend lehnte sie die Stirn an die Scheibe und pustete ein paar Mal warme Luft gegen das kühle Glas, bis sie in der entstandenen Fläche malen konnte.

Sie hatte nie ein Zuhause besessen und das einzige, das dem gleich kam, hatte sie aus Wut und Unverständnis verlassen. Hier stand sie, in den Überresten dessen, was sie hätte haben können, wenn sie geblieben wäre.

Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen und Rachel noch am Leben?

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so dumm sein? Sie hatte alle im Stich gelassen, sich nicht gemeldet … jede Sorge ihrer Schwester abgetan.

Es war einfacher, über all diese Taten nachzudenken, als über das, was sie gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten. Rachel ein Geist. Ein ruheloser, ungefährlicher Geist. So viel hatte sie inzwischen mitbekommen: Geister, die umherirrten, waren in den seltensten Fällen harmlos.

Kleine Herzchen entstanden ganz unbewusst unter ihren Fingern. Die Kälte an ihrer Stirn linderte die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die sie zu übermannen drohten. Im Spiegelbild konnte sie den Raum hinter sich sehen. Das Haus ihrer Großmutter, in dem sie aufgewachsen war … Rachels und ihr Haus … Rachels und Deans Haus – und momentan alleine Deans Haus. In ihrer Erinnerung standen die Möbel an ihrem Platz, die kleinen, liebevollen Details wie die Bilderrahmen mit den selbst gemalten Portraits ihrer Verwandten hingen noch. Ein vorwitziger Rahmen hatte sich verschoben und die Tapete darunter war ein kleines bisschen heller, als der Rest.

Vielleicht war es Zeit, nach Hause zu kommen.

Wenn sie durfte.


	36. Chapter 36

_And here we go ... - vorletztes Kapitel vor dem Epilog, meine Lieben :) Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer, dank Weihnachtsstress fehlen von mir oft noch Antworten auf eure Nachrichten, entschuldigt bitte!_

* * *

**Teil 36**

* * *

„Also war sie ruhelos, weil sie sich von Abby verabschieden wollte? Ihr die Möglichkeit zu einem Zuhause geben wollte?", fragte Sarah, legte das Sofakissen beiseite und setzte sich bequemer hin. Dean hatte sich im Sessel aufgerichtet und zu erklären begonnen. Leise zuerst, stockend, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte, seine Emotionen in den hinteren Teil seines Kopfes zu befördern und die Tatsachen in den vorderen.

„Ja und …" Dean sah hinunter auf seine Finger „… sie hat nach ihrem Ring gesucht."

Und das Wichtigste von allem: „Wir konnten nicht so auseinander gehen."

Er hatte versucht, die Geschichte zusammen zu fassen. Aber so viele Details wollten ans Tageslicht und erzählt werden, damit sie nicht in Vergessenheit gerieten. Kleine, manchmal unwichtige Erlebnisse, die ein paar Menschen Trost spenden konnten, obwohl der Großteil der Menschheit sie für Alltäglichkeiten hielt.

Inzwischen dämmerte draußen der Morgen. Blassgraue Wolken zogen über den Himmel und machten ein Durchkommen der Sonne unmöglich.

„Wieso war sie kein Geist wie alle anderen auch?", hakte Sarah nach und stellte damit die Frage, die ihnen allen Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Geister scheinbar alle für normal haltet …", schaltete sich Abby ein und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, an der sie sich gewärmt hatte „… hätte ich eine Theorie. Normale Geister fangen direkt an zu … spuken. Umherzuwandern, oder nicht?"

„Normalerweise schon", gab Sam zu, neugierig geworden, auf was die junge Frau hinaus wollte.

„Vielleicht war der Auslöser, dass Dean zurückkam. Hierher, wo es so abrupt endete."

„Das wäre möglich", gestand Dean.

„Also hatte sie eine kleine Ewigkeit Zeit, genügend Energie zu sammeln. Sie musste nicht jede Nacht auftauchen und umhergehen, sie war wie gefangen. Sie konnte nicht weg, aber es war niemand hier, für den sich ihre Anstrengungen gelohnt hätten. Als du schließlich zurückgekommen bist, hat sich dieses Gefängnis aufgelöst und ihre Energie war frei. Genug, um für eine gewisse Zeit in Fleisch und Blut zurück zu sein."

Fleisch und Blut … Dean schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Rachels kalte Hände, die Tatsache, dass sie atmete und ihr Atem eisig blieb. Keine blauen Flecken, keine Kratzer. Wie auch, wenn das Blut nicht mehr zirkulierte? Auf eine groteske Art war sie lebendig gewesen und andererseits …

„Und die gewisse Zeit war so lange, wie sie am Leben erhalten wurde. Drei Monate. Sie war hirntot" – als Abby es so sachlich aussprach, zuckten drei Anwesende zusammen und Dean lief eine Gänsehaut auf – „nur … in dieser Zeit konnte sie vermutlich schon genügend Energie sammeln. Genug Verlangen, nach einem anderen Ende."

Es war nicht so, dass Dean sich nicht daran erinnerte – im Gegenteil, es war, als wäre es gestern gewesen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Moment aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

-S-S-S-

_**Sonntag, 2. November 2003**_

_Dr. Connor stand reglos neben dem jungen Mann, der einen innerlichen Kampf ausrang, der ihn sein ganzes Leben begleiten würde. Er hatte schon viele Männer und Frauen gesehen, die dieser Entscheidung nicht gewachsen oder an den Folgen zerbrochen waren._

_Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass - ohne Hilfe - das auch hier passieren würde, aber Dean schien entschlossen zu sein, niemanden zu holen._

_Also war er hier, als moralische Unterstützung, wie er es innerlich nannte und beobachtete mitfühlend, wie Dean sich auf die Bettkante setzte._

_Er wollte es nicht, aber er hörte die leisen Worte trotzdem._

_„Es tut mir Leid, Rae … so Leid …"_

_Im Laufe der Monate hatte Dr. Connor Dean ins Herz geschlossen. Er tauchte jeden Tag auf, gab keinen Zentimeter nach in seiner Liebe zu seiner Frau. Jeden Morgen musste er sich schier auf die Beine kämpfen, seinem Anblick nach zu urteilen, aber er kam. Irgendwo im Krankenhaus fand man ihn immer. Wenn die Hoffnung ein Ende hatte, blieben viele Menschen fern._

_Nicht Dean. Er kämpfte verbissen._

_Mit ihm hatte er so einige Versuche miterlebt, Rachel wieder ins Leben zu holen. Jedenfalls so lange, bis endgültig klar war, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Es war rührend. Herzzerreißend; wenn es nicht so klischeehaft geklungen hätte._

_Er wusste um die Gefühle, die den Angehörigen das Leben zur Hölle machten._

_Aber da war noch etwas. Eine unterschwellige Wut. Blicke, die eindeutig mehr zeigten, als Angst und Verzweiflung. Schuld?_

_Nur warum?_

_Es war nicht die Schuld, die Menschen fühlten, die die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen beenden würden. Sie war von Anfang an da gewesen. In seinem Verhalten, in ihm. Schuld, die ihn von innen heraus zerfraß._

_Warum …_

_Rachel war völlig unverletzt angekommen. Die Polizei und die Mediziner hatten in stundenlangen Untersuchungen und Befragungen ausschließen können, dass in ihrem Fall Gewalt zu ihrem Zustand geführt hatten. Einzig und allein das Blutgerinnsel in ihrem Kopf war dafür verantwortlich. Eine alte Gehirnerschütterung, die Venen verengt hatte ..._

_Dean konnte keinerlei Schuld nachgewiesen werden. Stoisch waren die Fragen an ihm vorbeigezogen, mit akribischer Sicherheit füllte er jede Minute des entsprechenden Tages – ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi, untermauert von mehreren Zeugen._

_Schließlich war die Polizei abgezogen und die Ärzte ihren Tätigkeiten nachgegangen, die sich nicht aufschieben ließen. Und Dean … er war zurückgeblieben. Äußerlich völlig unberührt von dem tagelangen Aufhebens._

_Äußerlich. Nicht innerlich. In der nächsten Doppelschicht, die Leon Connor nach dem Verschwinden der Cops schob, fand er Dean an die Wand gelehnt, hinaus aus dem Fenster starrend in die beleuchtete Auffahrt. Scheinwerfer von der Straße erhellten für Sekunden sein Gesicht, schmerzverzerrt, und tauchten es wieder in dämmrige Dunkelheit._

_„Es war meine Schuld", erklärte er und Leon zuckte zusammen. Dean hatte mit keiner Faser zu erkennen gegeben, dass er ihn gehört hatte – noch wandte er sich um._

_„Warum?" – Das hatte er auch damals gefragt und nie eine Antwort erhalten._

_Der gleiche Schmerz stand ihm jetzt in den Augen, als er Rachels Hand sacht drückte, sich vorbeugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste._

_Obwohl es unmöglich war, wünschte sich Leon, dass sie aufwachen würde, von der liebevollen Geste._

_Lange Zeit verharrte Dean, die Muskeln an seinem Rücken verhärteten sich sichtlich unter dem dünnen Hemd. Die Lederjacke lag auf dem zweiten, leeren Stuhl. Leon fragte sich erneut, ob es niemanden gab, der sich von Rachel verabschieden wollte, ob Dean es ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, oder ob sie es nicht wollten._

_Egal, was es war, es ging ihn nichts an._

_„Möchten Sie noch einen Augenblick alleine sein, Dean?", fragte er zögernd, doch der gehetzte Ausdruck auf Deans Gesicht gab ihm die Antwort. Noch länger und er würde untergehen, sang und klanglos begraben in einem Ozean von Emotionen._

_Tief durchatmend setzte Dean sich auf. Die letzten Worte an Rachel hatte niemand gehört und niemand würde sie je hören._

_Leon Connor trat näher, legte Dean die Hand auf die Schulter und wartete auf die Bewegung zu den Apparaten hin. Er war nicht hier um zu drängen, zu entscheiden. Er war hier um zu helfen._

_Es war immer wieder ein Schlag, wenn man genau das nicht konnte. Helfen war eine Berufung und wie es Berufungen an sich hatten, brachten sie Enttäuschungen, Fehlschläge und durchwachte Nächte mit sich. Trauer und Wut. Er kannte all das, weil er es oft erlebt hatte. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass man sich je daran gewöhnte, denn jedes Schicksal war anders. Immer wieder standen neue Menschen vor ihm._

_Jedes verlorene Leben hinterließ eine Lücke._

_Und jedes gerettete war die Strapazen wert._

_Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun._

_Zitternd streckte Dean die Finger nach dem alles entscheidenden Knopf aus, legte die Fingerkuppe darauf. Leon konzentrierte sich auf den jungen Mann – seine Patientin war verloren, ihr Mann war es nicht. Er hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt._

_Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis das regelmäßige Piepen in einen vernichtenden, lang gezogenen Ton überging. Kurz löste er die Hand von Deans Schulter und öffnete die Augen, damit er das Geräusch abstellen konnte._

_Das Summen der Geräte erstarb und zurück blieb eine Leere, die ihm das Herz zusammenzog. Wie erstarrt verharrte Dean an seinem Platz, schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zum Bett hinüber, während Leon sich daran machte, die sichtbaren Schläuche und die Beatmungsmaske zu entfernen. Wenigstens diesen letzten Dienst konnte er Rachel erweisen._

_Das untrügliche Gefühl des Todes stempelte dem Zimmer seine Marke auf. Man wusste es genau, ohne es wirklich realisiert zu haben. Man fühlte es. Etwas hatte den Raum verlassen._

_„Dean?"_

_Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam um. Keine Träne in den Augen, kein Wort auf den Lippen. Er wirkte einfach nur … gebrochen._

_„Sie ist nach Hause gegangen", sagte Leon leise. Er war kein sehr gläubiger Mensch, aber einigen half dieser Trost. „Möchten Sie …?"_

_„… nein." Obwohl er nicht weinte, war seine Stimme rau, gepresst. Deans Blick blieb an dem Bild haften, das über dem Bett hing. Die beiden Hände waren ein schwacher Trost. Unstet irrten seine Augen umher, vermieden es, seine tote Frau anzusehen. Er kam nicht näher an das Bett heran als den Meter, den er jetzt davon entfernt stand._

_Es war wahr._

_Dean Winchester unterschied sich in vielen Dingen von allen Menschen, die Leon Connor bisher kennen gelernt hatte._

_In seinen Werten._

_Seinem Verhalten._

_Einschließlich seinem Umgang mit dem Tod._

_Aber in einem war er allen anderen gleich. Der Liebe zu seiner Familie._

_Er hörte das typische Geräusch, als die Lederjacke angezogen wurde und drehte sich gerade noch um, um die Gestalt des Mannes aus der Tür treten zu sehen. Leon machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten._

_Für Jahre war es das letzte Mal, dass sie einander sahen._

-S-S-S-

„Eine Frage bleibt noch …", fing Sam an, der das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, er musste Dean aus seinen Erinnerungen reißen, bevor sie ihn mit sich davon trugen.

„Was?", fragte Abby.

„Warum konnte ich sie sehen?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Erst, als Sarah so orientierungslos vor der Szene am Friedhof gestanden hatte, war ihnen klar geworden, dass Rachel nicht für alle Menschen sichtbar, geschweige denn greifbar war.

Dazu hatte Dean inzwischen seine ganz eigene Theorie.

„Erinnerst du dich an Stanford? An meinen Besuch?"

Es war schwer, sich nicht daran zu erinnern. Sam nickte und hob den Kopf, um seinen Bruder zu mustern. Er hielt sich tapfer, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Als du gegangen bist, bist du gegen sie gestoßen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob das alles war. Eine körperliche Berührung, die es ihm ermöglichte, einen Geist zu sehen. Wie viele Menschen hatte Rachel in ihrem Leben berührt … unabsichtlich angerempelt oder höflichkeitshalber die Hand gegeben? Konnten all diese Menschen sie sehen?

„Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ihr Brüder seid", warf Sarah ein. „Daran, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Und dieser Kontakt hat es begünstigt."

Nachdenklich legte Sam den Kopf schief. Das war eine Möglichkeit, die er nicht hatte in Betracht ziehen können, weil er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnerte, gegen jemanden gestoßen zu sein. Wenn er damals all das gewusst hätte …

„Dann ist es jetzt vorbei? Alles?" Irgendwie klang Abby hoffnungsvoll. Nicht in einer Art und Weise, dass es wirklich vorbei war, nein, mehr … mehr nach Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.

„Nicht ganz." Überrascht von der Aussage hielt Sam inne und drehte sich zu Dean um. Der zog seine Tasche neben der Couch hervor, wo er sie achtlos hatte liegen lassen und griff zielsicher hinein. Ein Umschlag kam zum Vorschein, der keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte, wäre nicht ein offizielles Stadtsiegel darauf zu sehen gewesen.

„Was ist das?", argwöhnte Abby, als ihr der Umschlag gegeben wurde.

„Die Besitzurkunde für das Haus", erklärte Dean und wirkte seelenruhig dabei. Weder Abby noch Sarah fiel das unruhige Zucken seines rechten Augenlids auf. Sam setzte sich zurück und ließ die Szene geschehen. Das hier war Deans Abschluss eines Lebensabschnittes. Mehr als da sein konnte er nicht – und wenn er genau das tun musste, um Frieden zu finden, dann sollte er es in Ruhe tun.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Offiziell war es euer Erbe, Abby. Du hast die Erbschaft damals ausgeschlagen. Das Haus lief eine ganze Weile auf Rachels und meinen Namen, aber im Grunde gehört deine Familie hierher."

Deine Familie.

Die Worte echoten in Sams Ohr. Dean sah Abby nicht als Teil seiner Familie, nicht direkt jedenfalls. Er schien weiterziehen zu wollen, was ihn wiederum vor einige Entscheidungen stellte. Rasch wechselte er einen Blick mit Sarah, die genau das gleiche zu denken schien und schluckte hart.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Rachel hat dir die Wahl gelassen – ich kann das nicht. Sie wurde nicht verbrannt; indem du hierher kommst kannst du verhindern, dass sie ein weiteres Mal umhergeht und nicht mehr … die Rae ist, die wir kannten." Deans Stimme war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Sanftheit und Härte, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Also?"

Stille dehnte sich aus. Abby knickte die Ecken des Kuvertes, wand es in ihren Händen und senkte einmal zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich bleibe."

-S-S-S-

„Warum wurde sie nicht verbrannt?" Sams Stimme klang zögerlich, vorsichtig, als spräche er mit einer tickenden Zeitbombe und befürchtete jede Minute, dass sie hochging und Dean lächelte schief in die Dunkelheit des Innenraumes des Impalas hinein.

„Sie wollte es nicht."

„Ihr habt darüber gesprochen?"

Dean wusste nicht, warum Sam das abwegig fand. In ihrer Situation – ihrem Beruf – war der Tod immer und überall. Und dennoch … „Nein."

„Woher wusstest du es dann?"

„Ich wusste es einfach. Sie war Rachel. Das hat sich nie verändert."

Obwohl er auf die Straße starrte, konnte er sie plötzlich sehen.

Wie sie sich zwei Meter vom Wagen entfernt umdrehte und ihn anstrahlte. Die Sonne fing sich in ihren braunen, dichten Wellen, ließ sie aussehen wie fließendes Gold und die dunkelgrauen Ränder ihrer Augen um die hellere Iris hatten diese magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn. Ihr Mund, der einen Kuss formte, den sie mit einem sanften Hauchen auf Reisen zu ihm schickte.

Er würde es immer wissen.


	37. Chapter 37

_Geschafft. Es ist tatsächlich das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog, es ist einen Tag vor Weihnachten und ich hab' mein Versprechen gehalten, die Story fertig zu posten. Uff ... einmal tief durchatmen auf der Zielgeraden!_

* * *

**Teil 37**

**

* * *

**

Sarah ließ sich in den hinteren Teil des Wagens gleiten und zog es vor, zu schweigen. Abby stand an der Haustür, die Arme um sich geschlungen und in den Fingern die gefaltete Besitzurkunde. Sie würde nur noch zum Notar gehen müssen, Deans Unterschrift vorzeigen … und ihre eigene anstelle der seinen eintragen.

Alles war gut.

Oder?

Die Verabschiedung war merkwürdig gewesen. Aufgewühlt und beruhigt zu gleichen Teilen. Eine ähnliche Stimmung herrschte im Wagen. Aufbruchsstimmung. Abbruchsstimmung.

Gedankenverloren lenkte Dean den Impala durch die Straßen und Sam hatte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt.

Sarah unterdessen hatte keinen Schimmer, was die beiden einander erzählt hatten, bevor sie die Autotür geöffnet hatte. Sie kannte das Gefühl, wenn Gespräche abbrachen, sobald sie auftauchte. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter war ihr das dauernd passiert.

Um ehrlich zu sein, interessierte es sie auch wenig. Ihr Magen hatte schon genug damit zu tun, den Tumult zu verarbeiten, den ihr Kopf sandte. Alles nur wegen dem Wissen, dass dieses „Auf Wiedersehen" nicht das Letzte war. So gerne sie es sich eingeredet hätte.

Der Flughafen war genauso laut wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Die Menschen rannten sich gegenseitig über den Haufen, stolperten über Gepäckstücke und saßen auf den Stühlen, auf Bänken, lehnten an Säulen - völlig ausgelaugt von langen Fahrten, Flügen, dem frühen Aufstehen … wusste der Geier wovon noch.

Trotzdem waren sie … zufrieden.

Zum allerersten Mal nahm Sarah die Atmosphäre anders wahr. Sie sah das ältere Pärchen am Kiosk lachend die Köpfe über einer Postkarte zusammenstecken und die Hand, die er um schützend um ihren Ellenbogen gelegt hatte, um sie zu stützen. Zwei Teenager auf den Plastikbänken; der Kopf des braunhaarigen Mädchens lag auf dem Schoß ihres Freundes und er hielt den Reiseführer so, dass sie von ihrer Position aus mitlesen konnte. Wenige Meter weiter schob eine Mutter ihren Sohn auf die Schultern seines Vaters und wurde mit einem vergnügten Quietschkonzert belohnt. Zwillinge, keine fünfzehn Jahre alt, die lachend auf etwas in einem Magazin deuteten und dafür mit einem irritierten Blick ihres anscheinend großen Bruders bedacht wurden.

Nie war ihr die Vielfalt an Liebe und Familie größer vorgekommen als jetzt.

Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Und da war auch noch das Paar, das sich eng umschlungen hielt und sich von all der Hektik um sich herum nicht stören ließ. Ab und zu nickte einer von beiden in stillem Einverständnis.

Langsam schob sie sich durch eine Reihe von anstehenden Leuten vor dem Check-In-Schalter, wo sie Sam und Dean sehen konnte. Eher Sam, denn er überragte die meisten großen Leute um einen guten halben Kopf.

Ihr blieb noch ein ganzer Flug und vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage – möglicherweise drei, bis Dean an der Universität ankam und Sam mit dem Auto einsammeln würde.

Jedenfalls dachte sie das so lange, bis sie Sams Gesicht deutlich erkennen konnte. Eine dumpfe Vorahnung spannte ihre Muskeln schmerzhaft an.

„Sam …?", fragte sie zögerlich, schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen, damit nicht andauernd ein Reisender den Durchgang nutzte und hätte sich für ihren fast bettelnden Tonfall schlagen mögen. Sie bettelte nicht. Vieles, aber nicht betteln.

„Ich werde mal irgendwo einen Kaffee auftreiben –„ Ob Dean sich nun abseilte, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben oder um das Kommende nicht miterleben zu müssen blieb dahingestellt.

Sarah murmelte ein abwesendes Danke und war nicht abgeneigt, einfach einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, als Sam sie am Handgelenk griff. Es war seine verletzte Hand, sie konnte die Narbe an der Handinnenfläche fühlen und schauderte.

„Sarah, ich …"

Mit einem Mal wich die Anspannung aus ihr und ihren Schultern sackten herunter. Wie gerne hätte sie Unrecht gehabt. Stattdessen schüttelte sie den Kopf und hob die Hand, legte die Fingerspitzen auf Sams Lippen. „Schon gut."

Sie würde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Nicht solange er sie sehen konnte. Warum gingen alle Menschen, die sie mochte … liebte?

„Ich kann Dean nicht alleine lassen", versuchte er es trotzdem, doch Sarah wollte nicht hören, was sie bereits wusste. Dean war ein nervliches Wrack, so gut er sich auch unter Kontrolle und seine Emotionen unter einem Deckmantel versteckt hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte abgehackt. „Dann kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nein." Sam wand sich regelrecht um diese Aussage, aber Sarahs Mitgefühl hielt sich in Grenzen. Sie wusste, dass die Beziehung zu Dean in Sams Leben an erster Stelle kam. Sie hatten das schon einmal durch. Warum verliebte sie sich immer in die falschen? Seufzend strich sie sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist mit deinen Sachen?", fragte sie, um den peinlichen Moment der Stille zu überbrücken, blinzelte heftig und schob die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in die Taschen.

„Ich hole sie, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe."

„Wenn du willst, packe ich sie für dich", schlug Sarah wider besseres Wissen vor und fühlte sich, als würde man sie auseinanderreißen. Sie wollte nicht sauer sein und wie ein kleines, klettendes Weibchen wirken, aber sie war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und klar denken fiel ihr schwer.

„Es ist nicht viel."

„Gib mir einfach den Schlüssel. Ich erledige das und wenn ich fertig bin werfe ich das Ding in den Briefkasten des Vermieters. Wenn du … Gelegenheit hast, hol die Sachen. Ich werfe sie schon nicht weg." Oh, toll. Nun klang sie auch noch tödlich beleidigt. Verdammt!

„Sarah … es tut mir Leid."

Mit einer abwehrenden Geste trat sie rückwärts. „Hör auf, okay? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es darauf hinaus läuft und ich weiß, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sauer zu sein. Dean braucht dich – das kann ein Blinder sehen. Es ist nur …" sie schüttelte den Kopf, nicht fähig, weiter zu sprechen.

„Nur was?"

Ja, was? Dass sie ihn auch brauchte? Als Freund, als Partner? Dass sie sich das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder normal fühlte und nicht, als hätte sie ein Zerbrechlich-Schild auf der Stirn?

„Ich werde dich vermissen", schloss sie und sagte damit alles, was ihr im Kopf herum schwirrte. „Und ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut."

Sie wollte rennen. Weglaufen. Verzweifelt blinzelte sie in die Neonröhren an der Decke und schluckte hart gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an. Mist verdammter!

Dean blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen, die Hände tief in die Taschen geschoben, während er beobachtete, wie Sam die kleinere Gestalt zu sich zog.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er Sam gesagt, er solle bleiben. Die Uni beenden, bei Sarah bleiben und erst dann entscheiden, was er tun wollte. Er wollte sich weismachen, damit kein Problem zu haben.

Die Wahrheit aber war, dass er sich damit selbst belogen hätte. Er war dankbar für das Opfer, das sein Bruder brachte. Dankbar, obwohl er es nie ausgesprochen hätte. Die abgedroschene Formulierung in seinem Kopf, ließ ihn bitter lächeln: Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er diese Dankbarkeit für jemanden verspürt hatte, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

-S-S-S-

_**Dienstag, 11. November 2003**_

_Die Zahlen auf seiner Digitaluhr sprangen um. Aus einem 3:59 Uhr wurde ein rundes 4:00 Uhr._

_Morgens._

_Zitternd zog Dean den Ärmel zurück an seinen Platz, verdeckte damit die unmögliche Tageszeit, zu der sich niemand draußen aufhalten sollte. Schon gar nicht in Salol, Minnesota. Ein Ort, bei dem überhaupt fragwürdig war, wie die paar alten Baracken zu ihrem Namen gekommen waren._

_Minnesota im November. Wie konnte ein normal denkender Mensch sich das zumuten? Die Temperatur lag ungefähr bei gefühlten 20 °C Minus – obwohl das Thermometer von ein paar mehr gesprochen hatte. Der Schneesturm ein paar Stunden zuvor war abgeebbt, nur noch vereinzelte Windböen krochen unter seine Lederjacke, zerrten an ihm und ließen ihn fröstelnd zurück. Ein paar Schneeflocken trieben ihm ins Gesicht. Sie schmolzen nicht._

_Kälte spürte er schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Finger waren Eisklumpen, die Zehen taub, die Heizung des Impalas seit geraumer Zeit tot._

_Wenn Dean ehrlich war – dann war ihm all das völlig gleich._

_Müde hob er die Hand mit den fast blau angelaufenen Fingern und klopfte gegen das verwitterte Holz der Moteltür._

_Noch so ein fragwürdiges Ding … was machte ein Motel im Nirgendwo? Konnte man von diesem Geld überhaupt überleben?_

_Jeder Gedanke war ihm recht. Jeder. Nur keiner, der sich mit ihm beschäftigte._

_Völlig überstürzt war er abgereist, nachdem er erledigt hatte, wozu er gezwungen gewesen war. Er dachte an all die Sachen, die er hatte stehen lassen. Dinge, die er nicht mitnehmen wollte. Mit dem Impala war er auf und davon, 35 Stunden reine Fahrt, 3000 Kilometer quer durch die USA; Oregon, Idaho, Montana, North Dakota …_

_Der Schnee hatte ihn aufgehalten. Immer wieder musste er anhalten, neue Wege suchen, gegen Blitzeis ankämpfen._

_Der Kaffee fehlte ihm, inzwischen war er soweit, selbst im Stehen einzuschlafen._

_In drei Tagen hatte er die Strecke zurückgelegt, kein Motel genommen, nur zum Tanken und für ein paar Stunden Schlaf auf dem Rücksitz angehalten. Er hatte nichts gegessen – vorrangig aus dem Grund, kein Geld mehr zu haben. Zehn Kilometer mehr und sein Wagen wäre in der nächsten Schneewehe stecken geblieben und es wäre ihm so egal gewesen …_

_Dean lehnte die Stirn an das Holz, klopfte erneut und schloss die Augen._

_War die ganze Fahrt umsonst gewesen?_

_Kleine Dreiecke tauchten hinter seinen Lidern auf, malten Muster, wurden größer und kleiner. Schwindel erfasste ihn und seine Kehle wurde enger. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn verabschiedete sich ins Nirwana und Dean griff nach dem Türknauf, um einen Halt zu finden._

_Just in dem Moment, als sich genau der langsam drehte._

_Dean stolperte und riss den Kopf hoch, um seinen verschwommenen Blick auf die Person zu fokussieren, deren Gesicht im Türspalt auftauchte._

_Auf Bauchhöhe begrüßte ihn für den Sekundenbruchteil eine Waffe._

_Fast blind stabilisierte Dean seinen Stand._

_„Dean?"_

_Er wollte antworten, doch seine Stimme brach noch vor dem ersten Wort. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Dean."_

_Die Pistole wurde gesichert und auf etwas Hölzernes gelegt. Obwohl Dean nicht einmal mehr die einfachste Rechenaufgabe lösen konnte funktionierten die ihm antrainierten Instinkte völlig normal._

_Musste das Adrenalin sein._

_„Junge, was ist los?"_

_Sie war tot._

_Sie war tot._

_Sie war …_

_Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen._

_„Dad …?", fragte er stattdessen heiser. Die Verzweiflung in seinem Ton musste den Ausschlag gegeben haben, denn statt unglaublich vieler Fragen trat John näher und zog ihn einfach zu sich. „Ist schon gut."_

_Nichts war gut._

_Würde es nie sein._

_Aber Dean war bereit, sich den einlullenden Worten einfach hinzugeben. Loszulassen und sich in dem zu ertränken, was ihm seit Monaten die Kraft raubte._

_Sie war tot. Rachel war tot und sie würde nie wieder zurück kommen. Sein verdammtes, altes, abgefucktes Leben hatte ihn wieder._

_Dean biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, bis er den metallisch-süßlichen Geschmack von Blut im Mund hatte und verbarg sein Gesicht einfach in den Falten des Flanellhemdes seines Vaters. Er wollte die Welt nicht mehr sehen. Sie hatte nichts mehr für ihn._

_Sie hatte ihm alles genommen._

_Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer. Jede Träne, die es schaffte, seinen Augenwinkeln zu entkommen hinterließ eine heiße, schmerzende Spur auf seiner kalten, rissigen Haut._

_Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Tumult, den sein Herz jetzt startete. Gespickt mit eisigen Nägeln, Stacheldraht und wummernd wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Presslufthammer._

_Ein letztes Mal schnappte Dean nach Luft, dann hatte die Trauer ihn in der Hand. Er keuchte, hustete, würgte – presste ein paar Worte hervor, die John alles erklären sollten und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren schwoll zu dem Sturm an, dem er entkommen zu sein glaubte._

_Stunden später fand er sich auf einem der Motelbetten wieder, bis zur Nasenspitze eingerollt in zwei Decken. Er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen, so geschwollen waren sie, seine Atemwege waren ein Desaster. Die Stimmbänder kratzig und eingerostet. Hatte er geschrien? Er wusste es nicht._

_Er wusste nur, dass die angenehme, innerliche Kälte aufgehört hatte und er sich fühlte wie mit Ameisen befüllt. Unwohl, unruhig. Sie fraßen an ihn, vergifteten ihn von innen heraus. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht einmal, die Hand zu heben, um dem Wecker einen Schlag zu versetzen, damit er ihm mit einem Aufblinken der Licht die Uhrzeit anzeigte._

_War es wichtig, wie spät es war?_

_Gedankenverloren starrte er an die hölzerne Decke, bis er die schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte und sich langsam umdrehte._

_John war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen, aber seine Anwesenheit in dem heruntergekommenen Sessel tröstete Dean. Er war der einzige, der ihn in dieser Welt noch bei sich haben wollte._

_Das letzte, an das er sich aus dieser Nacht noch erinnerte, war seine Bitte: „Sag es niemandem."_

_Einschließlich seiner Entscheidung, nie wieder jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Seine Familie war nicht für Beziehungen gemacht. Sie waren Unglücksbringer für jeden, der sich zu lange in ihrer Nähe aufhielt._

_Er wollte nie wieder so verletzt werden._

_Sein Leben erwartete ihn mit all den Alpträumen und Klauen, aus denen er sich befreit hatte. Mit den Gefahren und den leeren Bierdosen, dem Schlafmangel. Die Geister, Dämonen, Ghouls und all die anderen Monster._

_Was für eine Scheiße …_

_Wenn schon nicht sein eigenes Glück … vielleicht konnte er das eines anderen retten._

_Dean wollte sich einreden, dass ihm das Hoffnung gab._

_Aber das tat es nicht._

_Für John war es, als würde seine eigene Welt noch einmal zusammenbrechen. Natürlich war die Jagd alleine hart, aber Dean glücklich zu sehen war ihm so viel wichtiger. Jetzt stand er hier, hatte den jungen Mann vor sich, den er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit in die Hände von Rachel übergeben hatte, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn am Boden halten würde._

_Ihm war bewusst, dass es nichts gab, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Er konnte Dean nur von den Fehlern abhalten, die er begangen hatte, weil niemand da war, mit dem er reden konnte. Obwohl John bezweifelte, dass Dean reden würde. Erst würde die Verdrängungstaktik kommen, dann die Phase des Leugnens. So tickte Dean._

_Und es machte keinen Sinn, ihn zu zwingen._

_‚Lass ihn nicht alleine, egal, was passiert' – die Worte, die er Rachel mitgegeben hatte, ließen ihn jetzt leise seufzen. Sie würde Dean nie alleine lassen, obwohl sie tot war. Auf die ein oder andere Weise würden die Erinnerungen immer bei Dean bleiben._

_Und bei Gott, er betete, dass es nur die Erinnerungen sein würden._

_Hoffte inständig, dass seine Worte keinen Schaden angerichtet hatten._

_-S-S-S-  
_

Der Kuss war lang und innig. Genau, wie bei ihrem letzten Abschied. Nur dass dieser hier vermutlich für immer war.

„Karen holt dich vom Flughafen ab", flüsterte er, als er sich von ihr löste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Es waren nur leere Floskeln. Sam strich eine von den dunklen Strähnen hinter Sarahs Ohr und fühlte sich wie ein Verräter. Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen, ob er mit ihr fliegen sollte, aber sobald er an Dean dachte, wusste er, dass er das Richtige tat. Sarah war stark, sie würde klarkommen. Sie hatte ein normales Leben verdient und mit ihm war das nicht möglich.

Ganz nebenbei stellte er mit jedem Tag mehr fest, wie wenig er in irgendeine Universität passte. Angenehm und beschaulich war es allemal – nur nicht sein Zuhause.

„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte Sarah und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Aus einem Impuls heraus hielt Sam sie auf. „Halt still."

Vorsichtig zupfte er die Wimper von ihrer Wange und balancierte sie auf seiner Fingerkuppe.

Ja. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Nur schlimmer.

„Wünsch dir was." Damit hielt er ihr den Finger vor die Lippen. Ihr warmer Atem streifte darüber und im nächsten Moment war die feine schwarze Linie verschwunden.

Mit einem zucken der Mundwinkel trat Sarah zurück und Sam ließ die Hände sinken. Sie sagte kein Wort mehr, als sie nach ihrer Tasche griff und in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Man wollte kaum glauben, wie verloren ein Riese wie Sam Winchester aussehen konnte, der einsam zurückblieb, die Hand um den angewinkelten Ellenbogen geschlungen, als wolle er sich zusammenhalten.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Dean leise und stieß seinen jüngeren Bruder mit der Schulter an, nachdem er neben ihn getreten war.

„Wohin?"

„Menschen retten … das Böse jagen", kam es lapidar zurück, obwohl Dean die Schultern dabei zuckte und in einem unbemerkten Moment melancholisch ins Nichts lächelte.

Sam drehte den Kopf etwas weiter, musterte seinen Bruder und stellte fest, dass es genau das war, was sie tun mussten.

Denn dann waren sie zu Hause – in einer Welt, die sie kannten.

Eine Welt, in der sie wussten, auf wen sie sich gefahrlos verlassen konnten.

„Lass uns gehen", stimmte er zu und kehrte dem Gate den Rücken.


	38. Epilog

_Here we go - endlich geschafft. Zwei Jahre mit dieser Story, von ihrer ersten Entstehung in meinem Kopf, über Schreibblockaden und nächtliche Schreibeinsätze hinweg bis zu diesem Epilog hier. Ich muss gestehen, die Story hat sich oft anders entwickelt als erwartet - geplant war sie ursprünglich sowieso in eine andere Richtung, aber wie es oft so ist ... die Charaktere entwickelten ein Eigenleben und mit der Zeit gewinnt man alle gern. Eine Herausforderung war diese Geschichte allemal._

**_Ganz herzlich möchte ich den Menschen danken, die mir bei der Story energisch tretend und/oder hilfreich ratend zur Seite gestanden haben. Allen, die der Story und mir so lange die Treue gehalten haben und geglaubt haben, dass ich sie fertig stelle. Und natürlich auch allen Lesenden, Reviewenden oder über die Story nachdenkenden. Ohne euch alle, eure Worte, Nachrichten etc. wäre die Story nicht das, was sie ist. _**

**_Vielen Dank!_**

* * *

**Epilog**

**

* * *

**

_Blue Earth, Minnesota_

Die Kirche war leer und verlassen. Einsam. Ohne Jim schien es, als hätte sie ihr Leben, ihre Wärme eingebüßt.

Dean schlang die Arme um sich selbst, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich nicht vor der Kälte zurückziehen, die in sein Herz drang und ihn der harten Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen ließ.

Der Schutz, der so viele Jahre lang von diesem Ort ausgegangen war, war weg.

Langsam suchte Dean sich seinen Weg zum Altar hinauf, vor seinem inneren Auge eine ganz andere Szene als die des trostlosen, hohen Raumes.

-S-S-S-

_** Samstag, 28. Juni 2003**_

_„Willst du, Dean Winchester, die hier anwesende Rachel Taylor zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit: Ja, ich will."_

_Dean sah hinunter auf seine und Rachels verschlungenen Hände, die schmalen Finger zwischen seinen, dann in ihr strahlendes Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er das poetisch lächerliche und doch so warme Gefühl, dass kein Engel schöner sein konnte und sein Herz bald seine Brust sprengen würde. „Ja, ich will."_

_„Und willst auch du, Rachel Taylor, den hier anwesenden Dean Winchester zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja, ich will."_

_Sacht drückte Rachel Deans Hände. „Ja, ich will."_

_Jim lächelte, als er das kleine Seidenkissen mit den Ringen vor die beiden hielt: „Nehmt diese Ringe als Zeichen eurer ewigen Liebe – denn so soll die Liebe sein: ohne Anfang und Ende, bedingungslos, ohne Unterbrechung, unendlich bis in die Ewigkeit."_

_Dean hielt beinahe den Atem an, als er das schmale, silberne Schmuckstück auf Rachels linken Ringfinger schob und dann seine eigene Hand ausstreckte, damit sie dasselbe tun konnte._

_Ihre Finger waren klamm und zitterten – sie brauchte zwei Anläufe, um überhaupt die Schleife zu lösen, mit der die Ringe auf dem Kissen gehalten wurden._

_Ein kaum hörbares Glucksen entrang sich Deans Kehle und für ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig hielt er ihre Finger fest. Die vertraute, bestätigende Geste entspannte ihre Schultern deutlich und sie schaffte es, den Ring an seinen Platz zu schieben._

_Jim trat die Stufe hinab, die ihn von den beiden trennte und legte seine Hände um die des jungen Paares. „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau." Er lachte leise, als er Dean zuzwinkerte: „Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."_

_-S-S-S-  
_

Dean würde niemals diesen Moment vergessen, als er die weichen Lippen seiner Frau auf seinen spürte, die zarte Haut ihres Gesichtes unter seinen Handflächen; ihr Lachen, als er sich von ihr löste und die schimmernde Träne, die sich ihren Weg ihr Gesicht hinunter suchte.

Dean schauderte und blickte mit brennenden Augen hinunter auf seine Hand. Er zog den Ring von der Rechten und steckte ihn vorsichtig an die Linke. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, Rachel zu verheimlichen.

So weh es tat - mehr als endlich zu ihr stehen konnte er nicht. Nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig richtete er den Docht einer Kerze auf und entzündete sie.

Das Gefühl, hier zu stehen, war grausam und zerriss ihn fast.

Ohne Rachel.

Ohne John.

Ohne Jim …

Die schwere Holztür der Kirche wurde leise ins Schloss geschoben, zwei unsichere Schritte erklangen, verhallten.

"Ich liebe dich, Rae …", flüsterte Dean unhörbar zu der flackernden, kleinen Flamme, hob die hohle Hand darüber und fühlte die Wärme aufsteigen, seine kühle Haut erwärmen, ehe er sie direkt auf sein Herz legte.

So viele Menschen fehlten, hatten ein Loch in seinem Leben hinterlassen, das niemals wieder gefüllt werden konnte. Die Spuren von ihnen würden bleiben, die Erinnerungen … aber die Menschen waren unwiederbringlich verloren.

Aber etwas an dem Gefühl, alleine zu sein, hatte sich verändert.

Als Dean sich umdrehte, sah er den einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, der im geblieben war – den Menschen, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte - und er schaffte es, ein schmales, wenn auch schiefes, Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen.

Die Einsamkeit war weg.


End file.
